Y luego?
by Valeria-90
Summary: Historia de Tony y Pepper situada luego de los acontecimientos de Iron Man 3. Espero que les guste, es mi primer fic, Cualquier error, duda, sugerencia, angustia me avisan. Disfruten y espero no sean tan crueles, es mi primera vez, saludos a todos :)
1. Mi amor

**Esta historia está situada después de la peli Iron man 3. Es mi primer fic, no sean tan crueles por favor jajaja! Espero les gustes, cualquier error o sugerencia me lo dicen, saludos a todos. Sale material explícito aún no se cómo poner eso en el fic.**

**Declaro que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son derechos de Marvel.**

Los empleados de la torre Stark estaban ocupadísimos acomodando las pertenencias de Tony y Pepper en la que iba a ser su casa mientras reconstruían su mansión en Malibú. Mientras la pareja discutían si debían o no ir al psiquiatra, ya que con los últimos acontecimientos estaban propensos a sufrir estrés post-traumático o algo parecido.

-Tony, deberíamos ir, tú ya has pasado por esto, los ataques de ansiedad, lo más sensato sería ver un especialista ahora mismo, dijo Pepper mientras se abría la puerta del ascensor para entrar en la que por ahora sería su casa.

- por favor Pep los ataques de ansiedad ya se me pasaron lo único que quiero ahora es tomarme unas vacaciones. Lo último en lo que quiero pensar es en un loquero. Respondió Tony mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y se lanzaba de un salto a la cama—Vamos Pep ven aquí, lo que tengo en mente es una buena terapia para olvidar todos estos malos ratos.

-Tony! intento hablar en serio, cariño prométeme que lo pensarás rebatió Pepper mientras se acomodaba junto a él.

-Está bien amor, aunque en este instante no necesito que tengas un loquero, por el contrario, quiero que te vuelvas loca! Dijo Tony con una mirada seductora y desabotonando la blusa de Pepper.

- Tony basta-reclamó Pepper suavemente- Aún hay empleados arreglando las cosas.

-Jarvis estás ahí?- pregunto Stark a su inteligencia artificial- Si señor- aaammm ordena que los empleados se vayan y por favor que nadie nos moleste- Cómo usted ordene señor.

-Bien ahora no tienes excusas cariño- dijo Tony mientras terminaba de desabotonar la blusa.

-Señor Stark, venimos recién llegando de un viaje de China. Ambos estamos aún convalecientes, recuerda que nos sometimos a cirugía. Y ya quieres….en serio?

-Vamos cariño….si no quieres tener estrés post traumático entonces déjate llevar…rebatió Tony mientras iba a pelear con los botones del pantalón de Pepper.

-Bueno si es lo que quieres- dijo Pepper mientras se subía a horcajadas sobre Tony, besándolo apasionadamente, Tony correspondió el beso con tanta pasión acariciándole la espalda y a apretándola contra él. Sintiendo su calor y su aroma que lo derretía. Pepper comenzó a desnudar a Tony, primero su camisa, mientras repartía besos por su cuello y su pecho. Se detuvo un momento, cuando llegó con sus labios a la zona donde debía estar el reactor ARC. Se sintió muy orgullosa de su novio, aún le costaba creer que se había desecho de todas sus chapuzas y además de su reactor. Aquel momento que se tomó Pepper, Tony lo aprovechó y con sus fuertes brazos la puso debajo de él rodando en la cama. Ambos rieron y se besaron mientras terminaban de desnudarse.

Tony comenzó a besar a Pepper cerca de su oreja mientras ella se removía gustosamente, él siguió por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, besó fogosamente uno de los pechos de Pepper jugueteando con su lengua en el pezón. Pepper dejó escapar un sonido de placer. Tony no podía parar de besarla, era como una adicción, además del hecho de que por un momento en su vida pensó que Pepper había muerto. Decidió que su vida no tendría sentido, por que luchar. En ese momento Pepper deja escapar unos sonidos entrecortados. To….ny que….es…..tas esperan…do, no podía más de la excitación. Tony estaba listo para hacerla suya como tantas veces lo había hecho, pero esta vez era especial, habían salido con vida de aquel cruel ataque. A si es que antes de envestir a Pepper, Tony la miró a los ojos y le dijo-Cielo no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amo, no sabes todo lo que pasó por mi mente cuando te vi caer y no pude alcanzarte, no podría seguir viviendo si algo llega a pasarte. Pepper le dedicó una sonrisa y lo beso tiernamente, Tony mientras tanto con su mano derecha comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Pepper, hasta que llego a su intimidad, allí donde Tony dejaba escapar toda su pasión. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en su centro, Pepper dejó escapar un gemido, ella también le siguió la corriente a su novio y con su mano llegó hasta su miembro totalmente erecto, Tony casi explotaba de placer hasta que ya no pudo aguantarse más y se acomodó buscando el ángulo preciso y se introdujo en su amada. Ambos gimieron, Tony comenzó con movimientos muy suaves y delicados, disfrutando cada segundo dentro de Pepper, se besaron mientras Tony arremetía esta vez más rápido, ambos llenos de placer y amor. Decidieron cambiar de posición, Pepper se puso arriba a horcajadas, apoyándose con ambas manos en el pecho de Tony mientras este posó las manos en los glúteos de Pepper dirigiéndola en sus movimientos.

-ooh Dios Tony-, dijo Pepper totalmente excitada y agitada.

Tony la miró con una sonrisa triunfadora, Comenzó a moverse muy rápido desde abajo a lo que Pepper no puedo más y se dejó llevar en su orgasmo con un grito que se escuchó en todo el piso.

-oooohhh Toooonyyyyyy!

Tony se aseguró del orgasmo de su amada y fue por el suyo, moviéndose rápidamente y gimiendo muy de prisa, hasta que lo consiguió atrayendo a Pepper a su cuerpo y apretándola en un abrazo.

Ambos sudorosos aún Pepper encima de Tony, abrazados. Había sido agotador. Tony miró a su novia de dedicándole una tierna mirada.

-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo Pep, te amo

-tú también me hace feliz mi amor, pero ahora después de esta gran sesión de terapia creo que debemos descansar, fue un largo viaje y nos merecemos unas buenas horas de sueño ¿no crees? Le dijo su novia acomodándose a lado de su amado, pero aún abrazados.

-Ves Pep, quien necesita un loquero, teniéndome como terapeuta, además puedo hacerte sesiones extras, al fin y al cabo soy un playboy, dijo Tony con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-A lo que Pepper respondió con una carcajada, Tony hablaremos del psiquiatra mañana, duerme. Te amo cariño.

-Yo también te amo respondió el playboy, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.


	2. Reparando los juguetes

A las 9 de la mañana despertó Pepper, el descanso había sido bastante reponedor. Se dio vuelta en la cama para ver a Tony, pero no estaba, pregunto a JARVIS -el señor se encuentra en el piso de abajo junto al señor Banner arreglando a Tonto y Babas-

-bueno, en realidad este genio no puede estar sin hacer algo con sus herramientas—pensó Pepper mientras se metía a la ducha.

Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo estaba Tony junto a Banner, tenían a Tonto sobre una gran mesa.

-Tonto…..Tontorrón!, bueno espero que estés inconsciente y no sientas nada porque no tengo anestesia para ponerte, quizás luego me pueda conseguir algo de morfina en caso te duela el par de tuercas que debo cambiarte-habló Tony irónicamente a su robot inteligente que lo acompañaba siempre en su taller.

-Tío realmente Pepper tiene razón, necesitas urgentemente un psiquiatra- le habló Banner mientras miraba la escena.

-Ya y que crees que estoy haciendo con tigo, te cuento mis cosas para que me ayudes, que tampoco es mi idea que te enteres de todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza. El problema está en que te quedas dormido cada vez que quiero desahogarme-replicó Tony

-Tony sabes que soy un científico no un psicólogo, debes ver un especialista-

-Sabes Banner, si tuviera una armadura te tiraría por la ventana para que tu culo se convierta en verde y enorme así podría hablar con tigo, estoy seguro que Hulk no se interesaría por dormir—

-por supuesto que no- replicó Banner- se interesaría por matarte—

-Lo sé por eso es que necesitaría la armadura-

En ese momento Tonto comenzó a reaccionar, le hizo falta que le cambiaran la mayoría de las piezas y reiniciar su software.

-hey! Bienvenido a la vida bobo espacial- le dijo Tony mientras lo ponía de pie en el suelo. Pero al mirarlo se compadeció de él -te extrañé compañero- le dijo Tony sinceramente.

-Lo vez—le dijo Banner rápidamente-ve a un psiquiatra ya!-

En eso JARVIS se dirige a Tony -señor la señorita Potts ha preparado el desayuno para los 3-

-está bien JARVIS subimos en seguida- dijo Tony mientras refinaba los últimos detalles a Tonto, el cual respondía de maravilla, -Tonto debemos reparar a Babas, él está aún peor- el robot hizo su movimiento de tristeza habitual.

Bien a desayunar gritó el multimillonario mientras se metía en el ascensor junto a Banner.

-Hola cariño huele muy bien aquí que nos has preparado- se dirigió Tony a su novia dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-siéntate- le dijo Pepper mientras servía los waffles sin gluten en los platos -que tal Dr Banner?-preguntó dulcemente mientras le servía—

-aa muy bien, gracias Pepper, y tú como has estado, después de lo ocurrido?

-bueno ha sido difícil, pero estoy tranquila menos mal—se dirigió a él la damisela mientras se sentaba al lado de su amado.- a propósito Tony necesito que leas estas tarjetas de presentación por favor—

Tony las miró y se dio cuenta que eran de diferentes psiquiatras.-Pepper ya te dije que no necesito un loquero estoy bien ya no me dan los ahogos. No necesito…..

-Tony deberías ir—le corto Banner -tío que veas un psicólogo no significa que estés loco, puede que tengas razón que no sea necesario pero sería para prevenir. Además yo no puedo seguir dándomelas de terapeuta con tigo…-

-por supuesto que no -Remarco Tony enojado - si con suerte alcanzas a escucharme 2 minutos cada vez que comienzo una conversación!-

-Tony cálmate mi amor—le dijo Pepper mientras le ponía su mano en la espalda tranquilizándolo. –yo no te obligaré a ir, solo quiero que sepas que me preocupa, que no duermas, que tengas pesadillas y esos ataques de ansiedad.

-vamos Pep eso ya pasó—dijo Tony más calmado. –No necesito un psiquiatra de verdad, -. Puso su mejor cara de perrito degollado.

-está bien- dijo Peppper resignándose. Pero al primer ataque de ansiedad yo misma te cogeré de una oreja y te llevaré a un psiquiatra, que quede claro!

Tony hizo una mueca de disgusto a Banner y luego rieron.

Nuevamente se encontraban en el piso de abajo de la torre Stark, Tony y Banner, esta vez tenían a Babas sobre la mesa, Tonto estaba recopilando las herramientas que iban a necesitar. Esta vez Tony cambió todas las piezas, pero Babas no respondía.

-mierda—dijo Tony intentando pensar que había fallado.

Banner mientras tanto miraba el ordenador tratando de averiguar si habían puesto alguna pieza mal o el problema estaba en el software. Pero nada –Tony todo está en su sitio el software esta reiniciado no sé qué puede suceder—

-algo debe haber, que pudo haber pasado-, dijo Tony mientras miraba a Babas sobre la mesa. –necesito despejarme hemos estado horas acá—

-si—respondió Banner, -además tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para unos proyectos que tengo a si es que sal con Pepper yo iré por mis juguetes—

Tony se dio una ducha, mientras Pepper se maquillaba para salir a cenar, estaba preciosa como siempre, un traje casual que no le quitaba su elegancia de siempre, unos altos tacones de aguja y su cabello colorín recogido.

-Oh mi amor estas preciosa—la piropeó Tony mientras salía de la ducha completamente desnudo.

-Tony cuando vas a aprender para que se utilizan las toallas—

-para secarse, y como ves ya estoy sequito—respondió rápidamente el genio mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su enamorada.

-Tony por favor saldremos a cenar, ya tápate "eso" y vístete, quizás después de los Martini´s que nos tomemos, puede que acepte algo de…"terapia"—

-te lo cobrare señorita Potts, por ahora no seguiré insistiendo, estás demasiado hermosa como para no salir-le dijo Tony dándole un beso profundo.

Vestido en un traje de etiqueta fueron al mejor restaurant de New York. Los seguía un montón de periodistas tratando de averiguar las consecuencias de los hechos ocurridos con AIM. La pareja no tomo en cuenta a la masa de periodista, disfrutaron su cena llena de romanticismo. Y volvieron a casa. Fue una noche maravillosa, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaban de esa manera. Pero lo que venía después era aún mejor.

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo trataré de esforzarme lo más posible. Nos leemos en el próximo. Cualquier sugerencia, duda, error, o angustia no duden en decírmelo. Saludos**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son derechos de Marvel**


	3. Locuras y rabietas

**Declaro que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son derechos de Marvel**

La pareja despertó cerca de las 10 de la mañana, había sido una noche agotadora Pepper aún somnolienta buscó con sus brazos a Tony para acurrucarse y por supuesto Tony la abrazó muy fuerte, sentía tanto amor por ella que sería capaz de todo solo por abrazarla.

En ese momento suena el móvil de Tony, la canción black in black de AC/DC , por supuesto este ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar en responder. JARVIS dijo –señor el coronel James Rhodes está en la línea-

-Cariño puede que sea importante, responde- Le dijo la pelirroja a su playboy mientras se apartaba de él para levantarse.

-Pepper ven aquí, que no podemos quedarnos un día en la cama sin que nos molesten- regaño Tony

-Claro unas semanas atrás ni siquiera te acercabas a la cama y ahora el señor quiere estar todo el día metido entre las sábanas-

-Cariño en realidad estaría metido en otra parte uuuufff- Dijo Tony con cara seductora.

Pepper que ya se había levantado gritó –Tony! Eres un…..!- y le tiró la almohada en la cara.

Tony rió a carcajadas.

Pepper se metió a la ducha con una leve sonrisa por lo ocurrido, mientras tanto Tony tomó el móvil y llamó de vuelta a su amigo James.

-Rodhey ¿qué tal estás? - habló el genio multimillonario.

-Bastante bien Tony, necesitaba hablarte, pasa que el presidente nos va a condecorar por haberle salvado a él y a los integrantes del gobierno que iban en el avión-

-Amigo sabes que no me gustan los premios, me estoy tomando unos días junto a Pepper-

-Si Tony te entiendo, pero es importante para mí de verdad, por favor piénsatelo-

-Está bien, te aviso si cambio de opinión, estamos en contacto adiós- se despidió Tony con una mueca de desagrado en su cara.

En ese momento Tony escucho el sonido del agua en la ducha y una sonrisa se le puso en la cara. Tomó una almohada y corrió a la ducha en donde estaba Pepper, empujó la puerta de vidrio corrediza y se encontró con aquella mujer que le provocaba todas las sensaciones más exquisitas que alguien podía sentir.

-A si es que quieres guerra de almohada, pues veremos quién gana- Dijo Tony mientras le tiraba la almohada la cual se empapó.

-Tony ¿qué estás haciendo?- Respondió la pelirroja entre sorprendida y divertida con las ocurrencias de su novio.

-Vamos a pasar un rato agradable cariño tú relájate, que comienza tu terapia nuevamente- se dirigió Tony a su novia mientras se desnudaba.

Pepper rió con las palabras de Tony y le lanzó la almohada que estaba bastante pesada con el agua que había absorbido. Tony estaba mal parado y el golpe lo lanzó contra el suelo, cayendo boca abajo.

-¡Aaaauuuuuch¡ Pepper!

Inmediatamente Pepper salió disparada de la ducha muy preocupada y acongojada por lo que había provocado, no quería lanzarlo al suelo, solo quería seguir el juego que su novio había comenzado.

-Tony! Lo siento mucho ¿estás bien cariño? ¿Dónde te golpeaste? Dijo Pepper mientras se agachaba a ver a su novio

Tony se paró rápidamente tomó a su novia con sus fuertes brazos y de un salto estaba junto a ella metido en la ducha.

-¿A si es que quiere jugar sucio señorita Potts? Bien veamos que tal en la cancha-

Pepper que estaba acorralada no tuvo más opción que dejarse querer, Tony tenía sus manos puestas en las caderas de su amada. Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Tony la acariciaba, sus pechos su espalda su cabello mientras la tenía contra la pared de la ducha, el agua caliente corría entre los dos. Tony llego con su mano derecha ahí, en el paraíso de Pepper, ella estaba más que preparada para comenzar la guerra. El genio la tomó de los muslos y con sus fuertes brazos la subió para que Pep quedara posicionada con las piernas rodeando la cintura de su amado. Rozando sus partes íntimas, seguían besándose completamente excitados. Tony se hundió en ella, mirando esos ojos azules en los que en la mayor parte de su vida había confiado. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, cada vez más fuerte y más rápido y con tantas ganas como si su vida dependiera de eso. Pepper completamente entregada a su genio y playboy del cual estaba enamoradísima, sentía su cuerpo estremecer hasta que llegó el momento. Si aquel momento en donde lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo feliz que estaba junto a ese hombre. Tony se dio cuenta de la necesidad de su novia, por lo que comenzó a moverse aún más rápido, llegaron a la par al clímax. Sus gemidos se escuchaban en todo el piso, era tanta la pasión, el amor la confianza que cuando hacían el amor nada más importaba. Pepper besó tiernamente a Tony.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces Tony, te amo demasiado-

-Pepper soy una persona mejor gracias a ti, te amo. Y espero algún día ser merecedor de ti-

-Cariño lo eres, te amo y nada más importa. Ahora será mejor que nos duchemos como corresponde, hay cosas que hacer, nos quedan pocos días de descanso y quiero avanzar algo de lo que va atrasado en Stark Industries .

Tony que había conseguido lo que quería no se negó al pedido de su novia.

Más tarde Pepper estaba en la sala sentada en un sillón frente a su portátil y totalmente pendiente de su Blackberry, trabajando en algunos proyectos de Stark Industries.

Tony por otro lado estaba en el piso de abajo, con Babas sobre la mesa, aún no podía hacerlo funcionar. Tonto estaba barriendo el piso.

-Tonto trae las herramientas, vamos a desarmar a tu hermanito y armarlo de nuevo algo se nos debe haber pasado, JARVIS puedes darme una vista esquemática de Babas por favor- dijo el genio mientras movía sus pantallas.

-Mostrando vista esquemática, separando piezas, desglosando sistema funcional de Babas. Sistema esquemático listo para ser manipulado señor- Respondió la inteligencia artificial.

-Bien juguemos como lo hacíamos antes, JARVIS baja la aguja- Comenzó a sonar Shoot to trill de AC/DC. Empezó a separa todas las piezas de Babas, Tonto estaba pendiente de su compañero Babas y a la vez pendiente de si Tony le pedía que hiciera algo.

Al fin pudo dar con el daño, claro el creyó que la placa madre estaba intacta sin embargo tenía una pequeña erosión. Tony feliz por seguir siendo el genio que era y halagándose por haber encontrado el error, comenzó a armar a Babas, hasta que estuvo listo.

-JARVIS reinicia el software de Babas por favor-

-Si señor, accediendo a software, preparando archivos, instalando características, habilitando método de movimiento. Software listo para instalar, tiempo estimado 1 hora-

-Gracias JARVIS-

Tony en ese instante tomó su móvil y marcó el número de su amigo antiguo guardaespaldas Happy Hogan.

-Happy ¿cómo estás?-

-Tony estoy muy bien, en casa. Ya sabes al cuidado de mi enfermera personal.

-Muy bien amigo, sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para que esa enfermera esté junto a ti verdad- dijo Tony riendo.

-Por supuesto Tony te lo agradezco mucho, aunque era lo mínimo que podías hacer por la persona que cuida a tu chica-

Ambos rieron, siguieron hablando "cosas de hombres" por largo rato. Tony se despidió de su amigo, guardo su móvil dio la vuelta para dirigirse al ascensor, pero se encontró con Pepper que había escuchado la conversación.

-A si es que le aconsejas a Happy que debe recuperarse pronto por que la falta de actividad extra programática candente hace que las mujeres estemos mal genio o nos vallamos- Dijo Pepper muy seria.

Tony que estaba hecho un hielo, puso cara de no saber qué decir.

-Claro señor Stark es que con los amigos su ego se desborda. Bueno ya que aparte de escuchar puro cachondeo, pude saber que Happy está con harto ánimo a si es que se me ha ocurrido ir a cenar con ellos. La verdad venía a preguntártelo pero ya que me encontré con esta escenita vamos a ir te guste o no. ¿Queda claro?-

Tony asintió con la cabeza sin decir una palabra, mirando el suelo siguió a Pepper al ascensor.

-Pepper no creo que sea para tanto- se dignó a hablar el genio. –tú sabes cómo somos los hombres y…. –

La pelirroja lo miró con cara de "CALLATE"

- Mejor me callo- dijo en voz alta Tony mientras llegaban a la habitación para vestirse e ir a cenar con su amigo.

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, tratare de subir el próximo pronto. Como siempre, cualquier duda, consulta, corrección, sugerencia o angustia me lo comunican. Saludos a todos **


	4. Un toque de romanticismo

**Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capi de la historia espero les guste.**

**Declaro que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son derechos de Marvel.**

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Happy por fin el silencio que había estado presente durante todo el viaje se interrumpió con la voz de Pepper.

-Tony espero que te comportes por favor, Happy aún está con secuelas graves de la explosión-

-Como usted diga mi amorcito hermoso, no hay mujer más bella que tú- Le dijo Tony mientras intentó abrazarla pero Pepper se separó de él muy seria.

En el fondo Pepper no estaba enojada, sabía que su Tony era así, decía tonteras a veces, pero lo amaba y le daba risa aquellos comentarios salidos de contexto. Era solo que tenía ganas de hacerlo sufrir un poquito.

Mientras Pepper apartaba a Tony y este le ponía su mejor carita de perrito degollado. La enfermera de Happy abrió la puerta.

-Que tal Liz, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el enfermo?- Dijo Pepper mientras entraban a la casa.

Justo ahí aparece Happy acompañado de sus 2 muletas.

-Tony! Pepper! Que gusto que hayan venido- habló el ex guardaespaldas de Tony.

Happy! Exclamó al mismo tiempo la pareja, fueron a abrazarlo cuidadosamente. Luego Pepper se fue con Liz a preparar la cena. Mientras Tony le contaba a su amigo lo ocurrido con la llamada de teléfono.

-Tony eres un genio con cualquier cosa, pero con Pepper te vuelves un completo idiota-

-Si lo sé, aunque me gusta este tema de enojarse, tu sabes las reconciliaciones son las que cuentan, ahí se le pasará todo el enojo-Dijo el genio muy divertido sin darse cuenta que Pepper estaba al lado con los aperitivos.

Happy que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la peliroja intento decir a Tony que se callara pero era tarde. Tony la miró y le intentó dar una explicación pero Pepper solo dejó los aperitivos y se fue nuevamente con Liz. Cuando Tony ya no la podía observar, rompió en una carcajada, y pensó que tenía para un buen rato de entretención.

Cenaron, conversaron se rieron. Pasaron un rato muy agradable hasta que comenzaron a despedirse. Como había sospechado la pelirroja, Tony no estaba en condiciones de conducir, a si es que lo haría ella. Salieron y tomaron el ascensor, una vez allí Tony se le fue encima para besarla y abrazarla, la necesitaba, no le gustaba estar tan distante de su Pepper.

-Tony! Por favor compórtate-

-Vamos cariño, jamás nombraste que me comportara bien fuera de la casa de Happy-

-Tony no te las des de inteligente ahora, ya suéltame-

Pero Tony no lo hizo, quería a Pepper pegada a él, le besaba el cuello y la acariciaba. Pepper tratando de separarlo pero a la vez dejándose llevar, Tony sabía perfectamente los puntos débiles de ella. Por fin Tony pudo dar con los labios de su amada, esos labios que le removían hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo. Pepper se dejo llevar en un beso lleno de pasión. La pelirroja también empezó a acariciarlo apasionadamente, llegó con su mano al miembro de Tony totalmente erecto, él la besaba con más fuerza. Hasta que por supuesto el ascensor avisó que habían llegado al 1° piso.

-Lo siento cariño, hasta aquí llega el viaje- Le dijo Pepper con cara de malvada saliendo del ascensor.

Tony estaba totalmente agitado, en su pantalón se podía notar la gran erección que le había provocad Pepper.

-Vamos mi amor, vámonos pronto, creo que necesitas una ducha con agua fría urgentemente- Se burló de Tony la pelirroja.

Mientras se iban a casa Tony no paro de tocar a Pepper mientras conducía, le besaba el hombro le acariciaba las piernas, Lo único que quería en ese momento era desnudar a su amor y hacerla suya.

-Tony estoy conduciendo puedes provocar un accidente, ya basta-

- ¿Provocar un accidente? Amor tú me vas a provocar un infarto, detén el auto-

-No Tony, ya basta llegaremos a casa, y voy a decidir si es que dejo que te acerques a mi-

Tony se acordó de lo que había planeado a si es que, accedió al pedido de su novia.

-Está bien vámonos a casa, pero te seguiré tocando y besando, y saboreándote- Le dijo el genio mientras se acercaba a ella, un poco torpe con los tragos que se había tomado. Pepper discutía con él.

Cuando llegaron a la Torre Stark, Pepper no podía creerlo, que había pasado, no entendía. El genio se le adelantó, la tomo de la cintura y le dijo.

-Pepper esto es para ti, ordené que lo armaran mientras íbamos a cenar. Siento lo que dije, tú sabes cómo soy, intento cambiar por ti, porque no sería nada si no estuvieras con migo-

Pepper no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el ascensor se abrió y pudo ver un camino de velas hacia su dormitorio, lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas. En la cama había un enorme corazón de pétalos de rosas rojas y con pétalos de rosas blancas su nombre estampado.

-Tony esto…esto…..tú…..yo….no-

-Hey, es para ti, sabes lo mucho que te amo, no hay cosa mejor para mí que hacerte feliz y por supuesto espero que decidas que me puedo acercar a ti con todo el derecho- le dijo el genio con una gran sonrisa.

-Te amo Tony, pero necesito decirte algo, la verdad es que nunca estuve enojada, solo quería hacerte sufrir un poquito, pero me divertí todo el tiempo-

-¿¡Que!? Pepper me estás diciendo que era una broma. Y yo preparé todo esto… pero…. –

-Tony lo siento no pensé que ibas a hacer algo así yo….-

Tony la tomó en sus brazos riendo. Le dio un beso lleno de pasión. Se dirigió a la cama por el caminito de velas y dejo a su amada sobre la cama.

-Pepper soy el hombre más feliz del mundo gracias a ti, pero…..sinceramente….necesitas un gran castigo-

Y se abalanzo sobre Pepper haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago mientras le besaba el cuello, cerca de la oreja. Pepper no podía parar de reír, casi se estaba ahogando con las cosquillas, en un intento desesperado la pelirroja se dio vuelta quedando boca abajo en la cama e intentó salir del alcance de Tony, pero éste la tomo de la cintura impidiendo que separar ni 1 centímetro de él.

Así se divirtieron por un largo rato, Tony empezó a desnudar a Pepper, se demoró bastante, las copas que había tomado demás le estaban pesando. Pero no había prisa, reían se besaban se acariciaban. Los dos completamente desnudos, llenos de amor y pasión, completamente excitados. Pepper que estaba debajo de Tony le levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos aquellos ojos marrones de los cuales estaba completamente enamorada. Mientras se miraban Tony la hizo suya, la penetró con tantas ganas, que todo alrededor de ellos por un momento desapareció, solo era Tony y Pepper sumergidos el uno en el otro. Cambiaron de posiciones rieron. Tony arremetía contra ella lo más rápido que podía. Hasta que Pepper se dejo llevar en su 2° orgasmo, Tony la siguió y acabaron totalmente agitados.

La pareja descansó un momento en la cama, abrazados hasta que Tony rompió el silencio.

-¿Crees que esto termina aquí? Ven acompáñame-

Pepper lo siguió un poco incrédula. Y sí, ahí estaba el jacuzzi con el agua caliente burbujeante y pétalos de rosas flotando.

-Tony…..esto es…tú eres maravilloso-

-Lo se Pep aunque me encanta que me lo recuerden- Le dijo el playboy con una gran sonrisa.

Se metieron el agua caliente del jacuzzy. Hicieron el amor bajo el agua un par de veces. Pues el multimillonario y playboy a veces era incansable. Luego se quedaron descansando, conversando y relajándose.


	5. El destino lo quiso así

**Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza tuve una semana con mil cosas que hacer lo siento mucho. **

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de marvel.**

Una noche muy intensa fue la que tuvo la pareja conformada por Pepper y Tony. Despertaron a las 11 de la mañana. Tony abrazó a Pepper quedando su pecho pegado a la espalda de su pelirroja.

-Tony ¿qué hora es?- preguntó somnolienta Pepper mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de su novio.

-Que importa mi amor, quedémonos en la cama todo el día, acuérdate que es nuestro último día de descanso, quiero estar con tigo-

-Tony…que no te bastó con lo de anoche, cariño eso fue bastante agitado, por mi parte quisiera alejarme unas semanas de ti para reponerme- Dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno cariño lo siento si soy un poco superdotado…bueno más bien bastante superdotado, en realidad tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?- le respondió el genio riéndose.

Pepper se dio vuelta para verlo a la cara mientras se reía a carcajadas –Tony deberías dejar tu ego de lado y recordar cómo es que llegamos a la cama….porque creo que para ti fue algo humillante-

Tony puso cara de preocupado y muy serio, se puso a pensar y en realidad no se acordaba, lo último que recuerda es que estaba en el jacuzzi lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas, pero como llegó a la cama junto a Pepper eso si que era un enigma para el genio.

-Bueno Pep estaba algo bebido pero por supuesto que me acuerdo y créeme quería que tú te divirtieras por eso me daba lo mismo ser humillado-

-Tony te conozco hace más de 10 años, jamás dejarías ser humillado, menos de esa forma- dijo la pelirroja mientras reía.

-Bueno ya, que mas da…dime lo que pasó, tienes razón no recuerdo mucho, se que estábamos en el jacuzzi haciendo uufff Pep eso si que no se me olvida-

- Tony no te vayas por las ramas, lo que pasó es que abriste una botella de champan mientras estábamos en el jacuzzi, brindamos, tomaste un sorbo y te quedaste dormido-

-¿¡Que!? No Pepper eso es imposible…..yo… ¡no! jamás me pasaría algo así-

-Tony cariño eso no es la peor parte, traté de despertarte pero fue imposible y no podía dejarte en el agua….tuve que llamar al Dr Banner-

Tony que se había parado de la cama al escuchar semejante barbaridad, no lo podía creer, pero como si él era el gran Stark, lo tuvieron que recoger de una bañera sin que se pudiera sus propias piernas y más en cima Banner que gran amigo suyo era pero la única persona que lo había visto alguna vez en su vida en ese estado y que lo había ayudado era solo Pepper.

-Pepper pero cómo pudiste hacer algo así!...¿y me tapaste mi parte esa que solo tu estas autorizada a ver?… pero cómo voy a mirar a Banner ahora-

-Tony cálmate, por supuesto que te tape tu parte y a demás creo que son como mil las mujeres que te han visto desnudo, a si es que no vengas a hacerte el inocente y que solo yo puedo ver esa parte-

Ahí fue cuando la conversación comenzó a subir de tono y la pareja comenzó a sacar chispas.

-Pepper soy yo el que tiene que estar enojado! Y no es una mujer es Banner me gustaría no verlo en un gran tiempo pero es un amigo que lamentablemente vive en el piso de abajo, cómo pudiste hacer algo así, antes cuando eras mi asistenta hacías lo posible para ayudarme solo tú!-

-Tony no me vengas con eso, sabes perfectamente que en tus borracheras jamás te quedaste en calidad de bulto en un jacuzzi, siendo asistenta tuya no tuve que lidiar con eso! Por otro lado me estás diciendo que si le hubiese pedido ayuda a Megan Fox no tendrías ningún problema- Sabes que, no pienso seguir con esta conversación- Dijo Pepper enojada mientras se encerraba en el baño a darse una ducha.

-Esta conversación no quedará hasta aquí- Dijo Tony enfurecido mientras se vestía y se iba de la habitación.

Tony llamo a su amigo Rodhes y se juntaron para desayunar en un restaurant cerca de la torre Stark. Por supuesto Tony no le contó a su amigo lo ocurrido por la vergüenza.

-Hey Tony ¿estás bien? No me digas que te están volviendo a dar esos ataques de ansiedad- dijo James mientras comenzaba con su desayuno.

-No rodhey es solo que tuve un problema con Pep, jamás lo había tenido, bueno al menos no de esta forma en donde los 2 no nos queramos ver la cara-

-¿Tío que hiciste ahora?-

-Definitivamente no sé si hice yo o lo hizo ella. En fin no quiero hablar de ello, escucha tengo algunos proyectos, ahora que ya no tengo mis juguetitos debo comenzar de cero-

-Tony que tiene en mente-

-Pues muchas cosas Rodhey, pero quiero ir con calma-

En eso estaba Tony y su gran amigo mientras Pepper sin saber qué hacer ni cómo hacer que su enojo pasara decidió ir a dar una vuelta a Stark Industries. Condujo hasta la empresa y fue a echar un vistazo a su oficina, varios empleados le dieron la bienvenida. Pues todo estaba en orden, solo echaba de menos a su amigo y guardaespaldas Happy . Avanzó algunos papeleos que tenía un poco atrasado. Pero luego se le vino a la cabeza la discusión que había tenido con su amado y se dio cuenta que en realidad para Tony que tiene el pecho inflado de ego, debió haber sido difícil escuchar lo que pasó la noche anterior. Decidió llamarlo pero Tony tenía el buzón de voz. A si es que pensó que lo mejor para su playboy era darle una sorpresa, iba a prepara algo muy especial para su genio. Ya tenía pensado todo a si es que le hacían falta unas cosas que comprar. Se dirigió a su auto y emprendió rumbo a unas tiendas para comprar.

Pero el destino planeaba otra cosa. Tony estaba en la torre Stark, ajustando algunas maquinas, de pronto su inteligencia artificial le da un aviso urgente.

-Señor tiene una llamada, es urgente, se trata de la señorita Potts-

-Bien JARVIS pásamela- dijo Tony aún un tanto sentido con Pepper-

Se escuchó la voz de un joven algo nervioso –Señor Stark lamento informarle que la señorita Virginia Potts ha sufrido un grave accidente automovilístico. En este momento está siendo trasladada en ambulancia hacia New York Downtown Hospital, esta con riesgo vital. Lo siento mucho.

Tony saltó el teléfono, no podía creerlo. No podía pasar algo así no a ella, no a su Pepper. Corrió al ascensor mientras las lágrimas caían amargamente por su rostro. Se le hicieron eternos los minutos al bajar. Subió a su auto y condujo al hospital sin importarle nada más. Pepper no podía dejarlo, menos así estando peleado con ella. Recordó que su móvil estaba apagado lo encendió y lo primero que apareció en su pantalla fue un mensaje de voz. Lo reprodujo.

-Tony mi amor soy yo. Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto, no quiero estar enfadada ni quiero que tu lo estés con migo, te amo. Solo que no podía dejarte ahí en el agua, no se me ocurrió algo mejor, de verdad lo siento mucho. Nos vemos en casa, te amo cariño-

Tony no pudo más con su pena, detuvo el auto, se bajó y cayó de rodillas en el pavimento llorando como un niño. Porque tenía que pasarle eso a Pepper, porque no podía ser feliz junto a ella. En ese momento recordó las palabras de aquel joven "está en riesgo vital". Trató de calmarse subió al auto y siguió su camino rumbo al hospital. Cuando llegó, no le importo nada más que encontrar a Pepper, los guardias las enfermeras trataban de calmarlo, pero Tony lo único que decía es- donde esta Pepper, está viva, tiene que estar viva!-

En ese momento un médico lo tomó de los brazos y le gritó que se calmara que lo llevaría a donde estaba la señorita Potts. Pero antes debía hablar con él.

-Señor Stark sabenos que la señorita Potts no tiene más familia, solo usted que es su novio- Le dijo el Dr mientras se dirigían a la sala de espera.

-Si- respondió Tony sin poder contener esas lágrimas que salían sin cesar de sus marrones.

-Señor, la señorita Potts se encuentra en riesgo vital. Sufrió un traumatismo céfalo craneano, aparte de fracturas múltiples en sus costillas y pierna derecha. En este momento ella está en cirugía cerebral. Si sobrevive a esta cirugía las próximas 24 horas serán críticas-

Tony no podía articular una palabra, es que todavía no lo creía. A noche estaba pasando uno de los mejores momentos con ella, hoy en la mañana estaban discutiendo por algo que ahora ya tenía la más mínima importancia y ahora estaba en una mesa en manos de los médicos peliando por su vida. No pudo más y nuevamente se echó a llorar como un niño era tanta la pena que incluso se abrazó al médico quien lo acogió.

-Señor, ahora tengo que volver a la cirugía, lo mantendré informado cada media hora. Haremos lo posible por salvarle la vida a su novia-

**Continuara…**


	6. No puede ser

Tony no podía estar tranquilo en la sala de espera, el médico ya había ido a hablar con él unas 7 veces pero le decía siempre los mismo, Pepper está muy mal trataremos de hacer los posible. Ya iba en su quinto café cargado cuando llegó su amigo Rodhes.

-Tony amigo supe lo que pasó, JARVIS se comunicó con migo-

Tony no pudo articular ninguna palabra solo se abrazó a su amigo mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Hasta que llegó el médico nuevamente.

-Señor Stark la señorita Potts acaba de salir de cirugía, sigue en riesgo vital pero por ahora está estable. Si gusta puede pasar a verla-

Tony solo asintió con la cabeza, Rodhes quedó en la sala de espera mientras hablaba con el médico. El genio entró a la sala, ahí estaba Pepper, su rostro totalmente pálido, sus pecas que tanto la distinguían habían desaparecido por completo, su piel estaba blanca casi transparente, tenía heridas en su frente y pómulo izquierdo. Los monitores sonaban alrededor de ella. Su cabeza estaba totalmente vendada pero algunos mechones de pelo rojizo se podían ver. Estaba entubada, por lo que pudo presumir que no respiraba por sí sola.

Tony se acercó lentamente, tomó la mano de su amada repleta de monitores e intravenosas, no pudo contener sus lágrimas que seguían rodando por su rostro. Llegó con su otra mano al rostro de Pepper lo acarició suavemente.

-Pepper mi amor, debes luchar por favor, no me dejes solo, yo….sabes que yo no podría seguir sin ti. Siento lo que pasó, enojarme con tigo, daría lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás, de no haber peleado, tú jamás hubieses salido de la torre, lo siento tanto-

No pudo más con su pena y puso su rostro en el pecho de Pepper con sumo cuidado, sabía que tenía fracturas en sus costillas. Fue en ese momento que mientras lloraba una luz naranja pasó cerca de su nariz, Tony se levantó observando detenidamente el pecho de Pep. Una luz naranja recorría lentamente el tórax de su amada.

-No…no….no puede ser…pero como si yo-

Por supuesto que Tony no lo esperaba ¿era a caso que el extremis seguía en el cuerpo de Pepper? Pero si él lo había sacado o al menos eso creyó. En eso el monitor de temperatura comenzó a sonar la alarma, la temperatura subió a 39 grados Celsius pero se mantuvo ahí. La luz naranja seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de Pepper pero muy lentamente. Tony tomo su móvil y se comunicó con su inteligencia artificial.

-JARVIS, necesito que veas esto en directo a través de mi móvil, haz un scanner a Pepper y todos los análisis que necesites y dame un diagnóstico lo antes posible-

-Como usted ordene señor-

Tony siguió al lado de Pepper durante horas, la luz naranja era intermitente. Hasta que se acordó que su amigo Rodhes estaba afuera, decidió ir donde él y aprovechar de comer algo, ya que no había comido hacía unas 15 horas.

Al llegar afuera se encontró con él.

-James gracias por venir, hace un rato no podía hablar lo siento-

-Tranquilo Tony es entendible, como esta Pepper-

-De eso justamente quiero hablarte, vamos a la cafetería necesito comer algo y te contaré-

Bajaron los amigos hacia cafetería, pidieron algo de comida y café, se sentaron en una mesa alejados de la poca gente que estaba.

-Rodhey algo está pasando con Pepper, sigue teniendo el extremis en su cuerpo o al menos eso supongo JARVIS me lo confirmará en un rato-

-Tony pero tú se supone que le habías sacado totalmente el extremis a Pepper-

-Lo sé es por eso que estoy igual de asombrado que tú, si esto realmente es así lo que yo conseguí era lo que buscaba Maya, estabilizar completamente el extremis y no sacarlo-

-Tony esto quiere decir que has creado algo realmente impresionante-

-Rodhey esto es lo que menos me importa, lo que me importa es que si estoy en lo correcto Pepper se repondrá muy pronto, sin sufrir el increíble calentamiento que provocaba el extremis en sus inicios y sin ningún efecto secundario-

En ese momento JARVIS llama al móvil de Tony.

-Señor hice el análisis que me pidió-

-Bien JARVIS suéltame todo-

-La señorita Potts tiene el extremis totalmente estabilizado en su ADN, está trabajando solo aumentado la temperatura corporal a 39 grados Celsius. Mis cálculos dicen que en 7 días estaría completamente curada de todas las lesiones provocadas por el accidente, esto sin ninguna secuela-

Tony y James se mirararon incrédulos. Pero como podía pasar esto, era casi un milagro.

-JARVIS porque no funcionó entonces lo que le hice yo a Pep para sacarle el extremis, ¿qué pasó ahí?-

-Señor el extremis se incluye en el ADN del portador por lo que comienza a funcionar desde el principio, si usted intenta sacar el extremis este se regenera por sí mismo en el ADN. Por lo que intentar extraerlo con su método señor Stark el extremis solo se estabilizó-

-Bueno eso ahora nos conviene bastante, aunque sea peligroso estoy muy feliz que Pepper tenga el extremis aunque sé que esto es peligroso, Rodhey por favor esto no se puede saber, sabes el sin número de cosas que le harían a Pep solo para poder extraerle el extremis estabilizado-

-Lo sé Tony es muy peligroso, en el hospital nadie debe darse cuenta que el extremis está haciendo su trabajo, no te despegues de Pep, si quieres yo me ofrezco para hacer turnos así tú puedas descansar-

-Gracias amigo ahora es mejor volver con Pep, no quiero que esté sola sobre todo ahora que sé que en cualquier momento va a despertar-

Tony y James subieron a la sala de Pep, ahí estaba solo que ahora sus heridas en el rostro estaban casi invisibles. La observaron por mucho rato, hablaron entre ellos, se reían recordando todas las veces que Tony molestaba a Pepper mientras era su asistenta y cuando la hacía enojar que era casi todos los días.

-Tony esta mujer es lo mejor que te ha pasado, lo sabes ¿verdad?- le dijo su amigo Rodhes a Tony.

-Lo sé amigo es lo mejor que he tenido en la vida, sabes, ya me ha hecho pensar que la he perdido para siempre 2 veces, quien más hace eso, es perfecta-

-jajajaja Tony me alegra que estés de tan buen humor. Y me alegro que Pepper se recupere, pero ten cuidado-

-Si amigo, eso lo veré después por ahora solo quiero que se recupere pronto. Lo único que quiero es ver los hermosos ojos azules de mi novia-

Así pasaron la noche los 3, las enfermeras iban de vez en cuando a revisar a Pepper pero Tony hacía que se fueran pronto, aunque él era tan insoportable que las enfermeras trataban de ponerle medicamentos a Pep lo más rápido posible. El extremis haciendo lo suyo muy lentamente y los amigos conversando, pasando el rato, y hablándole a Pep a ver si reaccionaba.

**Siento haberlos asustado con el accidente de Pepper, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos a todos **


	7. ¿Seremos felices?

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son derechos de Marvel.**

_Bueno vengo con otro capítulo, espero les guste. Cualquier duda, error, consulta, angustia no duden en decírmelo. Saludos a todos mis lectores_

Ahí estaba Tony al lado de su novia, no se había despegado de ella en estos 4 días en el hospital, solo iba a casa a ducharse y a darle un par de instrucciones a JARVIS. Pepper ya podía respirar por sí sola lo que era muy raro para los médicos, todos estaban atónitos por la rápida recuperación de la pelirroja. Tony trataba de disimular, se hacía el asombrado cuando le decían que era un milagro la evolución de su amada.

-Señor Stark esto es asombroso, jamás había visto algo así-

-Bueno es que ella come mucha espinaca, ya sabe, creo que una vez vi a un ser que le crecían los músculos con las espinacas- Se dirigió Tony el médico de Pepper.

El médico rodo los ojos, sabía que era casi imposible hablar en serio con Tony.

Tony aún estaba disgustado, pues su pelirroja aún no despertaba, sabía que lo haría, que se recuperaría pero la extrañaba tanto, a cada rato le pedía por favor que se despertara.

Eran las 5 de la madrugada del quinto día en el hospital, Tony dormía en un sofá al lado de la cama de su novia. Pepper lo observaba un poco perdida, no recordaba mucho lo que había pasado pero era normal había despertado recién. Lo que le llamaba la atención era que su jefe estaba ahí, pues él no era de las personas que se preocupara mucho de sus empleados. De pronto Tony despierta, la mira y se para rápidamente.

-Pep cariño por fin esta aquí, te extrañe tanto- le dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en los labios.

-Señor Stark ¿qué está haciendo?-

Tony confundido se alejo un poco, que estaba pasando con Pep a caso no recordaba que eran novios…

-Pepper ¿qué recuerdas?-

-Pues no lo sé, creo que conducía y no se perdí el control-

-No..No, no me refiero al accidente, de mi que recuerdas-

-Bueno que trabajo como su asistenta personal creo que hace 1 año, Señor Stark estoy confundida no lo sé-

-Tranquila Pep debes descansar, te pondrás bien, pronto recordaras que tienes un novio genial, en serio él es estupendo, es un genio playboy y sobre todo muy sexy-

La pelirroja lo miró entre confundida y enojada, necesitaba descansar y le dolía bastante la cabeza, ya tendría tiempo de lidiar con su jefe pero ahora necesitaba dormir, a si es que cerró sus ojos y cayó en sueño profundo.

Despertó 4 horas después, Tony estaba comiendo una hamburguesa y tomando un refresco, seguía allí en el sofá. Pepper se sentó en la cama.

-Señorita Potts antes de que pregunte cualquier cosa, tengo que decirle que tiene mucho trabajo atrasado, además tendré que descontarle de su sueldo estos días que ha estado en la Clínica y también tendrá que pagar el arreglo del auto. Pero no se preocupe, podemos saldar esta deuda de otra forma, ya sabe me encantaría probar su fruto prohibido y no son muchas las veces que he estado con una pelirroja, pues la mayoría son rubias pechugonas. ¿Qué me dice?-

-Tony ¿de qué estás hablando?

Tony la miró confundido, y en su interior surgía la pregunta ¿Pep había recuperado la memoria?

-Cariño ¿sabes quién soy? Preguntó Tony un poco incómodo.

-Tony he estado con tigo más de 10 años llevo un tiempo aguantándote como novio y crees que no voy a saber quién eres. Dime ¿a qué se debe todo eso que dijiste?-

-Mi amor, lo que pasa es que unas horas atrás no recordabas que éramos novios, creías que aun eras mi asistenta-

-Ya claro y de esa forma me ayudas a recuperar la memoria, ¿que no sabes el tremendo accidente que tuve?-

-Tranquila Pep, cariño lo siento, estará todo bien, hay algo que debes saber, pero antes tengo que decirte que te extrañe demasiado y que por favor basta de hacerte la muerta, ya me tienes de los nervios-

-Lo siento cariño- le sonrió la pelirroja

Tony se acercó a su amada la tomo de la mano le dio un beso en los labios.

-Bueno Pep resulta que cuando intenté sacarte el extremis este solo se estabilizó en tu ADN, yo pensé que te lo había extraído por completo, pero no fue así. Ahora tu cuerpo posee el extremis totalmente estabilizado, por eso es que tu recuperación fue tan rápida-

-Que!…..pero Tony eso quiere decir que entonces aún puedo quemar… - dijo Pepper llorando.

-Hey mi amor tranquila, no, el extemis está estabilizado y para regenerarte solo sube tu temperatura corporal a 39 grados Celsius, no hay nada de que tengas que preocuparte, no harás daño a nadie ni tampoco te lo harás tu misma-

-Tony esto quiere decir que tu también…. –

-Pep! Por ahora centrémonos en ti, quiero que estés bien que te tranquilices y asimiles todo esto, te amo estaré en todo momento a tu lado-

En ese momento suena el móvil de Tony, lo coloca en frente de su cara, era su inteligencia artificial.

-Señor el auto de la señorita Potts llegó hace 1 hora-

Tony había mandado a buscar el auto chocado de Pep, pues parecía extraño que ella tuviera un accidente sin haber más autos involucrados, pudo haber sido una falla técnica o algo así.

-Bien JARVIS ¿qué me puedes decir?-

-Señor el auto de la señorita Potts fue manipulado por terceros, el análisis muestra que los frenos fueron cortados intencionalmente-

Pepper que también estaba escuchando miró a Tony asombrada, asustada, casi en shock. Tony también la miró con la misma impresión. Pero quien habría podido hacer algo así.

-Tony…pero…..yo solo estuve en Stark Industries –

-Lo sé cariño, esto no va a quedar así, yo tengo que averiguar quién te hizo esto. Pude haberte perdido- Dijo Tony desesperado.

-Tony sabes que ahora eres vulnerable, por favor no hagas tonteras, deja esto en las manos de la justicia, yo no quiero volver a verte metido en un traje de lata, no me hagas esto por favor-

-Pep se trata de ti, de nosotros, alguien atentó contra tu vida, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados-

-Tony te lo pido por favor, deja que me recupere bien y lo conversamos por ahora quédate con migo, no quiero que me dejes sola-

-No Pep no te dejaré sola ni un segundo, menos sabiendo esto, mandaré a buscar hombres para que estén las 24 horas del día vigilando el hospital. JARVIS reúne todo lo pertinente a esto, cintas de videos de Stark Industries, posibles sospechosos todo lo que se te ocurra y envíalo a S.H.I.E.L.D-

-Tony ¡estaremos bien algún día? Preguntó la pelirroja llorando, muy angustiada-

-Mi amor yo te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas feliz, te amo y tú eres mi prioridad-

Se abrazaron y besaron por largo rato. Tony se acostó al lado de Pep. Ambos quedaron analizando lo sucedido, asimilando, había sido un atentado…


	8. Bienvenida a casa amor

**Los personajes de esta historia no m pertenecen son derechos de Marvel **

-Por fin en casa- Se escuchó la dulce voz de Pepper mientras llegaban a su piso en la torre Stark.

Pepper estaba completamente sana ni si quiera llevaba la venda en la cabeza, no había cicatriz ni ninguna secuela, solo había un pequeño espacio en su cabellera en donde faltaba su pelo rojizo, claro donde habían hecho la cirugía, pero no se notaba en absoluto, el resto de su cabello tapaba la imperfección.

-Bienvenida a casa mi amor- le dijo Tony mientras se sentaba junto a ella en el sofá. –Cariño necesito que veas algo.

-Se trata del accidente ¿verdad? Tony quedamos en que quedaría en manos de la justicia o de SHIELD, tú no te involucrarías-

-Pep lo sé linda pero te atacaron en mi empresa, donde vas a trabajar todos los días, debemos cooperar lo que más podamos-

-Está bien, haber que es lo tan importante-

-JARVIS reproduce el video por favor, ya sabes de lo que hablo-

-Por supuesto señor-

En la gran pantalla que estaba puesta justo al frente de la pareja comenzó a correr el video, se trataba del estacionamiento de Stark Industries. Se podía ver el audi de la pelirroja, hasta que apareció la silueta de una persona, rápidamente con un aparato que no se logra ver bien en la cámara desactiva la alarma del auto y accede a la parte del motor, fueron 5 segundos lo que se demoró en manipular el auto, lo cerró y desapareció.

-Tony pero no se logra ver la cara de esa persona- Dijo Pepper mientras miraba angustiada la pantalla.

-Eso no es todo cariño, JARVIS adelanta hasta cuando Pep toma el auto-

En la pantalla se mostro a Pepper mientras subía al auto y emprendía su viaje pero también se pudo ver otro auto que salió inmediatamente después de Pepper. Luego cambia la cámara a la de la salida de SI, se ve que iba Pep en el primer auto, y en el segundo….si…era….

-Tony….es…es…. una mujer!- Dice Pepper alterada.

-Es una mujer, ella puso un dispositivo en los frenos de tu auto, esperó a que fueras a una alta velocidad e hizo explotar el dispositivo cortando los frenos inmediatamente. JARVIS congela la imagen de la conductora del segundo auto. Mira ahí está el cabello largo y oscuro, pero lleva gafas, no se le puede ver bien el rostro-

-Tony no….no se me ocurre ninguna mujer, no conozco ninguna mujer que nos quiera hacer daño, o alguna vez me haya hecho daño a mí, bueno excepto Maya Hansen pero está muerta.

-Por lo que suponemos sí- Respondió Tony pensativo.

-Crees que ¿Maya podría estar viva?

-Creo que sí Pep todo calzaría. Escucha, Maya quería el extremis estabilizado, ella sabía que el miserable de Killian te había sometido a ese virus. Entonces el único que podría haberte quitado el virus era yo. Pero Maya diseñó el virus, por lo tanto ella debió haber agregado un mecanismo a extremis para que no se pudiera extraer por completo, por lo que ella sabía que yo eliminaría el virus de tu cuerpo, pero lo que realmente conseguiría era el extremis estabilizado. Y que mejor forma que averiguarlo….sometiéndote a un accidente y observar tu recuperación. Maya quiere su experimento….sobre todo ahora que está terminado y lo único que necesita para conseguirlo es a ti-

-Dios mío….pero Tony tú me dijiste que ella intentó liberarte…no entiendo-

-Si bueno yo tampoco entiendo esa parte, quizás por un momento pensó que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, o simplemente sabía que yo era el único capaz de terminar su experimento y sabía que de esa forma no lo conseguiría-

-Bueno pero tampoco tenemos certeza de que sea así, no sabemos si realmente Maya está viva, son solo suposiciones-

-Lo sé aunque es bastante viable la idea de que ella pudiera seguir viva. Bueno como te dije, eso ahora está en manos de SHIELD y yo por mi parte contraté más seguridad en Stark Industries, Happie vuelve esta semana a su trabajo junto a 2 guardaespaldas más que cuidarán de ti las 24 horas, en caso de que tengas que ir a alguna reunión a otra ciudad 5 hombres te acompañarán también las 24 horas-

Pepper se abrazó a Tony, sabía que era un poco exagerado pero también temía por su vida y por supuesto por la de su novio.

-Bueno Pep, te extrañé demasiado y por ahora no quiero pensar en todo este enredo, porque no nos vamos a la cama y nos hacemos un cariñito, llevo semanas si probar tu dulce néctar-

-Tony vengo llegando del hospital ¿de verdad me lo está pidiendo?-Dijo Pepper decepcionada.

-Bueno Pep si no te sientes bien lo podemos dejar para después, lo siento mucho es que a veces soy un poco bruto- Dijo Tony con su mejor carita de pena.

-Tony tengo el extremis en mi cuerpo, no tengo nada de dolor, estoy totalmente recuperada y por supuesto también te extraño mucho. Solo te lo estaba poniendo difícil y también era para que te sintieras un poco mal- Le dijo la Pelirroja burlándose de su novio.

- Potts ahora sí que tendrás que recuperarte mucho después de lo que te voy a hacer- Le dijo el playboy mientras cargaba a Pepper a horcajadas hasta la cama en su habitación.

Y si en realidad la pareja se extrañaba demasiado, se besaban largamente y se acariciaban mientras estaban en la cama. Pepper se dispuso a sacarle la polera a su novio mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, una vez hecho, comenzó a pasar su lengua por el cuello de Tony haciéndolo estremecer, prosiguió por su pecho, sus pectorales tan bien formados. El playboy mientras tanto peleaba con el pantalón de Pepper, hasta que logró sacarlo, estaba desesperado por saborear a Pep, por hacerla suya. Ambos ansiosos se desnudaron completamente mientras sus caricias y sus besos no cesaban, Tony encima de su pelirroja llevó su mano a la entrepierna de Pep introduciendo un dedo en su vagina, mientras la besaba. Pepper también llevó su mano al miembro de Tony acariciándolo suavemente, los dos sumergidos el uno en el otro, Tony no aguantó más, la sensaciones que le provocaba Pepper eran demasiado para él a si es que se acomodó y penetró a Pepper casi de forma desesperada emitiendo un gemido, la pelirroja se abrazó fuertemente a su playboy imitándolo en el movimiento, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido. Pepper se subió a horcajadas en Tony, siguió moviéndose, el castaño que la sostenía con ambas manos de las caderas la dirigía en la velocidad del movimiento.

-Aaah Pep cariño!...me encanta sigue!-Dijo Tony casi al borde del clímax.

Y sí, Pepper siguió lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo, hasta que llegó a su orgasmo con un grito, todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante tan fenomenal orgasmo. Tony seguía moviéndose debajo de Pep más rápido hasta alcanzar su propio clímax. Así fue, ambos agotados, sudorosos y agitados

-Dios mío…jamás pensé que haría deporte tan rápido luego de mi recuperación- Dijo Pepper sarcásticamente acomodándose al lado de su novio.

-Pep que deporte, si sabes que soy yo quien hace todo el trabajo-

-Tony eres!...

Y el playboy la besó para callarla entre risas y besos se acostaron bien en la cama, Pepper cayó en profundo sueño.

Tony por su lado no podía parar de pensar en el accidente, en Maya, a si es que se levantó y bajó al piso en donde tenía instalado su improvisado taller. Ahí estaban esperándolo Tonto y Babas.

-JARVIS como va lo que te dije hace 2 días-

-Bien señor está prácticamente ensamblado, faltan algunos ajustes-

-¿Puedes mostrármelo por favor?-

Tony sabía que le estaba mintiendo a Pepper, y le dolía mucho pues ella no lo merecía, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, nadie absolutamente nadie volvería a hacerle daño a Pep. Y estaba seguro de que haría lo necesario para eso, su pelirroja iba a estar a salvo. Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido de una de las paredes del taller que se abría como una compuerta. Ahí estaba…..eso parecía ser…¿lo era?...


	9. Ideas y prioridades

Tony estaba sentado en un sillón en su taller, estaba tranquilo pero pensativo, en frente tenía su nueva creación; sí la Mark 43, era prácticamente igual que el prototipo Mark 42 pero más mejorada, armas más resistentes y con fuente de energía propia ya que el reactor ARC en su pecho ya no existía, le faltaban algunos detalles, pero JARVIS se estaba encargando de eso junto a Tonto y Babas.

El castaño pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo o más bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo que más le causaba angustia era el hecho de que Pepper no lo sabía y ¿si llegaba a enterarse?¿ Podría entenderlo? En realidad lo estaba haciendo por ella o ¿era lo que creía él? En fin tenía que buscar la forma de encontrar a Maya, porque ya no creía que esta estuviera viva, estaba seguro. Según los informes de SHIELD se le ha visto rondando por la ciudad pero no han podido dar con su paradero. Tenía que averiguar cómo estaba viva, él vio cuando Killian le disparó.

-Señor la señorita Potts viene en camino- interrumpió el pensamiento de Tony la IA

-JARVIS guarda todo y disimula.

Segundos después entro la pelirroja, aun llevaba puesto el pijama.

-Hola cariño, ¿cuánto llevas aquí? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó la pelirroja mirando todo alrededor de ella.

-No llevo mucho, no quería despertarte- Respondió Tony mientras se acercaba a su novia a darle un beso.

-Tony ¿te ha vuelto eso de las pesadillas? ¿No puedes dormir?

-Estoy bien linda, es solo que…bueno estaba pensando algunas cosas. ¿Te gustaría que la mansión en Malibú quedara igual a la de antes? O ¿prefieres un nuevo diseño?

-No lo sé amor, al fin y al cabo es tu casa, eso debes decidirlo tú, aunque en mi opinión me gustaba la de antes, buena vista, era cómoda, muy bien equipada y el espacio bien distribuido, pero si tú quieres renovarla, no estaría mal.

- Tú también vives en esa casa, es tuya.

-Tony cielo se que también vivo allí, pero solo soy tu novia, aunque sé que soy la persona que mejor te conoce, pero bien mira pensaremos en algo ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar? Lo de la mansión lo discutimos luego.

-Como quieras ….pero quiero desayunar pizza.

-Tony ¿cómo vas a desayunar pizzas? deberías comer algo más adecuado en un desayuno.

-Que ¿cómo comeré Pizza? Pues fácil; tomaré el móvil, llamaré a Pizza Hut, me sentaré a esperar, llegará el conserje con la Pizza, la pondré en la mesa, tomaré un trozo y lo comeré; No está mal ¿verdad?- dijo Tony en tono sarcástico con cara burlona.

-Eres un completo odioso Tony!- Le dijo Pepper mientras se daba media vuelta camino al ascensor.

Tony la siguió corriendo rodeando con sus brazos desde atrás la cintura de su novia, mientras le iba besando cerca de la oreja. Entraron al ascensor mientras Pepper seguía peleando con él pero Tony con una gran sonrisa no la soltaba de la cintura. Subieron y por supuesto el genio pidió su Pizza.

Mientras estaban desayunando Pepper le mencionó a Tony que debía volver lo antes posible a Stark Industries , pues era de suponer que había mucho trabajo atrasado y había que ordenar todo lo antes posible. Por supuesto el castaño puso mala cara pero sabía que su empresa no se podía manejar sola, a si es que quedaron en que Pep volvería a sus labores al día siguiente, pero sus guardaespaldas no se despegarían de ella.

* * *

Más Tarde Pepper estaba hablando largamente con su secretaria en la sala de su piso en la torre Stark, sobre las facturas que debían entregar, los informes atrasados y un sin número de trabajo. Tony por su lado en su taller leyendo los informes de SHIELD acerca de Maya, viendo los videos, se sentía perdido pues no sabía por dónde empezar y en este momento por más que quisiera su traje no le servía para nada.

-JARVIS necesito que me muestres el momento exacto en que Maya entra a Stark Industries pero con las cámaras que apuntan hacia la calle.

JARVIS reprodujo el video y lo primero que se vio fue el auto de Pepper y el de Maya lo seguía.

-Con que Maya la siguió hasta Stark Industries, JARVIS esto quiere decir que la maldita tenía vigilada a Pep, si yo fuera Maya y quisiera tener vigilada a alguien ¿ cómo lo haría?.

-Poniendo un GPS en el móvil de la persona señor- Respondió la Inteligencia Artificial interrumpiendo el análisis del castaño.

-JARVIS lo sé pero en este caso eso no es posible. Maya es inteligente pero por supuesto yo soy un genio y si yo tuviera que tener vigilada una persona sin que nadie se diera cuenta pues lo haría en sus narices. A nadie se le ocurriría buscar a un enemigo en su círculo más cercano. Esa maldita debe estar cerca incluso podría estar en la torre en este momento. JARVIS ponme las cámaras de la Torre Stark y la de las cámaras públicas de 500 metros a la redonda, si ves una coincidencia con Maya dame un toque. Si vamos a hacerlo vamos a hacerlo bien, Pep no puede enterarse a si es que hay que hacerlo con calma pero con agilidad. Debo juntarme con Rhodes, tengo otro asunto bastante importante.

-A sus órdenes señor- Respondió a la brevedad la IA.

* * *

En un restaurant cerca de la Torre se encontraba Tony junto a su amigo Rhodes, el castaño quería pedirle concejo sobre algunas cosas.

-James lo que pasa es que me lo dijo así como si esperara algo de mí.

-Haber Tony como fue la conversación.

-Bueno le hablé sobre la remodelación de la mansión en Malibú y solo me dijo que eso tenía que verlo yo porque era mi casa y ella era solo mi novia. ¿No crees que suena a como que ser mi novia es poco?

-Tony no creo que Pep lo haya dicho con intención y la verdad tiene razón es sólo tu novia, no es tu familia, y sé que tú la consideras como parte de ti, pero siendo realistas en este momento Pepper es solo tu novia y novias pueden haber muchas.

-No! Solo Pep es mi novia, es ella la mujer Rhodey y por supuesto que es mi familia es lo único que tengo, ha estado con migo por más de 10 años, todo lo que tengo yo es de ella también.

-Tony no te cuestiono eso, pero ponte en el caso de que te pasara algo y espero que nunca sea así, pero si te mueres, Pep no será dueña ni de tu mansión ni de tu torre ni de las acciones de SI, míralo desde ese punto de vista, Pepper siente que en este momento puede disfrutar de ti y de todas tus cosas pero sabe que no son de ella, por lo tanto simplemente no se siente con el derecho de decidir sobre cosas que no son de ella.

Tony quedó pensativo y en realidad era cierto lo que decía su amigo, para él Pep tenía todo el derecho del mundo a hacer y deshacer con sus cosas, pero su novia no sentía ese derecho, entonces…Podría firmar un papel notarial o podría….estaba realmente pasando por la cabeza de Tony Stark esa pregunta?

-Rhodey… podría casarme con Pep.

Rhodey quedó sin aliento, realmente estaba escuchado de la boca de Tony la palabra "casarse".

-¿Tony te sientes bien? ¿Has tenido alguna caída últimamente? ¿Has comido algo sospechoso?

-Te estoy hablando en serio maldita sea Rodhey. Quiero que Pep esté protegida y que se sienta dueña de todas mis cosas.

-Tony mira de verdad aún dudo haberte escuchado decir eso, pero si realmente lo dijiste lo único que te puedo decir es que si piensas casarte con Pepper, no lo hagas para que ella sea dueña de tus cosas, hazlo porque estás seguro de que es la mujer de tu vida, porque con ella quieres formar una familia y ella es la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida, simplemente porque la amas y sabes que no vas a amar a otra persona en tu vida de la forma en que amas a Pepper. Amigo si es así te apoyo completamente.

Tony tomó una servilleta limpiándose los ojos, haciendo como que estaba llorando, obviamente no era así.

-Tío eres un poeta, dejaste a Neruda por el suelo, oh dios, no puedo parar de llorar- Dijo el castaño burlándose totalmente de James.

-Tony eres un gran hijo de puta.

Ambos rieron, terminaron de comer y se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Tony por el camino sabía que lo que le había dicho su amigo era verdad, el matrimonio no debía significar las cosas materiales. Pero desde que besó por primera vez a Pep en aquella azotea después de haberla salvado, supo inmediatamente que era la mujer de su vida y tenía la certeza que jamás encontraría en otra mujer lo que podía encontrar en Pepper. Ella era la mujer de su vida y la amaba tanto que le dolía mentirle con lo del traje, pero era necesario, si a Pep le llegaba a pasar algo no se lo perdonaría. Entonces….casarse….. Tony Stark casado, la verdad él nunca se imaginó casado, aunque tampoco se imaginó estar formalmente con una mujer y la verdad era lo mejor que le había pasado. Sería la mejor solución a todo, así Pep se sentiría totalmente parte de todas las cosas que él poseía y además se unirían en un vínculo de amor. Sí sería una gran sorpresa para Pep, además él estaba seguro de que ella era la mujer de su vida, entonces ¿por qué dudarlo?, él también lo quería, la amaba y reamente estaba dispuesto a todo por ella. Era un buen momento para pedírselo, para pasar todo este mal rollo con la maldita Maya. Lo que sí, si se lo iba a pedir tenía que ser fenomenal, pues él es el gran Tony Stark y no le va a pedir matrimonio así como así a su novia, pues será de la forma más romántica y menos esperada posible para su amada pelirroja. Bueno tendría que idear un gran plan, pero lo haría con tiempo, por ahora la mayor preocupación es encontrar a la maldita de Maya Hansen, de atraparla podría estar tranquilo junto a Pep….si tenía que ordenar sus prioridades.

Tony estaba llegando a la Torre, tenía muchas cosas que pensar pero lo haría con la cabeza puesta en su almohada al lado de su amada, pues ella no podía sospechar nada…..

* * *

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son derechos de Marvel**

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, cualquier comentario, duda, error, angustia o sugerencia no duden en decirlo, todo puede ser constructivo. Saludos a todos


	10. Emociones a flor de piel

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son derechos de Marvel

Tony despertó tal cual como se acostó, durmió como un niño en un sueño profundo, quiso buscar a su flamante novia pero no estaba, miró el reloj y claro ya eran las 9:30 de la mañana. ¿Cómo era que había dormido tanto? y peor aún ¿cómo era que Pepper no se había despedido antes de irse a Stark Industries? En fin, se levantó y se dirigió como siempre al taller.

-JARVIS ¿alguna noticia de Maya?

-Me temo que no señor, he hecho reconocimiento facial a todas las personas que han entrado a la Torre Stark y no hay coincidencias.

-Bueno vamos a poner a prueba la MARK 43.

Se abrió la pared escondida de la Torre Stark y dejó ver el traje hecho de aleación de oro y titanio. Las piezas comenzaron a volar adaptándose perfectamente a su cuerpo, había modificado la velocidad de ensamblaje a si es que el ponérselo era bastante cómodo.

-JARVIS que hay de lo nuevo que le agregamos ¿funciona?

Y en ese momento los paneles retro- reflectantes comenzaron a hacer su trabajo. Claro Harley le había dado esa idea y la encontró bastante buena a si es que su traje lo diseñó así. Simplemente desapareció en el espacio, muy buen invento.

-Nada mal verdad JARVIS…hey tú ...Tonto mira el taller esta hecho un asco, haz tu trabajo! O te enviaré al fondo marino nuevamente. Babas espero que hayas grabado esto, ya sabes que me gusta tener material de todo lo que hago.

-Señor el traje está listo para su uso.

Las piezas del traje comenzaron a volar nuevamente a donde estaban guardadas, estaba listo para su uso.

-Eso es perfecto, ya sabes que Pep no se puede enterar a si es que guarda todo. Ahora me voy a Stark Industries todavía me cuesta creer que no me hayan dado un beso antes de salir a trabajar, como es posible… será que… JARVIS ¿crees que soy atractivo aún?

-Ammm bueno señor las estadísticas muestran que las visitas de las modelos de Maxim han bajado drásticamente, de hecho las visitas son nulas y las revistas ya no hablan sobre sus aventuras amorosas por lo que según mis cálculos puede que haya bajado su nivel de popularidad.

Tony quedó atónito ante la respuesta de su inteligencia artificial, frunció el ceño un poco molesto.

-Es porque tengo una relación estable, si quisiera tener a todas las modelos del mundo por supuesto que las tendría soy un playboy que no se te olvide.

Justo cuando Tony descargaba su molestia en contra de su IA, Banner acababa de entrar al taller, quedó asombrado por lo que escuchó.

-Tony…. ¿interrumpo algo?

Tony solo se giró para mirarlo, un poco avergonzado.

-Yo….bueno….da igual…..es que JARVIS….da igual.

-Si no te conociera amigo.

-Que tal estás Banner. La última vez que hablé con tigo me dijiste que ibas de compras y no volviste en varias semanas.

-Bueno solo me tome un espacio.

Los amigos se abrazaron para saludarse, Tony lo puso al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Al Dr lo que más le llamó la atención era que Pepper aún tuviera el extremis en su ADN.

-Pero la técnica que tenías para sacar el extremis era bastante precisa Tony.

-Lo sé, pero por alguna razón sigue ahí y la maldita Maya quiere lo que ella creó pero ahora mejorado gracias a mi.

-Mmm Maya debe seguir viva porque también tiene el extremis, si no como pudo haber sobrevivido a un disparo de tan cerca, es casi imposible.

-¿Tú crees? Nunca tuvo indicios de poseer el extremis.

-Pero Tony piénsalo, ¿por qué anda tan desesperada por la fórmula del extremis estabilizado? ¿Tanto como para casi matar a Pepper?

Tony quedó pensando y sí era una idea factible, pero no notó nada fuera de lo normal en Maya.

-Bueno Banner tengo que encontrar a esa maldita, es la única forma de llegar al fondo de todo esto, siento que si no la atrapo Pep no va a estar segura jamás.

-Y como piensas hacerlo Tony, no tienes con que protegerte…..o ¿me equivoco?

-Tengo algo Banner sabes de lo que hablo, pero Pepper no se puede enterar, le prometí que no haría nada al respecto, que dejaría todo en manos de SHIELD pero es que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Tony espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, estas arriesgando demasiado, sabes que Pepper es lo mejor que te ha pasado, podrías perderla.

-Lo sé, por eso es que no se puede enterar.

-Bueno yo te ayudaré, trataré de averiguar más sobre la fórmula del extremis, quizás encuentre algo.

-Gracias amigo, me voy a Stark Industries ahora, ya sabes, nada de esto a Pep y bueno…gracias por la ayuda.

- No te preocupes Tony.

Tony tomó su audi rojo y partió rumbo a SI, al llegar, varios empleados se asombraron con la presencia del mayor accionista de la empresa, bueno si algo le gustaba al castaño tan egocéntrico era llamar la atención, a si es que no le molestaban para nada las miradas. Subió a su antigua oficina, actualmente la de su novia. Ahí estaba Pepper charlando con un hombre de ojos azules, alto, pelo rubio y por lo que se veía bastante encantador. La pelirroja se asombró con la presencia de Tony, jamás iba a SI.

-¿Interrumpo algo? Dijo seriamente el castaño con sus ojos marrones pegados a los ojos azules de aquel misterioso hombre.

-Tony….no...Bueno él es David, un ingeniero ambiental, me estaba presentando unos proyectos muy buenos, quizás te interesen, acércate.

David se puso de pie y saludó amablemente al castaño pero éste lo miró aún con rabia, nunca le gusto que alguien se le acercara a Pepper ni cuando era su asistente, menos ahora que era su novia y sobre todo porque Pep ahora estaba en peligro, debía evitar juntas con cualquier persona extraña. Tony se dirigió a su pelirroja para besarla por supuesto en los labios, pero Pep giró la cara para que Tony pusiera el beso en la mejilla. El castaño la miró entre sorprendido y furioso. Pep también quería darle un beso en los labios a su novio pero sentía que no era apropiado delante del ingeniero ambiental.

-Bueno- corto Pep el incómodo momento – Sigue hablándome de tus proyectos David.

EL ingeniero siguió hablando sobre tipos de energía limpia que también se podrían potenciar en SI, Tony no escuchó una palabra era tanto el enojo que tenía con Pep que no le importaba nada de lo que se estaba hablando. La conversación duró aproximadamente 45 minutos, los que al castaño se le hicieron eternos.

-Me parece una muy buena iniciativa, nosotros también estamos en el campo de la energía autosustentable- Dijo Pepper para ir finalizando - Mira pensaremos tus propuestas, las analizaremos y te damos a una respuestas el lunes de si financiamos tu proyecto.

-Me parece perfecto señorita Potts

Tony pensó *muy prontamente señora Stark mequetrefe*

-Bueno que estés bien David, adiós.

Pepper se despidió del rubio de ojos azules muy amablemente. Tony se despidió sin ni si quiera pararse de su silla ni tampoco miró al ingeniero, mientras le daba la mano. Cuando quedaron solos un ambiente de enojo se puso en la oficina de la pelirroja.

-¿Ahora ya no informas de tus citas a Happy?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Tony es mi trabajo recibir proyectos de la gente, para que tu empresa sea innovadora.

-¿Qué por qué tendrías que hacerlo? ¿Te parece poco porque hay una psicópata tras de ti y puede utilizar cualquier medio para hacerte daño?

-Tony no seas tan dramático, no pasó nada, cálmate por favor.

El castaño se paró de su silla furioso –Que me calme, que me calme Pepper!-fue cuando la conversación subió de tono – Has estado a punto de morir y no te importa!-

-Claro que me importa Tony! Pero no por eso voy a dejar de hacer mi trabajo, no entiendo porque estás tan furioso!

-Haz lo que quieras Pep, ten reuniones con esos guaperas, sal de copas o a cenar, haz lo que se te antoje- Tony tomó su chaqueta para irse.

-Tony espera! – Pep corrió tras de él – ¿Es eso lo que te molesta? Tony sabes que es mi trabajo.

-Avisa a Happy de tus citas por favor- y el cerró la puerta tras de él, hecho un montón de furia.

Pepper quedó ahí en la oficina un poco confusa, Tony no había reaccionado jamás así de pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió nuevamente y de golpe.

-Se me olvidó algo! Dijo el castaño

Tomó a Pepper de la cintura la atrajo a su cuerpo y le dio un beso en los labios, no fue para nada delicado, todo lo contrario fue un poco brusco por el enojo que tenía. Se alejó y giró para irse.

-Tony ¿que está pasando no entiendo?, viniste aquí a descargar tu furia con migo, vuelves, me besas y ¿te vas?

-Había venido aquí a besarte porque tú no lo hiciste antes de venir a trabajar. Pero que grato encontrarte con un sex simbol en la oficina.

Pepper entendió todo, no era que a Tony le preocupase lo del peligro. Simplemente eran celos.

-Tony solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo, no seas tonto, sabes que tú eres mi sex simbol.

-Y entonces ¿por qué no dejaste que te besara cuando estaba él?

-Tony no es correcto, no en la oficina delante de la gente, da un mal ejemplo.

-Yo siempre he dado un mal ejemplo…que importa.

-A mi me importa, cariño ya no seas mañoso.

Pepper se acercó a él cariñosamente lo besó en los labios, esta vez fue un beso muy dulce, lleno de amor.

-¿De verdad soy un sex simbol?

Pepper rió abiertamente –Si amor, eres mi sex simbol y mi playboy y todo lo que se te ocurra.

Tony la abrazó con más fuerza para atraerla a su cuerpo, se besaron para reconciliarse, aunque Tony no se conformaría con un beso solamente. Puso sus manos en los glúteos de Pep para empujarla contra sí mismo.

-Tony! Basta, estoy en horario de trabajo.

-¿Horario de trabajo? Bueno debes atender bien al mayor accionista de la empresa, de hecho al dueño de la empresa.

-Ya Tony en serio, no es correcto.

Tony la llevo al escritorio mientras la besaba y acariciaba apasionadamente, la puso contra la mesa mientras metía su mano por debajo de la falda de su amada pelirroja. Pepper estaba entre que no era correcto y entre que deseaba mucho a Tony pero saco fuerza de voluntad de no sé dónde y se zafó de Tony rodeando el escritorio para que éste los separara.

-No Tony ya te dije que no es correcto, no puedo hacerlo.

-Jajaja está bien Pep, pero déjame decirte que hoy en la noche no te salvas.

Ambos rieron abiertamente mientras recuperaban el aliento, se habían agitado un poco

-Pep en serio necesito que le avises de todas tus reuniones a Happy.

-Lo sé Tony, lo haré no te preocupes.

Tony se acercó a Pepper para despedirse con un beso normal, y se fue rumbo a la Torre, era miércoles, el viernes tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio a su chica y si iba a hacerlo como imaginaba debía planearlo desde ya!

**Hola espero estén todos muy bien, primero quería dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han enviado sus reviews ****Ale Downey Stark-Potts, ****SelenitaLunar****, ****Raven Sakura,**** Karito234fanrob****, ****aknuk****, ****GhostGlowLight Me dan mucho ánimo a continuar la historia. Subiré otro capítulo muy pronto ya que este es solo de transición a lo que quiero llegar, saludos nos leemos en el próximo **


	11. El gran momento

**Hola amigos como dije vengo con este capítulo muy seguido del anterior ya que lo tenía prácticamente listo. Bueno disfruten espero les guste.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son derechos de Marvel**

El día jueves por la mañana como era de esperar Pepper se fue a trabajar a Stark Industries luego de la agitada noche que tuvo con Tony. Mientras tanto el castaño estaba en su taller sentado en una silla con un traje de etiqueta negro, muy bien arreglado.

-JARVIS que tal salió, no lo sé creo que deberíamos grabar otro.

-Señor este es el séptimo video que ha grabado y están todos prácticamente iguales.

-JARVIS es que debe ser perfecto, le estoy pidiendo matrimonio a la mujer de mi vida, la más importante, debe ser perfecto.

-Bien la cámara esta lista señor, cuando quiera grabamos el octavo video.

-Bien…preparados….comencemos.

"_Pepper necesito que escuches con atención todo lo que debo decirte, antes que nada tienes que saber que eres la mujer más importante de mi vida, has estado más de 10 años a mi lado soportando mis caprichos y mis pataletas de niño, cada vez y bueno fueron muchas las veces en que tropecé y tu estuviste ahí a mi lado apoyándome, dándome ánimo para seguir y sí, aunque no lo creas lo reconozco. Nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí y sobre todo por haberme aceptado como tu novio, por mi mente jamás pasó el tener una relación estable pero aquí estoy junto a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y enamorado hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo. Doy las gracias porque te hayas cruzado en mi camino y aunque estuve muchos años sin darme cuenta de que tú eras la mujer, me siento feliz de que hoy estés con migo, Pepper eres perfecta y no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti, bueno supongo que sería un completo desastre. Cariño una vez te dije que eras mi mayor preocupación y te aseguro que los sigues siendo, el amor la preocupación y las sonrisas que me sacas no las cambiaría por nada; Cielo eres el motivo….mi motivo para seguir viviendo y luchando cada día para que los dos estemos bien. _

_Recuerdo cuando me cubrías las espaldas de las chicas que traía a la casa y después no quería verles la cara…..supe que eras mi persona de confianza; Cuando llegué de Afganistán tras el secuestro y te encontré allí, esperándome con los ojos rojos por tus lágrimas…..supe que lo único que tenía realmente en mi vida eras tú; Cuando te vi en el baile benéfico con aquel vestido azul que te dejaba ver la espalda…..supe que eras la mujer más hermosa del mundo; Luego cuando me ayudaste a derrotar a Stane…. me di cuenta que siempre contaría con tigo; Cuando me sacaste de las fiestas del alcohol y recuerdo cuando me regañaste por no haberte contado que estaba muriendo por culpa del núcleo del reactor ARK….fue cuando supe que te necesitaba y que eras indispensable para mí; Y cuando por culpa de Vanko casi te explota una bomba….me di cuenta que te quería; Nuestro primer besó en aquella azotea…..supe que no podría seguir viviendo sin besarte cada día; Cuando te secuestraron Pep…supe que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti; Cuando te vi caer (Tony hizo una pausa al recordar aquel momento de angustia)….se me vino el mundo abajo…. Me di cuenta que jamás habrá otra mujer que ocupe tu lugar; Y cuando supe que no estabas muerta y me ayudaste a derrotar a Killian…supe que tú eras mi complemento, que no necesitaba nada ni a nadie para seguir…solo a ti cariño….solo a ti._

_Bueno Pep sabes que no soy muy bueno con estas cosas pero yo…..te amo y no cambiaría por nada todo lo que siento por ti. Solo me queda decirte que éste es el comienzo de lo que quiero conseguir…. No voy a arrodillarme, ni te lo preguntaré…Quiero decirte Pepper que te amo….no soy optimista ni estoy esperanzado….estoy seguro. …..de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con tigo_."

-Corte- Tony tomó un respiro y bebió agua- Bueno creo que este es el definitivo JARVIS.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo señor, ahora que sigue.

-Bueno ya tenemos la primera parte, la cena esta pedida a las 6 de la tarde, con todos los arreglos, Pep llega a las 7 a si es que está bien. Lo que falta es instalar el telón blanco en la entrada del salón, ahí es donde quiero proyectar el video justo cuando Pep entre, una vez finalizado el video el telón se levanta y estaré yo con el anillo de compromiso esperando la respuesta. Supongo que estará bien….

-Creo que es perfecto señor, a la señorita Potts le encantará.

Ya era mediodía a si es que había quedado en almorzar con Banner y Rhodes para contarle un poco sobre como lo iba a hacer el viernes para pedirle matrimonio a Pep. A si es que se cambió de ropa, se puso unos vaqueros más cómodos una polera de Black Sabbath y una chaqueta de cuero negra y salió en su auto al restaurant en el que habían quedado, sus amigos ya estaban ahí.

-Bueno aquí está el novio del año, amigo vas a hacer portada- le dijo su amigo James.

Banner quedó mirando asombrado.

-Tony ¿vas a pedirle matrimonio a Pepper?- pregunto Bruce un poco aturdido.

-Si amigo si hay algo de lo que esté realmente seguro en la vida es que estoy enamoradísimo de Pep y quiero que ella esté con migo para siempre.

Los amigos abrazaron a Tony felicitándolo, el castaño les puso al día con su idea de pedirle matrimonio a Pep. Los amigos quedaron asombrados.

-Tony de seguro a Pep le encantará- habló Bruce realmente impresionado con la idea de Tony.

-Tío de seguro si me pidieras matrimonio a mí de esa forma te diría que sí sin dudarlo- Le dijo James haciendo reír a todos.

Los 3 hombres conversaron largamente mientras Tony les hablaba de los detalles que quería poner, sobre el video incluso de las ideas que tenía para el matrimonio en sí. Rhodes finalmente se despidió tenía unos compromisos, Tony y Bruce fueron a la Torre a seguir con lo que estaban haciendo el día anterior…buscar a Maya.

Cuando Pepper volvió a casa Tony estaba en el salón de la Torres esperándola.

-Hola cielo ¿qué tal tu día? Preguntó Tony acercándose a ella para besarla.

-Bueno bastante bien, extrañamente tu empresa va de viento en popa.

-Me alegro, pedí algo de cena, ¿quieres comer?

-Si estoy hambrienta…. A ¿qué se debe todo esto? ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?… Tony que hiciste!

-Pep nada…. ¿que a caso no puedo atender a la mujer más sexy y hermosa y pelirroja del mundo? Tranquila ya ven a comer.

La pareja cenó mientras hablaban sobre el día que había tenido cada uno, se fueron a la cama y Pepper cayó en sueño profundo, Tony no podía dormir estaba nervioso, ansioso por lo que iba a suceder al otro día, esperaba que todo saliera bien….estaba pensando en eso cuando se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, al despertar Pepper ya no estaba, a si es que se levantó y comenzó con los que haceres decorativos en el salón de la Torre Stark, con la ayuda de Tonto Y Babas. Todo tenía que estar perfecto.

Luego el castaño bajó al taller para ver si había novedades de Maya. Pero su inteligencia le dijo que no ha podido dar con el paradero de Hansen aún. Banner estaba ahí trabajando en el extremis, tratando de averiguar más cosas.

-Hoy es el gran día amigo, ¿qué tal estas?

-De hecho el gran día vendrá si Pep acepta la proposición querido amigo.

-En realidad tienes razón, pero tranquilo, yo creo que te saldrá bien, con todo lo que tienes planeado de seguro.

Los amigos estaban trabajando en averiguar más cosas del extremis, incluso almorzaron ahí mismo en el taller, hablaron largamente, Tony reprogramó su IA para incluir más lugares en donde poder buscar a Maya mientras ideaba otros planes para rastrearla, leía documentos de SHIELD, del FBI de la CIA pero nada, parece que la maldita se había vuelto a morir. De pronto.

-Tony son las 5:30 de la tarde a qué hora piensas arreglarte- Le dijo Bruce al castaño que estaba perdido en sus documentos.

-Oh! no me di cuenta de la hora, si es mejor que me vaya a poner presentable a las 6 llega la cena, bueno esta todo preparado solo falta Pepper.

- Lo sé amigo espero que te salga todo bien.

Y fue en ese entonces cuando la inoportuna voz de JARVIS habló.

-Señor tengo una coincidencia con Maya Hansen a 3 Kilómetros de aquí, un edificio abandonado.

-No puede ser justo ahora JARVIS, que porcentaje de coincidencia tienes.

-Un 75% señor.

-Es suficiente, necesito el traje, Banner no me mires con esa cara, Maya no sabe qué voy a buscarla solo la tomaré y la llevare a SHIELD esto no me va a arruinar mi pedida de matrimonio.

-Tony espero sepas lo que haces tienes 1 Hora, yo me contactaré con SHIELD y me encargaré de llevarla, tú solo cógela y nos juntamos a 2 cuadras del lugar.

-Buena idea gracias Bruce.

Tony salió de la Torre con su armadura en modo sigiloso para que nadie se diera cuenta que Iron Man volvía a sobrevolar la ciudad. Esperaba poder atrapar a esa maldita antes de que Pepper llegara a casa. No podía arruinarle la fiesta. Luego de 15 minutos llegó al lugar, aterrizó y siguió en modo sigiloso gracias a sus paneles retro-reflectantes, buscó por todos lados pero no había rastro de Maya. Siguió caminando y pisó un cubo con un botón sin darse cuenta y una explosión resonó en el edificio. Tony quedó aplastado por los escombros pero consiente aún.

-Mierda ¿es que esto tenía que pasar justo hoy? No puede ser JARVIS cuanto tiempo tengo antes de que Pepper llegue a casa.

-20 minutos señor.

-Bien toda la potencia al módulo pectoral para romper toda esta mierda.

Con dificultada comenzó a sacar las rocas que le cubrían, fue cuando la voz de Bruce sonó en su pantalla.

-Tony era una trampa, SHIELD comprobó la salida de Maya de la ciudad.

-Mierda esa perra quizás donde estaba escondida, me cayó prácticamente el edificio en cima ahora me voy a la Torre tengo 10 minutos o quizás menos antes de llegar.

-Suerte Tony.

El castaño salió volando lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la Torre Stark, estaba todo preparado a si es que solo debía estar allí con el anillo, que tanto podría ser, no iba a fracasar esta vez.

Mientras tanto Pepper llegaba al estacionamiento de la Torre Stark estacionó su auto y fue a tomar su ascensor privado que la dejaba justo en el piso que compartía con Tony, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y tomó rumbo a su piso.

Tony estaba aterrizando en la azotea y se dirigía lo más rápido que podía al taller.

Pepper pensó que Tony como siempre estaría en el taller a si es que apretó el botón del ascensor con el número que daba al taller del castaño.

Tony llegó al taller agitado, todavía lo podía lograr.

-JARVIS sácame este trasto, rápido.

Ninguna pieza del traje alcanzó a volar, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando ver a la pelirroja…. **Continuará**…

**Bueno amigos siento mucho dejarles con el suspenso, quería darle las gracias a todos los amables que me dejaron sus reviews y en especial a mi amigo Davicho que no pertenece a Fanfiction pero sigue mi historia. Que tengan un buen fin de semana, nos leemos en el próximo capi **


	12. Lo siento

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Marvel**

Tony se arrepintió tanto de haber desactivado los paneles retro-reflectantes cuando aterrizó en la azotea de la Torre Stark. Toda la sangre se le congelo cuando vio a Pepper parada en el ascensor de su taller, con una cara ni si quiera de enfado ni con ganas de gritar, si no de tristeza. ¿Cómo había podido provocar eso a la mujer que amaba? Sobre todo el día en que le iba a pedir matrimonio. Las piezas del traje comenzaron a volar hacia el escondite en la pared. Dejando ver al castaño con cara suplicante.

-Pep por favor lo siento….yo….lo siento- Le dijo el castaño, más bien le suplicó mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

Pep solo observaba apenada, ¿cómo había pasado eso? ¿Por qué Tony le mintió de esa forma? Si lo había prometido. El castaño volvió a insistir.

-Pepper por favor dime algo, grítame, regáñame, si quieres golpéame. No te quedes ahí callada, por favor cariño- Le habló el castaño parado a un metro de la pelirroja.

Pepper siguió en silencio, ni si quiera miraba a Tony, cuando comenzaron a rodar las lágrimas por su cara. Miró al castaño y solo dijo:

-Mañana vengo a recoger mis cosas, esto se acabó- Entre lágrimas logró articular aquellas palabras. Se dio media vuelta al ascensor para irse.

-No Cielo por favor, deja explicarte… no te marches, por favor no me dejes yo….Pep…no puedes dejarme por favor- Suplicó el castaño con los ojos llorosos mientras tomaba a Pepper del brazo para que no subiera al ascensor.

-NO ME TOQUES!- Gritó enfurecida –no te atrevas a tocarme Tony, tú lo prometiste, me prometiste que no volverías a esto, eres un maldito mentiroso. Pensé que habías cambiado Tony- Toda la pena que sentía Pepper se transformó en un segundo en furia.

El castaño la soltó inmediatamente, las palabras de enojo de Pepper le dieron en lo más profundo del corazón, no tenía nada que decir, no tenía con qué defenderse, cayó de rodillas cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró con su pelirroja adentro. Las lágrimas caían pero Tony solo podía pensar en que había perdido lo que más amaba en la vida y no había forma de seguir viviendo sin ella. Pepper se fue y con justa razón ¿Por qué nada podía salir bien? ¿O es que estaba destinado a vivir una vida de mierda?

En eso suena la campana del ascensor, la puerta se abrió, Tony expectante se paró para recibir a su Pepper. Lamentablemente era Banner, el doctor al ver la cara de Tony supo inmediatamente lo que había pasado. A si es que abrazó al castaño sin decirle una palabra mientras Tony hundía su cara en el hombro de su amigo.

Mientras tanto Pepper salía de la Torres Stark en su auto hecha un mar de lágrimas. Ni si quiera podía pensar a donde ir, aún no podía creerlo, Tony el amor de su vida le había mentido y ya no era la primera vez. Esta vez no lo permitiría, no quería tener una vida llena de peligros y menos de mentiras. Pero….Tony…. como podría olvidarse de él. Estaba pensando en eso con una tristeza que casi su corazón no aguantaba, cuando su blackberry comenzó a sonar. Lo miró sin distraerse de la carretera, en la pantalla salía llamada entrante AMOR. Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer por la cara de Pep, tomó el celular y lo lanzó por la ventana sin dudarlo.

Tony mientras tanto seguía marcando el número de Pep.

-Banner necesito por último saber que está a salvo, iba hecha una furia, puede que tenga un accidente…yo… mierda Pepper ¿cómo pude hacer esto?

-Tony tranquilo, no va a responder eso tenlo por seguro y lo más probable es que se quede en un hotel, mira Pepper no es una irresponsable tú lo sabes.

Pero Tony seguía marcando el móvil de Pep que estaba perdido en la carretera, le pidió a JARVIS que rastreara el GPS de la pelirroja salió, corriendo cuando vio en su pantalla que el resultado de JARVIS fue un punto rojo sin movimiento en la carretera noroeste de Nueva York. Banner salió a la cola de Tony temiendo que se matara con lo rápido que se imaginaba que conduciría hasta donde estaba Pep.

-Conduciré yo Tony y se acabó la discusión- Se impuso Banner ante el castaño.

Tony amurrado se sentó como copiloto en el auto. Mientras Banner ponía en marcha el auto con precaución pero muy rápido. Llegaron a los 15 minutos que a Tony se le hicieron eternos. No había nada, el castaño bajó del auto para observar, pero no se veía rastro del auto de Pep ni nada cerca a donde pudiera haber ido. Cuando un bultito negro se vio a unos pasos de donde estaba parado, se acercó y ahí estaba la respuesta…el móvil de Pep. En realidad lo había abandonado, no tenía cómo ir a explicarle lo sucedido aunque quizás no hubiera nada que explicar, rompió una promesa, es decir….su palabra no valía nada para Pep. En tiempos pasado ni le hubiese importado mentir, prácticamente su vida era una mentira, pero ahora que sabía que Pepper era la mujer de su vida y que se había dado cuenta que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, manda todo a la mierda. *Típico de ti Tony Stark* pensó cuando las lágrimas amenazaban por caer. Subió al auto sin decir una palabra, Banner podía notar la inmensa tristeza de Tony, había perdido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Cuando llegaron a la Torre Stark Tony subió a su piso dejando a Banner en el de abajo. Al abrirse la puerta del ascensor, como estaba planeado el video que había hecho comenzó a reproducirse. Quedó mirando y pensado cada palabra que le había dedicado en ese video a su amor, era perfecto, ningúna de aquellas palabras alcanzó a escuchar Pepper. Fue inmediatamente a buscar una botella de whisky al bar y se sentó en la mesita donde estaba la cena perfectamente acomodada, allí donde comería con su amada. Los adornos, los globos de corazones colgando y un te amo gigante puesto en la pared más cercana, lo atormentaban. Tony bebía de la misma botella furioso consigo mismo, estaba totalmente desesperado. Prefirió ir a su habitación. Aún estaba el aroma de Pep en el dormitorio, su ropa, sus perfumes y lociones. Tony miraba todo sumergido en una tristeza que no lo iba a dejar en un buen tiempo, bebía de la botella mientras se imaginaba al amor de su vida aún con él, en la cama o acariciándolo como solía hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo?

Mientras tanto Pep encontró un Hotel donde pasaría la noche, pidió una habitación lo más rápido que pudo para que nadie notara su estado. Se fue a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada llorando como no lo había hecho jamás en su vida. Una vez le dijeron que las mentiras dolían mucho, pues era verdad se sentía como una idiota engañada. Pero Tony como pudo hacerle eso, ¿a caso nunca estuvo enamorado? Alguien que está enamorado no miente, ella no sería capaz de mentirle a Tony. Se cuestionó muchas cosas mientras su cabeza no podía parar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, fue a la estantería de la habitación y encontró una botella de whisky, la abrió y bebió de la misma botella sentada en la cama. Llorando y pensando en lo que había pasado.

Tony despertó al otro día con una resaca que hace tiempo no lo despertaba con ese terrible dolor de cabeza. Se levantó como pudo al lavabo donde se mojó la cara y se tomó un par de aspirinas para aplacar el inmenso dolor. Se vio al espejo, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, jamás se había visto en esa condición. Salió del baño.

-JARVIS dile a Tonto y a Babas que limpien todo en el salón, los adornos y la cena que la tiren a la basura.

-Sí señor, ¿puedo hacer algo más por usted?

-Traerme a Pepper.

-Me parece que eso será imposible señor, su GPS se encuentra desactivado y su móvil no funciona.

-Lo se JARVIS yo tengo su móvil y lo desactive todo. Bueno que nadie me moleste y si viene Pep me dices de inmediato, dijo que vendría a recoger sus cosas.

-Como usted ordene señor.

Mientras tanto en el hotel Pepper dormía, se había tomado la botella de whisky y de pronto cayó en sueño sin tener conciencia. De pronto tocan la puerta y se abre. Buenos días el servicio de habitación, le traje su desayuno. Pepper abrió los ojos como pudo con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

-Déjelo ahí y váyase por favor, no quiero que nadie me moleste.

-Como usted desee, hasta luego - Y la mucama cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Pepper se sentó en la cama, miró el desayuno y una sensación demasiado intensa la tomo por sorpresa. Corrió al baño y devolvió todo lo que su estómago tenía, que de comida era bastante poco. Cuando acabó de vomitar se fue nuevamente a la cama. Tomo el teléfono que estaba en el velador y marco a Happy.

-Happy quiero pedirte un favor, necesito que vayas a la Torre Stark y recojas mis cosas, y las traigas el Hotel en donde estoy. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Si Pepper tranquila- articuló el chofer y guardaespaldas un poco confundido.

-Estoy en el hotel Pensilvania de la 7° avenida, nos vemos.

Happy inmediatamente se dirigió a la Torre Stark, cuando llegó encontró en la sala a Tonto y Babas desarmando lo que parecía decoración de cumpleaños. Fue al dormitorio, tocó la puerta pero nadie abrió, estaba cerrada.

-JARVIS ¿donde está Tony?

-Buenos días señor Hoggan, el señor se encuentra en su dormitorio, no quiere que nadie lo moleste.

-Bueno tendrás que molestarlo, vengo de parte de Pepper.

A los segundos se abrió la puerta, ahí estaba un Tony con los ojos vidriosos y cabizbajo.

-Happy ¿sabes dónde está Pepper?

-Tranquilo Tony ¿qué paso?

Tony hizo pasar a su antiguo empleado y amigo, se sentaron en la cama y Tony le contó todo lo que había pasado.

-Tony como te pudo descubrir justo cuando le pedirías matrimonio.

-Soy un imbécil Happy- articuló Tony al borde del llanto. Su amigo lo consoló.

-Bueno Tony Pepper me pidió que viniera a recoger sus cosas, debo hacerlo.

-Por favor dime donde está Happy necesito que me escuche, tengo que decirle que si hice la armadura fue por su seguridad.

-Tony- lo interrumpió Happy- es demasiado pronto deja que respire, que asimile lo que pasó, Pepper necesita su espacio. Te diré donde está pero más tarde.

Happy comenzó a armar las maletas de Pepper. Podía observar cómo Tony se entristecía cada vez más al ver la ropa de Pepper en las maletas. Una vez acabado Happy se dirigió al castaño.

-Tony te enviaré la dirección más tarde, trata de recuperarte no te ves nada bien, come algo y date una ducha.

-Gracias Happy.

Al llegar al hotel Happy preguntó la habitación de Pepper, subió con las maletas, al llegar le abrió la pelirroja la cual se echó a llorar abrasándose de su amigo. Cuando se separó de él Happy entró con las maletas. Se quedó conversando con Pepper que le contó su versión de la historia, por supuesto sin la parte del matrimonio.

-Pepper yo creo que deberías escuchar a Tony, no te estoy diciendo que le perdones eso solo lo puedes saber tú, pero todos tenemos derecho a dar nuestra versión. Tony quizás te lo ocultaba por alguna razón.

-Las mentiras no tienen justificación Happy y no es la primera vez que lo hace. Aunque sé que en algún momento debo hablar con él, soy la directora ejecutiva de su empresa.

Conversaron largamente, Happy consiguió subirle un poco el ánimo a la pelirroja con sus anécdotas, hasta que se despidieron.

-Pepper come algo y no bebas tanto, tú no eres así. Y si te puedo aconsejar algo cómo amigo es "Vive tu tristeza, llora, grita y rompe lo que tengas en frente, pero no te conviertas en eso".

-Gracias Happy, adiós.

Cuando Happy salió del hotel le envió la dirección a Tony. El castaño vio el mensaje se arregló e inmediatamente salió rumbo al hotel. Mientras conducía iba pensando en que iba a decir cuando llegara, ojala lo dejara hablar, lo escuchara, sólo quería eso.

Al llegar al hotel su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más de prisa, se metió al ascensor respirando con dificultad hasta que por fin llegó a la puerta de su pelirroja. Su corazón casi explotaba respiraba agitadamente. Tomó aire y golpeó la puerta.

Pepper pensó *debe ser el servicio*, se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba….Tony…..**Continuará**….

**Hola amigos, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Lo escribí con el dolor de mi corazón. Bueno agradezco a todos los que me dejan sus buenísimos reviews a mi amigo Davicho. Y comentar que el concejo que le dio Happy a Pepper me lo dijo mi mejor amiga Piera una vez que estaba más o menos a si es que es propiedad intelectual de ella, jejeje. Un abrazo a todos. Adiós**


	13. Despedida

**Declaro que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel.**

La cara de Pepper se desfiguró al ver a Tony tras la puerta, no se lo esperaba pero al fin y al cabo el momento tenía que llegar.

-Fue Happy ¿verdad? El que te dijo donde estaba- Articuló casi en un susurro la pelirroja.

-No lo culpes Pep, de no habérmelo dicho lo hubiese seguido hasta aquí.

Un silencio incómodo surgió luego de aquellas cortantes palabras, ambos se miraban a los ojos incapaces de articular alguna palabra. Hasta que por fin el castaño habló.

-Pepper por favor…...solo te pido que me escuches….por favor- Le dijo el castaño mientras sus ojos marrones se volvían de agua.

-¿Viniste en tu armadura?

-No seas tan cruel Pep, jamás haría algo para hacerte daño.

La pelirroja se detuvo a pensar un minuto, tenía sus emociones revueltas y quizás no era el mejor momento para escuchar a Tony. Pero si alargaba el momento quizás sería peor.

-Entra, en realidad hay cosas que debemos conversar.

Tony entró a la habitación del hotel, se sentó en uno de los sofás, mientras Pepper se posicionaba en el sofá de enfrente. Tony nervioso comenzó su versión.

-Pep cuando tuviste el accidente en auto fue un balde de agua fría, me sentí culpable por no haber estado ahí con tigo y cuando supe que no fue accidente si no que fue con intención yo….no podía pensar en otra cosa, solo que estuvieras a salvo…

-Entonces ¿Por qué me prometiste que no harías algo?

-Pepper solo…..déjame que te explique….

La pelirroja con un rostro totalmente serio, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno como decía solo quería que estuvieras a salvo, en un momento me convencí que sería lo mejor dejarlo en manos de SHIELD pero luego…..no lo sé….yo tengo tecnología muy avanzada y yo podría buscar a Maya en menor tiempo que todos los payasos de SHIELD. Pero si encontraba a Maya tenía que tener algo para atraparla…..a si es que solo…..hice la armadura. Pep te juro que cada célula de mi cuerpo dolía cada vez que pensaba en que te estaba mintiendo. No tienes idea de lo que sufrí al engañarte…me arrepiento mucho, lo siento Pep. Yo….por favor –Las lágrimas del castaño hicieron su aparición mojando su rostro- No quiero perderte….no puedo, Pep por favor perdóname.

-Tony- logró articular Pepper también sumergida en lágrimas – Estoy consciente de que si lo hiciste fue por mi seguridad te conozco por más de 10 años y sé que si lo hiciste fue con una buena intención, de verdad que lo creo así.

Tony puso cara de expectante, Pepper le había escuchado y comprendido todo lo que le dijo.

-Pero Tony- Prosiguió la pelirroja –Yo no puedo seguir en una relación llena de mentiras, primero fue tu envenenamiento por culpa del trasto que tenías en el pecho, luego me ocultaste que tenías un ejército de armaduras en la casa en que ambos vivíamos y ahora…. Me prometes que no te meterás en el asunto de Maya y es lo primero que haces.

-Pepper cariño si yo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás…..

-Pero no puedes-Articuló la pelirroja cruelmente.

-Pepper lo siento, de verdad por favor….prometo no ocultarte nada…cielo no me dejes por favor- Dijo el castaño dejando el sofá y arrodillándose frente a Pep tomando sus manos, llorando como un niño.

-Tony…..no puedo- Le dijo la pelirroja casi sin poder hablar por las lágrimas y la tristeza que la invadían, mientras Tony hundía la cabeza en las piernas de Pep llorando a más no poder- Si te digo que te perdono te estaría mintiendo, porque me hizo mucho daño que lo hicieras, sabes que también te amo, pero esto no es lo que quiero, ya no confío en ti.

Tony seguía llorando en las piernas de Pep que también lloraba, pero estaba tratando de calmarse, era peor ver a Tony así, nunca lo había visto tan angustiado. A si es que puso su suave mano en el cabello castaño de Tony y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente de forma tranquilizadora. Su enojo se había vuelto tristeza al ver a Tony así.

-Tony por favor cálmate.

Tony seguía llorando, no podía parar, la mujer de su vida lo abandonaba, ya no había nada que hacer. Trataba de respirar pero le costaba mucho, hizo un gran esfuerzo respiró profundamente, hasta que por fin los sollozos se calmaron un poco, levantó la cabeza dejando ver su rostro completamente mojado por las lágrimas.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás ¿verdad? No tengo posibilidad….

Pepper lo miró con una pena que sus ojos delataban.

-No Tony…..es definitivo-Le dijo Pepper con una mueca de tristeza y tapándose el rostro con sus manos sumergida en llanto nuevamente.

Tony miraba totalmente derrotado a Pep, era lo que había provocado.

-Mi peor temor era que alguien te hiciera daño Pep…..y vengo yo y te lo hago…..entiendo que no quieras perdonarme- Articuló un Tony de rodillas totalmente derrotado.

-Pep se sacó las manos del rostro y observó a Tony quien la miraba fijamente. La pelirroja no pudo más y se lanzó al suelo para quedar a la altura de Tony y se abrazó a su ex novio llorando, el castaño la abrazó fuerte, era el último abrazo de la mujer de su vida, era la última vez que sentiría su dulce olor.

-Espero algún día puedas perdonar todo el daño que te hice Pep, eres la mujer más importante de mi vida y te aseguro que lo seguirás siendo. No hay nadie que te iguale, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Pepper no tenía nada que decir, solo seguía abrazada al hombre que amaba pero que estaba abandonando. Pero en una relación el amor no es suficiente, también debe haber confianza y respeto, cosas que el castaño estaba aprendiendo de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Después de un largo momento se separaron se miraron un instante Tony sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y limpió las lágrimas en el rostro de Pep suavemente.

-¿Podré seguir hablándote Pep?

-Supongo que hablaremos cuando deje el puesto de Stark Industries.

-Eso no va a suceder- dijo un Tony serio – No Pep ese puesto tú te lo ganaste y no porque terminemos vas a tener que dejarlo, prácticamente tu vida está invertida en esa empresa, al fin y al cabo tú la mantuviste incluso cuando no eras la CEO. No voy a permitir que dejes la empresa y se acabó.

-Tony esto no va a funcionar, lo mejor para los dos es que yo deje SI. Y sabes que lo óptimo sería…no vernos más- Dijo Pepper mientras su vista bajaba hacia el suelo.

-No Pep por favor ya es demasiado no estar con tigo….por favor, te pido por favor que me dejes seguir viéndote aunque sea para que me hagas firmar esos estúpidos papeles.

-Tony es que….

-No Pep si te vas yo destruiré Stark Industries! Dijo Tony desesperado ya sin saber cómo convencer a Pepper.

Pepper sacó una sonrisa –Tony no seas tontorrón…..me quedaré por ahora, luego veremos cómo marchan las cosas. A ver cómo funciona todo mientras estamos separados.

-Pep ¿ya no estás enojada con migo?- preguntó un Tony preocupado.

-No Tony, no estoy enojada, pero si me duele todo esto, ojalá no hubiese pasado en serio- Las lágrimas comenzaron a hacer aparición en los ojos azules –Pero no estoy enojada, sé que lo hacías con buena intención, pero aún así cometiste un gran error.

-Lo sé Pep estoy arrepentido y si a ti te duele a mi me duele el triple por ser el causante de todo esto. Lo importante es que entonces quedamos en buen término, aclaramos las cosas.

-Si Tony lo mejor es terminar bien, si al final los mejores momentos de mi vida los he pasado junto a ti y los recordaré siempre.

-Eres preciosa Pep, la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo. Hey Pep ya que estamos en buenos términos igual podríamos tener unos "remembers" de vez cuando.

Pep golpeo el brazo de Tony –No te pases de listo genio- Ambos rieron.

EL castaño observó por última vez a la pelirroja, no podía imaginar cómo sería su vida ahora sin aquella mujer que lo hizo vivir los momentos más felices de su vida.

Se volvieron a abrazar esta vez para despedirse, las lágrimas de ambos volvieron a fluir, los dos sabían que sería difícil enfrentar la situación por muy bien que hayan quedado las cosas aclaradas. Pepper abrió la puerta cuando el abrazo terminó, una última mirada mientras sus manos se cruzaban en el último roce. El castaño salió, ambos con una tristeza que les invadía cada centímetro del cuerpo. Pepper cerró la puerta con el dolor de su alma.

Se había terminado, ya no vivirían juntos y prácticamente no hablarían, menos verse. Pero a veces las cosas no duran hasta siempre aunque el amor de esta pareja estaba vivo y no tenía ninguna intención de irse.

**Hola amigos lo siento por este capítulo tan triste, lloré escribiéndolo de verdad. Espero les haya gustado el final de este Fic…no mentira queda mucho más aún. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews Acepto sugerencias, críticas, opiniones, golpes y balazos. Un abrazo a todos Nos leemos **


	14. Al límite

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Marvel.**

Día domingo estaba solo en el salón del último piso de la Torre Stark el castaño escuchando a AC/DC al máximo del volumen. En una mano tenía una copa de whisky y en la otra sujetaba una foto en la cual estaba él junto a Pepper. Aquella mujer que le removía hasta la última célula, a la cual amaba aunque no estuviera junto a ella. Jamás se perdonaría haberla perdido.

Mientras Pepper en el hotel frente a su portátil trabajando en unos papeleos de Stark Industries, papeleos que no eran necesarios hacerlos un día domingo, pero trabajando era la única forma de no pensar en Tony para no seguir llorando. A veces sentía como que nada estuviera pasando, como si todo fuese mentira, fue tan de repente que todo se fue a la mierda que aún no asimilaba toda la situación. Después de varias horas decidió irse a la cama, se tomó unos relajantes para conciliar el sueño, el día siguiente sería agotador, a parte, de tener que ir al trabajo debía dedicar tiempo a buscar un departamento para vivir. Estaba pensando en eso cuando sus párpados se cerraron, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida cuando la alarma del reloj comenzó a sonar justo a las 6:30 de la mañana.

Tony no había dormido, llevaba así ya dos noches no podía dormir era desesperante encontrarse solo en la cama con aún el aroma de la mujer que amaba. A si es que pasaba la noche con una copa de whisky recordando todos los momentos que vivió junto a su pelirroja. Y lamentando el no poder seguir viviendo momentos con su Pepper.

Así pasó la semana, Tony casi sin dormir, Pepper trabajando en Stark Industries normalmente, pero ambos con una tristeza que se notaba en sus ojos. Rhodes estaba preocupado de su amigo, no dormía, no comía solo bebía su whisky de primera calidad, ni si quiera quería hablar. A si es que por más que trató de buscar una mejor solución lo único que se le ocurrió fue hablar con Pepper al fin y al cabo era ella quien se preocupó por muchos años de Tony. A si es que se dirigió a Stark Industries.

-Pepper siento interrumpirte en tu horario de trabajo, sé que debes estar muy ocupada pero es importante lo que vengo a decirte.

-Tranquilo James, la verdad en la empresa ha estado todo muy tranquilo a si es que no tengo problema.

-Bueno mejor aún si es así. Antes que todo ¿cómo has estado?

-En realidad trato de no pensar en eso porque si lo hago…..todo se me viene abajo.

-Me imagino Pep lo siento mucho. Bueno para ir al grano se trata de Tony…..

-James yo…..de verdad…..

-Pep por favor tienes que escucharme, Tony se va a terminar matando si sigue así.

-¡¿Que?!...pero….

-Pep, Tony lleva 1 semana sin dormir, no come no quiere hablar con nadie, está encerrado en la Torre Stark con la música a full y lo único que hace es beber…..de verdad ya no se qué hacer por eso acudí a ti, yo se que tú también lo estas pasando mal pero es que Tony…..

-Tony se lo buscó…..siento que suene tan fría James pero es que él ya no es mi problema. Él me mintió y creo sinceramente que no estaba enamorado de mí, es la costumbre de tener a una mujer a su lado que le hace todo y lo mima como a un niño…..yo…

-Pepper no puedes decir eso! Tony está completamente enamorado de ti. Por algo en este momento está cómo está.

-A mi no me consta James, lo siento, alguien que ama no mentiría…

-Tony te ama Pepper! Por algo pretendía pedirte matrimonio!

La cara de Pepper se desfiguró, no podía articular palabras, estaba como paralizada, o quizás había escuchado mal, pero cómo…la sangre se le congeló incluso se puso pálida.

-¿Cómo?…..que Tony…..espera….me estás diciendo….

-Lo siento Pepper yo no debí decirlo, esto hace las cosas más complicadas pero es que Tony si te ama…tanto que estaba seguro de querer pasar el resto de su vida junto a ti. Él tenía preparada una gran sorpresa, el mismo día que sucedió…bueno lo que ya sabes….

-Dios mío…..no puedo….creerlo…

-Créelo Pep de hecho hay un video que Tony grabó para ti….pero por favor Pepper tienes que hablar con Tony…ese tío no puede seguir así por la vida.

-Yo….está bien yo hablaré con él….

Las palabras prácticamente salieron solas, sin pensarlo es que aún no le cabía en la cabeza que Tony tenía pensado casarse con ella.

-Pepper- interrumpió el pensamiento de Pepper el coronel –Yo no quiero interceder por Tony, la verdad no me gusta meterme en asuntos personales, pero todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y también tenemos derecho a otra oportunidad, se que lo que hizo Tony no está para nada bien, él no debió ocultarte nada…..

-Menos si pensaba casarse- interrumpió la pelirroja muy seria.

-Pero no lo hizo con mala intención Pep, fue para protegerte. Te aseguro que para Tony era un martirio ocultarte algo tan importante. Pero él sabía que tú te enojarías. Simplemente tenía miedo Pep…miedo de perderte….y fue justamente lo que pasó.

Las lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Pepper, la tristeza la inundaba, realmente Tony la amaba pero es que no podía perdonarle, estaba demasiado enfadada por eso, cómo podría volver a confiar en él.

-Yo iré a ver a Tony- dijo entre lágrimas la pelirroja –Hablaré con él…..es todo lo que puedo hacer.

-Está bien, lo siento mucho Pep- Le dijo Rhodes mientras le tomaba la mano para tratar de calmarla –Siento traerte más problemas pero es que de verdad no sabía qué hacer y sobre todo lamento haberte dicho lo del matrimonio así tan fríamente, sé que no era a mí a quien le correspondía decírtelo. Pero es que estoy desesperado por ese tío.

-Lo sé James no te preocupes, es tu amigo y por supuesto que a mí también me preocupa, al final aunque no quiera aceptarlo….lo amo.

Rhodes se quedó un rato más acompañando a Pep mientras dejaba de llorar, luego se despidió con un abrazo, quedaron en hablar después de que Pep visitara a Tony que lo haría esa misma tarde al salir de Stark Industries.

Más tarde Pepper iba en su auto rumbo a la Torre Stark su cabeza no podía pensar en que le diría, su mente estaba en blanco, estaba muy nerviosa. Cuando llegó se estacionó, se bajó y se dirigió al ascensor. Estaba a punto de apretar el botón para llamar al ascensor pero los nervios podían más que ella, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el estacionamiento para tomarse un respiro. Hasta que se dijo a sí misma *_Ya basta Potts, es Tony tienes que hablar con él_* a si es que se dirigió con paso decidido nuevamente al ascensor presionó el botón y el ascensor llegó a la brevedad sin dudarlo lo abordó inmediatamente.

Se abrió la Puerta del ascensor y el piso que solía compartir con Tony estaba frío, olía a alcohol y estaba todo oscuro. Caminó un poco hacia la sala, no podía ver nada hasta que una voz se escuchó en el sombrío piso.

-Rhodes ya te dije que no quiero que vengas más!

Pepper trató de observar de donde provenía la voz, parecía que de un sillón, bueno ya estaba ahí había que hacerlo.

-No es Rhodes…..soy yo Tony…..

Tony quedó helado, mierda era Pepper.

-JARVIS las luces- dijo Tony algo nervioso y poniéndose de pie.

Las luces se encendieron y se pudieron ver, después de una semana, Tony se veía muy mal, las ojeras casi le tapaban los ojos, había adelgazado mucho, estaba despeinado y con mucha barba y su ropa muy desaliñada.

-Pep….yo no…no te esperaba.

-Lo sé- dijo Pepper acercándose al castaño –Rhodes fue a hablar con migo está muy preocupado.

Tony rodo los ojos –Rhodes….siempre metiéndose donde no le corresponde….

-Tony! Es tu amigo y se preocupa y bueno…yo también…Tony ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? por favor mírate, parece que ni si quiera te has duchado.

-Pues no….no necesito ducharme estoy solo, nadie tiene que soportarme, qué más da- Habló el castaño como si nada le importara.

Pepper se sentó en el sofá y le pidió a Tony que se sentara al lado de ella. Iba a decirle algunas cosas y daba para largo. A si es que comenzó.

-Tony voy a decirte un par de cosas y tú me vas a escuchar! Y no vas regañar ni hacer muecas.

Tony asintió con la cabeza agachando la mirada, sabía que lo que venía iban a hacer regañadas y más regañadas.

-Tony por favor no sigas con esto –comenzó con voz muy suave la pelirroja –Yo sé que esto es duro para ti y de hecho para mí también es difícil, pero no puedes echarte a morir por favor. Mira, la vida no es fácil y bueno lo de nosotros se terminó pero la vida sigue Tony, debes seguir haciendo cosas, preocúpate de tu trabajo, de tus amigos, no estás sólo, todos estamos para apoyarte y me incluyo porque….bueno…..yo…-(Pepper suspiró y lo miró fijamente)…..- aún te amo y de verdad no quiero verte así Tony destruyendo tu vida como lo hacías antes.

Tony levantó la mirada hacia Pepper, aquellos ojos marrones llorosos se encontraron con los azules que ya echaban lágrimas hacia el rostro de la pelirroja.

-Por favor – prosiguió Pepper – y te lo pido por favor Tony…..haz que nuestra relación haya valido la pena, no vuelvas a convertirte en lo que eras antes, sigue siendo ese hombre que estaba junto a mí y quizás mejor…..por favor prométemelo Tony.

Tony no podía creer las palabras de Pepper en realidad esa mujer era asombrosa y tenía razón, debía ser mejor persona, ya había cambiado mucho pero sabía que aún le faltaba. La mano de Tony comenzó a moverse muy despacio hasta encontrarse con la suave mano de Pepper, ambos temblorosos sintiendo aquel mínimo roce entre sus pieles, mirándose a los ojos, denotando aquel sentimiento que los unía, que era casi irrompible.

-Te lo prometo Pep… -Sonó la voz de Tony casi inaudible.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Pepper, Tony también sintió una alegría, hacía tiempo no veía esa dulce sonrisa en aquella hermosa pelirroja. Pero había algo más como un magnetismo entre ellos. Se miraban fijamente, Tony sin darse cuenta se fue acercando a Pepper llevado por el sentimiento y la desesperación de extrañar tanto a aquella mujer. Pepper por otra parte también sin darse cuenta fue sintiendo cómo Tony se acercaba, lentamente, sin apuro, como si fuese flotando, sin dejar de mirarse en ningún momento. Tony pudo sentir el aroma de Pepper, ese aroma que siempre tenía su piel, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Pepper temblorosa con miles de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Ambos sintiéndose el aliento cada vez más cerca. Pepper cerró los ojos, la sensación era demasiado intensa. Sus labios a 1 centímetro de tocarse los unos con los otros...**continuará**…

**Hola amigos vengo con nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias a todos los que me enviaron sus reviews. Y a todos los que siguen esta historia. Saludos para todos, nos estamos leyendo.**


	15. Viernes

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son derechos de Marvel.**

No había nada ni nadie que les pudiera quitar aquel momento tan intenso que estaban viviendo, sus labios a 1 milímetro, Pepper con los ojos cerrados podía sentir el calor húmedo que emanaba de los labios de Tony. Solo un pensamiento se cruzó en ese segundo en la mente de la Pelirroja…

-No Tony!...yo no….esto no está bien…. – Habló alteradamente Pepper mientras se ponía de pie de un salto tratando de escapar de la situación.

Mientras Tony se llevaba ambas manos hacia el rostro cubriéndolo. No podía creerlo, estuvo tan cerca de los labios de Pep casi los saboreó ¿y lo deja así? Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con unas ganas de besarla que casi no podía con ello. Se puso de pie para dirigirse a Pep que estaba de espalda hacia a él, como tratando de no mirarlo.

-Pepper por favor, estuvimos tan cerca…..no me puedes dejar así- Dijo Tony tratando de convencerla que siguieran.

-No Tony!...sabes que ya no estamos juntos, esto no puede pasar entre nosotros. Yo solo he venido a tratar de convencerte de que sigas con tu vida. A si es que mejor me voy….

-Pep….cielo sé que me querías besar, pude sentirlo… ¿Lo querías verdad?- Habló el castaño acercándose nuevamente a Pepper poniéndose frete a ella.

-Ya te he dicho que esto no puede suceder porque no estamos juntos!

-Por el amor de Dios Pep no estoy preguntando si debe o no debe suceder…..estoy preguntando si tú querías que pasara…..

El silencio se hizo presete entre los dos mientras sus ojos revelaban las ganas de besarse y acariciarse que tenían. Largo rato esperaron hasta que la Pelirroja tomó aire y se dispuso a seguir.

-Tony…..no voy a responder eso…..y no quiero seguir con esta conversación, mañana es un largo día a si es que mejor me voy.

-Pero Pep…..

Tony ya basta! No quiero enojarme a si es que por favor deja que me vaya.

-Está bien cariño, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero antes déjame decirte que no te escaparás de mi tan rápido….

-¿De qué estás hablando Tony?...

-De ti Pep, me dijiste que debía seguir con mi vida, cuando alguien quiere seguir con su vida debe tener objetivos o metas…..debe querer conseguir algo….y pues para mí ese algo eres tú. Eres mi objetivo mi meta, todo lo que necesito para seguir viviendo…..a si es que lucharé por ti…..y lucharé por ti sobre todo porque sé que querías besarme, porque aunque tú no lo quieras me amas y yo te amo tanto que no pienso dejar que te me vayas tan fácilmente. A si es que Pepper…prepárate porque ahora mismo viene mi reconquista – Sonó totalmente triunfador el castaño con su conocida sonrisa de ego que ponía cada vez que quería conseguir algo.

Pepper lo miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos, ni si quiera podía pensar en una respuesta.

-Bueno cariño- volvió a hablar el castaño –Ahora puedes irte a descansar, espero sueñes con migo- Le dijo mientras apretaba el botón del ascensor y le daba un beso muy sensual en la mejilla a su amada pelirroja.

Pepper subió al ascensor aún no entendía lo que había provocado, pues había venido a aconsejar a su ex y resulta que el muy playboy había decidido que no la dejaría en paz, que la reconquistaría. Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando que no fue capaz de articular alguna palabra para oponerse rotundamente a la idea de Tony…¿o es que la idea le gustaba?...Mierda! no sabía que pensar y mejor ni tratar de imaginarse las cosas que se lo ocurrirían a Tony en su plan de reconquista. Pepper iba pensando en todo eso cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió en el estacionamiento, caminó hasta su auto y se dispuso a conducir a su nuevo departamento que estaba a unos 20 minutos de la Torre Stark. La verdad se había mudado hacía 3 días, era un departamento bastante cómodo, muy amplio y con todo lo que necesitaba. Al trabajar de CEO en Stark Industries sus ganancias habían aumentado significativamente a si es que pudo sin problemas comprar aquel departamento.

* * *

Un mes después….

Eran las 3 de la tarde del día viernes, Pepper volvía de su hora de almuerzo como todos los días a SI. Y por su puesto como era de esperar Tony estaría esperándola en la oficina como todos los viernes del último mes, con una rosa, un ramo de flores, bombones, mensajitos de amor pegados en su escritorio aunque esos mensajes a veces eran un poco subidos de tono, bueno Tony era así. En fin esta vez no sabía que le esperaría al llegar a la oficina.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta de su oficina y no había nadie, estaba todo igual como había dejado al salir hacía 1 hora atrás. Pero entonces ¿dónde estaba Tony?, pues en realidad el tenerlo todos los viernes en su oficina se había hecho una costumbre, aunque el último viernes se había puesto un poco impaciente, la verdad es que es entendible Tony cuando quiere algo lo obtiene inmediatamente pero con Pepper le ha costado mucho, de hecho él siente que no avanza nada, que todo el esfuerzo de las flores y cosas no funciona. Es que Pepper no logra perdonarlo, por más que quiera, no puede, siente que aún está dañada por lo que pasó. En fin Tony no estaba y era un poco preocupante. Pepper se acomodó en su silla de trabajo y se dispuso a hacer unas transacciones, pero estaba desconcentrada, es que no podía parar de pensar en que el playboy no estaba junto a ella como todas las tardes de viernes, donde la molestaba con sus bromas y coqueteos y no dejaba de mirarla. En realidad le gustaba que estuviese ahí junto a ella, al fin y al cabo, seguía tan enamorada como siempre y ahora que estaba sacando todos sus dotes de conquista era aún más irresistible. Pensaba en eso cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente, ella expectante, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Y si lo que ella esperaba, Tony estaba entrando a su oficina con una rosa roja y un sobre blanco de un papel muy fino. El nerviosismo como de una adolescente se apoderó del cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-Hola preciosa, ¿me echabas de menos?

-Tony! Pensé que ya no vendrías….

-¿Y estabas triste por eso? - Dijo Tony con su típica respuesta ególatra que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Si claro genio- mientras ideaba una mejor respuesta pudo observar en el rostro de Tony un gran corte que le recorría la ceja y la frente- Tony…. -¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?- Pregunto Pep muy preocupada.

-A si….eso….bueno –dijo el genio mientras se iba a sentar frente a Pep donde el gran escritorio los separaba. –Es que tuvimos un buen lío en Washington DC unos tipos armados, terroristas kamikazes se metieron a la casa blanca. Y nos llamaron a todos los hermanitos vengadores para solucionarlo, aunque sinceramente te digo nena….que yo sólo hubiese podido con todos ellos…

La cara de preocupación de Pep fue remplazada por una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta al egocentrismo del castaño –¿Pero se solucionó todo? ¿Ya está todo bien en Washington?

-Si por supuesto, todo bien, solo que tendrán que reconstruir prácticamente toda la casa blanca, ya que Hulk arrasó con todo, ya sabes….con su trasero enorme…

Ambos rieron de las ocurrencias del castaño, la verdad todos los viernes era muy agradable tener a Tony en la oficina para Pepper, hablaban de muchas cosas y reían.

-Te he traído esto- le dijo el castaño pasándole la rosa y la carta –Espero que te guste.

-Gracias Tony- recibió el presente de Tony la pelirroja, ambos pudieron sentir el leve rose de la piel de sus manos, era muy poco el contacto pero la sensación que los invadía era enorme.

Pepper no pudo aguantar las ganas de abrir la carta de Tony, a si es que se dispuso a la acción. Dentro había una tarjeta que en la portada tenía impresa una corazón que tenía unas letras negras "_Mi persona especial_", una leve sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojada fue lo que provocó aquella distraída lectura. Tony pudo notar esas sensaciones en Pep y sonrió triunfante. Pepper siguió en lo suyo, abrió la tarjeta y dentro decía en letras cursivas y grandes "_Hoy te quiero como siempre te he querido y como siempre te querré_" y más abajo había como un párrafo:

**V **_erte es lo que más feliz me hace._

**I **_r tras de ti, es algo que haría toda la vida._

**R **_azones hay demasiadas para amarte cada día._

**G** _racias por hacerme sentir lo que nadie más pudo._

**I **_ntenso es el sentimiento que siento cada vez que te veo._

**N **_o podría dejarte ir jamás._

**I **_nmenso es el amor por ti._

**A **_mor, tú eres mi gran amor._

-Tony….- sonó la voz quebrada de la pelirroja.

-A bueno tengo que decirte que la tarjeta la mande a hacer, pero el contenido lo cree yo para ti. –Le dijo Tony con cierto orgullo.

-No sé qué decir….

-No tienes porque decirme algo…..aunque si quieres podrías hacer…..ya sabes – Tony cerró sus ojos y puso sus labios en forma de beso, esperando que la pelirroja respondiera a la petición.

-No tienes remedio Anthony Stark.

Tony abrió los ojos riendo – hey Pep hoy he llegado 1 hora tarde a verte. Y bueno quería recuperarla….por favor….podrías ir a cenar con migo…

-Tony… - Dijo la pelirroja con algo de angustia.

-Antes de que me digas que no…..prometo portarme bien, como un caballero te iré a dejar temprano a tu departamento. Es solo para verte un poco más…..si quieres llamo a tu madre para pedirle permiso.

-Tony…. –dijo Pep riendo ante el último comentario –¿sabes que eres odioso?

-¿Discutámoslo en la cena? Por favor Pep...

-Está bien Tony iremos a cenar pero necesito terminar unas transacciones antes y nos vamos.

-Eso ya esta hecho….

-Que?

-Si…bueno tenía la idea de la cena antes de entrar aquí, a si es que le pedí a JARVIS que se hiciera cargo de todo lo que tenías que hacer.

Pepper miró su ordenador intrigada, y claro, todo estaba terminado, las transacciones listas, las listas de los contadores ordenadas, no había nada más que hacer.

-Tony eres incorregible! Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza eres un….

-Lo sé Pep no tienes que decirlo. Ahora ven aquí que te llevaré a comer algo muy rico – Le dijo Tony poniéndose de pie alzando la mano para que Pep lo acompañara.

-Ya vamos – asintió Pepper tomando la mano de Tony al levantarse.

Dios mío nuevamente la sensación de sentir aquella mano tan familiar. Ambos quedaron inmóviles al verse tomados de la mano, Tony tragó saliva pesado mientras sentía la suave piel de Pepper. Pepper temblorosa sin saber que hacer hasta que alcaró su garganta a modo de disimulación, se soltó de Tony sin mirarlo tomó su cartera y se dirigió a la puerta algo nerviosa.

-Tony!¿Vienes?.

-A si…. – un poco tardada fue la respuesta de Tony, acercándose a donde estaba Pepper esperándolo –Es que me quedé pensando en cómo nos cogimos de la mano-

El castaño sonrió ampliamente al ver cómo a la pelirroja se le ponían las mejillas rojas, pero muy rojas de la vergüenza ante su comentario. Bajaron y Tony condujo a un restaurant muy exclusivo que no quedaba muy lejos de SI. La cena fue bastante normal, conversaron mucho, rieron pero solo eso. Tony cumplió su promesa de portarse bien y no insistir en besos ni abrazos como solía ocurrir los viernes del último mes. Se portó muy caballero, Pepper quedó totalmente sorprendida de Tony incluso pareciese que más le gustaba aquel comportamiento tan maduro del ególatra castaño.

Sin embargo lo que no sabía la pelirroja era que Tony preparaba el golpe final de su reconquista en 2 semanas más, sí, aunque la espera se hacía impaciente a veces era la mejor ocasión, la mejor fecha, no habría otra mejor que el cumpleaños de Pepper. Es que la pelirroja no va a creer lo que el castaño le tiene preparado...**Continuará...**

**Hola amigos espero que estén todos muy bien. Espero sinceramente les haya gustado el capi, cualquier duda, sugerencia, angustia que tengan, no duden en hacérmela saber, pronto estará el siguiente capi. Abrazos para todos **


	16. Sorpresa

**Los derechos de esta historia no me pertenecen, son derechos de Marvel.**

**Hola amigos antes de todo como pueden darse cuenta es bastante largo este capi, a medida que vayan leyendo se darán cuenta del Por qué. Espero lo disfruten. Saludos.**

2 semanas después…día viernes

No puedo creerlo, cómo puede ser que este cretino haya vuelto a lo mismo, pero que mierda le pasa a Tony! ¿A caso tendré que andar cómo su madre el resto de mi vida? ¿Solucionándole los problemas cómo siempre? Pero ya va a ver todo lo que le diré al muy idiota. Pensaba en voz alta Pepper mientras se dirigía al Hotel

Flash back (4 hora antes)

Cómo era de esperar Pepper pensaba que Tony aparecería como todos los viernes, pero esta vez no había llegado a lo hora, quizás otra interrupción de los vengadores, si era así la pelirroja esperaba que el castaño estuviera a salvo. Bueno suponía que llegaría tarde o la llamaría, Tony por ningún motivo no aprovecharía las únicas horas que Pepper lo dejaba pasar con ella. Pepper pensaba que lo más extraño de todo era que hoy era su cumpleaños, aunque Tony siempre lo olvidaba a si es que puede que ni si quiera tuviera conciencia de la fecha. En fin, mejor se dedicaba a trabajar, ya que, harto papeleo pendiente tenía.

Así fueron pasando las horas, Tony no aparecía y Pepper estaba muy impaciente, incluso algo enojada, aunque sabía que el estar enfadada no le correspondía, ya que, Tony no era su pareja como para andarle regañando. Bueno faltaba una hora para irse, esperaba celebrar su cumpleaños pidiendo comida china y con una copa de whisky sola en su departamento. Nadie, absolutamente nadie la había llamado, ni si quiera Happy que nunca se olvidaba de su cumpleaños. Pensaba en eso cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, dándole un tremendo susto.

-Pepper! Debes acompañarme es Tony! – Dijo Rhodes totalmente alterado.

-Que! Pero ¿A dónde? ¿Qué está pasando? –Dijo la pelirroja asustada, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-Pep! es Tony está en el Hotel Four Seasons New York y creo que…piensa…

-¿Matarse? Pero….por la mierda! Tony!

-Dice que ya no puede más, que la reconquista hacia a ti no le funciona, que no puede vivir sin ti…

-Dios mío….Este idiota! Vamos que estamos esperando.

Fin del flash back.

Ya iba llegando a uno de los Hoteles más altos de New York, el Four Seasons. Paró el auto de golpe y prácticamente le tiró la llave al joven encargado de estacionar

¿Dónde está? Ese idiota! . Dijo Pepper al borde de la desesperación.

-En el último piso del hotel – Respondió Rhodes con más tranquilidad pero siguiendo a Pepper.

Ambos subieron al ascensor marcando el botón correspondiente al piso al que iban el 52. Fue eterno el viaje para Pepper, es que tenía prácticamente listas las palabras que le iba a disparar en la cara al maldito inmaduro y ególatra Anthony Stark. Más encima el día de su cumpleaños se lo ocurren estas niñerías, de que mi vida sin ti ya no es lo mismo a si es que me suicido. Pero es que era un idiota!

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, salió hecha una furia hacia el piso oscuro cuando un grito mientras las luces se encendían la tomó totalmente desprevenida…

-¡Sorpresa!- Gritó el grupo compuesto por Tony, Happy junto a su novia la enfermera, Banner, Natacha Romanoff, Barton, Coulson, María Hill y dos amigas de Pepper una compañera de la Universidad llamada Ally y otra amiga que era cantante llamada Vonda Shepard.

Pepper abrió los ojos cómo plato, cuando escuchó aquellas voces conocidas. Observó aún sin poder articular una palabra, aunque en su rostro se podía ver cierta muestra de emoción al ver el enorme cartel que decía "Feliz cumpleaños a mi pelirroja más hermosa del mundo….Pepper"

Tony se acercó con dos copas de champán, le dio una mientras la besaba en la mejilla y la abrazaba.

-Feliz cumpleaños cariño, siempre pensé hacerte algo especial cuando estábamos juntos – se separó de su hombro para mirarla a sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de emoción- Y no encontré ningún motivo como para no llevarlo a cabo.

-Tony…..no….no sé qué decir.

-No digas nada….vamos a celebrar- la tomó de la mano y la llevo a donde estaban los demás expectantes por la escena.

Todos felicitaron a Pepper, incluso Rhodes le pidió disculpas por haberla sacado de esa forma de la oficina. Luego Pepper preguntó a sus 2 amigas.

-Chicas ¿cómo es que están aquí? ¿Viajaron muchos kilómetros para estar acá?

-Si bueno venimos prácticamente del otro lado de de Nueva York…..California para ser específicos y bueno no se le puede negar a Tony cuando te ofrece quedarte en el mejor hotel y viajar en jet privado…..eso no se da todos los días – Las tres chicas rieron abiertamente – Más que eso – Habló Ally- Es genial verte de nuevo Virginia, te extrañamos mucho, ya son varios años sin vernos.

-Pues sí que son muchos años, pero espero tener tiempo para ponernos al día – dijo Pep feliz

-Bueno con Tony rondando por aquí en plena conquista dudo que tengamos ese tiempo –Dijo Vonda sonando burlona- No te hagas Virginia Tony nos puso al día.

-Tony no tiene remedio….bueno si algo así es lo que está sucediendo.

-Bueno si algo puedo decir es que Tony está totalmente enamorado de ti Pepper –Dijo Ally –Pues ya no sale en las portadas de farándula, ni las modelos hablan de él. Tuvo que cambiar bastante.

-Si es un buen hombre pero cometió un error y aún no sé…

Fue cuando interrumpió Tony a las chicas.

-Pues bien vinimos a celebrar….qué esperas Vonda para cantar algo…es el cumple de tu amiga.

Pepper miró emocionada a Tony, jamás se esperó algo así de su parte, cuando repentinamente se abrazó a él casi sin darse cuenta, casi como un instinto. Tony más feliz que nunca también la abrazó muy fuerte, como si quisiese que el abrazo no terminara nunca.

-Gracias Tony, no me esperaba esto de verdad muchas gracias –Le dijo Pepper al oído casi como un susurro.

Cuando se separaron se observaron largo rato a los ojos. Mientras los demás invitados murmuraban la escenita.

-Este Tony en realidad tiene su punto débil - Dijo Barton

-Fíjate….ahí está el genio, playboy y multimillonario…enamorado como un adolescente de Pepper. –Dijo Natacha tomando un Martini.

-No entiendo el afán de estar separados, cuando lo único que quieren es estar juntos –Dijo Coulson observando tiernamente a la pareja.

En eso comenzó a sonar el piano, Vonda ya estaba entonando la primera canción, mientras todos bebían y bailaban dispersos por el inmenso y lujoso piso que había arrendado exclusivamente Tony para celebrar el cumpleaños de Pepper.

Tony no se despegaba de Pepper, bailaban, se miraban con unas ganas inmensas de besarse pero Pepper pensaba en si lo había perdonado o no. Tony se había esforzado mucho era consciente de eso, pero si iba a volver con el castaño tenía que estar segura de haberlo perdonado, no quería después sacar en cara errores del pasado que es lo que suele ocurrir en esas situaciones. Pero ese momento era tan especial, jamás lo olvidaría. Su primer cumpleaños en el cual Tony se acordaba, incluso le tenía una sorpresa.

La fiesta continuaba, Vonda cantando, ya había un montón de botellas vacías y abrían una tras otra. Pepper con una copa de vodka Martini en su mano coreando las canciones de Vonda junto a su amiga Ally. Los hombres hablando de sus cosas ya un poco Ebrios, Natacha en otro rincón junto a Barton hablando quien sabe que cosas y ¿Tony? ¿Dónde estaba Tony? Cuando de pronto….era…..todos expectantes mirando, no podían creer. Comenzó a sonar el piano, Pepper con los ojos abiertos como plato. Y comenzó la voz tan familiar.

_...Traducción _

_Chances are you'll find me...Hay posibilidades de que me encuentre_

_Somewhere on your road tonight ...En algún lugar de tu camino esta noche_

_Seems I always end up driving by ...Pareciera como si siempre terminara pasando cerca_

_Ever since I've known you...Desde que te conozco_

_It just seems you're on my way ...Simplemente parece que estás en mi camino_

_All the rules of logic don't apply ...Todas las reglas de la lógica ya no aplican_

_I long to see you in the night ...Tengo muchas ganas de verte en la noche_

_Be with you 'til morning light ...Estar con tigo hasta la luz de la mañana_

La voz de Tony sonó junto al Piano, vestido elegantemente y muy bien peinado, cantando sin quitar la vista de su hermosa pelirroja. Pepper no lo podía creer, Anthony Stark cantando para ella, era casi imposible. La emoción invadía hasta la última célula de su cuerpo… su pensamiento lo interrumpió la conocida voz de Vonda.

_I remember clearly how you looked... Recuerdo claramente _

_The night we met...Cómo lucías la noche que nos conocimos_

_I recall your laughter and your smile... Recuerdo tu risa y tu sonrisa_

_I remember how you made me ...Recuerdo cómo me hiciste _

_Feel so at ease... Sentir tanta confianza_

_I remember all your grace, your style...Te recuerdo con toda tu gracia y tu estilo_

_And now you're all I long to see...Y ahora eres todo lo que quiero ver_

_You've come to mean so much to me... Has llegado a significar mucho para mi_

Y sonaron ambas voces Vonda Y Tony unidos en una sola voz dedicada a la Pelirroja que tenía sus ojos azules brillantes como nunca.

_Chances are I'll see you... Hay posibilidades de que te vea _

_somewhere in my dreams tonight... En algún lugar de mis sueños esta noche_

_You'll be smiling like the night we met... Estarás sonriendo como en la noche en que nos conocimos_

_Chances are I'll hold you Hay... Posibilidades de que te abrace  
_

_an I'll offer all I have Y... te ofrezca todo lo que tengo  
_

_You're the only one I can't forget... Eres lo único de lo que no me puedo olvidar_

_Baby you're the best I've ever met...__Baby eres lo mejor que he conocido_

Y la última melodía del piano se fue terminando para dar el término a la canción.

-Feliz cumpleaños Pep –Fue la dulce voz de Tony.

Y los aplausos de los invitados repercutieron el hermoso momento, Tony no perdía de vista a Pep mientras se paraba de la silla del piano para ir donde su hermosa pelirroja. Antes pasó por un whisky y mientras Vonda comenzaba una nueva canción más alegre Tony invitó a Pepper a la pista de baile donde ya estaban la mayoría de los invitados. Mientras bailaban…

-Tony ha sido…..realmente no sé cómo explicar…..ha sido todo demasiado hermoso, estoy feliz.

-Esa era la idea Pep, estás hermosa hoy con un año más en cima.

-Jajaja Tony….de verdad muchas gracias.

Había comida para regodearse, música en vivo gracias a la fabulosa Vonda, buena compañía y Tony pese a las copas encima se había portado de lo mejor. Corrían ya las 3 de la madrugada cuando el baile fue interrumpido.

-Señores por favor su atención- Fue la voz de Tony a través del micrófono quien llamó la atención de todos los presentes –Bueno antes de todo quiero agradecer la presencia de todos los invitados, sé que están todos muy ocupados pero muchas gracias por acompañar a la mujer más hermosa que pisa la tierra…..Pepper –Un enorme aplauso interrumpió al castaño – Y bueno Pepper espero te lo estés pasando genial, yo quise hacer todo esto porque sé que en mi pasado jamás me acordé de esta fecha tan importante….quería enmendar un poco eso…..y bueno solo decirte que lo hice con mucho cariño para ti porque eres lo más importante en mi vida y…..te amo….mucho.

Pepper con las lágrimas a punto de estallar, los aplausos que llenaban el piso 52. La pelirroja ya no podía más lo único que quería era sentir los labios de Tony pegados a los de ella. Ella también lo amaba y estas alturas, con tanto mérito de parte de Tony…no había razón para estar separados.

-Bueno- prosiguió el castaño al micrófono - ya para ir cerrando esta velada quiero dedicar una canción a mi hermosa cumpleañera. Chicos por favor - Había jóvenes con instrumentos musicales detrás de Tony que acompañaron a Vonda en sus canciones. Estos comenzaron a interpretar la última canción. El mini escenario se oscureció dejando ver solo a Tony con el micrófono en la mano.

_Every breath you take... Cada respiro que tomes  
Every move you make... Cada movimiento que hagas  
Every bond you break ... Cada promesa que rompas  
Every step you take ... Cada paso que des  
I'll be watching you... Te estaré observando  
_

_Every single day... Cada uno de tus días  
Every word you say... Cada palabra que digas  
Every game you play... Cada juego que te juegues  
Every night you stay... Cada noche que te quedes  
I'll be watching you... Estaré observandote_

Fue en ese momento cuando Tony simplemente desapareció dejando el mini escenario en suma oscuridad.

Todos quedaron atónitos, a Pepper se le formó una gran sonrisa por el asombro, todos aplaudieron al poder ver ante el escenario al mismísimo Sting cantando para Pepper.

_O can't you see ...Oh, a caso no puedes ver  
You belong to me ...¿Que nos pertenecemos?  
__How my poor heart aches... Cómo me duele mi pobre corazón_

_with every step you take... Con cada paso que tú das_

Y Tony se unió a Sting para hacer un dúo…..mientras todos coreaban la canción y Pepper totalmente emocionaba miraba sin poder creerlo.

_Every move you make... Cada movimiento que hagas__**  
**__Every vow you break... Cada promesa que rompas  
Every smile you fake... Cada sonrisa que finjas  
Every claim you stake... Cada reclamo que hagas  
I'll be watching you... Estaré observándote _

Tony fue a buscar a su pelirroja para bailar junto a ella mientras Sting hacía lo suyo, el castaño tomó de la mano a su princesa y se abrazó a ella, luego la miró, no había para que decir una palabra, en sus ojos se podía ver el sentimiento de cada uno.

Mientras tanto sonaba el coro.

_Since you've gone Desde que te fuiste_

_I been lost without a trace...He estado perdido sin ningún rastro  
I dream at night I can only see your face... Sueño en la noche y solo veo tu rostro  
I look around... Miro a mi alrededor_

_but it's you I can't replace...Pero es a tí a quien no puedo reemplazar  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace... Hace frío aquí y extraño tanto tus abrazos  
I keep crying baby, baby please... Y aquí sigo llorando Baby, Baby Por favor_

_Tony se soltó de su pelirroja con el dolor de su alma y se unió a Sting a cantar el último párrafo de la canción mirando y dedicándosela a su Pepper Potts quien estaba mirándolo con sus ojos delatando todo el amor que sentía por él._

_Every move you make... Cada movimiento que hagas__**  
**__Every vow you break... Cada promesa que rompas  
Every smile you fake... Cada sonrisa que finjas  
Every claim you stake... Cada reclamo que hagas  
I'll be watching you...Estaré observándote _

_I'll be watching you... Estaré observándote _

_I'll be watching you... Estaré observándote _

El aplauso tremendamente fuerte resonó en el piso, Tony dándole las gracias a Sting por haber estado allí, los invitados fueron a saludar al famoso cantante aún sin poder creerlo. Pepper también en lo mismo saludando a Sting quien por supuesto la saludó por su cumpleaños y le dio un ramo de flores. Cosa que Tony no le cayó nada de bien, pues sabía que a Pepper le encantaba Sting, pero por supuesto se guardó sus celos, pues era la noche de Pep a si es que por nada del mundo iba a arruinársela.

Despidieron al cantante ya que tenía que irse de inmediato, solo le hizo el favor a su amigo Tony. Y así se fueron uno a uno los invitados. Lo habían pasado muy bien, fue una noche estupenda y llena de sorpresas. Todos gracias a Tony tenían habitaciones reservadas en el mismo Hotel incluso Pepper, pero el plan era otro…..

Cuando ya quedaron el castaño y la pelirroja solos en el piso 52, un poco nerviosos cruzaron unas palabras.

-Tony no sé como agradecerte todo esto de verdad, ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida….

-Claro que sabes cómo agradecérmelo Pep… -Le dijo Tony con una sonrisa pícara en los labios mientras se acercaba a Pepper lentamente.

-Tony…..esa parte tuya no cambiará jamás…

-No porque sé que te encanta.

Ya estaban cerca, Tony tomó a Pepper de la cintura mirándola, más bien perdiéndose en la mirada azul de su amada.

-Cariño lo siento… -sonó afligido Tony – Siento haberte hecho daño, yo jamás me lo perdonaré.

-Tony no tienes que pedir disculpas, ya no hay nada de rencor, eso ya es cosa del pasado. Esta es una nueva etapa.

-¿Una nueva oportunidad?

-Algo así….

Tony se acercó con su rostro lenta pero decididamente para besar a Pepper, nuevamente sintiendo el calor de sus labios, ansiosos por un beso…..ya rosaban los labios de ambos cuando el móvil de Pepper sonó bruscamente cortando el agradable momento…

-Quien te llama a estas horas Pep no contestes…..

-Tony puede ser importante….jamás se sabe.. ¿Sí? Habla Potts…

Desde el otro lado de la línea –Pepper feliz cumpleaños! ¿Cómo lo estas pasando?-

-¿Disculpe quien habla?...

-¿Ya no te acuerdas? Bueno Pepper solo llamaba para saludarte en tu día, Soy Maya…

La cara de Pepper se desfiguró…incluso se puso Pálida. Tony pudo observar la reacción y preguntó inmediatamente quien era…

Desde el otro lado de la línea aún sonaba la voz femenina – Pude observar tu cumpleaños…una noche llena de sorpresas….espero disfrutes la mía- Y se cortó la llamada.

-Pepper! ¿Quién era? -preguntó Tony desesperado.

La voz quebradiza de Pepper –Era Maya….

Tony ni si quiera alcanzó a reaccionar cuando una fuerte explosión sacudió el piso 52 del hotel. El techo prácticamente se desprendió, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, no se podía ver nada por el polvo. Fue todo tan rápido.

Tony trataba de reaccionar ante los gritos de Pepper.

-Tony! Tony! Suélteme!...Tony por favor!

-Pepper! –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el castaño cuando sintió un pañuelo roseado con cloroformo pegado a su nariz. Rápidamente su mente se oscureció dejando atrás los gritos de Pepper...

* * *

**No me maten por favor, ya sé que es mucho drama pero ya vendrá la felicidad o al menos eso espero. Bueno decirles que las canciones las escogí porque las cana Robert Downey Jr junto a los cantantes respectivos les dejaré el link más abajo. Y lo del cumpleaños se me ocurrió sacando algunas ideas de la serie Ally McBeal. Un abrazo y de verdad espero les haya gustado el capi :)**

**Link: canción 1 Chances are (Vonda Shepard y Robert Downey Jr) watch?v=ZnQtSUbgFL0**

**Link: Canción 2 Every breath you take (Sting y Robert Downey Jr) watch?v=CCMUiKzblcE**


	17. Maya

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son derechos de Marvel.**

Unos gritos a lo lejos, el reflejo de una luz blanca entrando a sus ojos mientras trataba de reaccionar. Quiso llevarse las manos a la cara pero estaban atadas a los posa-manos de la silla al igual que sus pies, unidos con una cuerda. Tony trataba de reaccionar lo más rápido posible cuando se dio cuenta de que los gritos que provenían eran de Pepper. Cuando logró ver, estaba solo en una sala muy sucia, pero habían ordenadores en unos escritorios frente de él. Pepper no se veía por ningún lado, solo podía escuchar sus gritos de dolor, posiblemente en una sala contigua. Tony desesperado trató de soltarse pero era imposible, solo esperaba que su armadura respondiera a los microchips de su brazo.

Pepper estaba en una sala contigua, la tenían amarrada de la misma forma que cuando la secuestró Killian, de pié y unas barras de metal evitaban que se escapará.

-Por favor ya basta! Por favor! Ya no puedo más!

Eran las gritos de dolor de Pepper mientras científicos que no les podía ver la cara extraían cuadrados de aproximadamente 5 cm de piel. En la pierna derecha ya le habían extraído un trozo y estaba con el bisturí y unas pinzas sacando la de la pierna izquierda lentamente. Torturando de manera inhumana a la pobre pelirroja. Hasta que ya los gritos se dejaron de escuchar, pues el gran dolor hizo que se desmayara.

Tony desesperado, ¿qué pasaba?…ya no podía escuchar a Pepper, no podía imaginarse lo peor, esto no estaba pasando. De pronto una puerta de metal detrás de él rugió mientras se abría. Unos pasos se sintieron cada vez más cerca.

-Que tal Tony, espero que estés muy cómodo, pasaras bastante tiempo aquí.

-Maya…que es lo que quieres….por favor ¿Dónde está Pepper?

-Tranquilo, Pepper está viva….por ahora… -dijo mientras se posicionaba delante del castaño. –Solo que necesitaba unas muestras de piel, para saber qué fue lo que le hiciste al extremis para que se estabilizara y bueno para ver cómo funciona la regeneración de la piel.

-Eres una hija de Puta Maya! Es una humana, en qué momento perdiste la cabeza….

-Cierra el pico Tony, nada de esto estaría pasando si tú me hubieras ayudado.

-No seas idiota Maya! Jamás intenté estabilizar tu maldito experimento, traté de sacarlo del cuerpo de Pepper. Hasta que me di cuenta de que seguía en su ADN cuando casi la matas en ese accidente de auto.

-Vaya el gran Stark…¿se equivocó?...¿es que el amor no te deja pensar?

-Al menos yo puedo sentir algo importante por otra persona…tú…dime….¿alguien te ha amado?

El castaño solo sintió una fuerte bofetada en su rostro como respuesta, pero no quitó la mirada desafiante hacia Maya.

-Con esto –Dijo Maya –Solo consigues que me enfade….y eso hace que Pepper pague con dolor la ira que me haces sentir…..

-Deja a Pepper Maya! Por favor!

-Vaya….que rápido cambias de estados de ánimo Stark!

-Hay algo que no sabes Maya, si te lo cuento por favor deja a Pepper. Ella no es culpable de nada.

-Eso lo decidiré cuando escuche lo que me tengas que decir Tony, a si es que ¿qué esperas?

-Cómo puedes ver ya no tengo el reactor ARK en mi pecho, me sometí a una cirugía en donde extrajeron toda la metralla que amenazaba mi corazón. Esto no podía ser posible si no…..bueno…..tuve que inyectarme el extremis.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Maya sentándose en el escritorio incrédula.

-Lo hice porque pensé que tenía la cura, hice el mismo procedimiento que con Pepper, a si es que tu famoso experimento estabilizado está en mi cuerpo también. A si es que no hay razones para que tengas a Pepper aquí. Me tienes a mí.

-No puedo creerlo, cómo no lo pensé, es que ahora todos tenemos el extremis. Pues yo me lo inyecté cuando te atrapo Killian. Sabía que las cosas iban a empeorar y sabía que lo único que quería ese estúpido era matarte y yo te necesitaba vivo. A si es que lo hice por precaución, sabía que la cosa se pondría fea. Qué suerte tuve….

-Habla por ti….para mí no es necesariamente una suerte que te hayas salvado ….. Dijo Tony sarcástico.

-Tienes razón, no hay motivos con respecto al extremis para tener a Pepper aquí. Pero si hay motivos con respecto a ti para conservarla!

-Maya!

-No Tony…..tú me vas a ayudar con extremis, sabes cómo estabilizarlo y necesito también la cura que es lo más importante.

-¿Y para qué necesitas la cura? Con el extremis estabilizado te harías millonaria, harías lo que quisieras. Yo puedo ayudarte pero por favor suelta a Pepper, déjala en paz.

-No Tony, eres el único capaz de descubrir la cura, la necesito porque comprobamos que las personas sometidas a extremis tienen hijos con mal formaciones severas. Y de todas las mujeres embarazadas con el extremis…..ninguna se salvó.

-Vaya….ahora si te interesa lo que le pase a las mujeres!

-Es…por mi hermana….tuvo un accidente y tuve que inyectarle el extremis, estaba embarazada, si no encuentro la cura en 4 meses morirá.

-Déjame salir de aquí junto a Pepper y haré lo posible para conseguir la cura.

-No…Hazlo aquí, y rápido porque Pepper sufrirá las consecuencias de tu demora Tony….por cierto te soltaré de la silla, si intentas salir de aquí, todo explotará, incluyendo la zona donde está tu novia….a si es que no se te ocurra hacer tonterías. Y si alguien entra ocurre lo mismo. A si es que nadie puede entrar ni salir de aquí! Que quede claro.

-Eres la hija de puta más grande que he conocido

-Hace 14 años no dijiste eso, cariño… - Y maya salió de la sala.

Entraron 2 tipos armados a dónde estaba Tony, estos lo soltaron….le indicaron que en los ordenadores esta la información para comenzar a investigar sobre la cura del extremis. Pero su cabeza solo podía pensar en Pepper. No se podía imaginar a alguien haciéndole daño.

-Hey tío! –Dijo uno de los vigilantes – No intentes llamar a tu armadura, yo mismo desactive tus microchips. No fue tan difícil.

Tony solo los miró como si fueran la peor cosa existente en la tierra, tratando de buscar un plan para sacar a Pepper, de hecho tenía la herramienta para salir de esa pocilga en su zapato, solo necesitaba armar el plan.

Pepper mientras tanto abría sus ojos suavemente. El dolor en ambas piernas era casi insoportable, aunque, lo poco que podía ver de sus heridas aquella luz naranja ya estaba trabajando en la regeneración. Científicos miraban detenidamente sus heridas, grababan con una videocámara y hablaban de números y temperaturas. Lo único que podía pensar es que no soportaría otra tortura más…..pero Tony….¿dónde estaba Tony? Su desesperación se hacía más evidente. Hasta que una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro se posó frente a ella.

-Pepper…..que gusto verte nuevamente – Dijo Maya con una sonrisa.

-Tú! Eres una maldita! ¿Dónde está Tony?

-Tú y Tony deberían aprender modales….no te preocupes, tu novio está trabajando a contrarreloj en algo que le pedí. Veré cuanto avanza….y por cierto cuando tu piel se regenere necesitaré ver algo más. Quizás un dedo….incluso la manos entera….sería interesante ver cómo se regenera.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Preguntó Pepper llorando.

-Eso a estas alturas no importa! Espero tengas suerte Pepper y que tu novio tenga pronto el encargo. –Dejó a Pepper sufriendo con sus heridas.

Mientras Tony observaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance en ese cuartucho, cuando vio unas muestras en tubos de ensayos. Pregunto a sus vigilantes.

-Son muestras de extremis en estado puro –Respondió unos de los vigilantes –Y por cierto aquí están las criaturas para ensayar –Le dijo pasándole una jaula con ratones blancos.

Tony miró con cara de repudio hasta que la idea más brillante de todas pasó fugazmente por su cabeza. Ya lo tenía… el plan para sacar a Pepper de aquí, solo tenía que esperar el momento. Era peligroso pero no había más opción, tenía que hacerlo, no podía permitir que le estuvieran haciendo daño al amor de su vida.

Hizo cómo que estaba trabajando, al primer descuido de los vigilantes se sacó el zapato, apretó un botón casi imperceptible, una punta de unos 3 cm salió en la parte lateral del zapato, era una aguja, le sacó el protector y se la inyecto rápidamente en el brazo, oprimiendo otro botón para que el contenido saliera expulsado por el inyector. Un pequeño gemido de dolor salió de su boca haciendo que los vigilantes viraran para verle.

-Estos malditos ratones….cada vez más agresivos...¿Qué les dan de comer? –Dijo Tony saliendo del trance, el zapato por supuesto ya había desaparecido de sus manos.

-No quieres saber lo que comen –dijo uno de los vigilantes, muy serio.

Tony siguió con su plan, solo le quedaba esperar 3 minutos y los microchips de su brazo estarían activados nuevamente. Es que él era un genio y jamás salía de su casa sin sus chapuzas.

Pasaron los 3 minutos, los microchips en acción y en la Torre Stark la pared donde guardaba su Mark 43 giraba para que ésta última pudiera volar en partes. Rápidamente Banner se dio cuenta de esto, llamo a los Vengadores que estaban cerca y solo dijo…

-La Mark 43 nos mostrará la ubicación de Tony y Pepper hay que seguirla – A si es que los pertenecientes a SHIELD hicieron lo suyo.

Tony no sabía dónde estaba a si es que no sabía el tiempo que se demoraría la Mark 43 en llegar, por lo que rápidamente abrió la jaula y le tiró los ratones en la cara a uno de los vigilantes mientras golpeaba al otro, le quitó el arma a uno y le pegó con la misma dejándolo inconsciente, mientras el otro vigilante sacaba su arma Tony ya lo tenía amenazado. Hizo que se pusiera en la silla y lo amarró. Le tapó la boca para que no gritara. De pronto la Mark 43 hizo un ligero ruido y entró por una de las ventanas activando las bombas de la sala, marcando en sus pantallas 30 segundos para la explosión. El traje se acopló a Tony. Salió rápidamente de la sala donde estaba, era como un edificio lleno de pasillos, entró a la sala contigua, donde había escuchado los gritos de Pepper pero nada.

-Mierda! Pepper …..no, esto no está pasando…. JARVIS ¿dónde está Potts?

-Ya la localicé esta 3 pisos más arriba…Señor quedan 15 segundos para la explosión.

-Mierda! JARVIS acopla el traje a Pepper y sácala de aquí….

-Pero señor!

-Hazlo! No hay tiempo!

El traje voló en partes hacia Pepper, rompiendo todo a su paso, se acopló a Pepper sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada. Maya trató de impedirlo pero ya era tarde El traje ya estaba sacando a la pelirroja del edificio, quedaban 5 segundos para que todo explotara. Maya y algunos científicos corrieron a una puerta de metal que estaba dentro de la sala.

Tony había vuelto a entrar a la sala donde estaba anteriormente, estaba en el escritorio cuando la explosión se hizo evidente en un zumbido ensordecedor. Una ola de calor sacudió todo a su paso.

Pepper ya estaba a algunos metros del edificio, miró la explosión sin poder creerlo. Salió del traje. Y corrió sin pensarlo al edificio en llamas. Hasta que el agente Coulson la atrapo en sus brazos.

-Señorita Potts no!

-Phil Tony está allí. Tienes que sacarlo…..Tony!...Tony! –Gritaba desesperada y llorando la pelirroja, ya ni si quiera sus heridas dolían.

-Rhodes enfundado en el Iron Patriot voló hasta el edificio para tratar de hacer algo cuando una segundo explosión lo lanzó lejos, cayendo al suelo sin poder hacer nada.

-Noooo! Noooo! Tony! – Dijo Pepper cayendo al suelo, llorando a más no poder. Es que no podía ser peor, su Tony allí dentro….era imposible que se salvara. Solo lloraba.

Todos observando sin poder creer, Iron Man muerto….no había escapatoria. El edificio completamente destruido.

De pronto detrás de los escombros aún en llamas, una intensa luz naranja iluminó el lugar. Hasta que desapareció….todo expectantes pero nada…..absolutamente nada.

De pronto una silueta proveniente del mismo lugar donde la luz naranja hizo su aparición, Pepper aún llorando con la cabeza hundida en sus piernas. Phil a su lado abrazándola, pero mirando lo que esta aconteciendo. Barton con su arco listo y Natacha con pistolas en amabas manos esperando a ver qué era esa silueta.

La silueta comenzó a moverse rápido hasta que se hizo evidente, era un humano corriendo hacia dónde ellos. Un humano sin un zapato, con pelo castaño y ojos marrones, comenzó a acercarse rápido. Phil sonrió….

-Pepper.

-No! Tony!

Pep!

-Phil no lo entiendes! Yo… Dios!

Phil le levantó la cabeza a Pepper bruscamente. Fue cuando la pelirroja pudo ver a su Tony corriendo con algo de dificultad hacia ella. Pepper se paró de un saltó y corrió hacia Tony.

-Dios mío! Tony!...- Solo corría esperando encontrarse con el hombre que amaba por fin.

Todos observando la ternura de la escena. Expectantes ante el encuentro de la pareja.

-30 Pavos a que Tony se cae mientras corre- Dijo el Halcón a Natacha.

-Hecho- Dijo la Viuda Negra.

Ya a metros. Muy cerca, casi tocándose estaban Tony y Pepper. Hasta que el espacio que los separaba se hizo invisible. Pepper dio un salto enredando sus piernas en la cintura de Tony y sus brazos cruzados dejando el cuello de Tony encerrado. Mientras éste la tomó cruzando sus brazos en la cintura de la escultural pelirroja…..Se besaron al instante, un beso desesperado, pero de alivio a la vez, por fin sintiendo ese calor húmedo de ambos. Ese beso llenos de pasión que ambos por mucho tiempo esperaron darse. Ahora nada podía cortarles ese momento tan esperado. Sus lenguas jugueteando con movimientos ya muy conocidos por ambos. Saboreándose en cada segundo que pasaban sus labios enredados…..Se separaron porque a ambos les faltaba el aire.

-Tony yo creí…..que…

-Había muerto….pues yo he creído ya 2 veces que tú estás muerta…estamos a mano –Le dijo el castaño sonriéndole.

-Eres idiota….te amo Tony.

Y el beso inmediato se hizo presente nuevamente, esta vez más suave, más dulce, sintiendo en cada célula la sensación que los inundaba.

-Pep espera…..no puedo besarte –Dijo el castaño cortando el beso.

-¿Qué?...

-Verás… -Dijo Tony mientras Pepper bajaba sus piernas para pararse frente a él sin distanciarse ni un centímetro –Yo soy un hombre nuevo, gracias a ti, por eso mismo ya no soy de los tipos que andan besando a mujeres sin tener algo formal….

-Tony….¿de qué…

- Pepper…¿quieres ser mi novia de nuevo?

La amplia sonrisa de Pepper cubrió su rostro empolvado…alzó sus ojos azules para encontrarse con los marrones…

-Voy a pensarlo – Dijo mientras se giraba para caminar hacia los vengadores

¿Qué?!...vamos Pepper…. –Dijo el castaño lloriqueando.

Pepper se dio vuelta y lo besó con toda la pasión contenida que tenía.

-Te amo Tony! Eres lo único que tengo…..por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia… de nuevo…pero antes debes prometerme algo….

-No usar el traje nunca más – Se adelantó a decir el castaño.

-Tony puedes usar tu traje, eres Iron Man y nadie ni si quiera yo puedo cambiar eso…pero no me vuelvas a ocultar cosas. En serio.

-Por supuesto que no Pepper, ¿crees que me quedan ganas de ocultarte algo? Eres una mujer impresionante Pep…es que no…..te amo demasiado!

Ambos rieron se besaron nuevamente y caminaron de la mano hacia los vengadores, cuando una estruendo detrás de ellos resonó….provenía de los escombros del edificio…..Todos miraron expectantes lo que estaba sucediendo…..**Continuará**…

**Hola amigos, un nuevo capi….pensé en dejarlo en la parte donde hay una segunda explosión en el edificio pero sería muy cruel, terminarían de matarme! A si es que bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracia por sus reviews a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarlo. Un abrazo…nos leemos **

**Pd: Estoy de vacaciones, por eso subiré capítulos muy seguidos….. **


	18. Reencuentro

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son derechos de Marvel.**

Todos expectantes ante el ruido que sonó desde el edificio totalmente destruido, era como cuando abrían una gran puerta de metal muy pesada. Mucho ruido, tanto que el Iron Patriot se puso en movimiento al igual que Barton y Natacha.

Tony se dirigió con Pepper a la ambulancia que esperaba más lejos junto al agente Coulson. Aunque alerta de lo que pasaba en el edificio, pero en ese momento eran más importantes las heridas en las piernas de Pepper.

-Hey Coulson, dame tu chaqueta por favor…estoy harto de que tus ojos se desvíen hacia MI novia casi desnuda.

Fue en ese momento que Pepper se pudo percatar de que su tonificado cuerpo estaba tapado solo por un sujetador y sus elegantes braguitas, ambas de color negro. Y no llevaba puesto nada más encima. Su cara se sonrojo inmediatamente.

Phil sin protestar le pasó inmediatamente su chaqueta, en modo de caballerosidad, Tony solo llevaba puesto un pantalón algo roto por la explosión. Pepper se tapó con la chaqueta de Phi, ya estaban llegando a la ambulancia que rápidamente los atendió.

-Solo ella necesita atención- Dijo Tony cuando un médico se le acercaba.

Pepper estaba sentada dentro de la ambulancia emitiendo unos fuertes ruidos de dolor mientras le limpiaban las heridas, los quejidos llamaron la atención de Tony que estaba mirando hacia el edificio. Inmediatamente fue donde su amada pelirroja a tomarle la mano mientras aguantaba el yodo y los algodones sobre sus heridas palpitantes.

La pareja dentro de la ambulancia pudo ver a Natacha que traía esposada a una mujer. Maya….la maldita seguía viva pero ahora detenida por SHIELD. Pepper solo se abrazó a Tony algo emocionada, ya todo había acabado, la pesadilla de Maya ya estaba custodiada por SHIELD, la agencia de seguridad más eficiente que existe.

-Vámonos a casa Pepper, lo único que quiero ahora es pasar tiempo con tigo-Articuló Tony dulcemente en el oído de Pepper.

-Tony….-Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir en voz baja Pep cuando fue interrumpida.

-Tony! Necesito un informe de todo lo que pasó en ese edificio para ayer! – se dirigió fríamente Fury al castaño.

-Número 1: Estamos bien gracias por preguntar. Número 2: Yo jamás he hecho un informe en mi vida, es Pepper quien los hace. Y número 3: Pepper no podrá hacer un informe hasta en una semana, pues estaremos ocupados en la cama todo el tiempo- Dijo Tony con su típico tono de engreído.

-Tony! – Le dijo Pepper totalmente avergonzada y dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Auchhh Pep!...

-Tony hablo en serio, necesito ese informe ahora!- Siguió a la defensiva Nick.

-Señor Fury- Habló profesionalmente la pelirroja -creo que después de haber pasado por una emoción tan fuerte como ser secuestrado, torturados…y con torturar no me refiere a golpes..me refiero a que te quiten trozos de piel mientras estás amarrado y más aún que un hombre haya sobrevivido a 2 explosiones….pues me parece que lo mínimo que podemos disfrutar es de un día de descanso, donde nadie ni nada nos haga recordar este terrible episodio. A si es que, hoy es sábado, el lunes tendrá su informe con todos los detalles expuestos. Un gusto conocerlo, que tenga buen día.

Tony y Fury miraron a Pepper asombrados, casi con la boca abierta, es que la mujer podría venderle hielo a un esquimal con su poder de persuasión.

-Ya escucho a esta hermosa mujer Señor Fury, supongo que quedó más que claro- agregó el castaño con su típica sonrisa de triunfo.

-Espero el informe el lunes entonces. Gracias Señorita Potts- Fue lo último que dijo Fury antes de abordar su súper nave aérea.

Tony salió disparado de la ambulancia dejando a Pepper intrigada y pensando en que tontería haría este genio. Pero el castaño solo se acercó a Natacha a decirle algo al oído. Natacha subió a su avión y bajó con un bulto negro. El castaño volvió rápidamente a donde estaba Pepper.

-Cariño te he conseguido algo de ropa, no es que moleste verte así, de hecho me encanta pero no me gusta para nada que otros imbéciles babosos aprovechen de distraer los ojos con tigo- Dijo mirando seriamente el médico que seguía dando vueltas en la ambulancia.

Pepper solo movió la cabeza a ambos lados en señal de "no tienes remedio Tony" y tomo el bulto, y comenzó a ponerse lo que parecía un traje de cuero. Si que era un traje de cuerpo muy apretado y con el logo de SHIELD en el brazo.

Tony mientras tanto hablaba con Rhodes fuera de la ambulancia, sobre Maya, sobre lo sucedido, sobre lo mal que lo pasó. Hasta que por fin vio llegar a Happy. De inmediato llamó a Pepper para que se uniera a él e ir al auto.

Casi se desmaya al ver a Pepper. Santo cielo es que aquel traje de Natacha le quedaba perfecto, todas sus curvas totalmente delimitadas por el cuero del traje. Y el rostro aún con tierra le daba un aspecto de guerrera vengadora. Rhodes con la boca abierta también, no imaginaba a Pepper vestida así ni en otra vida. Menos mal que el caso del Iron Patriot le cubría el rostro o Tony le asesinaba. Aunque Tony con sus celos patológicos casi corrió con la pelirroja hasta el auto, pues solo él podía ver todas sus curvas, nadie más. Happy abrazó a ambos antes de subir al auto, subió Pepper y Tony pretendía hacerlo después, hasta que la ojiazul lo interrumpió.

-Tony y ¿piensas dejar tu traje ahí?-Dijo la pelirroja apuntado al traje que estaba desactivado.

-Mierda! Joder!...pero es que me quiero ir con tigo…..JARVIS….JARVIS.

-Si Señor.

-Conduce el traje hasta la Torre Stark y ammmm –Se detuvo el genio mientras subía al auto junto a Pepper –ten el jacuzzi listo por favor.

Pepper solo sonrió, pues mejor ni pensaba en descansar pues Tony se le podía ver en los ojos las intenciones que tenía cuando llegaran a casa. Aunque sus heridas dolían bastante, los calmantes ya estaba haciendo su efecto y por otro lado el extremis estaba cumpliendo con su labor. Ya camino a casa comenzaron aquella conversación pendiente que tenían.

-Tony….dos explosiones…fueron dos yo las vi….y el extremis estabilizado no pudo regenerar todo tu cuerpo tan rápido.

-Pepper….lo que quería Maya era una cura para el extremis y para eso tenía materiales, ratones y extremis puro inyectable y bueno no me quedó opción….me inyecté una dosis de extremis puro y ahí tuvo consecuencia la primera explosión. Inmediatamente estaba de vuelta, casi ni perdí la conciencia y vino la siguiente y ocurrió casi lo mismo, me demoré más en salir de los escombros que en regenerarme.

-Pero Tony esto quiere decir que…..

-Si Pep…que tengo el extremis en estado puro y que en cualquier momento te puedo quemar…..ando como se dice en términos simples …..CALIENTE… - Y esa sonrisa pícara se adueñaba de la cara da Tony.

-Tony! – Aunque no puedo evitar la sonrisa –Estamos hablando algo serio.

-No te preocupes Pep según mis cálculos si no me equivoco….y no suelo hacerlo…con 3 miligramos más del estabilizador que usamos la otra vez estaría estabilizado. Y eso será lo primero que haré. Porque no quieres sentir en cierta parte de tu anatomía que "algo" te queme….¿verdad?

-Tony!

El castaño solo pudo sentir un fuerte golpe en su brazo nuevamente, para luego pudo sentir la suavidad de los labios de Pepper sobre los suyos, era como un paraíso, los labios de la pelirroja para él era como ir al cielo y volver. Demoraron unas 3 eternas horas en estar en la Torre Stark. La pelirroja se había quedado dormida hacía dos horas, el castaño la observaba cómo si fuera el tesoro más delicado que pudiese tener. Hasta que por fin el conocido estacionamiento de la Torre se observo por los cristales del auto. Tony despertó con mucho cuidado a Pepper que estaba sobre su pecho abrazado a él. Bajaron del auto, la ojiazul no del todo despierta pero Tony la guiaba al ascensor.

Por fin pudieron pisar el suelo tan familiar de su hogar. Tony fue a dejar a Pepper a su habitación, la que anteriormente compartían como pareja y hoy esperaba volver a compartirla para siempre. Pepper solamente alcanzó a sacarse el traje de Natacha y ponerse una polera de AC/DC de Tony para nuevamente caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo. Tony la comprendía totalmente, incluso se quedó sentado al lado de ella acariciándole la mejilla y parte de su cabello, pensando en todo lo que vivió su pobre damisela, todo el dolor que tuvo que haber sentido. Y pensaba en lo fuerte que era la mujer que tenía a su lado y sobre todo la suerte que tenía de poder nuevamente disfrutar de ella.

Dejó descansando a Pepper para dirigirse al taller, ahí lo esperaba Banner con los implementos listos para estabilizar el extremis, pues JARVIS le había puesto al corriente de todo. Tres horas le llevó el trámite, eran las 8 de la tarde pero ya se estaba oscureciendo el cielo de Nueva York. Decidió ir a descansar junto Pepper. Dejó indicaciones lista a JARVIS sobre la temperatura del jacuzzi.

Pepper despertó a las 4 de la madrugada había dormido demasiado pero había sido muy reponedor, tenía hambre y sed, se levantó tratando de no despertar a Tony y se fue a la cocina, se hizo un sándwich vegetariano junto a un zumo de naranja. Casi ni sintió el sabor en su boca, era tanta el hambre que no se dio ni cuenta cuando el sándwich ya estaba en su estómago. Ahora lo que más le apetecía era darse una ducha, a si es que volvió a la habitación para ir directo al baño pero se encontró con otra cosa.

Estaba Tony de pie, sólo vestía un bóxer con diseño de Iron Man al lado izquierdo del muslo. Una mirada seductora.

-Tony…..yo…bueno pensaba darme una ducha…. –Dijo Pepper entrecortada y nerviosa mientras observaba a Tony de pies a cabeza. Ya conocía su anatomía pero hacía más de un mes que no se deleitaba con tan perfecta cobertura de piel.

-Pues ¿Qué estás esperando nena?….el jacuzzi está listo…

Solo una sonrisa tímida dejó ver Pepper antes de que Tony se acercara lentamente, casi como si tuviera los pasos estudiados. La pelirroja solo se dejo llevar en un beso contenido, lleno de amor, dónde se saborearon mutuamente. Las manos juguetonas del castaño subían y bajaban por la espalda de Pepper haciéndola estremecer. Mientras la pelirroja se colgaba del cuello acariciándolo hasta llegar a la nuca. Las heridas de Potts eran ya casi imperceptibles. Tony en un movimiento seco, la tomó en brazos como cual novio lleva a su novia en la noche de bodas. Risas, besos y caricias iba dejando atrás la pareja mientras se acercaban al jacuzzi.

Cuando llegaron frente al apetecible agua del inmenso jacuzzi Tony dejó que Pepper se parara en el suelo, rápidamente la atrajo a sí mismo besándola casi con desesperación. Le quito la amplia polera de AC/DC, para dejarla solo en su ropa interior. Sus hábiles dedos en 2 segundos quitaron el sujetador dejando a la vista los perfectos pechos de Pepper. El castaño no pudo evitar mirarla de pie a cabeza, deseando cada parte de su cuerpo, nuevamente la atrajo a sí mismo para perderse en un beso lleno de pasión, sus lenguas entrelazadas recorrían cada parte de sus bocas. Tony que tenía las manos en la cintura de Pepper bajó cautelosamente hasta encontrarse con el inicio de las bragas, las bajó y las hizo caer a través de las largas piernas de su amada sin perder contacto con su dulce boca. Pepper no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo con la única prenda que vestía Tony. Ambos desnudos por fin, entregados el uno al otro, dispuestos a todo por obtener el cuerpo del otro. Tony comenzó a besar el cuello de Pep mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la suave y delicada piel de sus flamantes y perfectos pechos, Pep jadeante dejaba escapar unos sutiles gemidos. Hasta que el momento fue interrumpido por la ojiazul.

-Tony…. –logró articular ante tanta estimulación –creo…..creo…que….apestamos.

-Lo sé. –Respondió el genio –de hecho tienes el rostro aún con barro.

Ambos rieron y Tony nuevamente tomó en brazos a Pepper para esta vez para depositarla en el borde del jacuzzi. Pepper inmediatamente se deslizo para caer en la purificante agua con espuma. El castaño de un salto estaba al lado de Pepper deseoso de seguir besándola y acariciándola.

Esto daba para rato, ambos tomaron unas esponjas y comenzaron a pasárselas por todo el cuerpo de una forma tan sensual que Tony pensaba que debería estar prohibido. Limpiando cada parte de sus cuerpos, besándose. Tony arrodillado dentro del jacuzzi y la pelirroja a horcajadas en sus piernas con el brazo izquierdo de Tony de soporte en su espalda mientras la otra mano recorría con la esponja su rostro, su cuello, sus pechos, delicadamente, como si su piel fuera de porcelana.

-Oh Dios Pepper….te extrañaba demasiado –Articuló el castaño mientras se sumergía en los labios de su pelirroja.

Tony al borde de la desesperación, estaba demasiado excitado, en un movimiento brusco tomó los glúteos de Pepper y la elevó solo lo necesario para que su erecto miembro masculino entrara de lleno en la feminidad de su amada. Pepper tensó su cuerpo al sentir esa sensación tan familiar que ya llevaba más de un mes sin sentirla. Era como estar en el cielo, no había descripción para tan fenomenal acto.

Tony se movía suave y tranquilamente pese a sus enormes ganas de penetrar con una fuerza sobrehumana a Pepper. Pero conocía a la perfección los puntos débiles de Pepper. Su rostro hundido en el cuello de Pep jadeaba cada vez más. Pepper con las uñas enterradas en la espalda del castaño. Abrazados moviéndose cada vez más rápido, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel sobreexcitada. No había nada ni nadie que les quitara ese bendito momento. Los gemidos de ambos fueron subiendo de tono, cada vez más seguido y más fuerte. Tony apretaba cada vez más las caderas de Pepper para que la penetración se hiciera más profunda, casi a niveles imposibles.

-Tony!...Tony! Dios!

-Vamos cielo! Aaahh!

Ya estaban a punto, el agua se agitaba furiosamente a su alrededor, mientras los movimientos se hacían cada vez más salvajes, Tony apretaba con fuerza los glúteos de Pepper, mientras la pelirroja abrazada a espalda y cuello de sus castaño, con su boca a centímetros del oído del playboy a punto de llegar….ya estaba….al límite!

-Oohh! Tony!

El castaño se movía más rápido y haciendo más intenso el roce de sus caderas.

-Tony!- seguía gritando la Pelirroja –Aahhhh! Toooonyyyyyyyy!

Y Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo al desesperado orgasmo que tanto les apetecía. Ambos abrazados tratando de recuperar el aliento…..casi ahogados ante el poco oxigeno que sentían que entraban a sus pulmones.

Tony sujetó el rostro de Pepper con ambas manos para observarla fijamente. Sus marrones sumergidos en los azules y al final de todo un sincero Te amo fue lo que salió del agitado pero feliz castaño.

-Yo también te amo Tony – fue también la sincera respuesta de la pelirroja.

Tony comenzó a maniobrar para ir con la segunda arremetida posicionando a Pepper de espaldas a él pero sin perder la postura de sus piernas. Comenzó a dar suaves y cortos besos en el hombro de la pelirroja con su pecho masculino pegado a la espalda de la pelirroja, acariciando sus pechos sobreexcitados, su abdomen perfectamente tonificado y así más abajo, allí dónde está el paraíso que tanto le gusta.

-Tony que ¿ tú no te cansas?...estuvimos casi una hora…

-Pepper cariño…..antes lo hacíamos casi todos los días, saca la cuenta, en un mes son 30 veces y habían días que lo hacíamos más de una vez. A si es que aproximadamente pongamos un total de 45 veces que debemos recuperar.

Pepper se giró levemente para mirarlo –Ya listillo y piensas hacer el amor 45 veces…..ahora…..

-Por algo hay que empezar mi amor.

Fue cundo el miembro masculino de Tony la encontró totalmente desprevenida en su interior. Un sonido de placer de ambos fue el inicio para seguir con la recuperación de tiempo perdido. Lo que quedaba de noche daba para harto y en el piso perteneciente a la Torre Stark solo se podía escuchar gemidos, sonidos de labios succionando, algunos te amo jadeantes y risas por doquier…..

**Hola amigos como dije vengo con los capítulos muy seguidos, las vacaciones hacen que tenga bastante tiempo. Espero hayan disfrutado. Bueno ahondaré en Maya en el próximo capítulo. Pues este quería que tratara solo de Pepperony ****. Un abrazo y gracias por sus reviews, que tengan una buena semana.**


	19. Verdaderas razones

**Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son derechos de Marvel.**

Hasta las 9 de la mañana estuvo la pareja jugueteando en el jacuzzi. Cuando se cansaron del agua se fueron a su cama para seguir con sus besos y caricias. No había absolutamente nada que interrumpiera su momento, el momento tan esperado de volver a estar juntos, sus ojos volvían a brillar como nunca.

Cuando eran cerca de las 11:30 de la mañana, decidieron bajar a desayunar. Pepper se hizo cargo de preparar un zumo de naranja. Mientras Tony se ensuciaba las manos con harina haciendo lo que parecían unas tortillas. Entre besos y mordisquitos en el lóbulo de la oreja iban terminando las preparaciones.

-Pep me pasas la sal por favor, está ahí….mira…- Decía el castaño mientras se acercaba como imán a su pelirroja para besarla fugazmente y a darle un apretujón en su glúteo.

-Tony!- Gritó Pepper saltando aunque no evito su carcajada.

Pepper solo llevaba unas bragas de algodón color rosa y una polera de Tony de Black Sabbath que le alcanzaba a cubrir la mitad de su esbelto y perfecto trasero. Tony solo iba con un pantalón corto rojo relámpago para variar, dejando al desnudo su tonificado torso. Ambos descalzos. Por fin terminaron. Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, uno al lado del otro, y comenzaron a comer las tortillas que pese a lo deforme, estaban bastante buenas. Seguían riendo y besándose a cada rato. Hasta que la pregunta del millón hizo que el ambiente se estresara un poco.

-Pep, Hoy podemos traer tus cosas de tu departamento. Tenemos el día libre a si es que estaría bueno- Dijo el castaño sin impedir una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

-Tony….escucha…..yo había pensado en….mira no quiero que te sientas mal.

Fue cuando la cara de Tony cambio rápidamente. Se puso totalmente serio y estaba pensando en que le dirían prácticamente lo mismo que estaba a punto de escuchar de parte de la ojiazul

-Bueno- prosiguió la pelirroja – Creo que no es una buena idea que me venga a vivir tan pronto nuevamente aquí…..no lo sé…siento que…

-¿No me has perdonado aún?- Le dijo Tony, algo enfadado.

-Tony su fuera así no habríamos pasado este maravilloso momento…cariño…te amo….y las cosas del pasado ya quedaron atrás.

-Pero entonces Pepper yo…. Mierda! –Dijo Tony parándose de la mesa y comenzando a perder la compostura -Es por él…¿verdad?...

-¿Qué? ¡Tony! ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ese supuesto ingeniero no se que, rubio de ajos azules…..el que estaba en tu oficina!

-Tony estás hablando del nuevo ingeniero ambiental de TU empresa!

-No lo se…dímelo tú….

La paciencia de Pepper ya había desaparecido, púes llevaban con suerte un día y Tony ya estaba haciendo escándalos de celos! Era el colmo.

-Tony! A qué viene todo esto!…sólo te estoy diciendo que pienso que no es bueno que me venga a vivir inmediatamente con tigo. Es una nueva oportunidad en nuestras vidas y creo que lo mejor es hacer las cosas bien y lo primero es tomarnos esto con calma…..No estoy diciendo que no me vendré a vivir con tigo nunca!

-Pues yo no pienso así…..creo que un mes es suficiente…yo no puedo y no voy a permitir que pases las noches lejos de mí. Y ese ingeniero quien sabe cómo se llame no lo quiero ver cerca de ti!

-Tony! pero ¿de dónde sacaste esos celos sin razón?

-Pues Happy me dijo que era la nueva mascota de las mujeres de Stark Industries. La conversación comenzó a subir de tono….estaban muy cerca apuntándose con el dedo cada vez que dirigían sus gritos.

-Y automáticamente por escuchar ese comentario tú crees que también será mascota mía- La pelirroja hecha una furia.

-Pues no me extrañaría!- Gritó Tony, sin contener su enojo.

Pepper lo miró….su enojo había pasado a algo de decepción.

-Eso no te lo permitiré Tony…me estás diciendo que soy una….-Sonaba la voz quebrada de Pepper.

-Lo siento Pep – se adelantó a decir Tony tomándola de los hombros con cuidado. –Me exprese mal, yo jamás pensaría algo malo de ti te lo juro…..a lo que me refería es que no me extrañaría que tipos como ese mequetrefe se te acerquen…..eres hermosa….cielo eres perfecta y estoy seguro que cualquier hombre sería mejor que yo…..cualquier imbécil sería más merecedor de ti que yo.. –Dijo Tony cayendo en su silla nuevamente, con la mirada triste.

La cara de Pepper cambió inmediatamente, se dio cuenta que Tony se sentía culpable de su decisión de no vivir con él aún. Lo conocía demasiado bien. De alguna forma le haría entender que no es así.

-Tony mi amor….escucha…..puede que hayan muchos hombres buenos que se me acerquen, con cuales tendría un buen futuro. Pero entiende…. –Le dijo Pepper sentándose a su lado y levantando su mentón con su cálida mano. –Es a ti a quien quiero, es contigo con el que quiero tener un futuro y es por eso que quiero hacer las cosas bien amor. Escucha mi decisión de no vivir con tigo aún, no es porque tenga miedo de que no resulte…..es porque quiero que nos tomemos el tiempo necesario para los dos estar bien y sobre todo para hacer cosas que no hicimos antes. Como que me invites a cenar y pases por mí a mi departamento, que quedemos a almorzar juntos en tu casa o en la mía. Cosas simples cariño….pero que a la larga alimentan nuestra confianza y nuestro amor.

-Pero Pepper es que yo…no quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca más.

-No nos vamos a separar Tony…..y no estoy diciendo que no me quede de vez en cuando a dormir con tigo. No es el fin del mundo.

-Te quedaras por lo menos 7 días a la semana….. –Dijo Tony con cara de perrito suplicando.

-Si claro genio…..eso lo iremos viendo amor…..te amo y por favor no quiero volver a hablar de David.

-¿Quién es David?...

-El ingeniero ambiental de TU empresa.

-No quiero que se te acerque ni a 300 metros Pepper, yo fui un diablillo conquistador y sobre todo un playboy…..se en la mirada de los hombres cuando buscan algo en" especial" de una mujer.

-Tony trabajando juntos….ya de verdad no quiero volver a hablar de él.

-Bueeeeeenooooo….oye Pep…..¿Quédate esta noche? Por favor

-No lo sé Tony, no tengo mi portátil y mañana tengo que tener listo el informe de Fury….tengo que volver al departamento.

Tony dejó caer su cabeza a la mesa, como un niño amurrado, Pepper en el fondo también quería pasar tiempo con Tony. Pero en realidad tenía que volver a su departamento. Aunque….

-Tony….¿Quieres cenar en mi departamento esta noche?

Tony levantó inmediatamente la mirada…con una sonrisa inocente…..

-No lo sé…en la cena me gusta tomarme un aperitivo y luego un bajativo…no sé si pueda volver a casa manejando…

-Bueno…..la idea es que no vuelvas…..

La risa de Tony volvió inmediatamente a su cara, besó a Pepper mientras se ponía de pie y la tomaba de la cintura…de un manotazo tiro al suelo todo lo que había en la mesa para poner a Pepper sentada allí. Sacó su polera rápidamente, entre besos y caricias. Luego fue por sus tiernas bragas rosadas y él mismo bajó su propio pantalón desesperado, dejando al descubierto su erección. Pepper lo tomó de la cabeza enredando sus dedos en el cabello del castaño mientras la ya familiar masculinidad de su novio entraba lentamente en su interior. Empujando en embestidas lentas pero fuertes, sintiendo cada caricia y cada beso como si fuera el último en su vida. Acercándose a Pepper, besándola, sumergiéndose en sus cálidos labios. No podían contener sus gemidos de placer. De la mesa pasaron a la silla sin cambiar su postura, y sin hacer que el vínculo masculino se separar ni un centímetro de la feminidad de Pepper. Tony sentado y Pepper a Horcajadas de él, Tony la apretaba contra sí mismo desesperado, a punto del clímax. Guíandola en movimientos cada vez más rápidos y urgentes. Hasta que que Pepper gritó de una forma grotesca apretando con fuerza los hombros de Tony con sus manos y hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello del castaño. Fue el pase para que Tony hiciera los movimientos precisos para llegar a su propio orgásmo.

* * *

En la noche se fueron al departamento de Pepper, cenaron comida mexicana y Pepper sacó su portátil para comenzar el informe para SHIELD, Tony amurrado aportaba con los detalles de su encierro; cómo lo hizo para salir y el sin fin de cosas que hizo. Cuando Pepper terminó con los detalles de Tony siguió con los de ella, el problema es que Tony rápidamente se aburría sin hacer nada, a si es que a Pepper no le quedó más remedio que terminar ese informe mientras Tony la besaba y la acariciaba sin controlarse. La pelirroja le reclamaba que la dejara trabajar pero Tony hacía como que no escuchaba. Y más se pegaba a ella en besos húmedos en su cuello y caricias en sus firmes pechos.

La mañana del lunes despertaron abrazados, desnudos y algo cansados aún. Pero había cosas que hacer. Pepper iría a Stark Industries y Tony iría a SHIELD a entregar el informe y de paso hablar unas cuantas cosas con Maya.

Llegó Tony a las instalaciones de SHIELD, habló con Fury que como siempre estaba mal humorado, saludó a sus amigos Vengadores y pidió autorización para hablar con Maya, llegó a una celda de un material transparente. Estaba Maya tendida en un colchón.

-Linda casa, todo al alcance, la cama, la mesa el retrete…..digna merecedora de ti.

-Que haces aquí Tony…..¿viniste a burlarte?…¿como siempre lo hiciste?

-No puedes ser tan ciníca Maya…..tú me has intentado matar 2 veces….no sé qué pasa con tigo tía…no sé dónde quedó la inocente mujer que conocí hace 14 años. ¿Cómo saliste del edificio?

-¿Y eso te importa? ¿A estas alturas?...

-A eso vine Maya…..

-Estábamos en un edificio lleno de explosivos….¿crees que no tomaría mis precauciones? Hice un Bunker…dentro de la instalación….así me salvé.

-¿Te ha venido a ver tu hermana?

-Cierra el pico Tony! Eres un idiota!

-Maya ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo pediste de forma civilizada? Yo hubiese accedido, de hecho tengo que buscar la cura para mí y para Pepper.

-Tú merecías lo que te pasó y aún más Tony! Pepper debió morir! Para que sintieras lo que yo sentí! –Rompió en llanto Maya.

-¿De qué estás hablando Maya? Pepper no te ha hecho ningún daño….yo quizás sí…acostarme con tigo y luego irme…era un mierda…pero no creo que eso haya sido motivo para dañarme así….

-No hablo de ti….déjame en paz Stark…lárgate de aquí!

-Maya…ya que más da que me digas la verdad! No puedes hacer nada! Quiero saber que fue lo que te llevó a hacer esto! Tú no eres así.

-¿Quieres saber? ¿De verdad quieres saber?...no tengo hermana….soy yo la que está embarazada…casi 5 meses…estoy condenada a la muerte junto a mi hijo….y tú! Maldito imbécil! –Dijo Maya llorando mientras golpeaba el cristal. –Tú mataste al padre de mi hijo!

-¿Qué?...¿Killian?

-Tú mereces morirte Tony! Destruiste mi familia!

-Maya….él te disparó….en que estás pensando….por Dios.

-Aldrich no me hubiera disparado de no ser por ti….de no ser porque en un momento se me pasó por la mente el querer ayudarte!

-Pero Maya…... – Le dijo Tony compadeciéndose de ella, pensando en que la pobre no veía el daño que ese miserable le había hecho. –Él sin parpadear te disparó…..sus ansias de poder eran más importantes que tú….cómo no lo ves….Maya ¿crees que se hubiese hecho cargo de ti y tu hijo?...¿de verdad lo crees?

-Lárgate! Vete de una vez! Déjame en paz! –Le gritó Maya al castaño sin parar de llorar y sin parar de golpear el vidrio.

-No sé cómo puedes pensar que ese idiota era bueno Maya…..quería a Pepper de trofeo…tú no le importabas…..lástima que tú no lo veas…..o no te quieras dar cuenta.

Tony solo se fue….le daba lástima Maya….estaba enamorada de ese maldito Killian y quizás un poco loca por pensar estupideces. Pero no podía parar de pensar en que estaba embarazada de ese maldito, no lo podía creer.

Dejó las instalaciones de SHIELD para dirigirse a la Torre, había quedado en almorzar con Pepper. Y eso si que no se lo perdería, a demás debía tratar de convencerla que se quedara con él esta noche. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo de Maya…incluso hasta se sentía algo culpable de su ira. Pero en fin se lo contaría a Pepper…ella era muy sensata y siempre le daba buenos concejos, en realidad siempre le hacía todo….

**Hola amigos….sé que dije que subiría el capítulo antes pero es que estaba al cuidado de mi hermoso sobrino de 9 años y estos 2 últimos días me ha tenido pegada a la pantalla de TV viendo una maratón de Marvel…..pasando por Iron Man 1, Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor, Capitán América, Los Vengadores y Iron Man 3….La verdad creo que nos sabemos las pelis de memoria pero…..en fin…ahí estábamos viéndolas nuevamente.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, cualquier duda o sugerencia es bien recibida. Y bueno quería su opinión.**

**¿Creen que Pepper debería ver el video de Tony pidiéndole matrimonio? **

**Espero sus respuestas, un abrazo….nos leemos **


	20. Fortaleciendo nuestro vínculo

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son derechos de Marvel.**

**Bueno antes de comenzar con la historia quiero informales 2 cosas, la primera es que me equivoqué en los meses deembarazo de Maya, son casi 5 meses los que tiene en realidad y no 3 cómo había puesto en el capi anterior. Puesto que en capítulos anteriores puse que Maya tenía un plazo de 4 meses como máximo para encontrar la cura. De todas formas ya esta corregido. ( gracias a Raven Sakura que pudo encontrar mi error ****)**

**Lo segundo es que he tenido problemas con mi inspiración **** No se qué está pasando, en fin estoy tratando de poner todo el empeño posible para hacerlo lo mejor posible. Un abrazo a todos **

Pepper estaba en la Torre Stark preparando el almuerzo, mientras esperaba que Tony volviera de las instalaciones de SHIELD. Cuando terminó la paella de verduras decidió ir al salón a ver algo de televisión, generalmente eran las noticias. Primero fue al bar por un suave aperitivo, tomó una fina copa de cristal y cuando fue por la botella de Pisco Sour algo pequeño y brillante cayó al suelo, llenó su copa primero y luego se inclinó para recoger el objeto…..su cara de asombro y el nerviosismo se apoderaron de ella…..un anillo…oro blanco con un hermoso diamante, fina y delicadamente forjado. Solo un recuerdo se cruzó en su cabeza en ese momento….la voz de un hombre de la milicia y amigo de Tony que le decía….."Tony pretendía pedirte matrimonio….de hecho hay un video". Miró a su alrededor tratando de asimilar todo, hasta que su vista chocó con un telón que estaba puesto a centímetros del techo…

-¿JARVIS?

-Si señorita Potts.

-¿Qué es eso que está en el techo? ¿Es cómo…un telón?

-Si señorita Potts…..El señor Stark pretendía proyectar un video ahí.

-¿Un video?...Dios mío!

Claro….pensó….ese telón debía ser para ver aquel video? ...se puso nerviosa pensando en que Tony en algún momento había decidido casarse con ella….pero….¿Quería ver el video realmente?

-JARVIS…Puedes…..tu …..¿Podrías?...Dios! No….olvídalo.

-¿Olvidar qué señorita Potts?

-Nada….solo…olvida que te he hablado….JARVIS en realidad quería saber si existe aún ese video.

-Bueno en la base de datos del señor Stark tengo muchos videos. ¿Quiere que se los muestre por orden alfabético o cronológico?

-No…..JARVIS me refiero al video que Tony quería mostrar ahí…..en el telón.

-Si señorita Potts, se lo muestro enseguida.

El telón se deslizó para quedar totalmente listo para ver el video. Pepper estaba nerviosa y la verdad no sabía muy bien si quería verlo o no…..o quizás debía hablar con Tony primero y preguntarle a él que era lo que contenía y si él quería que lo viera….pero estaba allí.

-Reproduciendo- Sonó la voz del mayordomo.

La pelirroja miró expectante el telón que comenzaba a reproducir pudiendo ver a su Tony vestido totalmente elegante.

"_Pepper necesito que escuches con atención todo lo que debo decirte, antes que nada tienes que saber que eres la mujer más importante de mi vida….._

_-_No! JARVIS detenlo!- Es que era una sensación demasiado intensa….era demasiado para ella ver expuestas las intenciones de Tony, las que nunca llegaron a concretarse –Haber tranquilízate Virginia- Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta para escucharse…cuando ya se había tomado 5 minutos para poder calmarse…

-Bien….reprodúcela.

-¿Desde el principio señorita Potts?

-Ammmm si si…mejor.

"_Pepper necesito que escuches con atención todo lo que debo decirt..._

En ese momento se percata que el ascensor viene subiendo.

-Dios mío! JARVIS saca el telón, rápido y ni una palabra a Tony.

-Cómo usted diga señorita Potts.

Cuando entró el castaño no notó nada raro solo la cara de nerviosismo de su novia, estaba como asustada, en realidad no sabría explicarlo.

-Hola cielo… ¿pasa algo?

-Hola Tony…no, no cariño es que, me asusté….no me había percatado de tu llegada, es todo.

Tony se acercó a Pep para abrazarla y besarla suavemente, entrelazando sus lenguas juguetonas mientras el abrazo se hacía más intenso. Cuando se alejaron Pepper tomó a Tony de la mano para llevarlo a la cocina. Se sentaron a almorzar como habían acordado y Tony q estaba algo pensativo comenzó la conversación.

-Pepper….me gustaría contarte algo….es sobre Maya.

-¿Sobre maya?- Pregunto algo asombrada Pepper….. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Bueno no lo sé exactamente…Cuando fui a SHIELD pedí hablar con ella y me autorizaron, quería saber sus reales motivos para hacernos algo así.

-¿Qué pasó Tony?...preguntó la pelirroja con mucha serenidad.

-Pep…..Maya está embarazada….de Killian…

Peper con los ojos abiertos como plato no pudo ocultar la cara de asombro -¿Qué?...pero….Madre mía…..

-Sí y bueno quería venganza porque mate al padre de su hijo….dice que destruí a su familia y por eso quería hacerme lo mismo a mí…..quitarme mi única familia…o sea tú.

Pepper solo lo miró con esos ojos de consolación en los que Tony se perdía y se sentía reconfortado.

-Bueno y como te conté anoche haciendo el informe para SHIELD- Prosiguió el castaño - las mujeres que tienen extremis en su ADN no sobreviven al embarazo. Haciendo averiguaciones y tratando de hacer trabajar mi gran e ingenioso cerebro llegué a la conclusión de que esto se da ya que el extremis está hecho para protegerte para reparar cada célula que se te muere. Entonces un bebé en el útero para extremis es algo extraño, por lo que lo toma como un patógeno dañino para el cuerpo de la madre, a si es que hace lo posible por eliminarlo. Pero el extremis al estar en el ADN de la madre y en el caso de Maya también en el padre, se hereda al gameto, por lo que el extremis también estaría presente en el bebe. Todo esto provocaría una lucha constante entre el extremis de la madre y el del bebé y estoy seguro que en todos los casos…ha sido el extremis del feto el que vence al de la madre, por lo tanto simplemente la madre muere y esto conlleva a que el bebe también muera…

-Entonces – Dijo Pepper aún analizando la situación –Maya….morirá.

-Si Pep…..está condenada a eso si no encuentra la cura antes de 4 meses…si es que aguanta.

-Pero ella ya no puede buscar la cura….está encarcelada.

-Lo sé…..- Miró el castaño a Pepper con ganas de decirle algo pero luego se arrepentía.

-Tony….te conozco muy bien…sé en lo que estás pensando… y..

-Pep es que….no lo sé….Trabajaré en la cura…por ti cielo. No quiero que lleves más esta mierda en tu cuerpo y por supuesto yo tampoco quiero llevarla. El punto es…

-El punto es – interrumpió la pelirroja –que si encuentras la cura antes de esos 4 meses….¿verdad?

Tony solo agachó la cabeza y tapó con sus manos su rostro que delataba mucha confusión, él sabía todo el daño que les había hecho esa mujer. Pero en el fondo sentía lástima por ella y se sentía un poco culpable de la situación…..esta situación que llevó a Maya a hacer lo que hizo.

-Tony…..-cortó sus pensamientos la pelirroja – Escucha cariño, busca la cura, trabaja en ello y hazlo por nosotros, para estar bien de una vez por todas. Pero cielo si encuentras esa cura antes de 4 meses…..yo….haber….Tony nosotros no somos como esa mujer, somos mejores personas y si tú estás sintiéndote así en este momento es porque en cierto modo te pones en el lugar de Maya…ella trata de proteger lo que tiene al igual que tú, la diferencia es que nosotros no tenemos intenciones de herir a nadie. Y mi a amor que quieras ayudarla pese a todo el daño que te hizo habla muy bien de ti….dice que has aprendido a ponerte en lugar de la gente y eso te tiene que hacer sentir bien….amor la decisión es tuya…Si tú sientes que de verdad la quieres ayudar, ayudar a su bebe, hazlo…..no hay nada que te lo impida.

-Pepper.. –dijo Tony con la voz totalmente quebrada, a punto del llanto. Es que en realidad tenía a la mejor mujer del mundo a su lado….ella lo entendía perfectamente. Se abrazó a ella muy fuerte desde su asiento.

-Tony amor…..estoy orgullosa de ti…..eres una gran persona….te amo.

-Yo también Pep te amo…..al principio quería que la maldita se pudriera en la cárcel…pero luego cuando hablé con ella….estaba tan…vulnerable y tan llena de ira que no podía pensar correctamente y recordé a la Maya que conocí antes….aquella joven científica con sueños de ayudar a la gente. Ella simplemente eligió a las personas equivocadas Pep. Y ahora no le queda nada….ni si quiera su vida…menos la de su hijo.

Tony se levantó para mirar a los ojos a Pepper que estaba emocionada.

-Yo….te tengo a ti –prosiguió el castaño – Tú estuviste todo este tiempo apoyándome, creo que de no ser por ti quizás sería alguien peor que Maya…ella necesitaba una persona en quien confiar, en quien contenerse, saber que esa persona no le daría la espalda.

-Lo sé Tony…..eres un hombre maravilloso.

-Si…lo sé….también un genio, filántropo, playboy y multimillonario – Dijo Tony riendo secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta.

-Si exacto genio….te amo…..Tony y ya que estamos aquí….me gustaría contarte que…..bueno…

Se separaron para quedar cómodos en sus sillas, sin dejar de mirarse.

-Yo –siguió la pelirroja – Encontré esto Tony- puso el anillo sobre la mesa –y también sé que hay un video….Rhodes me lo dijo. En ese video tú me pedías matrimonio o algo así….¿verdad?..

Tony se incomodó un poco aunque sabía que era una conversación que tenían pendiente. Pero el recordar eso le hacía volver a pensar en el fracaso que tuvo hacía más de un mes, donde todas las ilusiones se le vinieron abajo. –Si Pep, tenía preparada una cena, el anillo y un video que hice para ti, para darte una sorpresa.

-¿Esto lo tenías planeado justo el día en que te pille en la armadura?

-Si….lo siento Pep..

-No Tony….tranquilo…no estoy enojada ni nada….amor es solo que quiero saber.

Tony solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, solo se le ocurrió una pregunta…

-¿Viste el video? ¿Verdad?- Articuló el castaño.

-No….pero estuve a punto Tony aunque cierta parte de mi quería hablar con tigo primero… pero la curiosidad también me estaba matando…en fin…no vi el video.

-¿Y lo quieres ver? Preguntó Tony casi en un susurro.

-¿Tú quieres que lo vea?- Preguntó la pelirroja tratando de no estresar ni presionar al castaño que estaba bastante incómodo.

-No lo sé Pep….ese video te expongo cosas muy…..en ese video tengo el alma desnuda Pep…expongo todos, absolutamente todos mis sentimientos por ti. Y…..al final…los planes se fueron a la basura….es cómo que ese video en cierta manera se burla de mí.

-Entiendo si no quieres que lo vea Tony. No te presionaré…..al fin y al cabo tú me lo querías mostrar en un momento especial…y bueno….no se dio.

-No sabes cuánto me duele- Dijo Tony agachando su cabeza.

-Tony amor….no te sientas así….hey! ahora estamos en otra etapa, tengo un hombre excelente a mi lado y este momento no lo cambiaría por nada…te amo…..y es nuestra nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. No la desperdiciemos…..

-Oye Pep – Dijo el castaño alegrándose y poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno –y ¿Te casarías con migo?

Pepper lo miró con los ojos abiertos como plato, sus mejillas enrojecieron y un extraño calor recorrió todo su cuerpo…solo podía pensar en que era demasiado pronto…..recién le estaba diciendo a Tony que debían hacer las cosas bien ¿y sale con esto?...mierda! no sabía que decir…solo titubeaba.

Una carcajada rompió el ambiente pesado que se había puesto a orbitar alrededor de Pepper-El castaño reía sin contenerse –Pep debiste ver tu cara…jajaja….es que….jajajaja…..amor…

Pepper hizó una mueca de "eres un idiota Anthony Stark" Moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados y acercando su parpado inferior al superior. Y solo se los soltó –Eres un idiota Tony…no es gracioso.

Tony aún riéndose se paró de su silla y tomó de la cintura a Pepper haciendo que también se parara. –Cariño…me lo dijiste….haremos las cosas bien e iremos con calma….lo entendí. Fue una broma blanca para ver tu reacción.

-¿Una broma blanca?- Le dijo Pepper con cara divertida. El escuchar a Tony decir que había entendido sus términos en la relación la hacía ponerse feliz.

-Si cariño…..oye Pep…¿te quedarás con migo esta noche verdad?

Pepper suspiró –Tony no creo que sea posible, tengo trabajo pendiente y…

-Pep por favor! Así negociamos los términos de nuestro matrimonio- le dijo el castaño con una amplia sonrisa.

-Eres tonto Tony…..no, no puedo quedarme ya está decidido. Esta noche dormimos separados señor Stark y no quiero quejas –dijo la pelirroja separándose de él.

-Bien….. Pero me responderás todos los WhatsApp y te quiero en Skype a las 10 de la noche, ojala con poca ropa. –Articuló Tony con su típica cara de niño malcriado.

-Tony!...te responderé los WhatsApp y también me pondré a Skype pero lo de la ropa lo decido yo!

La risa de Tony se hizo notar, la tomó de la cintura y la besó…fue un beso diferente, un beso sincero, un beso lleno de confianza y amor, el beso que sellaría su nueva etapa, la nueva oportunidad de estar juntos en la vida y no podía haber empezado mejor. Tony se sentía feliz de tener a aquella magnifica mujer a su lado, aquella mujer que con solo mirarlo sabía exactamente lo que pensaba y la única mujer capaz de aconsejarlo de la mejor forma posible…..no había otra…solo ella….era perfecta…Su hermosa Pepper.

**Bueno amigos, en este capi quería mostrar el fuerte lazo de confianza y unión que se está formando en esta pareja. Un nuevo comienzo significa hacer las cosas bien y hay que dejar ver que van bien encaminados. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y bueno…espero sus opiniones, sugerencias, errores, reclamos, golpes y disparos…..un enorme abrazo…nos leemos.**


	21. Comienza la Aventura

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son derechos de Marvel.**

Había sido una semana bastante tranquila después de aclarar los motivos de Maya, después de que la pareja haya hablado las cosas sinceramente y la multimillonaria empresa de Stark marchaba bastante bien pese a todos los acontecimientos. Lo único, pero lo único que tenía a Tony totalmente disgustado, amurrado casi haciendo pataletas….era que Pepper no se había quedado ningún día de la semana hasta ahora. Se juntaban a almorzar todos los días y el miércoles cenaron en un restaurant, pero la pelirroja no accedió a quedarse ni tampoco le dijo a Tony que se quedara en su departamento por más que el castaño se hiciera el invitado.

Era jueves y Tony estaba esperando que llegara Pepper, estaba casi desesperado, había pedido unos tacos mexicanos para comer, pero más que comer lo que necesitaba era tomar a Pepper, desnudarla y hacerle el amor salvajemente….ya no aguantaba más. El castaño tomaba su mejor whisky como siempre, hasta que su mayordomo le avisó que Pepper estaba subiendo en el ascensor de la Torre Stark.

-Hola cariño…ya llegué – Se escuchó la dulce voz femenina de la pelirroja.

Tony no dijo nada solo se lanzó en un par de zancadas a su pelirroja y la besó como si nada más importara, saboreando cada gota de Pepper, acariciando su espalda y se hermoso cabello color cobre.

-Vaya – habló Pepper – Si que estabas desesperado porque llegara.

-Por supuesto –dijo el castaño amurrado – Si ya ni quieres estar con migo.

-Pero Tony – Dijo la pelirroja con una leve sonrisita –Esta semana había mucho trabajo en Stark Industries y a demás debes respetar mis días de cambios hormonales….eso lo sabes bien.

Tony solo la miraba serio, en realidad el castaño estaba desesperado al no tener a su Pepper cuando él quisiera….no le sucedía ni cuando ella era su asistente personal.

-Ya cielo….cambia esa cara de niño amurrón y vamos a comer….¿te parece?

Tony se dirigió a la mesa sin emitir ningún ruido, Pepper lo seguía con una sonrisa observando la inmadurez de su novio.

Mientras comían Pepper comenzó una conversación para que Tony se animara un poco.

-Tony, mañana viernes hay programado un paro por mantención y análisis de todas las funciones de Stark Industries. A si es que se parará la producción hasta el día miércoles de la otra semana.

-¿En serio?...quiero decir….¿tendrás libre hasta el miércoles?

-En teoría sí….Pero….hay asuntos administrativos que hay que avanzar igualmente….

-Se me ocurrió algo – interrumpió el castaño con una sonrisa – Viajemos….tomémonos estas mini vacaciones y salgamos del País.

-Pero….-preguntó extrañada la pelirroja aunque con algo de ilusión – No tenemos preparado nada Tony….para hacer un viaje hay que organizar hoteles y todo eso…

-Vamos Pep los viajes se pueden hacer de improviso…..es la garantía de tener recursos de sobra- Dijo Tony con cierto rasgo de presumido.

-Si claro superego….bien me gusta la idea….pero debemos planear ahora para pedir autorización en los aeropuertos para aterrizar y hacer las reservas….¿Dónde quieres ir? Italia, Alemania, Inglaterra, Francia….

-Había pensado un viaje con más aventura…un Tour por Latinoamérica….. –articuló el castaño alzando los brazos con una amplia sonrisa.

Pepper quedó mirándolo sorprendida pero no ocultando su hermosa y perfecta sonrisa –Y ¿Por qué quieres ir a Latinoamérica? Nunca antes me habías dicho que te interesara…

-Pues no se Pep, me gustaría conocer otras culturas, conocer gente nueva, sencilla, gente sin prejuicios….no digo que los demás países de otros continentes no lo sean…pero, quiero que nos vayamos a tomar una cerveza a un bar cualquiera sin tener que cuidar una reputación. En los países que nombraste antes, la gente nos conoce las veces que hemos ido no podemos salir a conocer sin que nos sigan un montón de periodistas….siento que Latinoamérica es más tranquila bueno o es lo que creo.

-Pues….Tony no sé qué decir….lo cierto es que me gusta la idea….conocer países nuevos….no los de siempre…. Y bueno ¿cuál será el recorrido del Super Tour?

-Veamos–Dijo el castaño sacando un Mapa de todo el Mundo para ponerlo en la mesa y con plumón en mano ir marcando – comenzaremos aterrizando mañana en México….si pasaremos por América central antes….

-Tony espera….¿cuándo nos vamos?

-Pues hoy en la noche, no te preocupes iremos en avión privado.

-Tony pero es que tenemos que empacar ropa, hacer las reservas y..

-Pep relájate….es un viaje de aventura, si no encontramos hotel…el avión tiene 2 dormitorios con camas matrimoniales….que importa…y por el equipaje tómate la tarde libre, cielo la empresa marcha bastante bien, de los asuntos importantes se puede encargar tu secretaria.

Pep lo miró pensativa….ella no era irresponsable y le gustaba planear todo pero le entusiasmaba este viaje de improviso. –Está bien Tony, me encargaré de todo esta tarde….haremos este viaje –articuló la pelirroja emocionada y con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bien Amor!...bueno como decía pasaremos a Cancún, México…estaremos el día viernes allí, disfrutando de la playa….del sol….y de esas aguas preciosas como tú… -Dijo el castaño mientras besaba suavemente a Pepper – Luego…..-El castaño se quedó en silencio un rato mientras Pepper lo observaba confusa -…-Pep creo que nos faltará tiempo para todo lo que quiero visitar…..quedémonos una semana allá…..

-No! – Dijo rotundamente la pelirroja –Imposible Tony…tenemos que volver.

-Pero Pep por favor…hay demasiados lugares que quiero visitar y….por favor amor lo pasaremos bien…será un relajo…un adelanto de tus vacaciones solo eso….

-Tony no puedo!...

-Pep me comprometo a firmar todo el papeleo sin refunfuñar todo un mes.. –Dijo el castaño con su sonrisa de niño bueno.

-2 meses….

-1 mes y medio….

-Trato hecho…pero Tony el próximo domingo estamos aquí….te conozco y siempre te quieres quedar más tiempo…

-Hasta el domingo lo prometo….-se acercó el castaño a la pelirroja para juntar sus labios con los de su novia en un largo y emotivo beso…- Bien sigamos con el Tour…

-Bien Cancún, México …-Dijo la pelirroja mirando el mapa.

-Estaremos todo el viernes, alojaremos allí y el sábados por la mañana nos iremos a Guatemala…-

-A ¿Guatemala?...-Dijo Pepper totalmente asombrada -¿Por qué Guatemala?

-No lo sé Pep….creo que allí podríamos ir a un bar cualquiera en la noche y tomarnos una cerveza mientras escuchamos canciones de Ricardo Arjona. –El castaño se puso de pie e improvisó un micrófono con su móvil y comenzó a tratar de imitarle en la voz a Arjona mirando a Pepper galantemente…."Te conozco desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies…." ¿Qué te parece?

Pepper reía con las ocurrencias del castaño –Creo que estará bien cielo.

-Bien…pero en Guatemala solo estaremos el sábado….en la madrugada del domingo tomaremos el avión para irnos a Ecuador…más bien a las islas Galápagos.

La cara de Pepper se encendió….siempre quiso conocer ese archipiélago pero por falta de tiempo nunca pudo –Dios Mío Tony…siempre he querido conocer esas islas, la fauna la vegetación….debe ser un lugar increíble.

-Lo sé Pep por eso estaremos hasta el día lunes allí, disfrutando de la cultura, haciendo caminatas y nadando en mar abierto. El lunes en la noche nos iremos a Perú…a conocer la ciudad perdida…Machu Pichu….a si es que cariño debes llevar zapatillas, nada de tacos de medio metro.

-Ya lo sé Tony…..no te olvides que yo organizo tu ropa en los viajes y tú jamás te has quejado.

-Si bueno…..bien sigamos, en Perú estaremos el martes y pasaremos la noche allá en algún hotel para descansar….el miércoles después de almuerzo nos iremos a Brasil, Río….esas playas inmensas y esas morenas de trasero perfecto….oh cielos..

La cara de Pepper cambió inmediatamente, su mano se empuñó con un solo propósito….un golpe en el brazo a Tony..

-Auch! Pep…..esos pensamientos son culpa tuya….tú me tienes con las ganas a punto de reventar…

-Claro y por eso si se te cruza una brasileña de cuerpo perfecto, trasero levantado, busto gigante y de una hermosura sin igual…porque en realidad si son hermosas…. –Dijo Pepper pensativa, mientras Tony la observaba confuso – A lo que iba! Piensas tomar a cualquier mujer que se te cruce…

-Pep cielo eso sería imposible….tú eres perfecta…la más perfecta! Y no me importan los traseros levantados y ni pechugas gigantes…cuando a mi lado tengo a la mujer perfecta metida en un cuerpo perfecto – Se abrazó a ella para besarla… mientras sus manos tomaban de un golpe los glúteos de Pepper.

-Tony! –Dijo Pepper sobresaltada pero riendo.

-Ves que aquí también hay un trasero perfecto…. Te amo preciosa….- Un beso rápido aconteció en aquel segundo -bien sigamos…pasaremos por Río y estaremos el miércoles en la noche para salir a bailar y a beber algo….el jueves disfrutaremos de la brisa brasileña todo el día para en la noche emprender vuelo hacia Chile-Argentina…Quiero conocer la Patagonia… me han dicho que las Torres del Paine son bellísimas y la única forma de llegar allí es cabalgando….eso sí que sería una aventura…

-Vaya….sí que sería una aventura…. –Dijo Pepper mientras se imaginaba montada en un caballo.

-Bien entonces estaremos en la Patagonia el viernes, descansaremos en un hotel allí y el sábado por la mañana nos iremos a nuestro último destino… Isla de Pascua…

-Dios mío…Tony! Eso….Dios mío….es maravilloso….las fotos son…. –Pepper casi no podía hablar.

-Si cariño…..creo que es una buena opción conocer el ombligo del mundo….y esas piedras gigantes…los Luays…

-Moáis Tony…..

-Eso…..Bien Pep nuestro viaje está planeado…solo hay que armar las maletas…y….-Una idea pasó en la cabeza de Tony en un segundo….su cara cambió totalmente…era la misma cara que cuando voló por primera vez en su traje…..- Pep….

-Si cariño….

-Y….no sé…. te gustaría….que te parecería si…

-Tony! Habla de una vez!

-Si invitamos a Happy y a Liz….no lo sé dicen que en grupo se pasa mejor….sobre todo en un viaje como este en donde estaremos en muchas partes en poco tiempo….

Pepper se puso a pensar en la idea y le parecía bastante bien. –Sí creo que…sería una buena idea Tony….me gusta…tenemos que llamarlos de inmediato para que arreglen sus cosas….Liz tiene un trabajo…

-Yo llamaré no te preocupes….

-Bien yo iré a por las cosas, buscaré los hoteles y avisaré a los pilotos del avión.

-Cariño…..comienza nuestra travesía por América! – Articuló felizmente Tony.

La sonrisa y la emoción de ambos se pudo notar en sus ojos…..

Comenzaba una gran aventura….pero había algo que no sabían…..este viaje sería el principio de algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre…..el viaje en donde la vida da un vuelco inesperado….lleno de sorpresas. El viaje de su vida….está a punto de comenzar.

**Hola amigos….Bueno antes de todo explicarles que este viaje expone lo que a mí me gustaría conocer de América….bueno también me gustaría viajar a otros continentes pero hay que empezar por lo cerca jejeje! Bueno aquí la historia da un vuelco lo sé…pero después de tanto drama y sufrimiento creo que nuestros Pepperony necesitan una aventura para disfrutar….pronto subiré el próximo capi ya inmiscuidos en el viaje….Espero hayan disfrutado de este capi...un abrazo.**


	22. La aventura, primera parte

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son derechos de Marvel.**

Ya sobrevolaban la ciudad de New York, directo a Cancún México. A Tony no le tomó mucho tiempo convencer a Happy y a Liz para que vinieran. Todo estaba bien, eran las 10 de la noche y estimaban llegar alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada a su primer destino.

Estaban todos sentados cenando y celebrando la gran aventura que estaba comenzando, todos los tipos de licores que podían existir Tony los tenía en su avión privado. Luego de cenar y conversar Pepper se sentó con Liz en uno de los sofás a conversar cosas de chicas, mientras Tony y Happy se les podía ver en el gran sillón hablando sus temas. Todo estaba tranquilo y con un muy buen ambiente, hasta que llegaron ellas…..las azafatas, Happy y Tony tenían la sonrisa más que marcada en la cara cuando vieron a 3 azafatas llevarles sus whisky´s . Pepper y Liz observaban, detenidamente la escena, pero Pepper sabía algo…

-No te preocupes Liz….deja que disfruten de las vistas….porque nosotras también lo haremos –Dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

Liz sonrió y Pepper alcanzó un citófono que tenía a su lado en forma de teléfono.

-Nos puedes traer 2 vodka martini´s por favor, secos muy secos y con muchas aceitunas…mínimo 3.

Siguieron esperando las chicas mientras los hombres, tomaban sus tragos felizmente y cruzando algunas palabras con las azafatas que seguían ordenando las revistas y dejando algunos alimentos para acompañar el alcohol.

Cuando de la nada surgen 3 hombres, vestidos muy formalmente pero al estilo de azafatas en versión masculina….eran unos tipos de unos 30 años, fortachones y bastantes guapos. Llevaban los vodka´s martini´s y también algunas cosas para acompañar, maní, almendras, algunas frutas y muy amablemente se dirigieron a las chicas.

-Estamos aún preparando más cosas, las traeremos enseguida –Dijo un rubio de ojos grandes y verdes muy amablemente.

-Gracias, muy amable –Articuló la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa.

Los hombres estaban entusiasmados en su conversación con las azafatas hasta…..que Tony se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en frente de él. Unos machotes seduciendo a su Pepper en sus narices…..le estaban quitando a su pelirroja….eso no lo iba a permitir.

-No!...hey! No….¿qué, qué, qué es esto? –Articuló el castaño poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia las chicas.

-Tony nos vinieron a dejar nuestro cócteles igual que las chicas hacían con ustedes –Dijo Liz riendo.

-Pues a mí no me parece….Pepper!...yo…yo no he contratado azafatos – Dijo Tony enojado como un niño de 5 años.

Los 3 hombres observaban con algo de diversión…..

-Tony…no se llaman a azafatos…se llaman asistentes de vuelo….

-No me importa! Están demasiado cerca de ti…

-Vaya! No protestabas por lo cercan que estaban esas mujeres de ti….

Tony se quedo sin palabras…abría la boca como tratando de emitir algo pero no se le ocurría nada, Pepper lo veía divertida mientras tomaba su trago.

-Tony…son mis guardaespaldas….tú los contrataste para que me cuidaran junto a Happy….y les dijiste que debían viajar con migo si yo lo hacía….

-Pero esto es un viaje de placer Pepper.

'-Y que quieres….. ¿Abrir la puerta del avión y que se vayan?

-Pues…. –Nuevamente el castaño no emitía palabra aunque lo intentara.

Pepper se paró del sillón fue donde Tony, cruzó sus brazos en su cuello, mirándolo dulcemente.

-Ya cielo….es un viaje para disfrutar….los celos se quedan en Nueva York.

Tony aún con su ceño fruncido asintió con su cabeza y besó a Pepper de una forma muy apasionada para el gusto de la pelirroja, esos besos que se dan solo en la intimidad, cuando están solos. Pero Tony quería dejar en claro que esa pelirroja era SUYA y de nadie más.

Finalmente se sentaron todos en el sillón gigante de cuero café. Le pidieron a las y los asistentes de vuelo que dejaran todo en la mesa para servirse solos y así no hubiera problema. A si es que allí siguieron las parejas celebrando, riendo y bebiendo.

3 horas más tarde ya se podían ver las luces de México, estaba oscuro, pero se podían distinguir luces de colores y la inmensa playa adornada con los grandes hoteles. Se prepararon para aterrizar y por supuesto 3 taxis los esperaban. Todo preparado por Pepper.

Tony se dirigió a sus empleados del avión – Chicos y chicas, disfruten de esta viaje tanto como nosotros, todo corre por cuenta mía. Tendrán habitaciones en el Hotel, avisaremos al Piloto 2 horas antes del siguiente viaje.

Las parejas subieron a su Taxi y marcharon al Hotel The Ritz-Carlton, a las 4 de la madrugada estaban alojados en sus respectivos dormitorios. Tony estaba en la ventana viendo el paisaje mientras Pepper se ponía su pijama que consistía en una polera y un short, recorrió la lujosa suits. Era inmenso el dormitorio, demasiado lujoso para el gusto de Pepper. Una cama enorme, la vista hacia el mar increíble. Todo perfectamente alfombrado, una sala con sillones, escritorio. El Baño inmenso. Todo decorado perfectamente. Y los esperaban cosas para comer y beber en el comedor. Pero Pepper quería descansar, en la mañana saldrían a recorrer la playa.

-Cariño!...¿no piensas acostarte? Mañana se nos viene nuestro primer paseo –Le dijo la Pelirroja muy dulcemente desde la cama.

-Si voy –Dijo el castaño mientras se despojaba de sus prendas para quedar totalmente desnudo. Se encaminó al dormitorio.

Pepper estaba concentrada en su blackberry configurándolo a la red Stark para tener cobertura en todos los países. A si es que no vio venir cuando el castaño le quitó el móvil, lo lanzó velador y se puso sobre ella. Pepper no tuvo remedio, ya estaba acorralada a si es que se abrazó a su castaño mientras la cálida brisa se colaba por el balcón acariciándoles la piel suavemente. Tony posó sus labios en los de su amada, besándola suave, sin prisa, aunque estaba ansioso, Pepper lo tenía en abstinencia ya hacía unos días. Pero hoy se acabaría, hoy nuevamente su hermosa pelirroja se fundiría con él. Tony no dudó en quitarle el pijama rápidamente mientras depositaba besos en el cuello de la pelirroja y acariciaba su cabello, su rostro sus perfectos pechos, su abdomen, sus muslos. Mientras la pelirroja se sumergía en esas provocadoras sensaciones que le causaba su ojimarrón, ella acariciaba la espalda de su castaño, entretejía sus dedos en su cabello. Tony quería más, necesitaba más, fue con sus labios por el cuello de Pep, bajando suavemente sin dejar de acariciarla, llegó con su boca húmeda al pezón endurecido y sobreexcitado de su amor, pasó la lengua suavemente sintiendo como la pelirroja se estremecía bajo él, comenzó a succionar el pezón tan apetecible, haciendo que Pep liberara suaves gemidos. Pepper estaba totalmente excitada, una de sus delicadas manos bajó para encontrarse con la erección de su novio, comenzó a acariciarlo desde arriba hacia abajo sutilmente, casi de manera agonizante. Tony no podía más, necesitaba estar dentro de Pepper, pero la pelirroja en un movimiento se puso arriba de Tony, a horcajadas, comenzó a besar el cuello de su castaño, sus duros pecorales, bajando hacia su pecho y la ya invisible cicatriz del reactor, su abdomen firme y duro casi como la armadura. Pero Tony estaba colapsado ya no podía aguantar más.

-Pep cielo….por favor…. –le dijo mientras tomaba a Pepper de sus tonificados glúteos para posicionarla en el lugar justo donde él quería.

Pero Pepper quería seguir con las caricias, a si es que alejó su intimidad de la excitada intimidad de Tony para seguir besándolo esta vez en sus labios, sus lenguas jugueteando como siempre lo hacían, saboreándose. Pero Tony ya estaba al borde de la locura y en un movimiento seco puso a Pepper bajo él y la penetró de forma inesperada.

-Aah Tony!...ah cielos!... –Gemía Pepper en la oreja de Tony.

-Tony empujaba con fuerza, disfrutando cada segundo, encantado con los gemidos de Pepper….si esto no era el cielo entonces se le parecía bastante…porque era como estar en el paraíso. Seguía penetrándola con fuerza, cada vez más rápido, cada minuto necesitaba más de ella.

Pepper hizo un movimiento y rodaron en la cama, ahora ella estaba al mando, a horcajadas de su castaño se movía de una forma alucinante, Tony con sus manos en los pechos de Pepper, no podía creerlo, la pelirroja era impresionante, la amaba, no podía pedir más….ella seguía con su movimiento mientras Tony se deleitaba con la vista. Nuevamente cambiaron de posición, Tony se puso de medio lado y Pepper de espalda a él, Tony la penetraba desde atrás apretando su pecho contra la pálida espalda de la ojiazul. Él respiraba agitadamente en cerca de la oreja de Pep, mientras Pep conducía la mano de Tony al nivel de sus pechos.

-Oh Pep….mi amor!...oh!

-Mas rápido Tony! Te necesito…ah!

Eso le bastó a Tony para moverse lo más rápido que pudo y llevar a Pepper un orgasmo incalculable para 3 segundo después llegar al suyo.

-Oh!...Dios….Pep….esto….ha….sido….aaaahhh!

-Si…..fue….mara….vi…lloso..

Continuaron entrelazados, de la misma forma, recuperando el aliento, el calor se hacía casi insoportable en la habitación. Tony besaba a Pepper en su hombro, recorriendo la línea de la clavícula para encontrarse con su cuello, besos suaves, tiernos y dulces. Así se quedaron dormidos….debían descansar, porque se les venía un día de playa, sol y mar.

Al otro día a las 10 de la mañana el fuerte y caluroso sol despertaba a Pepper, se levantó y se metió a la ducha con agua helada, era demasiado el calor. Se vistió con su traje de baño color rojo, para complacer a Tony, un short de mezclilla, una polera blanca de tiras y unas sandalias muy cómodas, se empapó todo el cuerpo en bloqueador. Tony mientras despertaba recién, se metió al baño, aún estaba la pelirroja con el bote de bloqueador.

-Buenos días cielo…..se ve en tu cara que tuviste una noche agitada –le dijo el castaño en tono burlón.

-Que graciosito despertaste hoy…

Tony se metió a la ducha también con agua helada, cuando salió ni si quiera tenía ganas de secarse, tenía mucho calor, Pepper le pasó la toalla por la espalda y el torso mientras se daban unos besos fugaces.

-Qué me pongo Pep….con este calor me pondría mi armadura…posee temperatura ambiente.

-Tony! Deja de pensar en tu armadura, ahí tienes un traje de baño y una polera amarilla.

Bajaron a desayunar y Happy junto a Liz ya les estaban esperando. Decidieron ir a la terraza a comer, a si es que se encontraron con la inmensa piscina y muchos quitasoles haciendo sobras en las mesas. Pidieron sus desayunos, café, zumos de todos los colores, frutas, era todo perfecto. Planearon su día y al terminar el desayuno se fueron a la playa a tomar el sol. Las sillas de playas estaban esperándolos, Tony estaba con sus Ray Ban puestas descansando, Happy fotografiaba a Liz y Pepper tomaba una piña colada mirando las aguas turquesas del inmenso mar. La gente paseaba en la playa tranquilamente, a si es que estaban felices de no tener que andar escapando de periodistas y paparazzi. Pepper se sacó la ropa para quedar en bikini, terminó su piña colada y caminó hasta la orilla, el agua era cálida cuando tocó sus pies. Tony la observaba fascinado, era una mujer bellísima y verla correr por la orilla arrancando de las olas le provocaba una sensación que no sabría explicar. Lo único que decidió hacer fue sacarse la polera. Corrió a donde su pelirroja, la tomó desprevenida entre sus brazos y entre risas y tonteos se lanzó al mar.

-Tony!...eres!.

-Jajaja Ven aquí- Mientras el agua turquesa, casi transparente les refrescaba la piel, Tony atraía a su pelirroja para besarla, es que podría estar todo el día en sus labios.

Happy vio la escena e inmediatamente enfocó con la cámara, la foto quedó perfecta, ambos con el agua turquesa hasta el pecho y besándose. Luego el jefe de seguridad invitó a Liz al agua, a si es que ahí estaban jugueteando todos en el agua, riendo. Tony hacía payasadas a Pepper y le daba agarrones bajo el agua.

Almorzaron en el hotel, disfrutaron de la piscina, descansaron en hamacas frente al mar, y en la tarde se fueron a cenar a La Habichuela Suncet, comida típica mexicana y caribeña. Disfrutaron de buena comida, luego se fueron a disfrutar de la noche. Un bar exclusivo con música mexicana, pasaron un buen rato, rieron, incluso bailaron. Tony estaba un poco nervioso mientras bailaban, él no había escuchado jamás música mexicana.

-Pep no se cómo moverme….en serio…

-Tony cielo yo tampoco…..solo déjate llevar por la música.

-¿Que me deje llevar? –dijo el castaño con su risa irónica típica, mientras atraía a Pep a su cuerpo para que sintiera cierto bulto sospechoso a la altura de su entrepierna.

-Tony! Eres! – Dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose.

-Dejémonos llevar Pep- le dijo el castaño mientras la besaba.

Happy con Liz en lo mismo, muy románticos besándose y bailando, Happy tenía más ritmo, conocía mejor la música. A si es que para él no era un problema. Cuando llegaron las 5 de la madrugada ya un poco de copas decidieron irse al hotel. A las 8 salían nuevamente de vuelo a Guatemala a si es que lo mejor era descansar.

La resaca era evidente en los 4, la noche había sido intensa, aunque a Pepper lo que más le dolía era su piel, roja como tomate por el sol. Sin discusiones decidieron que mientras volaban descansarían es la cómodas habitaciones del avión. A si es que cuando llegaron a Guatemala estaban ya un poco más recuperados, habían pasado alrededor de 4 horas volando. A si es que al aterrizar en Ciudad de Guatemala eligieron un lugar para ir a desayunar llamado Hacienda Real, esquicitos pasteles, de todos los sabores, no podía ser mejor para recuperar energías, luego se fueron a recorrer el centro histórico de la ciudad, Pepper lucía un vestido celeste, sencillo pero que resaltaba su belleza y sus ojos azules, Tony un short, una polera ploma de Black Sabbath, Happy vestía un short azul y una blusa tropical que había comprando en Cancún junto a un sombrero blanco. Liz vestía una falda arriba de la rodilla y una polera rosa. El clima primaveral hacía que estuvieran relajados caminando, sacando fotos. Conociendo todo, las calles, la gente, la cultura. Cuando llegaron al centro histórico lo primero que pudieron ver fue un imponente edificio, como de época renacentista, hermoso, el Palacio nacional de la cultura, se fueron acercando y Happy comenzó a hacer fotos de todos, luego le pidieron a un guardia que les sacara una a los 4. Todo perfecto, Happy se le antojó un refresco a si es que fue con Liz a comprarlo, Tony comenzó a hacer fotos a Pepper.

-Vamos cielo…posa para mí.

-Tony…creo que son suficientes- decía la pelirroja mientras cambiaba de posturas.

-Dame más…cariño…posa, posa….eso así es cielo.

Pepper estaba tímida al principio pero se fue soltando, Tony en tono de fotógrafo profesional iba cambiando de ángulos para hacerle las mejores fotos a su novia. Hasta que Pepper hizo cierta pose, dando un beso con sus apetecibles labios a la cámara, un poco inclinada, con el trasero hacia atrás.

Inmediatamente cierta parte de la anatomía del castaño se encendió de manera trágica. Tony rápidamente puso la cámara a nivel de su entrepierna tratando de tapar su evidente erección. Pepper al principio parecía confundida hasta que cayó en lo que ocurría.

-Tony….no me digas que….

-Si Pep….mejor no me mires porque es peor.

Pepper estaba parada sin saber qué hacer, entre divertida y algo preocupada, pues había bastante gente visitando el centro histórico.

-Hey Pep- Dijo Tony aún con la cámara puesta allí – Mira allí hay unos árboles… ¿Qué tal si?...

-Tony!- Dijo Pep enfadada.

Tony rió ante la reacción a su broma y corrió a tomar en sus brazos a su novia de la cintura haciéndola girar con él. Mientras la pelirroja enrollaba sus brazos en el cuello del genio.

-Te amo preciosa… -Mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo pervertido…

Luego del "incidente" llegó Happy con su pareja y siguieron recorriendo y haciendo fotos, luego decidieron ir a almorzar a un sitio llamado El Adobe…. Esquicitos platos típico, acompañado de un cálido ambiente, la gente era fenomenal. Eran ya las 4 de la tarde a si es que decidieron irse al Hotel Vista Real de Guatemala, pero solo a darse un relajo al SPA, allí estuvieron entre masajes, sauna, piscina, entre conversaciones y anécdotas de la vida. Las chicas fueron a manicura, peluquería, depilación…quedaron estupendas. Luego fueron a cambiarse de ropa, ya caían las 7 de la tarde y debían conocer la noche en Guatemala, Tony no paraba de hablar por teléfono, Pepper estaba algo molesta pero trataba de no prestar atención.

A las 8 de la noche estaban de regreso al centro de Guatemala, las luces de la noche los abrazaban por donde mirasen, Tony ya tenía escogido un lugar a si es que fueron Karaoke Nigh Friends ponía el letrero del lugar. Entraron y el ambiente se veía muy entretenido, gente en el escenario cantando, otros bailando y en las mesas comiendo y bebiendo…..

La buena música acompañaba a los 4 turistas, coreaban canciones, bebían tragos exóticos, lo estaban pasando de maravillas, bailaron y volvieron a sus puestos, Tony había bebido bastante y él quería cantar, pero Pepper no lo dejaba. Happy tratando de convencer a Pepper que lo dejara si total nadie los conocía, no había reputación que cuidar. A si es que Pepper se decidió. Tony subió al escenario rápidamente y pidió una canción al DJ. Mientras los 3 turistas restantes miraban expectantes, Pepper un poco sonrojada.

-Bien ya que estamos en Guatemala….-Sonó la voz al micrófono del castaño –Cantaré una canción de un artista que nació aquí….dedicado a mi hermosa y asombrosa novia, Pepper para ti, te amo.

Toda la gente aplaudiendo, descontrolada ante el romanticismo de Tony, Liz miraba a Pepper que estaba algo emocionada…comenzó la canción…ya para los lugareños bastante conocida.

_**Santo pecado conocerte**_

_**Santo pecado preguntarte**_

_**Si viajas sola por la vida**_

_**Si aceptas de inquilino entre tus brazos**_

_**A este pobre pecado, abandonado, abandonado.**_

Todo el mundo coreaba la canción a gritos, aplaudiendo al castaño.

_**Santo pecado fue besarte**_

_**Santo pecado hacerme adicto **_

_**Al brillo que disparan tus ojos**_

_**A tu manos investigando todo**_

_**Al ruido que haces cuando consigues, el milagro, el milagro.**_

Tony bajó del escenario para cantarle directamente a Pepper, se puso en frente de ella afirmando una rodilla en el suelo dedicándole cada palabra de la famosa canción.

_**Santo pecado es el deseo**_

_**Santo pecado tus caderas**_

_**Y el vértice cálido y siniestro**_

_**Archivo de mis fantasías**_

_**Tan cerca siempre del cielo y del infierno y del infierno**_

_**He tratado de encontrar la analogía**_

_**Para ponerle algún nombre**_

_**A este caos que has causado**_

_**Que me gusta y me fastidia **_

_**Y me ha dado por llamarle solo….**_

Fue entonces cuando una voz reconocida resonó en el escenario, estaban todos tan pendientes del castaño que no se dieron cuenta que estaba el mismísimo Ricardo Arjona en el escenario comenzando con el coro de la canción.

_**Santo Pecado, santo pecado**_

_**Si me das una razón para estar vivo**_

_**Por qué después das dos para estar muerto**_

_**Y grito que es un santo pecado, santo pecado**_

_**Si construyes paraísos por un reto**_

_**Porque después me alientas al infierno**_

_**Y digo que es un santo pecado, santo pecado**_

_**Santo pecado conocerte.**_

Así siguió el famoso cantante con su canción, Toda la gente vuelta loca gritando hacia el escenario. Tony tomó de la mano a Pepper, estaban todos de pie, la puso delante de él para abrazarla de atrás mientras coreaban la canción. La pelirroja no lo podía creer, es que Tony traía cantantes de la nada.

La noche siguió, Arjona cantando todos sus éxitos, Pepper y Tony en tono muy romántico besándose mientras cantaban las canciones, Happy y Liz lo mismo, mientras iban bebiendo sus tragos. Fue una noche llena de sorpresas, maravillas. Compartieron unos tragos más con el artista que era muy amable. Pero había que irse, eran las 3 de la madrugada y tenían que poner rumbo a Islas Galápagos, la aventura había comenzado y con muy buen pie.

-Tony- Habló la pelirroja –¿Como trajiste a Ricardo Arjona?…es que…..

-Pep….era una sorpresa, por eso hablaba tanto por teléfono, justo Arjona estaba acá y tengo dinero para pagarle lo que sea con tal que mi chica se sorprenda –Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa sincera.

-Te amo Tony…..gracias.

-Yo te amo más…..gracias a ti por ser la mejor mujer del mundo – El beso del castaño a su pelirroja no tardó en llegar. Solo los interrumpió el taxi que llegaba para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

A si es que los esperaba la Isla Galápagos, destino deseado por muchos…..a ver qué aventuras les espera allá….

**Hola amigos, sé que es bastante largo el capi, pero es que quise ponerle harto detalle para que fuese más interesante. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, un abrazo.**

**La canción: Santo Pecado de Ricardo Arjona.**


	23. La aventura segunda parte

**Hola amigos, antes de todo quiero disculparme con la demora de este capítulo, no he tenido mucho tiempo la verdad, entre trabajo y estudio se me va el tiempo. Pero ahora llego con este capítulo nuevo, espero lo disfruten mucho. **

Domingo unas horas antes del mediodía ya sobrevolaban la ciudad de Manta en Ecuador. Pepper estaba fascinada, había sido todo perfecto hasta ahora.

Había pasado 1 hora cuando se estaban embarcando en un yate para poner rumbo a las Islas Galápagos, Happy no paraba de sacar fotos a Liz, mientras la pelirroja admiraba el paisaje modelando su esbelto y tonificado cuerpo en bikini junto a la baranda lateral del yate, Tony estaba conversando con el capitán del yate, preguntando sobre la tecnología que tenía, los GPS y cosas por el estilo, hasta que vio a su hermosa novia, su cabello revuelto movido por la brisa del mar. Casi corriendo llegó a su lado para envolverla en un abrazo desde atrás.

-Hermoso….¿verdad?- Preguntó el castaño con una gran sonrisa, mientras esparcía suaves besos en el hombro dolorosamente tostado de su amada.

-Si Tony….esto es…maravilloso.

La vista hacia el mar cristalino era sorprendente, el clima cálido los envolvía gustosamente. Happy desde su lugar sacó una foto a la pareja mientras sonreían admirando el paisaje, aún abrazados.

Los 4 almorzaban en el yate, mariscos de todos los tipos, un sin número de vegetales y jugos naturales. Cuando ya se acercaban a su destino, ya podían visualizar las imponentes Islas Galápagos. Luego de 20 minutos ya estaban acercándose a la costa, cuando Tony sin previo aviso se sacó su ligera polera y se lanzó al mar cristalino. Pepper corrió a mirarlo y comenzó a regañarlo por no avisarle.

-Tony! Tienes que preguntar al capitán antes de hacer eso! Es peligroso!

-Vamos Pep ven el agua está genial, ven aquí preciosa.

-Tony! Hablo en serio…

-No se preocupe señorita Potts, es parte del tour. Si quieren, pueden bañarse en aguas abiertas, es un lugar seguro- Habló la imponente voz del capitán.

-Bien…esto no me lo pierdo- Dijo Happy entusiasmado uniéndose a Tony en el agua -Vamos cariño! – se dirigió a Liz la cual bajó por la escalera disponible hacia el océano y se lanzó delicadamente.

Pepper miraba la escena encantada, sacó un par de fotos a los que estaban en el agua, cuando estaba guardando la cámara en su bolso fue sorprendida en un abrazo helado, Tony no le dio espacio a nada, la tomó en brazos y sin pensarlo se lanzó al agua con ella.

-Tony!- gritó la pelirroja tosiendo un poco.

-Pepper, tienes que bañarte esto es único, mira… -Dijo apuntando a los lobos marinos que chapoteaban cerca de ellos.

-Dios mío, es maravilloso… -Dijo Pepper sorprendida mirando lo cerca que pasaban los lobitos jugueteando.

Luego de 2 horas pisaban tierra firme en la Isla Isabela (la más grande del archipiélago). Listos y equipados para hacer una caminata por la isla con su guía turística. Se insertaron en un camino de tierra rodeado por una vegetación nunca antes vista, plantas gigantes pintadas en verdes intensos, una variedad de flores silvestre de todos los colores posibles, animales con colores parecidos a los vegetales. Era todo impresionante. Se toparon con un cartel que decía en letras gigantes (TORTUGAS GALÁPAGOS). Pero ahí estaban, los 4 buscando ver alguna tortuga pero no veían nada, solo la inmensa vegetación exótica de la zona.

-Haber….tomaré un foto a los 3, pónganse por allí – Habló Tony preparando la cámara poniéndose a una distancia adecuada.

Estaba enfocando pero quería que saliera el hermoso paisaje, las altas colinas, el fuerte sol de la tarde y la maravillosa vegetación, a si es que fue retrocediendo para encontrar el ángulo perfecto. Hasta que algo interrumpió sus pies y en 1 segundo estaba en el suelo sentado y bajo sus piernas lo que parecía una roca redondeada….era la caparazón de una enorme tortuga.

-Tony cuidado la tortuga! –gritó Pepper acercándose rápidamente.

Happy ayudó a poner de pie a Tony y la tortuga enorme siguió su camino.

-Cuidado la tortuga! Por poco me muero Pep y te preocupas de él- Dijo el castaño dolido apuntando a la inofensiva tortuga.

Hasta el guía turístico intentaba mantener la compostura para no explotar en carcajadas mientras veían al genio haciendo berrinche.

-Tony no seas exagerado –Bufó Pepper con el ceño fruncido.

-Pep ni si quiera me preguntaste si estaba bien? Hay cuidado con la tortuga – Habló el castaño imitando la voz de Pepper.

-Tony basta! Compórtate!- Gritó Pepper.

-¿Ya no me quieres?- el castaño totalmente dolido

-¿Qué?...

-Debí haber traído la armadura…. Para protegerme…

-¿De una tortuga?...aaahh no seguiré con esta conversación.

Pepper quiso seguir con el tour mientras fotografiaban las enormes tortugas, Happy comentaba lo ocurrido con Liz. Y Tony iba atrás amurrado. Así pasó la caminata, estaban sentados en la punta de la colina esperando la hermosa puesta de sol, una maravilla incalculable.

Pepper estaba junto a Liz y Happy, Tony estaba parado atrás, aún amurrado y sobre todo enojado porque Pepper no le había hablado en todo el camino.

La pelirroja se apartó de Happy y Liz, ya era suficiente el enfado con Tony a si es que se acercó a él.

-Tony, no puedes enojarte por una tontera así, no eres un ni….

-Si me vas a seguir regañando mejor déjame en paz –Dijo el castaño desviando la mirada.

Pepper sonrió y antes de que el castaño se girara para evitarla, le tomó el rostro y lo besó sorprendiéndolo totalmente. No había otra cosa más irresistible para el castaño, que los labios de su pelirroja, a si es que se dejó llevar profundizando aquel beso y dejando atrás sus mañas de niño mimado. Happy con una sonrisa tomó una fotografía precisa del dulce beso de la pareja y dejando de fondo la maravillosa puesta de sol de la Isla.

Regresaron a la costa antes de que oscureciera por completo, se dirigieron al Hotel Royal Palm, donde pasarían la noche. Una imponente vista de las hermosas colinas se podía observar desde la habitación que tenían. La cama gigante con postes en las 4 esquinas y barras horizontales que unían los 4 postes, para así dejar colgando unas delicadas cortinas blancas, el suelo piso de madera en tono claro, y la decoración totalmente rústica pero a la vez elegante, todo muy acogedor. Se ducharon y cambiaron de ropa para bajar a cenar al comedor, decorado muy rústicamente, pero muy bien equipado y hermoso.

En la cena estaban los 4 sentados en una mesa comiendo todas las delicias de la zona. Tony se le había pasado el enojo totalmente a si es que era un my buen ambiente. Eran las 10 de la noche y se dirigieron a la zona de la costa. Allí los esperaba una enorme fogata en la playa con gente oriunda de Galápagos. Se acercaron y se sentaron rodeando la fogata junto a ellos. Las personas comenzaron a hablar y contar todas las historias de las Islas, hablaban de la cultura que tenían, a las cosas que se dedicaban, cantaron canciones. Fue todo muy entretenido. Pepper estaba fascinada con la gente y la cultura, Tony observaba los ojos azules de su chica que brillaban con una emoción única. Happy y Liz disfrutando de las historias. No podía ser mejor.

A las 12:30 de la noche se fueron al hotel muy cansados, se distribuyeron en sus habitaciones. Tony se sacó los zapatos y se lanzó a la cama, ni si quiera se tapó con la sábana, se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. Pepper en el baño se estaba esparciendo un frasco de crema hidratante por su maltratada piel entre roja y tostada por el sol. Cuando llegó a la cama no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su castaño con la ropa puesta y durmiendo, parecía una estrella de mar en la cama, con los brazos y piernas para todos lados. Pepper se preparó para dormir, sacó una manta del gigantesco ropero y se acurrucó junto a su amado, cayendo en sueño prácticamente al instante.

A las 11:30 de la mañana despertaron, con mucho mejor ánimo. Tony se abrazó fuertemente a su pelirroja, besándola casi con desesperación.

-Tony!¿ Qué forma de despertar es esta?- Dijo Pepper sonriendo.

-Cariño aún no empiezo…

Se levantó y tomó a Pepper como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma, la llevó directo a la ducha. Puso a su pelirroja en el suelo mientras echaba a correr el agua caliente y se despojaba de toda la ropa que llevaba puesta el día anterior. Luego comenzó por desvestir a Pepper, de forma desesperada, como si no hubiera un mañana. Entró al amplio suelo de la ducha junto a su pelirroja y la besó lentamente, saboreando y tanteando cada espacio de su boca. Abrazándola desde la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, para sentir su feminidad junto a su erecto miembro.

-Oh Pepper, eres…..hermosa cielo…

Pepper tenía sus dedos enredados en el castaño cabello de Tony, mientras sus suaves labios comenzaban a mordisquear el lóbulo y parte del cuello haciendo estremecer cada músculo del moreno. Tony posaba una de sus manos en uno de los flamantes pechos de Pep mientras se inclinaba para apretar suavemente entre sus dientes el sobreexcitado pezón de su chica. En un segundo dio vuelta a Pepper poniéndola de espalda a él, mientras sus manos recorrían el hermoso cuerpo de la pelirroja. En un movimiento calculado tomó las manos de su chica y deslizándolas hacia arriba por la pared de la ducha. En un movimiento seco la penetró, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella en un compás suave, mientras le besaba el hombro. Pepper se sentía estremecer en cada arremetida del castaño, toda su piel estaba hipersensible al contacto de las manos expertas de Tony. Su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre, que la volvía loca cada vez que hacían el amor. Tony en un movimiento planificado cambio a Pepper de posición poniéndola de frente a él y sujetándola de los glúteos para que sus piernas rodearan sus caderas. Así llegaron al clímax, entre caricias, arremetidas y besos.

Almorzaban los 4 en la terraza de su Hotel frente a la enorme piscina. Hoy los esperaba una tarde más que entretenida, un tour en lancha y buceo.

El paseo en lancha fue de lo más increíble, conocieron los atractivos de la Isla, los innumerables lobos de mar, que seguían la lancha, fue toda una actuación el ver como los pájaros se metían de lleno al mar a pescar su comida, en bandadas gigantes.

El buceo estuvo bastante bien, Pepper, Liz y Happy debieron tomar instrucciones por 1 hora, Tony mientras tanto se aburría, escuchando todo el sermón de la seguridad, las señas bajo el agua y todo el cuento. Hasta que por fin se adentraron al mar, se lanzaron bajo el agua para conocer el fondo marino, había especies de todas formas y colores, era toda una maravilla estar ahí abajo. Los coloridos corales, el sin número de pequeños e inofensivos tiburones tigre. Era todo maravilloso. Pepper le hizo una seña a Tony si estaba todo bien, Tony solo hizo la forma de un corazón con sus manos. "Es que estoy locamente enamorada", fue lo único que pensó Pepper cuando imitaba el movimiento de manos del castaño. Siguieron buceando con los lobos de mar, incluso tacándolos con mucho cuidado, era todo perfecto. Subieron a la superficie luego de 1 hora de buceo, subieron a la lancha y se fueron de vuelta al hotel.

Ordenaron sus cosas para ir al yate, ya era hora de abandonar la hermosa Isla ecuatoriana, a si es que se embarcaron nuevamente en el yate, con destino a la ciudad de Manta dónde los esperaba su avión con pronóstico de viaje a Perú.

Cuando llegaron a Perú, aterrizaron, y pasaron la noche en el mismo avión en las cómodas y equipadas habitaciones. A las 9 de la mañana tomaron el tren que va desde Cuzco hasta la Ciudad de Machu Pichu, el recorrido en tren fue bastante entretenido, ya que jugaron algunos juegos de mesa que vendían en el mismo transporte y se reían de Tony cuando perdía porque su cara se desfiguraba con lo rabieta que se ponía.

Así luego de 3 horas llegaron a su destino. Pasaron a tomar un café y tomaron el bus que los llevaría al Hotel Machu Pichu Sanctuary Lodge. Era elegantísimo y la vista maravillosa hacia la montaña principal era increíble, no se podía pedir algo mejor. La gente era muy amable y amistosa. Era muy acogedor estar allí.

Luego de un almuerzo como corresponde en el restaurant del hotel, se fueron en un tour por las principales atracciones. El grupo de turistas partieron camino a The Citadel, la ciudad perdida de los Incas, eran unas construcciones majestuosas, de piedra y tronco. Escaleras de piedras, túneles, era una conexión arquitectónica y espiritual gigante, la vista era hermosa, casi daba vértigo. El pasto un verde que jamás habían visto en otro sitio. Unas escaleras infinitas, la imagen era impresionante mientras iban caminando por la ciudadela que está situada entre las nubes. Tony comentaban co Pepper el cómo pudieron haber construido esas enormes terrazas escalonadas que rodean la ciudadela, era casi imposible.

-Pep es que para hacer todo esto tendrían que haber tenido mínimo unas 10 armaduras de Iron Man, y ojala las Hulkbuster para mover estas enormes rocas.

-Jajaja Tony amor, en ese tiempo ni si quiera existía la rueda…..santo cielo eso es….increíble.

-Lo sé…..es que…quizás mis ancestros eran Incas, genios igual que yo, hicieron algo para poder crear esto tan impresionante.

Pepper explotó en una carcajada, incluso se tuvo que sentar por el ataque de risa que le dio –Tony, cuando vas a aprender que no todo gira en torno a ti….jajajaja mi amor, eso nunca lo sabremos.

-Pero linda…es una teoría….puede incluso que Odin haya creado esto.

-Cariño deja de hablar de tus armaduras y los vengadores…..disfruta de esto, es….majestuoso.

-¿Majestuoso como yo?

-Eres odioso- La pelirroja risueña se acercó para darle un casto beso a su novio mientras seguían caminando de la mano.

Pasaron por un el templo, en donde el ambiente era totalmente espiritual, se sentía algo diferente, era como estar en un lugar sagrado, lleno de energías puras.

Luego de 5 horas disfrutando de la majestuosidad de la ciudad perdida, se fueron a descansar al maravilloso Hotel, cenaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones exhaustos. Al día siguiente tenían una importante misión, ver el amanecer desde Putucuci Montain y para eso debían salir a las 5 de la madrugada.

A las 6:10 estaban en la cima de la inmensa montaña Putucuci, luego de haber pasado por un terrorífico ascenso, con escaleras verticales de peldaños cilíndricos de madera, un frío enorme, cansancio. Pepper soportando a un Tony paranoico con que podía caer de la escalera, que debía tener cuidado, que esto que esto otro. Pero por fin estaban en la pequeña cima de piedra, con la cámara de video lista para grabar el amanecer. Estaban tocando las nubes prácticamente, no podía ser mejor. A las 6:24 de la madrugada el sol comenzó a abrirse paso entre las nubes, poniendo a la vista un enorme círculo anaranjado, al principio dejando ver unos fugaces rayos de luz, era algo maravilloso, Pepper y Liz estaban incluso al borde de las lágrimas. Hasta que salió completamente el inmenso sol iluminando todo a su paso, era casi como una película de ciencia ficción. Se sacaron varias fotos más, mientras reían y observaban la hermosa vista desde las alturas de la montaña.

El descenso fue menos terrorífico que el ascenso, a si es que cuando llegaron nuevamente al hotel estaban más relajados. A las 9 de la mañana estaban desayunando. A las 10 de la mañana estaban equipados para ir rumbo a Thermal Bath, es que no podía ser más hermoso, 4 piscinas con aguas temperadas y al lado un río con un fuerte y corrientoso torrente de agua. Lo primero planeado era hacer Rafting en el río. Al mediodía ya estaban partiendo río abajo en una balsa. Pepper estaba muy asustada, no le llamaban mucho la atención ese tipo de actividades tan adrenalínicas. Por más que trató de convencer a Tony que ella se quedaba en las piscinas, Tony no la dejó. A si es que ahí estaba, asustada y Tony con una sonrisa burlona al lado de ella.

-Pep tranquila, relájate, esto es seguro….a demás jamás dejaré que te pase algo malo.

-Tony! Cierra la boca, no sé cómo me dejé convencer! Mierda!.

-Santo cielo, Virginia Potts diciendo palabrotas. Si que debes estar asustada.

-Te puedes callar Tony!

-Jajaja, te amo preciosa, de verdad, estarás bien.

Y se fueron rio abajo por la rápida corriente del río. Pepper poco a poco fue relajándose y disfrutando de la aventura. Todos gritaban emocionados y la balsa daba fuertes choques contra el agua. Unas bajadas por el río impresionantes. Luego de 15 minutos terminó la aventura y se fueron a relajar a las piscinas.

Liz y Pepper hablaban mientras disfrutaban de las aguas calientes y del hermoso paisaje. Mientras Tony y Happy parecían niños jugando bruscamente tratando de hundirle la cabeza en el agua al otro para que se atore, hasta que el salvavidas los regañó.

A las 4 de la tarde estaban de vuelta en el hotel. Preparaban todo el equipaje para ir de vuelta a su avión en el Cuzco.

A las 9 de la noche del día miércoles comenzaban a despegar rumbo a Brasil. Cenaron en el avión, mientras veían las fotos que habían reunido durante el viaje, se reían y recordaban todos los momentos, molestaban a Tony cuando se cayó por culpa de la tortuga hasta que se amurró nuevamente, pero Pepper hizo que se le pasara el enojo con unas copas de whisky y unos loco besos.

-Buenos nos perderemos la noche en Brasil, pero valió la pena estando en esas espectaculares aguas termales –Comentó Liz

-Si la noche en río debe ser buena. –Comento Happy.

-No faltará la ocasión de volver a estos sitios, por más tiempo. – Dijo Tony mirando a Pep.

Se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones en el avión para descansar. A las 4 de la madrugada llegaron a Brasil. Tenían reservas en un hotel pero decidieron pasar la noche en el avión. A si es que a las 9 de la mañana los despertó el inmenso sol que se colaba por las ventanas y los 32 grados de temperatura. Se fueron a tomar desayuno el cual constaba de jugos naturales fríos y helados para aplacar el calor. Luego de eso las chicas se fueron de compras: sandalias, ropa, accesorios y recuerdos de Brasil. Los hombres se fueron directamente a la Playa.

Pequeñísimas tangas, cuerpos perfectamente bronceados, traseros esculturales, morenos altos y tonificados, era un placer estar en las playas de Brasil. Las aguas cristalinas eran irresistibles. A si es que allí se encontraban los 4 jugueteando en el agua. Luego se fueron a almorzar a un exclusivo restaurant cerca de la playa, pidieron muchos refrescos, piñas coladas. Pasearon por las calles principales de Río. Hasta que a las 4 de la tarde los esperaba su tour privado para llevarlos a la cima de la montaña donde se aposenta el imponente Cristo Redentor. Fue impresionante estar allí, el Cristo abrazaba a toda la hermosa ciudad. Se quedaron ahí disfrutando de la vista, sacando fotos.

Luego se fueron a cenar y en el lugar habían músicos tocando samba, bailarinas y bailarines brindaban un espectacular show de capoeira y samba. Era una maravilla. Su corto paso por Brasil les había brindado un entretenido día.

Era hora de despegar nuevamente, esta vez a la hermosa Patagonia de Chile y Argentina. Para luego introducirse en la más sorprendente experiencia en Isla de Pascua. Aquella Isla que cambiaría su visión acerca de algunas cosas, aquella mítica tierra de creencias y cultura impresionante, aquella Isla que marcaría algo en sus vidas.

**Bueno como pueden ver queda la última parte de la aventura, no se preocupen que el sábado o el domingo voy a estar subiendo ese capi ya que está prácticamente listo. Espero les haya gustado. Un abrazo a todos los que leen esta historia y muchas gracias por sus fabulosas reviews.**


	24. La Aventura parte final?

**Hola amigos, espero hayan pasado un buen fin de semana, bueno aquí va otro capítulo. Para terminar el viaje. Espero disfruten, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Me animan demasiado se los agradezco de corazón. **

A las 5 de la madrugada del viernes estaban llegando al hotel Loberías del sur ubicado en la Patagonia chilena, específicamente Laguna San Rafael. El hotel ubicado en los pies de una enorme, verde y hermosa montaña. Increíble, aunque el frío era igual de increíble. Durmieron 2 horas, desayunaron y salieron con el tour de las 9 de la mañana para navegar por la inmensa laguna San Rafael y explorar los inmensos glaciares que la rodean.

-Pep no puedo ni moverme!

-Tony cierra la boca, tienes que abrigarte bien- Le regañaba la pelirroja mientras le ponía bufanda, gorro y guantes de lana al castaño que no le parecía ninguna gracia andar con kilos de ropa en el cuerpo.

-Vaya esto es increíble, mira esos inmensos glaciares, son como de mentira –Decía Happy sorprendido por la hermosura de la Patagonia.

-Tony no me abraces tan fuerte, casi no respiro- gruñía Pep entre los brazos de Tony mientras observaban el paisaje desde la cubierta del inmenso barco que los paseaba por las heladas aguas de la laguna llena de trozos de hielo.

-Pep, el viento es fuertísimo, no pienso soltarte, después te vuelas, no tengo armadura para ir a rescatarte.

-Tony, eres tan exagerado!

-Pep ya te dije no te soltaré.

-Ya pero dame más espacio para mirar….

Llegó la hora de abandonar el barco para andar en unos botes más pequeños, los cuales brindaban la posibilidad de navegar más cerca de los glaciares. Era hermoso, increíble, algo que hay que vivirlo para contarlo. Era inexplicable la maravilla de los glaciares, las formas, el cómo se desprendía trozos de hielo y caían al agua. Todo un privilegio de ver.

Llegaron nuevamente al hotel, Pepper con los labios morados por el frío y Tony mirándola con diversión el cómo su chica temblaba con el frío.

-Cariño ¿necesitas que te ayude a entrar en calor? – le dijo el castaño mientras la abrazaba por detrás cuando iban entrando al salón del Hotel.

-Tony! Hay más gente!

-Bueno yo pensaba hacerte entrar en calor a ti solamente, si tu quieres que haga entrar en calor a toda la gente….pues tendríamos que discutirlo.

- Ja ja siempre tan divertido señor Stark. Y no, no hay permiso para hacer entrar en calor a nadie, bueno al menos por ahora…

-Señorita Potts no estaba pidiendo autorización –Seguía bromeando el castaño mientras la giraba para abrasarla y darle un corto pero cálido beso.

-Señores, el almuerzo está listo, pueden pasar al comedor- Se dirigió a los 4 un joven mientras les mostraba el camino.

Se sentaron y agradecieron la caliente sopa de espárragos que tenían servida, luego las carne de cordero. Aunque Pep no comió, pero su vegetariano estaba bastante bueno también.

-Me acaban de avisar que hace unos días hubo un temporal y el camino para cabalgar a las Torres del Paine esta inutilizable –Dijo Tony mientras cortaba su móvil.

-Era el principal atractivo, Tony –Dijo la pelirroja apenada.

-No te preocupes Pep, las sobrevolaremos y tendremos pendiente esa cabalgata –respondió el castaño tratando de animar a su novia.

- ¿Y piensas sobrevolarla en el avión? – preguntó Happy preocupado.

-No….arrendé un helicóptero, nos está esperando.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos mientras el arrogante genio multimillonario lucía su mejor sonrisa.

-Lo que sí –prosiguió el castaño –debemos abandonar el hotel, el avión de nosotros lo envié a Buenos Aires, Argentina. Por lo que el helicóptero nos dejará allá. A si es que recomiendo que preparen sus cosas, salimos en 30 minutos.

A sí se encaminaron al helicóptero los 4 y emprendieron el vuelo.

Llegaron a la zona de las Torres, era un paisaje digno de ver, hermoso, levemente cubierto de nieve se alzaban hacia el cielo los 3 picos rocosos perfectamente alineados. Era precioso, los bosques de árboles nativos que rodeaban la escultural maravilla enverdecían el paisaje. Siguieron sobrevolando gran parte de la Patagonia, Chilena, viendo lugares en donde el acceso era imposible por vía terrestre, un sin número de cascadas que caían a través de las rocas. Luego pasaron a la Patagonia Argentina, unas formaciones rocosas maravillosas, cubiertas de nieve. Glaciares inmensos de un celeste transparente, Pasaron volando a muy baja altura sobre el mar pudiendo ver las gigantescas ballenas.

-Dios mío Tony mira! –decía Pep casi sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Lo sé Pep, es precioso…..como tú… -La miró Tony con su dulce rostro.

Pep lo besó, emocionada por todo lo que estaban viviendo, la aventura, Tony portándose muy bien para ser él. Happy y Liz, era todo perfecto. Y esas ballenas chapuzando en el agua, era algo mágico. Siguieron sobrevolando Argentina elevándose un poco más, viendo la ciudad de Bariloche desde el cielo, Ya estaba un poco oscuro a si es que las luces iluminaban la hermosa ciudad. Luego de un buen rato llegaron a Buenos Aires. Ya eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y estaban hambrientos y Tony cuando tiene hambre se pone de mal humor a si es que lo mejor era buscar un buen lugar para cenar en Buenos Aires.

Se encaminaron al Restaurant Patagonia Sur, un elegantísimo lugar con ambiente tranquilo y relajado. La arquitectura tenía influencia Italiana, un lugar admirable y la cena para que decir, una delicia sabrosísima. Por su puesto a Tony se le paso todo el mal humor de inmediato aunque nadie lo tomó en cuenta con sus mañas. Luego de la cena se fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, el Obelisco observado de noche era todo un espectáculo, la ciudad era preciosa, los enormes edificios en contraste con la naturalidad de algunas zonas era lo que más llamaba la atención de aquella capital. Así pasearon por varias horas hasta que la hora de irse llegó muy rápidamente quedando con ganas de seguir conociendo la ciudad.

Ya en el avión se acomodaban para el despegue, rumbo a su último destino de la aventura. Isla de Pascua. Pepper era la más emocionada por conocer aquel lugar, siempre había sido su sueño. Luego del despegue se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, para descansar durante el largo vuelo, ya que eran 10 horas en el avión. Así se quedaron exhaustos mientras el avión se dirigía a la Isla.

-Pepper despertó 2 horas antes del aterrizaje, necesita su café matutino, eran las 10 de la mañana. Se levantó y pidió a los auxiliares de vuelo preparar el desayuno. Desde la ventana del avión se podía ver el sol que se colaba por los cristales.

-Pep pensé que te habías caído del avión. –Dijo Tony refregándose los ojos aún muy dormido, acercándose a su novia.

-Tony…..¿estás seguro que estás despierto?..

-No –le dijo el castaño mientras se arrodillaba para abrazar a la pelirroja y apoyar su cabeza en las interminables pernas de su chica que estaba sentada –Estaba soñando que te caías desperté asustado y no estabas…

-Ya cariño, ve a lavarte esa cara de sueño y desayuna con migo –Le dijo la pelirroja mientras le levantaba el rostro y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Tony hizo lo que le pidieron y cuando llegó a desayunar ya estaba Happy y Liz también sentados en el comedor a bordo. Luego de conversar mientras desayunaban y ponerse ropa más cómoda, les informaron que estaban pronto a aterrizar a si es que debían ponerse en sus lugares y abrochar cinturones. Y así el avión con el gran logotipo Stark Industries a la vista, comenzó a descender y dejó ver la gran y hermosa Isla.

Al bajar del avión como es de costumbre un comité de mujeres Isleñas le dieron la bienvenida regalándole collares, hechos de conchas marinas y vegetales pascuenses, muy suaves, aromáticos y sobre todo de muchísimos colores. La gente era muy amable aunque no se le entendía mucho lo que decían.

-"Iorana" – decían las Isleñas.

-¿Quién es Ana? ¿Y por que llora?- preguntó el castaño confundido.

-Tony creo que es su saludo.. –le dijo Pep en voz baja, un poco confundida.

-Oh...amm…."llora-ana" –Dijo Tony tratando de imitar…

Luego de todo lo de la bienvenida se fueron a dar un paseo por supuesto para ver a los Moais. Un joven que hablaba inglés, español y francés perfectamente los llevó un Tour por las atracciones, a ellos y un grupo más de turistas.

Se fueron caminando por inmensas zonas con un verse fenomenal, de lejos se podía divisar su destino, los inmensos Moais. Cuando se fueron acercando fue impactante, como diablos podían haber creado semejante maravilla, esos rostros gigantes de piedra.

-Vaya! Esto sí es asombroso… -Dijo Tony mirando los enormes rostros de piedra.

-Que….¿ me vas a decir que también son ancestros tuyos?- le dijo Pep mirando también asombrada las figuras de piedra delante de ella.

Tony solo la miró con su cara de, no me gusta que alguien más que yo sea sarcástico. Happy se rió disimuladamente ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

Siguieron mirando cada detalle de los magníficos Moais. Luego de 3 horas de recorrer el sector rodeado de estatuas de piedra gigantes, se fueron a la zona centro de la Isla para almorzar.

Al restaurante Te Ra´ai Fueron a almorzar, la comida la preparaban en un hoyo en la tierra cubierto de rocas, las cuales las calentaban con fuego, en cima unas hojas y ponían los ingredientes a preparar, que era algún tipo de pescado de la zona. Era un espectáculo de ver aquella forma de cocinar.

Mientras tanto hombres y mujeres cantaban y tocaban instrumentos. Canciones folclóricas de la Isla y bailarinas hacían un espectáculo hermoso. Trajes hechos por ellos mismos.

Comenzaron a servir la comida, hombres solo en taparrabo y mujeres con especies de conchas, plumas y vegetales tapando sus senos y en la cintura colgando una hermosa falda hecha con vegetales, casi los mismo que los collares que les dieron en el aeropuerto pero estos eran solo de tiras blancas.

Tony le tapaba los ojos a Pep cada vez que se acercaba un hombre vestido como Tarzán según él. Pero la comida era una delicia, maravillosamente natural. Era un muy buen restaurante, sobre todo porque mostraba la cultura de los isleños.

Luego de almuerzo se fueron a dar un paseo a la playa, las aguas cristalinas y la suave arena eran una invitación a pasear por toda la costa. Estuvieron una hora en la playa y luego siguieron con su tour. Esta vez iban a visitar los 3 principales volcanes: Terevaka, Poike y Rano Kau. Era impresionante. Es que no podían creérselo cuando estaban en la cima de los volcanes mirando los cráteres, era casi de no creer. EL paisaje que daba hacia el mar era impecable. Luego se fueron al cráter abierto Rano Raraku, era casi como una laguna, solo que era el cráter de un volcán. Se sacaron muchas fotos, mientras recorrían el contorno del cráter gigante. Luego se insertaron en unas cuevas que por lo que explicaba el joven guía. Esos conductos se habían creado por la salida de la lava cuando los volcanes estuvieron activos.

Eso sí que era de no creer, metidos en conductos de lava. Pepper asombrada mirando, mientras Tony aprovechaba cuando habían zonas oscuras para darle agarrones en el trasero a la Pelirroja haciéndola gritar y luego gruñirle. Cuando salieron de los conductos ya se había hecho tarde a si es que decidieron volver, a Hanga Roa, la zona centro de Rapa Nui.

Fueron a cenar al mismo restaurante y Tony seguía tapándole los ojos a Pepper cada vez que se acercaba un Rapa Nui en taparrabo. Luego de la grandiosa cena, se fueron a la playa, eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y un magnifico show los esperaba en la costa.

Mujeres y hombres bailando bailes típicos, movimientos de cadera inexplicables junto a movimientos delicados de brazos y manos se podían ver en las féminas Isleñas. Mientras los machos sacaban toda su hombría y fuerza a través del baile.

Fue todo de maravilla, solo que los bailarines y bailarinas comenzaron a sacar a bailar a los turistas y la primera que salió fue Pepper con un hombre musculoso gigantesco, junto a una hermosa mujer que le enseñaba los movimientos de cadera. Tony al principio no le gusto la idea pero cuando vio bailando a su pelirroja tan feliz, sintió que era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida, ver a su novia feliz lo completaba, la amaba y sobre todo cuando sonreía. Lo tomó totalmente desprevenido una mujer que también lo llevó a la pista a si es que ahí estaban, Tony y Pep aprendiendo el baile pascuense aunque sus caderas no se movían increíblemente como la de los isleños. Happy y Liz no paraban de fotografiarlos y hacerles videos, animándolos a bailar.

Ya era cerca de medianoche cuando llegaron a la cabaña que arrendaron, era hermosa, sumergida en una vegetación de todos los colores posibles, llena de hamacas a su alrededor. Pepper con Liz prepararon unos tragos mientras los hombres hacían una fogata en un lugar habilitado para eso.

Pepper con su Cosmopolitan se lanzó a una hamaca, la noche estrellada, era cálida y maravillosa. Lo peor era que el día siguiente era su último día de aventura….rayos había pasado tan rápido, había sido todo tan perfecto.

-Que piensas linda –Sonó la cálida voz del castaño.

-Nada…. –le dijo la pelirroja mirándolo tiernamente mientras se acercaba su castaño con una copa de whisky – bueno…solo que ha sido todo perfecto Tony….gracias.

-No me des las gracias Pep –le dijo el castaño mientras se hacía un espacio en la Hamaca para recostarse junto a ella – Lo hemos pasado increíble….todos…te amo.

-Yo también te amo cielo.

Se besaron largamente, mientras la luna los abrazaba.

-Buenas noches chicos –Sonó la voz de Happy que iba de la mano con Liz hacia la cabaña.

-Buenas noches- dijeron al unísono la pareja desde a hamaca.

-Sabes Pep…- Creo que nunca lo hemos hecho en una hamaca.

-Tony no empieces….a demás es imposible….de qué forma…

-Vamos Pep, siempre hay una forma – Le dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la pelirroja haciéndola estremecer de inmediato.

-Tony haremos el amor, pero no aquí, no se puede….vamos a la cabaña.

-No –le dijo Tony tomándola de la cintura para que no bajara de la Hamaca –quiero hacerlo aquí Pep….por favor.

-Tony sabes que es impo….

Tony solo la besó apasionadamente mientras comenzó a acariciarla por todo su cuerpo, sus pechos, su cintura, su trasero, sus piernas.

-Tony…bas..ta – decía la pelirroja envuelta en una excitación incontrolable a estas alturas.

Tony se sacó la polera en un movimiento, la hamaca se tambaleaba un poco mientras bajaba sus pantalones. Menos mal Pepper solo llevaba un vestido a si es que su trabajo fue sacar sus pequeñas y suaves bragas. Puso a Pepper de espalda a él, de medio lado y la penetró desde atrás, en posición cucharita, era lo que mejor se le ocurrió en una hamaca. Pepper podía sentir la respiración agitada y unos leves gemidos en su oído, de su novio excitado que la penetraba cada vez más fuerte y rápido. La hamaca se movía con violencia, pero Tony trataba de controlar sus movimientos para no caerse.

-Dios Tony…..ah!...nos va….mos….ah!...a...caer.

-Tranquila cielo…..tú solo disfruta- y el castaño no se detuvo, la penetraba con más fuerza, no había nadie que los interrumpieran, las demás cabañas estaban muy lejos.

Hacían en el amor, apasionadamente en una hamaca, hasta que un sonido extraño los interrumpió, Tony se detuvo un poco pero no separo el vínculo que lo unía a su novia. Trataban de escuchar de donde provenía el sonido hasta que un de repente el árbol que sujetaba la hamaca cayó hacia un lado, botando violentamente la hamaca al suelo y a ellos por supuesto.

EL árbol hizo un ruido sordo y Tony estaba enredado en la maya de la Hamaca.

-¿Pep cariño estas bien?

-Te dije que era una mala idea Tony!

-Pep respóndeme si estás bien –le gruño Tony mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a su novia.

-Estoy bien…y súbete los pantalones!...santa madre de la destrucción!...que desastre –Dijo la pelirroja viendo lo que habían provocado.

En eso sale Happy asustado, Liz observaba de la puerta. Se acercó y vio todo el desastre que había quedado.

-Tony…pero…¿qué pasó aquí?...

Tony se abrochaba el pantalón y por supuesto Happy se dio cuenta lo que había pasado al recoger las bragas de Pepper y dárselas. ¿Podría ser más vergonzoso para la pobre pelirroja?

Tony trataba de ocultar su risa ante el acontecimiento. Happy miraba hasta que no puedo más y el jefe de seguridad rompió en una carcajada descontrolada, un ataque de risa. Pepper se llevó las manos a la cara de la vergüenza aunque igual un poco divertida y Tony se reía mirando a su novia.

-Ven aquí…no te enojes – Le dijo el castaño a Pep acerándose y rodeándola de la cintura con un brazo.

Happy no podía parar de reir…

-es que…jajajajaj…Dios Tony…jajaja…la cabaña tiene camas….jajajaja

-Si sigue burlándote frente de seguridad!...-le dijo el castaño.

Se encaminaron hacia la cabaña y cuando iban entrando Happy le dio una palmada en la espalda al castaño!

-Campeón….no creo que sea fácil voltear un árbol nativo!

Pepper que iba más adelante, rodó los ojos, es que no podían ser mas idiotas estos hombres. Bueno finalmente se adentraron a sus cuartos.

A Tony le llevó una hora convencer a Pepper para que siguieran haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, pero por supuesto en la cama….al final la pelirroja accedió, hicieron el amor y se quedaron dormidos en la inmensa cabaña.

Al otro día a las 11 de la mañana estaban desayunando, habían decidido hacer cosas diferentes a si es que Happy y Liz bucearían e irán a comprar cosas, mientras Tony y Pepper irían a cabalgar por la isla.

Ya tenían listos sus caballos, lo extraño era que un niño de no más de 10 años era su guía.

-Pep cuando tengamos un hijo no lo dejaremos cabalgar a tan temprana edad…..a menos que tenga una armadura.

Pep lo miró sorprendida. Jamás había escuchado a Tony decir un comentario sobre futuros hijos, pero prefirió no decir una palabra.

Se encaminaron en su cabalgata, el niño señalaba las principales atracciones de la Isla, árboles nativos, algunos Moais enterrados en los cerros, los Volcanes, casas alejadas del pueblo. Impresionante. Pero algo había en aquel niño, no dejaba de mirar a Tony, lo observaba detenidamente desde su caballo.

-Pep estoy un poco incómodo con el niño –Le dijo el castaño en voz baja a su novia.

-Lo sé Tony es raro….

-El niño paró y se bajó del caballo, la pareja quedó a asombrada, mirando el siguiente movimiento del niño.

-Me gustaría que viera algo Señor Stark….o mejor dicho Iron Man

Ambos quedaron con la boca abierta, hasta este punto del viaje nadie sabía que el castaño era Iron Man y un niño de 10 años de una Isla en el ombligo del mundo ¿resulta que sabe quién es? Pero que estaba pasando.

-¿Cómo sabes eso chico?- le dijo el castaño con voz fría bajando de su caballo.

-Tu llegada ya estaba anunciada Hombre de metal- Dijo el pequeño.

-¿Qué? – gritó el castaño mientras ayudaba a bajar a su pelirroja del caballo.

-Si te lo explico no me creerás, necesito que me acompañes Tony.

-No espera…..yo no iré con tigo niño, necesito que en este momento me indiques el camino para volver a Hanga Roa.

-Tony-siguió el pequeño –No estás en este lugar fortuitamente, es el destino, tu destino en esta Isla está escrito…..

-¿Cómo que escrito? –dijo Pepper más calmada que Tony.

-Se los mostraré….acompáñenme.

Pepper asintió Tony para que fueran con el niño, y se dirigieron cerca de un acantilado, había una peligrosa escalera de piedra que daba hacia una especie de cueva, más abajo rompían las olas furiosamente en las rocas. Bajaron con cuidado, Tony cuidando más a Pepper que a él mismo, llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, caminaron hacia adentro y comenzaron a divisar en las paredes muchas figuras y escrituras que no se entendían. Moais dibujados, especies de figuras, era todo extraño e inmensamente mítico. Hasta que llegaron a una estatua gigante, era un Moai pero de cuerpo entero, con piernas y todo, y estaba sentado en una silla igualmente de piedra.

-Aquí es…-dijo el niño trepando a las piernas del Moai.

-Y que se supone que tiene que ver esto con migo niño! –dijo el castaño con nada de paciencia.

-Ven aquí, sube –le dijo el niño.

Tony subió a las piernas del Moai y luego ayudó a Pep. No entendían mucho lo que veían en las figuras. El niño procedió a explicar.

-Esto es una fecha Tony, 4de Abril de 2013, supongo que fue cuando emprendiste tu viaje…¿o no?

Pep y Tony se miraron asombrados.

-Si….-logró gesticular el Castaño.

-La siguiente figura igual es una fecha, 13 de abril de 2013, fue cuando llegaste a la Isla….sé que esto te suena mal Tony, no te asustes.

-¿Que no me asuste? –Dijo Tony alterándose –tengo un crío en frente que aún no sabe limpiarse los moscos que me dice que las fechas de mis viajes están escritas en una cueva en la panza de un Moai?

-Tony ….-la pelirroja lo tomó de la mano para que se calmara.

-Te necesitamos Iron Man….algo pasará en la Isla….no ahora. No lo sabemos con certeza, pero los ancestros los escribieron aquí…

-¿Ancestros? –pregunto el castaño.

-Si… -dijo el pequeño.

-Vaya…..y yo que ya me había convencido que eras descendiente de los Incas –Dijo Pepper mirando unos dibujos que estaban más arriba, ignorando el ceño fruncido de Tony ante el comentario.

-Mira acá-dijo el niño – más arriba de la panza habían unos dibujos, una figura de un hombre, pintado de rojo y dorado, un tipo de luces blancas salían de sus manos y pies, y un círculo blanco en el pecho. Sin duda Iron Man.

-¿De cuándo está esto?- preguntó Tony….

-Desde que los ancestros crearon nuestra Isla.

-¿Cómo voy a creer eso?- gritó el genio.

-Las fechas Tony –dijo el niño –¿Alguien sabía que harías este viaje? ¿Cómo es que las fechas aparecieron aquí?

-¿Quién más sabe esto?-pregunto un pensativo Tony.

-Solo mi familia, somos descendientes directos de la línea más antigua de la raza Rapa Nui. Por eso conocemos este lugar, mi padre me los mostró cuando tenía 5 años, desde ese día vengo siempre que puedo y siempre vi estas figuras Tony, no estoy mintiendo….

-¿Cómo supiste que yo era Iron Man?

-Apareces en las revistas, noticias, internet….

-ya ,ya entendí…oye chico y ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

-No lo sabemos….por ahora nada, esta es tu primera visita, en esta figura explica que el Hombre de metal vendrá una vez a la Isla por sus propios beneficios, pero la segunda vez debe venir a salvarla….y no tenemos nada más. Solo esta figura que es como una H gigante….no sabemos descifrarla.

-Una H…- Dijo Tony observando la figura, claramente era la letra H pero a que se debía todo esto…

-Mira aquí, - dijo el niño- este eres tú apunto a otro dibujo que también era Iron Man, pero hay más…..aquí sale un hombre con una roca….

-No…-dijo Tony observando impresionado, con los ojos abiertos como plato… -No es una roca, es un martillo…mierda es Thor!

-El Dios del trueno!..-dijo el niño.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Todo está aquí Tony….en esta cueva….todo está escrito, solo hay que juntar las partes….

-Mierda! O sea que aquí están todos los vengadores…..

-Solo hay alguien más….y es una mujer…pero no sabemos, está acá….

Claramente era la silueta de una mujer cabello algo rojizo.

-Natacha –Articuló el castaño…. –Dios esto es absurdo!...no…

-Tony cálmate…. Por favor..-le dijo Pepper

-Tony ahora no hay nada que hacer, tú con tu tecnología quizás puedas averiguar cosas, acá nos limita la tecnología de la Isla. Pero confío en ti….porque no tengo otra opción –dijo el niño afligido mientras bajaba del Moai.

-¿Entonces no me secuestraras?.. le dijo Tony mientras bajaba con Pepper del Moai.

-Tony…tú sabrás cuando tengas que volver en tu corazón, esto está comenzando.

Y así salieron de la cueva, nadie articuló ninguna palabra durante el viaje, cuando llegaron a la zona centro se despidieron del niño.

-Tony….siento haberte arruinado con todo esto tu viaje….pero era necesario.

-Tranquilo chico….y no es tu culpa. Si no de los que se creían da Vinchi pintando esas cosas.

-Eran ancestros Tony…y de hecho ya que me lo recuerdas…mis ancestros, no tuyos….tú eres quien nos ayudará a conservar nuestras tierras.

-Mira chico….eso no lo discuto….pero por supuesto que algún ancestro mío se juntó con el tuyo e hicieron algún negocio…eso está claro.

-Ya Tony! Déjalo en paz. –le dijo Pep mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla del chico.

-Nos vemos Chaval…. –dijo el castaño.

-Es la la idea-dijo el pequeño.

Se fueron a almorzar al restaurante de los chicos vedettos como les había puesto Tony. Habían decidido no contarles a Happy ni a Liz, para no preocuparlos y así disfrutar las horas de aventura que les quedaban. Almorzaron y Happy y Liz se fueron a bucear, mientras Tony y Pepper paseaban por la capital de la Isla, comprando artesanías y decoraciones. Pulseras y cachureos. Hasta que Tony vio algo y una idea pasó fugazmente.

-Pep…..hagámonos un Tatto

-¿qué? No! Estás loco Tony!

-Vamos Pep…ya es una realidad que tengo una conexión con esta Isla….hagámonos un símbolo de que estuvimos aquí.

-Tony….

-Por favor Pep…tú eliges el Tatto… -Tony puso su mejor cara de perrito.

-Veremos si me gusta un Tatto si no… no!

-Bien…vamos –Dijo el castaño entusiasmado besando a su novia y acerándose a la tienda de Tatto.

Comenzaron a ver un cuaderno con los tattos disponibles, habían símbolos de todas las especies, pero había uno que había llamado la atención de Pep… era como la figura del filo de un cuchillo dividido en 4 celdas y en cada una un símbolo.

-¿Qué significa éste? –pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.

-Significa el amor ideal….cada celda tiene un símbolo que representa algo, el primero, la felicidad, el segundo la fidelidad, el tercero la fertilidad y el cuarto el amor. En conjunto forman el amor ideal.-Les dijo una joven muy amable.

Tony observo a Pepper –Ese sería ideal para nosotros.

La pelirroja sonrió tímidamente –Bien nos haremos este.

-Buena elección, pasen por acá.- dijo la joven.

Entraron a una salita esterilizada y un hombre de cabello y barba larga se preparaba con guantes quirúrgicos para proceder, habló en un idioma extraño pero la joven rápidamente tradujo.

-¿Quien va primero pregunta?

-Ella –contesto el castaño rápidamente. Ganándose la mirada fulminante de la pelirroja.

Pepper decidió hacerse el tatto cerca del hueso de su cadera, a unos 5 centímetros hacia al lado de su ombligo. Tony se lo hizo en el brazo casi al límite de donde llegan las poleras cortas.

Siguieron mirando artesanías, hasta que llegaron las 6 de la tarde, hora de cenar ya que después debían volver a su casa.

Se juntaron con sus amigos y cenaron por supuesto en el mismo restaurante, luego pasaron por sus pertenencias a la cabaña, en donde el árbol estaba aún en el suelo con la hamaca. El recuerdo de ese episodio hizo sonrojarse a Pep mientras Tony y Happy reían abiertamente.

Llegaron al aeropuerto a eso de las 8 de la tarde, se acomodaron en sus puestos y despegaron, luego de conversar y ver algunas fotos se fueron a dormir muy cansados.

Sería un vuelo largo, unas 20 horas dependiendo el tiempo, a si es que debían descansar.

Llegaron alrededor de las 5 de la tarde del día lunes a la Torres Stark, Pepper totalmente bronceada.

Tony se preparó un whisky al llegar, Pepper se sentó en el gran sofá. La pelirroja se subió la polera para ver su Tatto.

-No puedo creer que me haya hecho…..

-¿EL Tatto? –se adelantó Tony….

-EL tatto no está…..

Tony inmediatamente vio el suyo del brazo y tampoco estaba…

-¿Eran tattos temporales?, pague una fortuna, dijo Tony…

-No Tony no eran temporales – Dijo Pep cuando vio una leve luz naranja borrando el último vestigio de lo que fue un hermoso tatto.

-Mierda! –Dijo Tony – el extremis…

En eso se abre el ascensor….llega Banner desesperado.

-Banner ¿cómo estás?

-Tony! –dijo Bruce acerándose casi corriendo –Tengo la cura del Extremis…

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capi amigos! Trataré de subir otro lo antes posible, un abrazo a todos.**

**Pd: Perdón si hay muchas faltas, lo revisé pero un poco apurada y con sueño :(**


	25. La cura

**Siento muchísimo la espera mis queridos lectores, de verdad que he estado muy ocupada por los estudios, el trabajo y cosas personales. Lamento mucho no haber actualizado el fic, pero no he tenido tiempo ni de dormir. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y espero disfruten este capi. **

Estaba el castaño con los ojos abiertos como plato. Pepper se puso de pie de inmediato para acercarse al Dr Banner.

-Bruce es….¿cómo es posible que tengas la cura?- Dijo Tony incrédulo.

-Lo sé Tony es casi imposible extraer un virus del ADN, ya sabes mi caso, pero el extremis está condicionado para poder extraerlo por sí solo….en mi laboratorio te lo mostrare.

-Está bien, bajo en seguida Bruce….espérame allá.

Cuando Pepperony quedaron solos, se miraban perplejos, si era cierto eso de la cura iban a tener que tomar decisiones importantes.

-Tony, es mejor que me vaya, igual yo no entiendo mucho de esto, estaría estorbando en el taller, solo te pido que me mantengas informada.

-Pep deberías quedarte, descansa acá, no tienes porque irte a tu departamento.

-Tony ya hemos hablado de esto, me voy a mi departamento.

La cara de enojo de Tony se hizo evidente, parece que la aventura del magnífico viaje se le había olvidado por completo al volver a la realidad de vivir sin su pelirroja.

-No pongas esa cara Tony…..- Dijo Pepper haciendo una mueca de cansancio.

Fue cuando la sonrisa falsa del castaño se hizo ver.

-No sé de qué cara me hablas Pep- Dijo esa frase y volvió a su cara de enojo.

-Tony corta las mañas, vivimos separados eso ya lo sabes. Ahora me voy porque tú – la pelirroja envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Tony – tienes que ir al garaje y yo mañana tengo un largo día en tu empresa.

Pep le dio un profundo beso a Tony que aún seguía con las mañas pero no podía resistirse a la tentación de los suaves labios de su ojiazul. Pero el genio se abrazo a Pepper como no queriendo dejarla ir…

-Pep por favor quédate…- le susurró al oído el castaño.

-Tony por favor….no hagas esto. Debes trabajar….y yo mañana también. Te amo y por favor duerme algo.

Ahí quedó el castaño parado, viendo como su pelirroja abandonaba su piso de la torre Stark, ¿Cuándo podrá tener a esa mujer solo para él?...bueno lo mejor era ir a ver lo del extremis, le esperaba una larga noche.

-Bien verdecito, dime qué fue lo que hiciste con mi taller- Dijo Tony al ver su taller "renovado"

-Luego te explico, mira lo importante es que acá – el Dr comenzó a mostrar hologramas del ADN y habían ciertos puntos naranjas simulando ser el extremis – El extremis al contrario de los rayos gamas es encapsulado. Esto quiere decir que las células no se contagian.

-Espera entonces me estás diciendo que el virus extremis ¿no es un virus?- Preguntó el castaño sorprendido al ver los hologramas explicativos.

-Exacto, no es un virus….es un gen.

La mandíbula del castaño cayó abruptamente- Bruce esto es más grande de lo que creíamos.

-Lo sé Tony….Maya creó un gen….es algo imposible. Creyó que era un virus porque el extremis cuenta con 2 etapas. La primera es la secuencia de nucleótidos lo que la asemeja al ADN y la segunda etapa es la de virus, que es la parte viral del gen y que le permite acoplarse al ADN humano sin mayor problema.

-Eso explicaría su especificidad en la regeneración.

-Por su puesto Tony. El que sea un Gen explica el porqué actúa sin destruir los recursos de nuestros cuerpo cómo cualquier virus existente. El extremis al ser un gen codifica macromoléculas, proteínas….y las codifica para la regeneración y para el aumento del metabolismo.

-Claro…. –Dijo el genio pensando en voz alta -aumentando el metabolismo el cuerpo aprovecha de manera notable los recursos…..lo que hace que el humano portador sea un….

-Super-humano – Dijeron al unísono los genios.

La sonrisa de los genios se hizo evidente al ver tan magnífica y malévola creación

-¿Y cómo extraemos un gen?….. –preguntó el castaño.

-Bueno….el poder extraer el extremis es posible por su parte viral…pero para eso debemos debilitar la parte del gen. Y ….¿Cuál es la forma de poner en problemas al ADN para que no pueda codificar?

La amplia sonrisa de Tony se hizo notar…..- Quitándole las enzimas específicas….así no podrá crear ARN por lo que no podrá sintetizar proteínas…..pero…

-Sí….es peligroso. Significa que en un lapso de tiempo al querer detener el ADN extremis acoplado también detendremos el propio ADN humano. Ya que, en el caso de los portadores, el ADN simplemente tiene un gen específico….el extremis.

-Mierda!...esto complica las cosas. Podría haber muerte celular, podría….

-Podría dejar de funcionar el sistema nervioso central, podría haber mutación genética, podríamos desorganizar el ADN y cambiar todo el genotipo de la persona.

-No puedo someter a Pepper a esto Bruce….ella es….-Tony bajó la cabeza, se puso un poco ansioso- Es Pepper….

-Lo sé Tony….y es por eso que te dije que tenía la cura….la tengo y la probabilidad a que todo resulte bien es de 90%

-¿Y el otro 10%?- Preguntó el castaño, aunque intuía la respuesta.

-Muerte…

-¿Cómo es el procedimiento?

-Bueno comenzó la explicación el Dr- si vamos a hacer que el ADN se tome un descanso, lo mejor es que el cuerpo también lo haga.

-Un coma inducido…

-Exacto, eso prevendría virus, bacterias, protegería el sistema inmune y el sistema nervioso que son lo más importante. Luego nos enfocamos en desactivar las enzimas, esto lo haré con un suero que he inventado….mejor no preguntes cómo lo he hecho…pero funcionará.

-Bien esa es la parte crítica.

-Sí, la inyección la haremos en una cápsula, esto nos dará un ambiente esterilizado, sin amenazas para el organismo. Luego de 1 hra de desactivación de enzima, el ADN no podrá sintetizar. Atacamos la parte viral con 8 inyecciones simultáneas y el gen se desprende de la cadena. Se activan las enzimas y extracción finalizada.

-Suena fácil…..pero….es complicado

-Tony…sé que es difícil de procesar, pero es la única forma, probé todos los métodos, esto es lo mejor que encontré.

-Bruce sé que es la mejor opción, pero no se trata solo de mí…es Pepper…..Bruce, sabes que…-El castaño se pasó la mano por el pelo en modo de desesperación- Iba a pedirle matrimonio….lo sabes….es lo único que tengo. Si le pasa algo….

-Tony, habla con ella, dile las posibilidades y toman una decisión. Pepper es razonable.

-No es fácil Bruce….

-Entiendo, no digo que lo hagas ahora. Piénsalo.

-Bueno verdecito, espero no sigas redecorando mi taller, me voy a la cama. Y tú! Tú Tonto! Limpia este desastre.

-Adios Tony….-Dijo el Dr.

Así estaba Tony sin poder dormir, dando vueltas en su cama, pensando en el extremis, extrañando a Pepper, había pasado una semana entera durmiendo cada noche con ella. Sentía la necesidad de estar abrazado a su novia cuando dormía. Y no aguantó más….una idea surgió en la mente extrovertida del ojimarrón.

En 5 segundos su armadura con propulsión autónoma se acopló a su cuerpo. Su destino….Pepper.

Llegó frente al balcón del departamento en el 8° piso del imponente edificio que estaba a unos 15 minutos a velocidad Iron Man de la Torre Stark. Se posó lentamente para no hacer ruido en el suelo del balcón. Trató de abrir el ventanal corredizo para entrar al salón pero como era de esperar estaba cerrado. Preparó su láser infrarrojo y comenzó a dibujar un enorme círculo en el ventanal, cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar, deslizó un panel pegajoso en la palma de la mano del traje, pegó la mano al vidrio y lo sacó lentamente, sin hacer ruido, puso el vidrio a un lado, se sacó el traje con instrucciones precisas de no causar ruido y se dispuso a entrar en el departamento.

Cuando entró a la habitación no pudo evitar quedar observando por unos 20 minutos a su Pepper, su hermosa pelirroja durmiendo, era hermosa incluso con su cabello cobrizo revuelto. No podría soportar si algo le pasaba, maldito extremis es que era todo tan engorroso, ¿algún día podrían descansar de todas esas mierdas?

Tony estaba un poco cansado a si es que cuidadosamente se sacó su ropa para quedar solo en ropa interior y lentamente, muy lentamente se metió en la cama junto a Pepper, su pecho contra la espalda de su novia, la abrazó suavemente. Pepper con el viaje había quedado agotada, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que un sospechoso castaño ojimarrón se había colado en su habitación. Por fin Tony ya no se sentía tan devastado con lo de la cura del extremis, se sentía tranquilo, aliviado y reconfortado al estar sintiendo tan cerca al amor de su vida, su dulce olor lo embriagaba. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido alcanzó el despertador de Pep y lo desenchufó para que no sonara. Era justo que su pelirroja descansara 1 día luego del gran viaje, por mucho que SI la reclamara.

El sol comenzó a colarse entre las cortinas de la habitación en la que estaba la pareja. Pepper aún dormía. Tony abrió sus somnolientos ojos, seguía abrazado a su pelirroja. Miró el reloj en la pared, eran las 11 de la mañana. ¿Cómo es que Pepper dormía tanto? Realmente ese viaje la había agotado. Se abrazó más fuerte a su novia, rozando su intimidad con la de Pepper, haciéndola despertar un poco asustada. La pelirroja se dio vuelta en la cama rápidamente con cara de pánico.

-Tranquila cariño soy yo- Le dijo Tony acariciándole el rostro.

-Tony….pero qué….

Un beso la interrumpió en medio de la frase, el castaño no aguantaba estar mucho tiempo sin esos labios delicados de su novia, a si es que la besó con extremada pasión.

-Tony –dijo la pelirroja recobrando el aliento- ¿A qué hora llegaste?

-Como a las 4 de la madrugada Pep.

-Tony….. –le dijo Pepper suspirando- Esto no debería pasar.

-Pep ya estoy aquí…y no te molesté…es que te echaba de menos…..mucho….-Le dijo Tony con su mejor carita de ternura.

Una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en los labios de Pep- Esto es lo que amo de ti…y lo que odio. A propósito ¿Cómo entraste?

-Bueno…..yo….Pep aprovechemos el momento…- Cambió rápidamente de tema el castaño y tomando a Pepper por sorpresa la besó, puso sus manos en el tonificado trasero de su novia y la atrajo a su masculinidad.

-Tony cielo no te hagas ilusiones….tengo que trabajar- Fue cuando se acordó del reloj y un grito resonó en la habitación. –Dios Mío! –Pepper saltó de la cama en pánico –Tony tengo que irme, mierda! Pero el despertador….

-Yo lo desenchufé….- Recibió una mirada fulminante de Pepper- Cariño no vas a ir a trabajar hoy –Tony se levantó de la cama y se puso en frente de Pepper tomándola de los hombros. – Lo mínimo que te mereces es descansar un día, te vas a relajar, cocinaremos en casa, regalonearemos y te olvidaras de la empresa…

-Tony! Que llevo más de una semana sin trabajar. Tu empresa debe estar hecha un desastre.

-Pep cuando yo era el CEO la empresa siempre fue un desastre….y jamás hubo algún problema.

-Tony no habían problemas porque yo me jugaba la piel por solucionarlos….y por supuesto que era un desastre la empresa.

Tony rió abiertamente ante la cara de enojo de Pepper – Escucha ya no fuiste a trabajar, a si es que relájate, te lo mereces amor, a demás debemos hablar del extremis.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya Tony….pero que no se vuelva a repetir!

-Ya! Ven aquí- Tony tomó con fuerza de la cintura a su novia para atraerla, la besó, saboreándola, disfrutando cada segundo dentro de su boca, su lengua recorriendo cada espacio. Sus manos tímidas comenzando a recorrer suavemente el cuerpo de Pep.

Pepper no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar y en realidad le venía bastante bien tomarse el día, después de aquel viaje no daban ganas de volver a la realidad. Y no había algo mejor que su hermoso castaño la regaloneara. A si es que profundizó ese beso, jugando con su lengua, saboreando los labios de Tony. Acompañó el beso con caricias en el cabello y cuello haciendo estremecer al castaño que ya comenzaba a bajar las manos situadas en la cintura de Pepper hacia sus glúteos. Pepper también extrañaba a Tony al no tenerlo a su lado, también se moría de ganas de estar cada noche abrazada a él. Pero es que debían solucionar todo, el extremis, Maya y sobre todo las inseguridades de Tony. No quería irse a vivir con él solo porque el castaño no la quiera dejar ni un minuto sola o porque crea que en cualquier momento conocerá a alguien mejor y se va a ir. Tony debe aprender a confiar en sí mismo y en el mutuo amor que se tienen. Hasta que eso no pase, seguirá sacrificándose por los dos.

Los besos y las caricias seguían, era evidente en el ambiente el amor que propagaban Tony y Pepper. La pelirroja se alejó para tomar aire.

-Tony….necesito ir a beber agua, espérame ¿sí?

-Bien….me sacaré la poca ropa que me queda por mientras.

-Tony!

Pepper fue a la cocina, notó que entraba aire frío pero la sed era más importante, a si es que tomó un vaso, lo llenó con agua y lo bebió.

-Tony! Dejaste la ventana del balcón abierta!

Tony que se había acomodado en la cama se llevó las manos a la cabeza –Mierda- Esto no le va a gustar a Pepper.

Se paró de la cama, pero antes de que llegara a la puerta de la habitación sintió un grito lleno de furia.

-ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE CON MI VENTANAL!

**Bueno la verdad es que la intención de este capítulo era más largo y por supuesto con más temas. Pero como no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir en este minuto les subo este y el miércoles o Jueves subiré el próximo. A si no se quedan con gusto a poco.**

**Quiero agradecer infinitamente sus reviews: **

**Guest que me escribió en el capi 23. Gracias por decirme que tengo mucha imaginación y que soy grande, de verdad casi lloro. Bueno creo que ante todo hay que ser humilde y siempre se puede hacer algo mejor. Pero muchas gracias.**

** : Bueno eres mi fiel lector amigo y te agradezco mucho el tiempo que te tomas en leerme. Un abrazo.**

**Raven Sakura: Amiga siempre dejándome un review, te lo agradezco. Sé que en el capi anterior te gustó la parte de la hamaca, bueno creo que a la mayoría jajajaa. Muchas gracias por leerme. Y por el Tatto no te preocupes. No será la última vez que visiten Isla de Pascua…o si? Un abrazo amiga.**

**Ale Downey Stark-Potts: Me encanta que te haya hecho reír el capi anterior, la verdad es que esa era la idea. Y me encanta saber que lo pasas bien leyendo este inexperto fic. Un abrazote.**

**SelenitaLunar: Casi lloro con tu review, en serio me conmoví mucho, es gratificante que encuentres mi historia buena, siendo yo tan inexperta escribiendo, pero me da mucho ánimo seguir. Y bueno el capi anterior quise hacerlo para que las personas que lo leyeran se rieran y lo pasaran bien. La hamaca…jajajajaja. Y bueno me agradeciste por darme el tiempo de escribir yo te agradezco por darte el tiempo de leer. Un abrazo.**

**Tu príncipe?: Bueno me alegra que leas mi historia, y por lo demás creo que es un sitio para desenvolver la imaginación, escribiendo, leyendo. No creo que se preste para otras situaciones, un abrazo.**

**Guest: (el o la que me retó por demorarme) Siento mucho demorarme en serio. Si que he estado ocupada y no me agrada tenerlos esperando tanto tiempo, por eso generalmente no me demoro tanto en subir capítulos, pero ahora es que el tiempo no me alcanzaba. Tenía algo avanzado de este capi que como explique iba a ser más largo, pero dado a la demora subí lo que tenía. Espero lo disfrutes y ahora sí que pronto estará el próximo capi. El Martes salgo de mi primera ronda de exámenes a si es que tendré más tiempo. Un abrazo y muchísimas gracias por leer y por la paciencia.**

**A mis demás lectores un abrazo gigante y gracias por leer mi loca historia.**

**Que tengan una buena semana. **


	26. No es un capricho

**Hola amigos, lo prometido es deuda, como dije miércoles o jueves subía el próximo capi a si es que espero que lo disfruten. Un abrazo a todos.**

-ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE CON MI VENTANAL!

Tony salió de la habitación y vio esa cara de furia en su novia que solo la había visto una vez y fue cuando Pepper le dio la paliza de muerte a Aldrich Killian.

-Cariño….puedo explicarte….yo….-Dijo Tony con las manos hacia adelante mostrando las palmas en son de paz.

-Explicar! Explicar! Dices!...Tony que tienes en la cabeza!

-Pep te extrañaba y no quería desper…

La puerta de la habitación se cerró estruendosamente con la pelirroja adentro y a él afuera….en frente del desastre en el ventanal que había causado.

El castaño se sentó en uno de los sofás de cuero blanco del salón, frente al ventanal. Pensando que podía hacer para remediar todo…Pero si no era para tanto…es solo un vidrio…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Pepper salió muy apurada y sacó unas cosas del refrigerador para volver a donde estaba, pero antes de entrar, desde la puerta de la habitación, le dijo, o más bien gritó….

-Y no es solo un vidrio….¿sabías que anunciaron lluvia por 1 semana? – Y la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

-Ahora lees mis pensamientos! – Le gritó Tony para que pudiera oír desde la habitación, también se había enojado un poco ante la gravedad que le puso Pepper a un asunto tan minúsculo para él.

El ojimarrón pensó en irse, pero no le gustaba que Pep estuviera enojada menos por su culpa, a demás debían hablar del extremis. A si es que se dispuso a prepara almuerzo, un almuerzo que Pepper no olvidaría en harto tiempo. Comenzó a revolver la cocina en busca de ingredientes, solo había un problema, que Pepper tenía carne de soya, casi nada de carbohidratos y muchas verduras. Él no acostumbraba a cocinar cosas sanas, de hecho lo que mejor sabía era hacer frituras grasientas y carnes.

A si es no tuvo más remedio que pedirle ayuda a JARVIS, fue al balcón, se acercó a su armadura y habló….

-JARVIS acopla sólo el casco en mi cabeza, ninguna parte más del traje….te necesito.

El casco del traje inmediatamente se acopló a su cabeza.

-Bien JARVIS tenemos una misión. Necesito que busques recetas que contengan carne de soya, harina integral, huevos y verduras.

-Sí señor,¿ por orden alfabético?

-Que sea de menos complejo a más.

-Señor creo que la receta en que se ocupan menos ingredientes y la preparación dura menos tiempo son las hamburguesas de soya. Estas las puede acompañar de una tortilla de verdura.

-Suena bien, preparamos.

A si es que ahí estaba el castaño, con su cabeza de Iron Man, sacando cucharadas de harina, de la cual caía al suelo la mitad del contenido y la otra mitad llegaba a su destino.

Mientras tanto Pepper estaba en su habitación, había comido un par de cosas, se había duchado y estaba viendo las últimas novedades de su empresa en el portátil, cuando un olor que no sabría describir se comenzó a sentir en todo el departamento. Lentamente se dirigió a la puerta, y puso su oído en la superficie de esta, haber si escuchaba algo de lo que podía estar haciendo su desastre de novio. No pudo escuchar nada a si es que lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación, camino unos pasos por el pasillo sin meter ruido y muy disimuladamente observó lo que estaba pasando en la cocina. Un hombre con una cabeza de Iron Man, peleando con una voz…

-JARVIS me dijiste 3 minutos en el sartén! Y esto no está listo.

-Señor son 3 en el horno….

-Ah! JARVIS explícame bien si es en el sartén o en horno por favor! Ya me estoy hartando!

Pepper miraba entre divertida y asombrada. ¿Cómo un solo hombre podía causar tanto desastre en su departamento?, primero el vidrio que aún estaba molesta por eso. Estaba lloviendo y se podía imaginar que su salón a estas alturas estaría todo mojado. Y ahora su cocina….que ya no parecía cocina, solo un basural de restos de harina, huevos, y otros ingredientes que debido a su aspecto no podía determinar.

En fin, ahí estaba el hombre que amaba, tratando de enmendar su error. La pelirroja volvió a su habitación antes de ser descubierta, se encerró, y siguió en su portátil sin evitar sacar una sonrisa.

Después de un rato, y después de sentir diferentes aromas, como algo que olía exquisito, luego algo que olía a quemado, luego a algo que en realidad olía a que estaba en llamas. Y algo que nuevamente olía a una delicia, sintió una voz fuera de la ventana de su habitación, se asomó y un curioso traje de metal le hacía señas.

Estaba Tony flotando a 8 pisos de altura, en la ventana de la habitación de su novia, haciéndole señas para tratar de decirle que el almuerzo estaba listo. Pepper abrió levemente la ventana corrediza, la máscara del castaño se abrió dejando ver su hermoso rostro que aunque muy enfadada podía estar la ojiazul…seguía derritiéndose por aquella piel morena y ojos marrones.

-¿Qué pretendes Tony?...romper ahora el vidrio de mi habitación?

-Vamos Pep! No es para tanto…..te preparé algo de comida, por favor sal de la habitación.

-No tengo hambre, gracias!- Cerró la ventana y la cortina, se acomodó nuevamente en su cama y siguió en su portátil. Luego de 10 minutos, en los cuales no pudo pensar en otra cosa, solo en lo cruel que estaba siendo con Tony, decidió salir de la habitación.

Estaba Tony sentado en una de las sillas en el comedor, había 2 platos servidos con una tortilla de verdura perfectamente hecha y unas hamburguesas que definitivamente no se sabía que forma tenían, pero que se veían bastante buenas, unas flores en el centro de la mesa, una botella de vino blanco y los cubiertos muy bien acomodados. El castaño estaba en su puesto, con el rostro hacia abajo y sin haber tocado su comida.

Pepper se sintió mal en cuanto lo vio, pero es que Tony definitivamente a veces era frustrante….que venía después, destruir su departamento para que se fuera a vivir con él. Pepper aclaró su garganta para que el castaño se diera cuenta que estaba ahí, Tony levanto la mirada pero su rostro serio no cambió.

-Tony….

-No….esta vez hablaré yo.- El castaño se puso de pié pero se quedó cerca de su puesto. -Vine porque no puedo pasar un minuto sin ti, te extraño demasiado….tanto que no aguanto estar en mi casa solo y lo único que me queda es venir, para estar con tigo, aunque sea viéndote dormir. No es un capricho romper un vidrio porque se me dio la maldita gana de hacerlo. No es mi intención hacerte enojar, es lo último que querría. Pero luego de que Banner me dijera que hay una probabilidad del 10% de que la cura no salga bien, no podía parar de pensar en que si tomas la decisión de sacarte el extremis y las cosas resultan mal…yo….No vine aquí, porque no te deje estar sola o porque te quiera tener controlada. Cada minuto de mí vida en el que tú no estás….para mí…es una pérdida de tiempo, quiero aprovechar cada minuto de mi vida con tigo….

-Tony….

-Es una lástima que tú no quieras aprovechar cada minuto de tu vida con migo….y la verdad…no sé cuál es la razón, te amo y creo que lo he demostrado cada día. Siento mucho venir a tu departamento y hacer eso –Tony apunto el agujero en el vidrio del ventanal que ya estaba tapado con una cortina de baño y cinta adhesiva.- Siento el querer pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti Pep, siento que tenga que hacerte enojar para poder verte y siento el querer pasar el resto de mi vida con tigo y que tú no quieras.

Tony seguía serio mientras la pelirroja no era capaz de mirar a su novio a la cara. ¿Realmente todo esto había pasado sólo por un vidrio roto? Era de no creer. Pepper sentía un nudo en la garganta, se sentía arrepentida de haberse enojado tanto, pero es que de verdad pensó que solo era un capricho de Tony.

-En la tarde vienen a poner un vidrio nuevo, tira la comida a la basura si no la quieres – Fue lo último que dijo el castaño, abrió la ventana corrediza muy suavemente para que no se saliera la cortina de baño pegada y se dispuso a ponerse el traje. Pepper aún no podía reaccionar, quería ir corriendo donde su castaño y decirle que lo amaba y que quería que se quedara pero sentía que las palabras no le salían y las piernas no las podía mover, solo unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, no sabía si era de pena al ver que su Cataño se iba o de alegría al escucharlo decir esas palabras que hace mucho que esperaba que se las dijera.

Tony había terminado de acoplar su traje, se dispuso a cerrar nuevamente el ventanal roto, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Tony! – Pepper por fin reaccionó y corrió en dirección al ventanal, desesperadamente salió por la ventana al balcón y se abalanzó hacia Iron Man.

Ahora era Tony quien no reaccionaba, ni si quiera fue capaz de abrazarla, es que no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, si enojo, ira, alegría, emoción. Definitivamente no lo sabía explicar. Pero ver a su frágil pelirroja apoyando su cabeza justo a un lado del reactor del traje lo sensibilizó. No pudo evitar posar una de sus manos en el cabello de la ojiazul que lloraba.

-No llores….por favor.

Pepper no decía nada, solo estaba abrazada a la mark43 que contenía al hombre que amaba. Quería decir que lo sentía por ser tan cruel, por enojarse por algo que no tenía tanta importancia, por no dar lugar a explicar las acciones antes de juzgar. Pero no podía, su voz estaba ahogada en llanto.

-Pepper por favor….no llores….-Tony levanto su máscara y le levantó el rostro a su pelirroja –Hey no quiero ser el imbécil que te hace enojar y llorar en menos de 3 horas.

-Tony –dijo la voz totalmente quebrada de Pepper – Creo que estoy lista.

-¿Lista?

-Tony, desde que volvimos quise esperar porque…sé que eres un caprichoso con la mayoría de las cosas, simplemente no quería que lo fueras con migo –Tony inmediatamente abrió la boca para responder pero fue interrumpido por un dedo de la pelirroja en sus labios – Deja que termine –Tony asintió- Y las cosas fueron pasando, querías quedarte todas las noches con migo, pero no me dabas un motivo de peso para hacerlo. Decidiste hacer el viaje y hasta el día de hoy pensé que era una estrategia para estar con migo cada día y cada noche. Y ahora llegamos nuevamente a la realidad y la primera noche que dormimos separados después de muchas, vienes a mi departamento sin avisarme, rompes un vidrio y consigues lo que querías…..

-Ya te expliqué…-le dijo Tony un poco nervioso y confuso. – no era mi in…

-Tony lo sé y me lo acabas de confirmar, me dijiste que quieres compartir cada momento de tu vida con migo, quieres pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mí. Lo que para mí significa que ya no es que tu quieras estar pegado a mi solo por capricho….si no que necesitas que esté a tu lado, necesitas que compartamos momentos y por supuesto que yo también quiero que sea así. Te amo y si he esperado este momento es para que te dieras cuenta de que también te amo, con la misma locura con la que me amas tú…y para que te sientas seguro de eso y no quieras estar pegado a mi porque creas que hay cosas más importantes que tú, porque no es así, tú eres lo más importante Tony y no te cambiaría por nada.

El beso apasionado bajo las gotas de lluvia que cubrían el cielo nublado de nueva york fue casi inmediato luego de terminadas las palabras de la pelirroja. Un romántico beso mojado, en dónde el amor que se tenían fue el único testigo. Sus labios fusionados desesperadamente, sus lenguas entusiasmadas moviéndose en sus bocas, hasta que el castaño inesperadamente se separó.

-Espera….pero entonces…¿sigues enojada por el vidrio? Y… ¿lista para qué?...digo para sacarme el traje si es lo que pienso….

-Tony…..¿algún día cambiaras?...-Las risas llenaron de sonido el balcón. –Tony si tu quieres y solo si quieres…y bueno pensando en lo que me dijiste y en que se viene una gran tormenta….pasaré la noche en tu casa.

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en el rostro del castaño

-Y mañana también me quedaré…

La sonrisa del castaño había cambiado a una cara de asombro, su pulso acelerado y el nerviosismo evidente. –Pep me estás diciendo….

-Si Tony…

El castaño estaba eufórico, sudaba y respiraba ruidosamente.

-Señor…su pulso está…

-Estoy bien JARVIS…. –Pep cariño….de verdad que…

Pepper avanzó y cerró el espacio que quedaba entre ambos..-Si amor, me voy a vivir con tigo….

Tony tomó a Pep muy fuerte, lo que la hizo gritar de dolor.

-Aunch!...Tony sería mejor si te sacas el disfraz de robocop!

-JARVIS ya escuchaste….-el traje se desacopló del cuerpo de Tony y se quedó quieto en la esquina del balcón.

Tony tomó a Pepper del trasero y la besó apasionadamente, la pelirroja enredo sus piernas en las caderas de Tony, a horcajas. Seguían besándose bajo la fría lluvia pero no importaba, eran ellos y solo ellos, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Una mujer rubia de unos 30 y tantos salió a fumar un cigarrillo en el balcón del departamento de al lado. Cuando se giró y vio la escena protagonizada por su vecina y ese hombre…..Dios Mío no lo podía creer y más aún cuando supo de qué hombre se trataba al ver el traje a un lado….su sonrisa perversa se hizo ver. Pepper y Tony seguían en lo suyo, Pepper aún a horcajadas de Tony que la sostenía con un brazo desde el trasero sin ningún problema, el otro brazo a lo largo de su espalda. Pepper con sus dedos enredados en el cabello de Tony, besándose. La rubia fue por su celular y sacó todas las fotos que pudo, hasta que la pareja entró al departamento.

Tony puso a Pepper en el sillón blanco de cuero, mientras le sacaba el pijama, Tony llevaba solo su bóxer, pues su ropa había quedado encerrado junto a Pepper y su enojo en la habitación. Se demoró 5 segundos en despojarla de la ropa y 1 segundo en quedar desnudo. Siguió besándola acariciando cada centímetro de su piel con ese olor que lo embriagaba en placer. Fue con su boca a uno de los pezones de Pep, apretándolo levemente con sus dientes, pasando la lengua sin piedad, mientras una de sus manos iba directo a su clítoris, masajeándolo cuidadosamente. Mientras la pelirroja jadeante disfrutaba con sus manos puestas en la espalda de su novio, una de sus manos bajó para tocar el erecto pene del castaño quien se estremeció ante el contacto. No existía algo más fabuloso que hacer el amor con esa mujer para Tony, lo significaba todo, jamás se cansaría de hacerle el amor a su novia que la amaba y hoy más que nunca estaba seguro de que ella era solo para él.

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso hambriento, lleno de excitación, sus lenguas moviéndose con furia dentro de sus bocas, hasta que el miembro de Tony entró en el paraíso ya conocido de Pepper. Ambos gritando de placer, enloqueciendo en cada embestida, en cada movimiento, en cada beso. Pepper con los dedos enterrados en la piel del castaño mientras éste aceleraba cada vez más el ritmo sobre ella, Pepper bajó él se dejó llevar por el ritmo incesante del castaño que se tensaba cada vez más, en cada envestida se acercaba al clímax.

-Vamos Pepper! Cielo!

-Tony…..ah! no pares!

Tony intensificó sus estudiados movimientos llevando a Pepper a un orgasmo increíble. El castaño siguió un par de movimientos para llegar a su clímax y cayó rendido sobre Pepper. Tratando de volver a su respiración normal y bajando la frecuencia cardiaca.

-Pepper, eres la mujer más impresionante que jamás he conocido….. te amo tanto cielo –La besó dulcemente.

-Y tú eres el hombre más destructor de vidrios, derramador de ingredientes de cocina, apuesto y sexy que jamás he conocido.

-En mi defensa, sólo he roto un vidrio hoy…..

- Bueno solo espero que cuando vivamos juntos y por alguna razón no te deje entrar al dormitorio no vayas y rompas los vidrios ni destruyas la casa.

-No lo haré…..solo echaré la puerta abajo.- Tony rió y besó a Pepper mientras la levantaba del sofá. –Y ahora me pasé un buen rato en la cocina haciendo esa payasada con JARVIS a si es que a comer.

-Como usted diga señor Stark –le soltó la pelirroja con una voz sensual. Demasiado sensual para el pobre Tony que inmediatamente se abrazó desde atrás a su pelirroja, rosando su nuevamente erecto miembro en el trasero de Pep que ya llevaba puesto su pijama.

-Señor Stark, vamos a almorzar, por favor. –Le dijo la pelirroja soltándose de él.

-Aún sigues enfadada por lo del vidrio….lo sé.

Pepper soltó una risa. Mientras tomaba los platos servidos de la mesa para calentarlos en el horno, mientras Tony en ropa interior servía las copas de vino. A fuera la tormenta no se hizo esperar, el viento comenzó a azotar el vidrio roto y la cortina de baño pegada con cinta adhesiva se movía violentamente.

-Tony eso….quizás se salga – Le dijo la pelirroja apuntando a la ventana.

-Cariño lo arreglé yo, no te preocupes, soy experto en arreglar cosas…

-Si tú lo dices…-Pepper sacaba los platos del horno y los puso en la mesa.

Uno frente al otro, Pepper tomó la copa de vino…

-No quieres probar mi comida –le dijo Tony dolido.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque tú nunca empiezas por el vino, siempre por la comida.

-¿Qué? Tony puedo empezar por cualquiera de los dos, ya basta, vamos a comer no te pongas con las mañas. A demás debemos celebrar porque viviremos juntos.

Tony alzó su copa –Porque vas a tener que comer mis comidas todos los días de ahora en adelante-

Ambos rieron y juntaron las copas. Pepper tomó sus cubiertos y enterró el tenedor en la tortilla de verduras. Tony expectante. Una ventolera azotó el vidrio y la cortina de baño fue despojada violentamente y voló con fuerza hacia la mesa, derramando el vino, botando algunos ingredientes al suelo para luego quedar enredada en el rostro de Tony. Pepper dio un grito de susto y luego quedó mirando la épica escena.

-Tony ….

Tony se puso de pie y se desenredó de la cortina de baño con rabia –Por la mierda!

Pepper miraba tratando con todas sus fuerzas reprimir su risa. –Tony….

El castaño miró el desastre en la mesa, miró a Pepper y no pudo evitar sonreír. A sí que Pepper soltó su carcajada sin más. Ambos riendo sin poder parar ante el desastre.

-Te libraste de mi comida….pero solo esta vez señorita Potts…

-Vamos a comer a fuera, tenemos cosas que celebrar Tony y debemos conversar.

Se ducharon y salieron al mejor restaurante de Nueva York, andaba muy poca gente por la tormenta, a si es que tuvieron bastante privacidad, mientras brindaban.

-Tony debemos hablar del extremis- Largó sin más la pelirroja.

El rostro de Tony se tensó –Si lo sé, pero Pep quiero posponer la cura de nosotros, quiero enfocarme en Maya.

Pepper lo miró seria- Tony, sabes que debemos someternos a la cura…

-Pep nosotros tenemos tiempo, quiero que la cura sea efectiva en su totalidad, no voy a correr riesgos con tigo.

Pepper suspiró. –Está bien, esperaremos un poco, pero Maya ya tiene 6 meses prácticamente, no le queda tiempo.

-Por eso necesito decidir si ayudarla Pep, ella casi te mata….jamás se lo perdonaré.

-Tony….estoy aquí, no pasó…

-Sé que no logró matarte Pep, pero lo intentó, su intención era matarte, casi fue una asesina y….no sé si ayudar a alguien así de mala.

-Tony yo también sufrí las consecuencias de sus actos, de hecho aún las estamos sufriendo. Yo no la conocía, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que ella era una buena persona.¿ Lo era?...Tony…¿lo era?

-Si….ella quería ayudar a la gente, se metió con personas equivocadas…..y…

-Exacto….como te pasó a ti….con Obadiah…..teníamos a la persona equivocada a cargo de la venta de armas. La diferencia es que ella no tenía recursos para derrotar a Killian y a demás se enamoró.

Tony quedó con el rostro bajo, pensativo –Podía haber pedido ayuda.

-Por supuesto Tony…no justifico sus actos, solo trato de entender sus motivos….Pero Tony, que las personas hagan cosas malas no significa que sean malas personas. Ella era una buena persona, pero hizo algo mal.

-Entonces tú sugieres que la ayudemos….

-Sugiero que le demos la posibilidad, al fin y al cabo será su decisión.

-No estoy seguro Pep, de querer ayudarla.

-Pues entonces ayuda a ese bebé que viene en camino y que no es culpable de ninguno de los actos de sus padres Tony, cariño….ese bebé no le ha hecho nada a nadie…y ya está pagando consecuencias que no le corresponden…está condenado.

Tony quedó pensativo y triste, se tomó unos minutos mientras Pepper le sostenía la mano –Es lo correcto….ayudaremos a ese bebé y a su madre, puede que con el niño o niña que viene en camino, recapacite sobre sus actos.

-Bien Tony, hablaremos con ella, mañana, yo te acompañaré.

Tony asintió. Luego de aquello se fueron a la Torre, Pepper acomodaba la poca ropa que alcanzó a poner en maletas, en su ya conocido armario. Habían superado la etapa de prueba como pareja, ahora quedaba la parte difícil, convivir, aunque ya tenían experiencia en eso y ahora que confiaban mucho más el uno el otro, no creía que se le viniera difícil.

**Bueno amigos, espero que hayan disfrutado verdaderamente el capitulo, el próximo se viene bastante interesante, con Maya y esa nueva mujer, la rubia de las fotos que ya pueden imaginarse quién es. **

**Quiero dar las gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Raven Sakura: Como te había dicho amiga, te imaginé aguantando la risa, espero que hayas leído este capi fuera del cole porque creo que tiene más comedia que el anterior. Y me encanta que te haya gustado, un abrazo.**

**Davicho: Como siempre amigo gracias por leerme y darme ánimo a seguir escribiendo. Me encantan tus comentarios, me dan ganas de escribir cuando me ponen cosas tan bonis. Un abrazo.**

**Maureen Stark: De verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras….me conmovieron, me alegra mucho que guste mi historia de esa manera, es sorprendente y casi increíble para mí. Trataré de poner lo mejor de mí para seguir con esta loca historia. Un abrazo y espero que te haya gustado este capi.**


	27. El pasado pesa

**Hola mis queridas y queridos lectores, bueno aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta loca historia. Espero que la disfruten y que les guste. Abrazos**

El despertador sonó a las 6:30 de la madrugada, Pepper como buen día de semana se levantó de inmediato a darse una ducha para luego comenzar su jornada laboral, que por lo visto estaría llena de reuniones, de trabajo atrasado y juntas con la directiva.

Tony somnoliento se dio vuelta en la cama para abrazar a su hermosa pelirroja pero encontró la cama vacía.

-Tony ya estoy duchada y vestida, ¿en serio pensabas abrazarme?

-Pep, quédate en la cama por favor! Es nuestra primera noche viviendo oficialmente juntos. Mira.-Le dijo el castaño con mirada provocadora mostrando su cuerpo desnudo.

La sonrisa de Pepper se hizo notar en su maquillado rostro –Eres un pervertido Tony….solo por eso querías que me viniera a vivir con tigo, estoy segura.

-Virginia Potts, hieres mis sentimientos…..

-Oh ¿Iron man tiene sentimientos? –Le dijo la pelirroja divertidamente –Bien cielo me voy al trabajo, intenta portarte como una persona normal, te amo.

-Hey hey!¿Y no me darás un beso para despedirte?

-No! Ni hablar!...¿crees que no sé lo que planeas?

-Es mi derecho Pepper! Soy tu novio! Ven a besarme inmediatamente! –Le dijo Tony sentado en la cama cruzándose de brazos.

-Ni hablar! Ya te dije! Adiós cielo te amo!

Pepper salió rápidamente de la habitación, sabía lo que venía, corrió al ascensor con Tony corriendo tras de ella como loco!

-Tony…noooo!

-Ven aquí!

Tony la abrazó desde atrás y en un segundo la dio vuelta para quedar frente a ella. Pepper estaba radiante, ese traje de chaqueta negra y falda tubo a juego la hacía ver irresistible.

-Solo te besaré…juró que no te llevaré de vuelta a la cama, aunque debería hacerlo…

-Solo un beso Tony, debo hacerme cargo de tu empresa…

A si es que Tony obedeció y le dio un beso para nada tierno, la tomó de la cintura y metió su lengua lo más que pudo en la boca de Pepper, la pobre pelirroja casi queda sin respiración.

-Adiós nena –Le dijo el castaño con esa cara sensual con sello Stark.

Pepper se metió al ascensor antes de que sus hormonas pidieran a gritos quedarse con Tony. Subió a su audi y aceleró rumbo a Stark Industries.

El castaño, que andaba totalmente desnudo aún, fue al refrigerador, sacó una pizza fría y se dispuso a comer, se sentó en un sillón, con su trozo y un café.

-JARVIS las noticias por favor.

Sonó la voz de la noticiera. "Y por su puesto tenemos las imágenes, parece que la intachable directora de la importante y millonaria empresa Stark Industries no pierde su tiempo….

Tony levantó la mirada, pero que mierda…estaban hablando de Pepper…

…como le habíamos contado, estas imágenes fueron tomadas ayer en el departamento de Virginia Potts, junto a Tony Stark, quien ha sido su jefe por más de 11 años.

Comenzaron a aparecer las imágenes, la primera: Ambos de de pie, Pepper llevaba su pijama de short y polera, tenía sus manos enredadas en el cuello de Tony y éste la tenía de la cintura. Se podía ver la espalda de la pelirroja. La segunda foto: Era parecida a la primera pero esta vez Tony tenía puesta sus manos en el trasero de Pep. La tercera Pep estaba a horcajas, con las piernas en las caderas de Tony el cual estaba solo con un bóxer ajustado de color blanco y besándose apasionadamente….

Tony no lo podía creer, se llevó las manos a la cara, no podía imaginar lo que haría su pobre pelirroja cuando viera que es la noticia del día.

-Mierda Pepper.

….parece que la famosa ex asistente personal de Iron Man no pierde su tiempo. Se dijo que estuvo de vacaciones por más de 1 semana. Parece que tuvo una semana bastante apasionada junto a su jefe. Creo que ya sabemos el por qué su repentino ingreso de CEO de Stark Industries. A cualquiera que coquetee con el dueño de la empresa en la que trabajas le darían el puesto….(comentaban los panelistas)

-¿Qué?...Pero qué mierda están hablando….Pepper siempre tuvo el mando de Stark Industries….Ahhhh! estos hijos de Puta.

….Bueno al parecer ya tenemos la toma en vivo en la entrada de Stark Industries, al parecer viene llegando Virginia Potts"

Pepper iba conduciendo tranquilamente, cuando vio una ola de periodistas en la entrada de Stark Industries.

-¿Pero qué está pasando?...se preguntó a sí misma.

La pelirroja de inmediato llamó a Happy.

-Happy ¿qué está pasando?

-Pepper no lo sé con seguridad, solo que te quieren a ti….

-¿A mí?...Tony!...Algo debe haber hecho Tony…

-Te estaré esperando en la bajada del auto para ayudarte, Pep

A si es que Pep estacionó el auto cómo pudo mientras los periodistas casi se subían al auto para hablar con ella. Happy de inmediato comenzó a apartar a los detestables hombres y mujeres para poder abrir la puerta de la pelirroja, hasta que por fin pudo salir. Micrófonos, grabadoras, celulares flashes por todos lados no la dejaban avanzar.

-Señorita Potts, tiene usted una relación con el señor Stark…Señorita Potts que pasará ahora con Stark Industries…

Pepper en su afán de salir de la multitud no se detuvo a escuchar con atención lo que le preguntaban hasta que una rubia muy conocida se puso en frente a ella.

-Señorita Potts ¿de esta forma obtuvo su puesto en SI?

Pepper se paró en seco –¿Disculpa?

-Me refiero a las fotos suyas…que hicieron noticia. –La rubia le mostró las 3 fotos impresas.

Pepper abrió los ojos como plato…su mandíbula casi cae al piso…Miró a Happy con desesperación.

-Señorita Potts tiene usted una relación estable con el señor Stark o es una más de su lista..-siguió la rubia.

Happy apartó a la odiosa periodista y corrió casi cargando Pepper ya que no reaccionaba, estaba en shock, cuando llegaron a las instalaciones de la industria, la secretaria la esperaba.

-Señorita Potts, se han suspendido todas las reuniones. En 30 minutos la junta directiva la espera en la sala de conferencias de manera urgente.

La pelirroja tragó saliva pesadamente, su cara estaba desfigurada. Su estómago revuelto.

-Pepper vamos a tu oficina te prepararé un té… -le dijo Happy tomándola de la cintura y tratando de consolarla.

Pepper llegó a su oficina, y prendió el inmenso tv que había y como era de esperar…en todos los canales era la noticia del momento. Sus fotos publicadas en todos los noticieros, las críticas, los insultos, las burlas. Todo en contra de ella. Se tomó el té para calmar un poco la ansiedad pero fue en vano.

Había pasado la media hora y la pelirroja se dirigía a la sala de conferencia. Allí estaba la junta directiva, eran 10 pero había un puesto vacío, el de Tony que jamás iba a esas juntas. Pepper se sentó e iba a comenzar a hablar para pedir las disculpas pertinentes pero un tipo rubio de unos 50 años se le adelantó.

-Señorita Potts, lo que está ocurriendo es inaceptable, usted es la imagen corporativa de nuestra Industria y por ende debería comportarse como tal. No como un adolescente con las hormonas revueltas teniendo este tipo de comportamiento en lugares abiertos. –El tipo tiró las fotos hacia el puesto de Pepper quién no podía ni si quiera levantar la cabeza.

-Señorita Potts la junta directiva no puede permitir este tipo de comportamiento en sus empleados y menos en la directora de Stark Industries.-Dijo otro de los miembros.

-Yo lo siento mucho, jamás pensé que mi vida personal fuera expuesta de esta forma, estas fotos fueron tomadas en la privacidad de mi departamento…..yo….

-Creo que no fue tan privado….-dijo el rubio de 50 años. –Señorita Potts la junta ha tomado una decisión. En base a lo acontecido, no podemos darnos el lujo de desprestigiar esta empresa por sus acciones indecorosas. Y más aún sin un argumento de peso que explique el porqué usted está a la cabeza de Stark Industries, aunque varios acá ya imaginamos el por qué…Nos vemos en la obligación de destituirla de su puesto de directora de Stark Industries con efecto inmediato.

La pelirroja no lo podía creer, estaba arruinada, todo el esfuerzo de su vida se había ido a la mierda por un descuido, o por la mala intención de algún periodista y que estaba segura que era esa Christine Everhart. –Por favor denme una oportunidad, este es el primer incidente que tengo desde que estoy en mi cargo no he cometido ningún otro error…..

-Y ese es el punto Potts…no permitiremos que cometa otro error.

En ese momento se abre la puerta ferozmente, era Tony…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?...-Tony miró a Pepper que estaba hecha un desastre, su rostro reflejaba la inmensa angustia que estaba viviendo.

-Está pasando que debemos buscar una nueva directora para tu empresa Tony –dijo el rubio de 50 años.

-No! Ni hablar, Pepper se queda en el puesto, tú no puedes...

-Claro que yo puedo Tony….eres tú el que no puede poner a la conquista de la semana a la cabeza de la empresa.

-Potts fue nombrada directora antes de nuestra relación….y no es la conquista idiota hijo de puta…es mi novia!

Pepper se paró para calmar a Tony que ya prácticamente se le estaba yendo encima al cincuentón.

-La que fue tu empleada 10 años Tony…..tu simple asistente personal que pasó a ser la directora de esta gran empresa…no te parece absurdo….

-Miserable hijo de Puta! –Gritó Tony con toda la rabia contenida –Sabes perfectamente que ella es muy capaz para el cargo….y te aseguro que no habrá otra que la iguale….si Potts se va, la empresa se va a ir a pique, junto con ustedes….y esperaré con ansias ese día para reírme en tu miserable cara! Hijo de la gran puta!

En eso llegó Happy, gracias a Dios para la pobre Pepper que ya no podía sostener a Tony. El guarda-espalda sacó a Tony de allí y lo llevó a la oficina de Pepper la cual los siguió.

Pepper iba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ante la humillación que sufrió, Tony comenzó a golpear paredes como loco y Happy trataba de impedírselo.

Tony se tranquilizó y vio a Pepper llorando en frente de la tv.

-Pep te prometo que esto no quedará así….

-Y que vas a hacer Tony….ya está….no podemos hacer nada, las fotos ya están en todos los medios.

-¿Quién las tomó?

-Christine Heverhart –Dijo Happy desde el ordenador –Tu vecina –Le dijo a Pepper.

Pep se secó las lágrimas que no querían para de salir de sus ojos, tomo un respiro largo para relajarse.

-Vámonos a casa, los periodistas se fueron….

-No Tony…yo me voy a mi departamento…

-¿Qué? Pep no….no quiero que estés sola, te llevaré…

-Ya te dije! Me voy a mi departamento, lo último que quiero es pensar en ti y un tus ex novias que últimamente me han hecho la vida imposible…

Tony no tuvo respuesta para esa última frase lanzada cruelmente por la pelirroja que en un segundo ya estaba fuera de la oficina, el castaño ni si quiera tuvo la intención de seguirla. Pepper no podía ser tan cruel con él, solo quería ayudarla, tratar de acompañarla, no tenía culpa de lo que estaba pasando, pero al parecer Pepper no pensaba igual.

Tony salió disparado de la oficina, enojado, dolido. Con todos los sentimientos revueltos, incluso en un momento se le asomo una lágrima pero rápidamente se limpió.

-Tony dónde vas –Gritó Happy corriendo tras él.

-No importa…..aquí parece que nadie me necesita –dijo el castaño subiendo al auto y perdiéndose en la carretera.

Eran las 4 de la tarde, Pepper estaba en su departamento deprimida, no había comido nada, sólo tomaba té para calmarse, sus ojos azules hinchados y sin brillo debido a las lágrimas que se habían perdido en la almohada de su cama. Solo podía pensar en lo ocurrido, la vergüenza que había pasado. Estaba segura que sería noticia durante todo el mes, sobre todo ahora que la habían despedido de su puesto. Mierda ¿es que no podía ir de mal en peor? Y Tony….

-Mierda Tony! Encendió su móvil y tenía llamadas perdidas de Liz, Happy y Rodhes, pero ninguna de Tony. A si es que lo llamó.

-¿Quién es?...-contestó una voz un poco rara.

-¿Tony?...¿eres tú?…¿dónde estás? –Dijo la pelirroja un poco preocupada.

-Que mas da donde estoy….¿realmente te importa Pep?

-Tony ¿de qué estás hablando?...estas borracho.

-Y eso qué…..he bebido y estoy en mi derecho! Nadie me lo prohíbe!

-Tony ¿dónde estás? Voy a buscarte…

-No! No quiero que me vengas a buscar Pep! Tú no quieres venir a buscarme!...

-Tony por favor, he tenido un día difícil no me lo hagas más….

-Sé la mierda de día que has tenido y ¿sabes?...el mío ha sido peor…mi novia…mi hermosa novia…se fue a vivir con migo….debería estar feliz…pero resulta que en un segundo quedó la cagada en su vida…y se largó. –Tony comenzó a reír al teléfono –Oh Dios! Jajaja se largó. Yo quería acompañarla, quería consolarla, abrazarla, porque la amo….no tienes idea de cuánto amo a mi novia, pero ella se largó simplemente….y no dejó que fuera su novio hoy…se supone que debemos enfrentar juntos las adversidades…pero ella simplemente se largó….

-Tony basta –Dijo Pep nuevamente entre lágrimas- Por favor dónde estás.

-Estoy bebiendo y lo seguiré haciendo, brindando por mi hermosa novia que la amo pero que no me necesita….porque soy su desgracia!

Tony cortó el teléfono dejando a Pepper con el alma en un hilo. Si antes se sentía como la mierda, ahora se sentía como el ser humano más malo del planeta. Tony tenía algo de razón en sus palabras, él intentaba defenderla, estar con ella, pero no se lo permitió esta vez. No sabía qué hacer, como localizarlo. A si es que llamó a Happy y a Rodhes para que la ayudaran a encontrar al castaño.

Mientras tanto Tony estaba en un bar, en la barra, ahogándose con el mejor whisky que había. Y hablando con el barman.

-Lo he dado todo por ella, no sé que mas hacer tío –Decía Tony con la lengua un tanto trabada.

-Deberías ir a casa Tony –Le dijo el barman.

-A casa….donde ella debería estar…pero no…prefiere estar en su departamento….joder! ¿Quién es la caprichosa ahora?. Sírveme otro!

-Creo que ya es suficiente Tony….llamaré un taxi…

-Mira tío….te diré algo…soy Iron Man y si tu no me das un trago me lo darán el bar de al lado, a si es que si quieres hacerme el honor y ponerme la botella aquí…..

El barman suspiró y le puso la segunda botella que ya iba en la mitad. Tony siguió bebiendo pensando en lo desgraciado que era. En eso llega una guapa mujer y se sienta a su lado, una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y unas curvas muy voluptuosas.

-¿Me invitas a un whisky? –Le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Sírvete –le dijo el castaño pasándole la botella.

-¿qué te trae por aquí? –siguió la mujer.

-El auto de lujo que tengo estacionado a fuera….-dijo el castaño en tono de broma –Pues estoy tomándome un trago simplemente, brindando por mi novia….jajajaja por mi novia que tengo pero no tengo….es una locura..

-Vaya….ella se está perdiendo a un gran hombre.

Tony la miró y le sonrió….-Sabes….yo puedo tener a la mujer que quiera, rubia, morena, castaña. Pero la única mujer que quiero es una pelirroja hermosa que la amo y no sé si ella me ama tanto como dice….-Tony entristeció.

-Siempre hay una manera de pasar las penas. –siguió la castaña.

Tony rió a carcajadas…. –¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado?

-Por su puesto…

-Tony siguió riendo –No puedo…lo siento, eres preciosa pero yo….ya la he jodido demasiado no puedo hacerle eso a Pep.

-Como quieras….aunque si ella no te ama…..quiere decir que no merece tu amor.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Tony…debes ser un hombre honorable…

-¿y yo soy un hombre honorable?

-Si no aceptas menos de lo que mereces…si es así…eres alguien honorable. Espero que soluciones todo…

La chica se despidió dejando a Tony pensativo. ¿Él estaba aceptando menos de lo que merecía? Todo este tiempo ha pensado solo en Pepper, en ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella, en que ella tenga lo que merece. ¿Y él? ¿Era un buen hombre? Pues sí (se decía a sí mismo) Soy un buen hombre, debo hacerme valer, ya basta de inseguridades Stark, se acabó. Pep tendrá que escucharme.

Con su botella en mano salió del bar y se metió a su auto. Pero una idea se le pasó por su mareada cabeza. A si es que cambió su destino, vamos a ver en que están estos payasos (se dijo a sí mismo)

Cuando llegó a su destino, entró poniendo su clave en las puertas acristaladas, hasta que se topó con Rogers.

-Capipaleta! Que gusto….¿quieres un trago?-Tony le ofreció de la botella de whisky.

-Tony que haces aquí….en este estado….si te ve Fury!

-Aaahhh pues con lo mucho que ve el idiota, cómo si le tuviera tanto miedo.

-Tony deberías irte a tu casa….¿sabe Pepper que estás aquí?¿ Y en este estado?

-Roger, solo quiero hablar con Maya….solo 5 minutos por favor, es lo único que pido.

-Ni hablar Tony, llamaré a Pep.

-Como que Pep! Idiota….señorita Potts…confianzudo!...hey por favor, es por Pep…quiero decir la Señorita Potts…como sea….necesito que me lleves con Maya, si quieres te puedes quedar, solo necesito decirla una cosa, por favor.

Stive vio la cara de angustia de Tony a si es que tratando de que la mínima gente los viera lo llevó al calabozo acristalado de Maya, quien estaba leyendo un libro, con su panza de 6 meses ya a la vista.

-Tony….¿qué haces aquí?

-Vaya….esta es la pregunta del día…. ¿Tony que haces aquí? –Dijo Tony imitando la voz de Maya.

-Tony…a lo que venías…no tenemos tiempo –le reprendió capitán América.

-Bien Maya…solo venía a preguntare algo…¿¡Por qué!?...

-¿Por qué que…?

-¿Por qué Pepper?...¿Por qué todas están coludidas para hacerle la vida imposible a mi novia? ¿Qué les hizo ella?...

-Tony….yo…

-Tú casi la mataste! ¿Quiero saber por qué?...soy yo el que se acostó con tigo y se fue sin más…soy yo al que deberías haber intentado matar…¿¡por qué mierda Pepper!?

-Tony…..lo siento….yo…

-Estoy cansado…..de que le hagan daño por mi culpa…era un hijo de puta en el pasado lo sé…basta de hacerle daño a Pepper.

Maya miraba afligida la escena de Tony angustiado, borracho y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sabes –siguió el castaño – Tú casi matas a Pepper…por mi te fueras al infierno, pero Pepper me convenció de que te informara sobre la cura.

Maya miró asombrada. –¿Hay una cura?

-Si…y yo no tenía ninguna gana de decirte, no pensaba ayudarte, pero Pepper me convenció. Que curiosa es la vida ¿no?

-Pepper es una gran mujer….Tony yo lo siento de verdad.

-Es una gran mujer y mi pasado me persigue para separarme de ella.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Una periodista con la cual me acosté para variar. Nos tomó unas fotos, íntimas…Pepper ahora está en todos los noticieros, revistas y mierdas de esas. Y la despidieron de su puesto en SI.

-¿Qué?...eso es muy injusto…

-Lo sé…y sabes lo peor. Que yo traté de estar con ella, de apoyarla. Pero…..no quiere….no me quiere a su lado.

-Tony…las mujeres a veces necesitamos nuestro espacio, no creo que Pepper esté enfadada por tu pasado, ella te conoce mejor que nadie. Solo necesita su espacio para llorar su pena, recomponerse un poco y salir adelante con tu apoyo…

-¿Tú crees?

-Tony! Ella te ama….no sé por qué, definitivamente, pero te ama…ámala tú también, con sus defectos…entiéndela y dale espacio.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Por qué eres una buena persona y Pepper también, lo que yo algún día quise ser pero me deje llevar por la ambición. Se merecen estar bien Tony…ve por ella.

Tony se dio media vuelta y se fue, al llegar a la puerta de las instalaciones de SHIELD estaba Happy, Rhodes y Pepper esperándolo. La pelirroja no se veía muy bien, estaba pálida con los ojos rojos.

-¿Que hacen aquí? –dijo el castaño, aún borracho y enojado….

-¿Que qué hacemos aquí Tony?...mírate…-le dijo Pepper

-¿Ahora me necesitas Pep?...y ¿antes?...deberías hacerme una lista de cuando debo y no debo estar junto a ti….se me haría la vida más fácil…

-Tony basta sube al auto –le dijo Rhodes.

Happy llevó a Tony junto a Rodhes a la Torre, la pelirroja cogió el auto del castaño para regresarlo a la Torre también. Cuando Pepper llegó, Happy y Rhodes estaban en el estacionamiento.

-¿Qué paso?...dijo la pelirroja

-Tony no quiere que estemos allá…habla con él Pep….si necesitas algo estaremos cerca.

Pepper suspiró, tomó el ascensor y llego a su actual piso. Tony estaba con la música de AC/DC a todo volumen, con una botella de whisky en su mano.

Pepper se acercó rápidamente. –Tony basta! Deja de beber! –le dijo la pelirroja seriamente mientras le trataba de quitar la botella.

-Ni hablar. Yo decido cuando dejo de beber! –Gritó el castaño.

-JARVIS apaga la música por favor y no hagas caso de lo que diga Tony.

-Si señorita Potts.

-JARVIS! Yo…..

-Tony basta!, por favor basta de esta estupidez! Controla tus niñerías.

-¿Niñerías? ¿Niñerías?...es una niñería querer apoyarte en los momentos difíciles, es una niñería ir a defenderte ante la manga de idiotas de la junta directiva, es una niñería emborracharme porque en lo único que puedo pensar es que soy una desgracia en tu vida, es una niñería pensar que lo único que traigo a tu vida son problemas a si es que tú te vas….simplemente te largas.

-Tony basta de esto….sabes que no es así…

-Y como es entonces! –El castaño lanzó su botella de Whisky lejos, la cual derribó algo de decoración de la mesa e centro del salón.

La pelirroja se asustó, retrocedió unos pasos, jamás había visto así de alterado a su novio. –Tony….

-Pepper que quieres que piense –dijo Tony más calmado mirándola – lo único que quiero es afrontar esto con tigo, apoyarte, defenderte….pero tú me apartas, no me quieres a tu lado….¿qué quieres que piense?

Pepper rompió en llanto, Tony tenía razón, había sido muy cruel con él, tampoco era culpable de lo ocurrido.

-Te amo Pepper –siguió el castaño- Pero alguien me dijo que no debía aceptar menos de lo que merecía….llevo mucho tiempo tratando de ser bueno para ti….yo….

-¿No soy suficiente para ti?...-se adelantó a decir la pelirroja.

-Siempre lo fuiste, más que suficiente, creía que no te merecía Pep. Mira…-el castaño le mostró el anillo, aquel anillo de compromiso que no le pudo entregar cuando fue sorprendido con el traje.-Te amo tanto, que quería siempre contar con tigo, quería estar siempre ahí para ti….pero tú…no quieres eso…y es injusto para mí seguir con esto….yo anhelando miles de cosas y tú queriendo apartarte de mí.

-Tony no es así…-entre lágrimas habla la pelirroja –siento haberte apartado, necesitaba enfrentar todo esto…

-Y yo necesitaba ayudarte a enfrentarlo. Pero no es lo que tú quieres. –Tony lanzó el anillo lejos, que se perdió luego del golpe que dio en la pared –Y no estoy dispuesto a seguir aguantando que me apartes….a menos que sea definitivo.

-¿Quieres terminar esta relación entonces?

Tony la miró, estaba tambaleante por su borrachera. –Yo no lo quiero….eres tú quien lo quiere…

-¿Entonces quieres que me vaya?-siguió la pelirroja entre lágrimas

-Es lo que mejor sabes hacer…..

**Chicas no me maten por favor! Bueno me merezco unos buenos golpes pero es que hay que ponerle suspenso a la historia. Y la verdad, quería que Tony se sintiera seguro de sí mismo, se diera cuenta de que él vale mucho, y que es totalmente merecedor de Pepper.**

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**SelenitaLunar: Del capi 25 muchas gracias por tus palabras, me llegaron al corazón, gracias por creer en mi estilo de escritura y espero seguir dando el peso con esta historia. Y del capi 26, jajajaja Pepper conoce tan bien a Tony que siempre he creído que es capaz de leer los pensamientos del castaño jajajaja. Bueno me alegra que te hayas divertido con ese capi, en realidad fue escrito para sacar sonrisas. Un abrazo amiga y estamos en contacto en FB.**

**Raven Sakura: Yo también odio a la rubia, por eso la puse en la historia, para odiarla aún más jajajaja. El sofá ufff un M ufff….jajajaja siempre imaginado cosas. Bueno amiga creo que me vas a matar por este capi, esperemos que se solucione pronto este embrollo. Un abrazo.**

**Tu príncipe: Me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero que te guste este nuevo capi también, gracias por leerme. Y con respecto a tu pregunta. ¿Que espero yo en el amor?...pues nada…creo que el amor es algo inesperado, no se planea, me gusta que me sorprendan, me gusta una relación auténtica y sobre todo de respeto.**

**Taishita StarkTaisho: Bueno esa rubia la odio xD. Y bueno Tony sabe q en realidad Maya no es mala, a mí también me da mala espina ayudarla, pero Tony y Pepper son mejor persona que ella. Espero te guste este capi, y muchas gracias por tus review.**

** : Amigo, solo decirte que tus palabras siempre me alientan a seguir escribiendo, espero te guste este capi, ya que has trasnochado con migo para leerlo. Un abrazo.**

**Maureen Stark: aaaahhhhhh (dando vueltas de alegría)de verdad me alegra que te guste este fic, y de verdad no sabes cuán importante para mi es que la los lectores crean que soy buena en esto (aunque sea mentira xd) Bueno si te revolcaste de risa en tu cama, creo que en este capi no reíste para nada ****, lo siento mucho es triste lo sé. Pero no hay historia sin drama, espero te siga gustando. Saludos **


	28. Luego de la tormenta

**Hola mis queridísimos lectores y lectoras, vengo con un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten y sobre todo lo que más espero es que no hayan sufrido tanto con el capítulo anterior, lo siento y gracias por no haberme matado….jajajaja.**

Pepper tratando con todas sus fuerzas que sus lágrimas dejaran de salir de una vez por todas. Escuchar a Tony decir todo eso injustamente la hacía sentirse vulnerable, indefensa; más aún, todo por lo que había pasado durante el día, las burlas en la televisión y programas de farándula, la humillación en la junta directiva y ahora Tony recriminándole cosas que no entendía muy bien y realmente no sabía si era porque estaba pasado de copas o simplemente porque su cerebro ya no era capaz de procesar ningúna información. A si es que solo el silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Pepper miraba fijamente a Tony, estaba agotada emocionalmente, no quería tratar de arreglar el asunto pero tampoco era capaz de irse. Estaba confundida.

-No pienso irme Tony, no voy a dejarte –Le dijo ella con su rostro serio, secándose las lágrimas con su puño.

-Deberías…

-Ya te lo dije, no me voy a ninguna parte. Y ahora por favor Tony vete a dormir.

Tony sonrió sarcásticamente y se puso serio nuevamente, tambaleante comenzó a abrirse paso afirmándose de los muebles hacia el bar. Sacó una nueva botella de whisky, la abrió y de la misma botella comenzó a beber.

-Tony basta!...¿esto es un chiste?- Pepper corrió rápidamente a quitarle la botella.

-Déjame Pepper!...-Tony tironeaba la botella que comenzaba a botar un poco de su contenido.

Pepper no pudo quitarle la botella a si es que empleó otra técnica. Le tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le obligó a que le mirara a los ojos.

-Tony…cariño por favor basta de esto –le dijo angustiada. –No es así como debes arreglar los problemas. Duerme y mañana hablaremos de esto, estando más tranquilos, por favor Tony- Los ojos azules tristes de Pepper miraban fijamente los marrones de Tony que se perdían en su mirada.

Tony soltó la botella y la tomó de la cintura para atraerla con brusquedad debido a su borrachera, pegó su frente a la de ella y cerró sus ojos. Dejó pasar un instante y nuevamente Tony la miró, acarició su rostro en silencio, su suave mejilla, pasó su dedo pulgar por los deliciosos labios de su chica. Pero su enojo aún estaba latente, su ira en ese momento era más grande que las ganas de besarla.

-¿Por qué te alejas Pepper?...-Fue lo único que le dijo suavemente Tony antes de abandonarla en el salón.

Tony en su habitación encerrado recién pudo soltar las lágrimas que tenía contenidas. Ya su ira se había convertido en tristeza, Pepper decía que lo amaba pero no contaba con él cuando algo grave pasaba como ahora. Y por supuesto que sabía el por qué….su pasado, su inútil e irresponsable pasado era el causante de todo. Pepper no había querido estar con él luego del despido por qué al fin y al cabo él era el responsable. Se había acostado con Everhart y desde ahí esa mujer buscaba el momento preciso para arruinarles sus vidas. Primero Maya y ahora esa estúpida periodista. Siempre Pepper pagando las consecuencias de sus excesos en el pasado. Su novia se iba a alejar cada vez que algo así pasara…y ¿era eso lo que realmente quería?... Él quería estar ahí cuando Pepper tuviera un problema, es lo que hacen los novios…¿o no?…pero ella no lo permite…y jamás lo permitirá…¿Podría seguir viviendo con eso? Así, encerrado en sus pensamientos Tony se quedó dormido, en la cama, con ropa y zapatos.

Pepper mientras tanto, fue a la cocina a prepararse un té, ya no quería ni si quiera pensar, su mente estaba en blanco. Se rehusaba a pensar en la perdida injusta de su puesto de trabajo, en los comentarios de los periodistas y en Tony ebrio recriminándole cosas en el momento menos indicado. Tomó una manta cuadrilles roja con café de uno de los sofás del salón y salió hacia la terraza de la Torre. Se dirigió a la plataforma de la Mark 6 y se quedó sentada en el círculo de metal al final de la dicha plataforma. Observando la fría noche, la lluvia había cesado pero el frío y el fuerte viento seguían azotando la ciudad, pero a Pepper no le importaba, necesitaba tomar aire fresco literalmente. Estaba sentada con las rodillas al pecho, acurrucada con la manta y bebiendo su tazón de té caliente. Eran las 3 de la madrugada, la silenciosa ciudad a esa hora la tranquilizaba.

-¿JARVIS? –preguntó Pepper con la voz angustiada y esperando si el mayordomo respondía debido a la distancia a la que estaba de la Torre.

-Si señorita Potts- Respondió inmediatamente la inteligencia artificial. Desde el suelo de la plataforma resonaba su robótica voz –¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-Si, si JARVIS gracias, oye….puedes decirle a Babas que me traiga mi bolso, está en el sofá del salón.

-De inmediato señorita Potts.

A los pocos minutos Babas llegó con el bolso, se lo entregó y se quedó allí, acompañándola. Como sabiendo que la pobre chica no estaba pasando por un buen momento.

-Lo último en lo que caería es que un robots me compadeciera, por muy inteligentes que seas. –Dijo Pepper a Babas con voz muy fina.

El robots hizo su gesto de tristeza habitual y se estaba dando la media vuelta. Pero Pepper lo paró con su voz.

-Puede que necesite algo más tarde….puedes quedarte –La pelirroja pudo notar el dejo de alegría en Babas….¿era posible? ¿Un robots con emociones? Pensaba en sus adentros.

Del bolso sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno. Los había pasado a comprar cuando se fue de Stark Industries, había fumado unos cuantos en su departamento y ahora pretendía fumar otros pocos. Realmente no recordaba la última vez que fumó, de lo que sí estaba segura era de que había sido en sus años de universidad. A si es que allí se quedó, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, acompañada de Babas que solo la observaba y del humo de su cigarrillo. Prontamente se dispondría a salir el sol, esperaba con todas sus ansias que el sol también saliera en su vida.

A las 9 de la mañana Tony despertó, como pudo y con una feroz mueca de dolor abrió sus ojos marrones enrojecidos.

-Oh Dios!...mi cabeza!

Se revolcó en la cama un par de minutos. Comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado, el por qué de su borrachera. Y milagrosamente se acordaba de todo, nuevamente sintió una punzada de tristeza en su corazón y un nudo en la garganta, su angustia resurgió ante el pensamiento de que su relación podía estar acabando. De que estaba dejando ir al amor de su vida. Se levantó de la cama lentamente, tratando en vano que no se hiciera más fuerte la resaca. Se metió al baño y echó a correr el agua fría de la ducha, se sacó la ropa del día anterior y se metió bajo el chorro de agua fría. Su cabeza un poco más aliviada luego de la ducha no paraba de pensar en que si Pepper seguía en la Torre, después de lo que le dijo la noche anterior lo dudaba, se vistió con un pantalón deportivo negro y un pollerón del mismo estilo. Salió hacia el salón de su piso y no vio rastro de su novia. Se sentó en el sofá derrotado. La había perdido, en fin, Pepper había tomado la salida que le había dado y no había nada que hacer, las lágrimas amenazaban por caer en sus ojos. ¿De qué forma seguiría su vida sin aquella hermosa pelirroja de ojos azul brillante que amaba tanto? ¿Sería posible enamorarse de otra mujer que no fuera Pepper?

Tony se llevó sus brazos a su cabeza y sus ojos ya desprendían disimuladas lágrimas. Miró su móvil, no había llamadas ni mensajes de ella.

-¿JARVIS a qué hora se fue Pep?

-Señor la señorita Potts no ha salido del edificio, se encuentra en la Plataforma de la Mark 6.

Tony abrió sus ojos como plato, se puso de pié y corrió hacia la ventana y la vio. De espaldas a él, sentada acurrucada con una manta. Su corazón acelerado, fue como si le volviera el alma al cuerpo. Pero aún no podía estar seguro de que Pep seguiría con él. Había cosas que hablar y quizás todo se volvería a ir a la mierda. Pero en fin, había una esperanza.

Tony salió por la terraza y se dirigió sin meter ruido hacia el círculo en la plataforma. Cuando ya estaba cerca se dio cuenta de que Pep estaba fumando. ¿Pep fumando? Se preguntó a sí mismo. Ya estaba ahí, prácticamente junto a ella. Pepper con los ojos hinchados y con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-¿Me das uno?...preguntó Tony haciendo saltar a Pepper.

El castaño le apuntó el cigarrillo que tenía Pep en la mano. Pepper con el corazón a mil por hora y nerviosa le dio la cajetilla que ya tan solo tenía 2 cigarros. Tony sacó un cigarro y comenzó a fumar junto a ella, en silencio. Pepper no pudo evitar que nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaran a caer por su rostro, pero también se quedó en silencio.

Acabaron de fumar el cigarrillo y Pepper no pudo seguir evitando el tema pendiente que tenían.

-¿De verdad me estabas pidiendo que me fuera Tony?

Tony la miró tristemente. Suspiró nerviosamente –No Pep… yo jamás te pediría que te vayas, pero te estaba dando la opción…de dejarte libre, de dejar que encuentres lo que realmente quieres.

-¿Y qué es lo que realmente quiero según tú?

Tony se quedó callado un instante… -Pep ayer yo quería estar con tigo. Ser novios se trata de acompañarse, en los buenos y malos momentos…oh bueno…supongo que es así. Tú sabes que no he tenido más relaciones estables. Estoy aprendiendo con tigo….

-Tony…de verdad necesitaba estar sola, siento si….

-Exactamente! –Tony se paró pero se quedó ahí mismo –No quieres que esté con tigo en esos momentos…y entiendo…no soy capaz de solucionar mis problemas menos solucionaré los tuyos. Soy un completo desastre y tú no quieres tener un novio así…al menos no en los momentos difíciles y por lo vistos son muchos….es por eso que te doy la salida Pep….puedes salir corriendo si es lo que estimas más conveniente.

Pepper se puso de pie y lo miraba extrañada, no lo podía creer…¿cómo había sido capaz de causar ese mal entendido en Tony? ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

-Pep soy así, trato de cambiar pero…es lo que soy. Y mi pasado tampoco lo puedo cambiar, tú me conociste así, no puedes enojarte con migo por qué alguien de mi pasado aparece y da vuelta las cosas….

-Tony cállate!-le interrumpió Pepper.

Tony la miraba y no sabía exactamente qué pensar. Pepper trataba con fuerza de no llorar, quería hablar pero las palabras no le salían. Se tomó un respiro.

-¿Entonces tú no quieres que me vaya?-No era realmente como tenía que empezar a explicar el por qué quiso estar sola, pero realmente quería saber si el castaño quería estar con ella.

-Aún no lo entiendes Pepper por la mierda! –Gritó Tony y se acercó a Pepper, quedando a centímetros de su boca, cerró sus ojos marrones y metió su nariz en el pelirrojo cabello de Pep, pero sin tocarla con sus manos. –¿Crees que quiero que te vayas? ¿De verdad crees que quiero que te vayas?-Siguió Tony con voz firme en su oído. Luego se alejó de ella, sin mirarla se giró y pasó sus manos por su rostro desesperado.

Pepper tomó fuerzas para emitir la primera palabra y lo demás comenzó a salir.

-Tony las cosas no pasaron como crees, te tomaste mi decisión de estar sola a modo personal y no debiste.

-Pero Pep yo quería estar con tigo…. ¿No lo entiendes? –se giró hacía ella Tony.

-Tony era yo la que se sentía humillada!...- Pep gritó casi llorando. Tony la observó en silencio –Cómo crees que me sentí después de ser la burla de los periodistas. Después de la humillación que me hizo pasar la junta directiva. Perdí mi empleo Tony…y tú más que nadie sabe que no era un simple empleo, era el sueño de mi vida, mi esfuerzo por llegar a donde llegué y por un descuido….perdí todo eso. Tony….no era capaz de ver a nadie a la cara. Me sentía la basura más grande del planeta. Tony por el amor de Dios nunca fuiste tú…..era yo la que no era capaz de estar con alguien….sentía tanta vergüenza de mi misma que ni si quiera fui capaz de mirarte amor. Me sentía tan poca cosa que creí que no merecía la compañía de nadie. Lo siento…. –Pepper rompió en llanto desesperado –Lo siento tanto Tony…..siento haberte hecho pensar que tú no eras capaz de acompañarme….tú eres todo lo que tengo…lo único que tengo, eres todo para mí…por favor…lo siento….perdóname….

-Pep….-Tony abrazó a Pep, de sus marrones salían lágrimas desesperadas. ¿Cómo había confundido tanto la situación? ¿Todo se había podido evitar si él no hubiese ido a ahogar sus problemas como en los viejos tiempos. –No Pep perdóname tú, siento….

-No Tony….soy yo la culpable de esta confusión…

-Basta Pep….ya pasó…-Tony abrazó con más fuerza a Pepper, le besaba su cabellera rojiza mientras su mano se movía en forma circular y tranquilizadora sobre la frágil espalda de su angustiada novia.

Pepper se separó un instante para mirar a su novio al rostro, Tony le acarició suavemente la mejilla y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa –Tony…

-¿Si cielo?...

-He perdido mi empleo y he quedado como la peor persona del mundo… -Dijo Pepper para volver a esconder su rostro en el hombro de Tony.

-Pepper tranquila, vamos a solucionarlo –Tony seguía acariciando a su chica tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Tony….-Pep le habló aún llorando y sin despegar su rostro del hombro del castaño -Ayer me dijiste que no ibas a aceptar menos de lo que mereces….¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Esto cielo…-Tony seguía botando lágrimas de sus ojos también ante la conmoción. – exactamente esto….que si necesitas llorar Pepper tus lágrimas caigan en mi hombro….

Pepper se abrazó más fuerte a su novio y comenzó a llorar más desesperadamente. Tony también tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados y lloraba pero no sabía si porque tenía a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo o por la rabia que sentía consigo mismo ante el show que había hecho la noche anterior. En fin, no era el momento de de preocuparse de él, debía tranquilizar a su novia, a si es que la tomó en brazos, Pepper aún llorando amargamente, desahogando sus penas como debió haberlo hecho desde un principio, se dejó llevar por Tony que entró al salón de la Torre Stark y sentó en el sofá aún cargándola y dejándola en la misma posición. Pepper quedó sentada en las piernas de su amado hombre y abrazada a su cuello. Tony la tranquilizaba dándole suaves besos en su cabellera y acariciando su espalda. El castaño había decidido dejar que Pepper se desahogara, no presionarla preguntando estupideces como ¿Cómo te sientes? Cuando salta a la vista como estaba la pobre. A si es que se quedó en silencio, abrazándola como él quería hacerlo desde un principio.

Después de más de media hora de llanto por parte de Pep, ésta se quedó dormida en los brazos de Tony.

-JARVIS –Habló Tony en un susurro para no despertarla. –No quiero ningún ruido, hasta que Pep termine de descansar y dile a Babas o Tonto que me traigan otra manta por favor.

-Si señor-Dijo la AI imitando el susurro de Tony.

Llegó Babas con la manta y Tony la puso sobre la que ya tenía Pepper y siguió en la misma posición.

Después de 3 horas el castaño también se había quedado dormido, entró Happy junto a Liz al salón. Liz vio primero la tierna escena y sonrió, le hizo un gesto de silencio al guarda espaldas de Pepper, él sonrió al verlos. Estaba preocupado por los dos, Pepper pasando por uno de los peores momentos de su vida y Tony complicándoselo más. Pero allí estaban. Pepper durmiendo en el regazo de Tony y Tony con su rostro afirmado en la cabellera de su chica. ¿Podía existir una pareja más tierna? Happy y Liz decidieron irse y dejar que la pareja descansara y no molestarlos. En realidad se fue a asegurar de que no se hubiesen tirado platos en la cabeza y ninguno de los dos haya salido con sangre…bueno Happy y su adicción a la seguridad siempre pensaba lo peor.

A las 3 de la tarde despertó Tony, uno de sus brazos estaba aplastado a si es que se acomodó levemente, movimiento suficiente para despertar a su chica. Sus ojos azules casi ni se veían debido a la inflamación de sus párpados y las enormes ojeras le quitaban luminosidad a su mirada. Aún así para Tony verla era lo más hermoso que le podía pasar cada día.

-¿Te sientes un poco mejor? –preguntó el castaño dándole un beso en la mejilla y acariciándole el cabello.

-Me sentiría mucho mejor si me dieras un beso acá –Pepper le indicó sus labios con su dedo índice.

-Señorita Potts usted siempre tentándome –Tony la beso lentamente pero sin quitar profundidad al beso, cuando sus labios rozaron las emociones comenzaron a fluir, los sentimientos a flor de piel, era un beso simple pero lleno de sensaciones, Tony seguía con sus labios jugueteando con los de su chica, metió su lengua y la sensación en su estómago al sentir ese sabor conocido pero tan estimulante lo hizo estremecerse. Pepper más tranquila al saber que Tony seguía allí, junto a ella, solo se dejó llevar por el beso lento, profundo y lleno de amor que le estaba regalando el hombre que amaba.

Tony se separó de ella la observó y le propinó un beso en la frente, luego en la mejilla derecha, en la mejilla izquierda, en su barbilla, la observó un momento a los ojos y le besó la nariz. Pepper sonrió a lo que Tony también respondió un una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que te ves hermosa cuando sonríes? –le dijo Tony observándola emocionado pero sonriente.

-¿ Y tú sabes que eres el novio más comprensivo, tierno, presente y que amo con todo mi corazón?

Tony le sonrió tímidamente.

-Que nadie te diga lo contrario Tony, eres lo más importante para mí.

Pepper siguió sonriendo… -Tony…¿vas a quererme aunque este sin trabajo? –le dijo la pelirroja en tono de broma.

Tony la observo con su sonrisa tímida –Pepper soy el dueño de Stark Industries, puedo hacer lo que quiera, te haré volver en menos de una semana.

-No Tony….prefiero que…

-Pep no tan solo eres CEO de SI…eres mi sucesora, te lo dije, eres dueña de esa empresa casi igual que yo…

-No Tony y bueno aunque sea sí, no quiero que interfieras. De verdad, mira si estoy destinada a ese puesto….pues de alguna manera las cosas se van a arreglar y volveré triunfante. Pero de ninguna manera volveré porque mi novio, el mismo de las fotografías porno, utiliza su poder para hacerme volver….las burlas y la falta de respeto hacia mí no cesarían, todo lo contrario.

-¿Fotografías porno?-Dijo Tony con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pervertido….¿escuchaste algo más de lo que dije?-le reprendió Pepper sonriente.

-Sí, dijiste que….estas destinada a que las cosas se arreglen porque tu triunfante novio de las fotos porno utiliza todo su poder para hacer que pierda el respeto por…..

-Anthony Stark!

Ambos riendo a carcajadas jugueteando y besándose. Tony no podía hacer otra cosa que hacer sentir bien a su chica, la amaba y se angustiaba al verla triste. A si es que verla sonreír era realmente algo maravilloso en estos momentos.

-Pepper, deberías releer tu contrato… -Dijo Tony poniéndose serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Tony sonrió –Deberías leer la letra chica del contrato.

Pepper frunció el ceño, pero Tony seguía sonriéndole.

-Pero no ahora, porque ahora….tú señorita debes comer. Por el bien de la salud de tu estómago encargaré algo.

-No tengo hambre Tony y .…

Pepper se puso de pie permitiendo que Tony también lo hiciera, el castaño la miró –No te lo estoy preguntando, debes comer, encargare algo liviano no te preocupes.

Pepper suspiró, su novio era el más preocupado de todo el mundo y ahora más que nunca sabía que aunque se sintiera la peor escoria de la historia de la humanidad, Tony estaría allí para apoyarla.

Tony fue a recibir el pedido al ascensor, mientras Pep había encendido su laptop, buscó su contrato y comenzó a leerlo, pero no encontró nada.

-Tony, acabo de leer mi contrato no tiene nada que no haya sabido…

Tony estaba preparando la mesa, poniendo los puestos y sirviendo la sopa de pollo que había pedido. Al escuchar a Pep sonrió –Ven a comer y te prometo que te diré a lo que me refiero.

-Tony….

-Es la condición, está servido, ¿vienes? o ¿te voy a buscar en brazos?..

Pepper se acercó a la mesa, sonriendo le dio un casto beso a su novio y se sentó. Comieron tranquilamente, mientras Tony le contaba cosas a Pep para hacerla reír, sobre todo historias de Rhodes que Pepper jamás en su vida habría imaginado. Una vez que terminaron, Pepper observó a Tony…

-Bien….el contrato.

Tony sonrió….-Que impaciente…bien vamos.

Se sentaron en el escritorio donde estaba el computador, nuevamente Pepper estaba sentada en las piernas de Tony mientras éste maniobraba la laptop buscando el famoso contrato.

-Ya he leído todo Tony…

Pero Tony remarcó una marca de agua que estaba al final del contrato y aparecieron unas letras.

-¿Sabes que ese tipo de cosas en un contrato es ilegal?

-¿Me vas a denunciar?

Pepper suspiró, definitivamente Tony hacía lo que quería.

-Bien….lee –le dijo Tony

Pepper comenzó "En caso de despido, renuncia o sustitución del cargo de CEO de Stark Industries la beneficiaria: Srta: Virginia Potts, automáticamente será reasignada a…

-¿Qué? –Dijo Pepper confundida, ante lo que leyó…..

-¿será reasignada…..y?-le incitó Tony par que siguiera leyendo…

-Tony….

-La buena noticia es que tienes trabajo….-le dijo Tony. Y la….Pep no creo que sea una mala noticia…

-¿Qué vuelva a ser tu asistente personal?...-Pepper lo miró seriamente y luego se giró a la pantalla.

Tony se puso nervioso, no creyó que la noticia le caería mal a Pepper, de hecho pensó que se iba a divertir, ambos sabían que no sería así. Ahora Pep era su novia aunque la mayoría de las veces también era su asistente personal.

-¿Estas enfadada?

Pepper se tomo su tiempo para responder, cosa que a Tony le pareció un tiempo infinito. La pelirroja se giró. Tony quedó impactado ante la sensualidad de la cara de su novia. Pepper puso sus manos en el pecho de Tony, acariciando levemente sus pectorales.

-¿Necesita algo de mí señor Stark? –Le dijo Pepper y su voz más sexy no podía sonar.

Tony con la boca entreabierta debido a la sensación de tacto en su pecho y con la estimulación creciendo a cada segundo –Ni se imagina señorita Potts…

**Bueno espero sinceramente hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Si para el próximo quieren la continuación de este pero en versión M (adulto xd) háganmelo saber. **

**Quiero darles las gracias cordialmente a:**

**Maureen Stark: De verdad tus palabras me emocionan, sigo agradeciendo que me encuentres una buena escritora. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y lo hayas disfrutado. Un enorme abrazo y nuevamente gracias por acompañarme en la aventura de esta historia.**

**Guest: Ya quisiera yo lucir como Pepper Potts ajajaa. Gracias por tus palabras y por leer mi historia, espero te guste el capi. Abrazos.**

**Pgrr: Espero que no hayas sufrido mucho la espera de este capi. Ojalá lo hayas disfrutado, un abrazo y muchas gracias por tu review.**

**SelenitaLunar: Si amiga….entiendo que hayas querido matarme, de hecho creo que yo me dije….deberías suicidarte por este capi Valeria jajajajaj. Un abrazo enorme y espero que este capi te haya gustado. Estamos en contacto, besotes **

**Raven Sakura: Siento mucho haber arruinado toda la inspiración tierna, amorosa, pasional y todo lo habido y por haber…de esta pareja jajajaja. Bueno un drama y un poco de angustia no está mal de vez en cuando….sobre todo porque las reconciliaciones son lo mejor (por lo que me han contado xD) un abrazo amiga…estamos hablando **

**Miruris: Miriam de verdad no te imaginas lo complacida que estoy de leer tu review, me emocioné demasiado. Muchas gracias por seguir este Fic y bueno compartimos algo en común. También comencé leyendo Iron Girl, luego otros fic hasta que me arriesgué escribiendo el mío y no sabes cuánto me alegra que te guste. De verdad es muy gratificante para mí que te guste mi historia. Bueno también me encanta la pareja Pepperony y los actores que los interpretan…es que no podían ser otros. Y como dijiste en tu comentario…sí, queda historia para rato no te preocupes. Espero que te haya gustado este capi y también espero seguir dando la talla en esta historia. Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y de verdad muchas gracias, me emociona mucho que te hayas unido a mi historia.**

**Ale Downey Stark-Potts: Tranquila…yo sé lo que es no tener tiempo para nada, no hay problema. Jajajajaj yo también quería golpear a Tony ajajajja. Siento haberte hecho esperar con este capi. Pero no llores en un rincón por favor jjejeje. Gracias por tu review. Un abrazo**


	29. Playboy

**Hola mis queridas y queridos lectores. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**

Eran las 6:28 minutos de la mañana en Nueva York. Estaban Tony y Pepper durmiendo en su cama. Habían pasado 4 días de el fatídico momento en que la ex CEO de Stark Industries fue despedida, sin embargo Pepper ya estaba más tranquila, asumió que no era el fin del mundo y que no hay mal que por bien no venga. Tony le dijo que ahora tendría tiempo para dedicarse a sí misma, hacer cosas que antes no puedo por falta de tiempo y por estar preocupándose de cierta persona que ambos sabían quién era. A si es que el ánimo de la pareja había mejorado bastante, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, incluso en esta semana Pepper se había ensuciado las manos aprendido cómo utilizar las herramientas en el taller.

Un sonido sobresaltó a Pepper haciendo que despertara abruptamente. La alarma a las 6:30 de la mañana. En 1 segundo la apagó para evitar que Tony despertara y así fue, el castaño solo hizo unas muecas y acomodó su almohada para seguir durmiendo. La pelirroja se levantó como buen día lunes muy somnolienta e incluso desorientada ante el inminente sueño que tenía. Iba de camino al baño para ducharse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Pero que mier….Oh Dios otra vez…-Pepper se quedó de pie observando a su novio que dormía plácidamente. Dio un sonoro suspiro.

Tony se giro estirando su brazo hacia dónde debía estar su novia, pero no la encontró, abrió los ojos y miró a todos lados hasta que se encontró con su mirada azul.

-¿Otra vez cariño? – preguntó Tony.

-Si….no lo sé es la costumbre de levantarme a esta hora. Aún despierto con la idea de que debo ir a trabajar.

-Vamos…ven aquí, no hay motivos para que te levantes a esta hora. Tu jefe tendrá que esperar….

Pepper se acurrucó nuevamente con su castaño quien la acogió abrazándola fuertemente.

-Tranquila cielo, pasará, es la costumbre, ¿me recuerdas a mi?... estaba acostumbrado a hacer trajes de Iron Man, me levantaba todas las mañanas para inventar un nuevo.

-Eso no es verdad Tony….no te levantabas porque rara vez te acostabas…

-Bueno….sí…pero pasará mi amor, te acostumbrarás a flojear con tu sexy y hermoso novio hasta tarde – Tony la besó profundamente mientras se acomodaba para dejar a su novia en su pecho y así seguir durmiendo.

Pepper se quedó pensando en su vida, en que haría, ya había pasado la tristeza de haber perdido su trabajo pero quedaba la incertidumbre de ¿Qué hacer ahora? Sin embargo como todos los días de semana en los que equivocadamente se levantaba temprano, se quedó nuevamente dormida en los brazos de su playboy.

A las 10:23 minutos despertó nuevamente Pepper. En silencio se levantó y fue rápidamente a la cocina.

-JARVIS

-Si señorita Potts.

-¿Cómo va lo del protocolo sorpresa al playboy?

-Bastante bien señorita Potts. Después de todo no estaba tan destruido como pensamos en un primer momento. Ayer terminamos de ensamblar la nueva carcasa con las especificaciones que usted consideró y anoche ya terminamos el pintado. Solo limpiamos el motor, las instrucciones de no arreglarlo se cumplieron.

-¿Entonces está listo?

-Si señorita Potts. El protocolo sorpresa al Playboy está listo para ejecutarse.

-Que bien –Dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

-Am señorita Potts hay algo más y me he tomado la libertad de informarle.

-Si dime JARVIS…

-Está semana se registró una baja histórica en las acciones de Stark Industries, 58 puntos y bajando.

-¿Qué? –el rostro de la pelirroja se desfiguró.

-Ayer avisé al señor Stark de una reunión con la junta directiva pero se negó a escucharme.

-JARVIS eres una vieja copuchenta…¿Por qué no cierras el pico? –Llegó el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y tú por qué no me explicas el por qué no quieres ir a esa reunión Tony? Sabes lo importante que es, eres el mayor accionista por lo tanto eres el que más registra pérdidas en esto. –Le dijo Pepper un tanto alterada.

-No Pep…esos idiotas tienen que sufrir por haberte despedido, van a pedir a gritos que vuelvas, esta la cagada en la administración. El hijo de Puta que te ofendió puso a su esposa como CEO…

-¿Y tú lo permitiste Tony?

-Pep te dije que se iban a arrepentir, me da igual las decisiones que tomen, mientras más se equivoquen más rápido volverás al trono.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-Por qué eres tú Pepper, nadie te supera, eres la mejor. –Pepper no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa –Además ¿sabes por qué esa baja? –Pepper negó con la cabeza – Porque un inversor de Francia sacó su capital de la empresa al saber que te habías ido, un capital multimillonario.

-¿Estás hablando de la empresa multimillonaria Énergie Autonome?

-Sip…

-Me dejé la piel en Francia convenciéndolos para que firmaran…

-Lo sé….creo que yo en esos años estaba….bueno disfrutando de los aromas femeninos de aquel país.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, mientras yo trabajaba día y noche tratando de hacer un buen negocio con los franceses tú estabas tirado, borracho y con mujeres de dudosa reputación en la habitación de al lado.

El castaño soltó una risa –Qué tiempos…

Pepper lo fulminó con la mirada a lo que Tony borró inmediatamente su sonrisa de la cara y bajó el rostro.

-Recordándolo bien –siguió el castaño frunciendo el ceño notoriamente –La última noche tú también te divertiste, con el niño bonito de esa empresa franchute!

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que no lo recuerdo? Te fuiste de copas con ese tío no sé qué…un tal Aaron.

-Adam… y sí la última noche en la que tú estabas pasando tu resaca yo me fui a cerrar el trato con el gerente.

-¿A un bar? ¿Y era necesario ese vestido negro de escote y corto mostrando más de lo que en esos tiempos me mostrabas a mí?

-¿¡Qué!? … Anthony Stark! …

-Nada de Anthony Stark, Pepper. ¿Qué hicieron después de cerrar el trato?

-Nada que tengas que saber…

La cara del castaño se tornó en un evidente enojo –Dímelo…

-¡Tony basta!

-Pepper dímelo! Debe haber una razón bastante importante para que ese tío sacara toda su inversión de mi empresa, luego de saber que ya no eras la CEO.

-Que no se te olvide que cuando hicimos ese trato tú eras el CEO Tony, no yo, bueno no yo oficialmente porque siempre hice el trabajo que te correspondía hacer a ti. ¿Y quieres saber que hice después? Pues él amablemente me llevó al hotel y cuando llegué a tu habitación para decirte lo que habíamos conseguido tuve que sacar a 3 mujeres y sujetarte la cabeza en el retrete para que vomitaras la tonelada de alcohol que te habías bebido. ¿Conforme con la explicación señor Stark? – Pepper se dio la media vuelta furiosa para irse, pero giro su cabeza para nuevamente largar la última frase –Yo no soy el tipo de mujer que se acuesta con alguien solamente porque me conviene o por cerrar un trato millonario Tony, ya bastante tengo con que la prensa crea que soy esa clase de persona para que ahora tú también lo creas.

El castaño la tomó de la cintura antes de que la pelirroja se fuera.

-Suéltame Tony, déjame sola.

-No, no te vas a ir a ninguna parte.- Tony la giro para que Pepper quedara en frente de él, la arrinconó contra un mueble de cocina para que no se le escapara –Jamás he pensado eso de ti Pep, sé perfectamente la mujer que eres. Pero no soporto saber que alguien se fijó en ti cuando yo era tan estúpido para no hacerlo!...¿Te beso? –Le preguntó el castaño con toda calma

-Tony! Eso fue hace años! De que va todo esto!

-Pepper... ¿te beso?

Pepper suspiró –Sí….

Tony se dio vuelta furioso y no estaba furioso con Pepper, ella estaba en su derecho. En qué mierda estaba pensando años atrás que no veía que la mujer de su vida estaba ahí en frente.

-Pero no le correspondí el beso…. –Le dijo Pepper recordando aquel episodio.

Tony se giro nuevamente para verla a los ojos.

-Cuando me fue a dejar al hotel al despedirse me dio un beso en los labios y me alejé de inmediato. No era apropiado y menos luego de cerrar un trato millonario. A demás…. – Pepper lo miró fijamente – Sentía algo por mi jefe, que en ese entonces no sabía bien que era…

Tony se acercó más a su pelirroja -¿De verdad?

-Sí…aunque sinceramente luego de entrar a tu habitación me arrepentí de no haberme ido con Adam.

-De haber sido así ese franchute sería hombre muerto ahora.

-Eres un idiota, celoso patológico y compulsivo Anthony Stark!

-Si…y también genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo –El castaño la besó con tantas ganas que Pepper casi no podía respirar. Cuando se alejó para tomar aire le dijo –Lo que se perdió el idiota de Adrian.

Pepper sonrió –No vas a cambiar jamás ¿verdad?

-Me amas así señorita Potts…para qué voy a cambiar.

Pepper entrecerró los ojos mientras Tony se acercaba para volver a darle un beso, esta vez más cariñoso, jugando con sus labios mientras sus manos traviesas comenzaban a recorrer una ruta bastante apasionada.

-Alto, alto, alto señor Stark! ¿JARVIS cuándo es la reunión de Tony con la junta directiva?

-Mañana a las 9:00 de la mañana señorita Potts.

-No voy a ir a ninguna reunión, Pepper, ni hablar, no me voy a reunir con esa manga de idiotas!

-Tony tienes que ir! Es tu empresa!

-No! Ni hablar!-Tony se giro en sus talones y puso rumbo a su taller.

Pepper quedó observándolo mientras se perdía en la escalera hacia el taller, pero tenía preparado el protocolo sorpresa al playboy a si es que por su puesto que convencería a Tony de ir a la reunión. Se fue a cambiar de ropa, buscó un short de mezclilla muy corto y desgastado. Y una sudadera blanca muy ajustada.

-JARVIS ejecuta el protocolo sorpresa al Playboy. Voy bajando…

-De inmediato señorita Potts. El auto será subido al taller por el ascensor de cargas del Señor Stark. Babas la espera ahí.

-Perfecto…

Tony estaba en su taller, mirando la pantalla que le mostraba el bosquejo de lo que sería la Mark 45. Una armadura con repulsión autónoma igual que la Mark 42 pero su color volvía a predominar el rojo relámpago. El ascensor de cargas se abrió.

-JARVIS no he encargado nada de materiales, ¿por qué esta el ascensor de cargas…. –Quedó boquiabierto cuando se abrió el ascensor y vio a Pepper sentada en el capó del auto, ese auto en especial el Ford Flathead Roadster de 1932.

-Pepper….es….Pepper….

-Si Tony tuve una semana libre y no digas que no he hecho nada, pues rescatamos este auto de las profundidades del mar en Malibú y con JARVIS cambiamos toda la carcasa y la pintura para dejarlo tal cual como estaba. Y bueno tú eres el mecánico a si es que el motor es tarea tuya.

-Dios Pepper….pensé que…no sé qué decir.

-Pues no digas nada y ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí –Pepper se bajó del capó y se puso detrás del auto para empujarlo. Tony entendió el mensaje a si es que junto a Pepper lo sacaron del ascensor y lo dejaron en un lugar estratégico para comenzar con el arreglo.

-Bueno Tony….ahora deja lo que estás haciendo y ayúdame con el motor.

-Pep ¿no estás enojada por qué no voy a ir a la reunión?

-Vas a ir a esa reunión…

-No lo haré…

Pepper se acercó a Tony, puso sus manos en la cintura de él, se puso en puntillas y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja- ¿Está seguro señor Stark?

Tony se estremeció pero entendió de inmediato el juego de Pep, sabía lo que se venía pero ni de coña iba a ir a esa reunión con los directivos.

Pepper tomó una pequeña caja de herramientas mientras Tony observaba cada movimiento de su novia. La pelirroja se agachó estratégicamente a tomar la caja de herramientas, para que su trasero quedara a la vista de Tony. El castaño la miraba embobado. Pepper hizo el mismo el movimiento para dejar la caja de herramientas al lado del Ford. Abrió el capó y se dispuso a revisar, haciendo leves movimientos de cadera, muy sensuales, demasiado sensuales para el gusto de Tony que respiraba apresuradamente y su frecuencia cardiaca subía a cada segundo mientras la observaba boquiabierto.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado o me vas a ayudar? –Le dijo la pelirroja sabiendo perfectamente en qué parte de su anatomía Tony tenía puesta la vista.

Tony se acercó torpemente y se puso al otro lado del auto, frente a Pepper para no distraerse con el trasero de Pepper, pero fue peor.

-Tony creo que aquí hay un problema –Dijo la pelirroja inclinándose sobre el motor apuntando una manguera que estaba hacia el lado del castaño.

Tony ni si quiera pudo mirar la manguera que le apuntaba Pep, quedó perdido en el escote muy pronunciado de su novia. No pudo seguir aguantando y dio la vuelta alrededor del auto y tomo a su novia de la cintura, la atrajo para besarla pero Pep se alejó.

-Señor Stark… ¿va a ir a la reunión?

-Pepper no puedes hacerme esto…

-¿No?

Tony se inclino levemente para besar cerca del escote de Pepper, subiendo hacia su cuello. La pelirroja disfrutaba pero estaba firme en su decisión.

-Bueno si no vas a ir a la reunión entonces sigamos trabajando en el auto, no me pasé estos días estudiando algo de mecánica para nada.

A si es que Pepper se dio la vuelta y nuevamente se inclinó sobre el motor, dejando su trasero perversamente a la vista de Tony.

El castaño casi no podía aguantar tanta estimulación visual, jamás se había sentido de esa forma, teniendo tan cerca lo que quería pero a la vez tan lejos.

Tony trato de calmarse, fue a buscar unas herramientas para ponerse a trabajar.

-Tony cielo, ¿podrías sujetarme el cabello? Necesito retirar una tuerca de aquí.

El pobre castaño nervioso y con su excitación totalmente visible a través de su pantalón fue a donde estaba su novia. Pepper aún estaba inclinada sobre el motor maniobrando con una llave francesa. Tony se puso tras ella, juntando su erección al trasero de Pepper, la cual ante el contacto sonrió, pues el castaño estaba justo donde ella quería que estuviese.

-Tómame el pelo cariño –le volvió a decir ella.

Tony se inclinó sobre ella y le tomó el cabello haciendo una especie de coleta con su mano. Pepper comenzó a maniobrar con la llave francesa moviéndose levemente y provocando miles de sensaciones en Tony quien seguía con su intimidad pegada a la de su chica. El castaño comenzaba a sudar y respirar agitadamente, puso su rostro en la espalda de Pepper, repartiendo leves besos y absorbiendo ese olor que lo volvía loco.

-¿Aún no cambia de opinión sobre la reunión señor Stark? –Le dijo Pepper que seguía trabajando.

-Soy difícil de convencer señorita Potts…

Pepper sonrió y pondría en acción su última jugada.

-Creo que no alcanzo acá…haber… - Y Pepper subió una de sus rodillas hacia el capó del auto

Fue la perdición de Tony, ese movimiento lo sacó de sus pensamientos coherentes.

-Oh Dios Pepper – La sacó de un tirón del motor del auto y en un solo movimiento cerró el capó. La puso encima del capó y se abalanzó sobre ella desesperadamente.

-No tan rápido señor Stark –le dijo la pelirroja recostada sobre el capo y alejando a Tony como pudo.

Tony la miraba, totalmente agitado, con su erección por hacer saltar los botones de su pantalón –Esta bien! Voy a ir a esa estúpida reunión!...ahora si me permite señorita Potts, voy a hacerle el amor salvajemente como nunca se lo han hecho.

Se inclinó sobre ella nuevamente pero esta vez Pepper también aportaba con lo suyo, la pelirroja tomó desde abajo la sudadera de Tony para luego sacársela, Tony hizo lo mismo pero rompió con una fuerza brutal la sudadera de Pepper. Y la besó salvajemente, mientras sus dedos manipulaban el botón y la cremallera del short, el cual lo sacó deliberadamente rápido al igual que las bragas.

-Tony estas muy desespe….ah!

Fue cuando sintió a Tony de un golpe dentro suyo, la pelirroja no se dio cuenta que Tony había bajado levemente su propio pantalón, para liberar su erección y de inmediato introducirse en ella.

-Me volviste loco Pepper….ah!...cariño si te hago daño dime….

-ah Tony! Dios!...sigue!

Tony tomó a Pepper de la espalda y la dejó sentada en el capó del Ford recién restaurado y siguió penetrándola rápido, muy rápido y fuerte. La abrazó con fuerza y hundió su rostro en el cuello de su hermosa novia, que lo volvía loco cada vez que hacían el amor y ahora más que nunca la necesitaba. Solo ella podía hacerlo sentir completo y ese olor, ese dulce olor que lo embriagaba cada vez más, que lo hacía alucinar que hacía que su pecho sintiera esa sensación de estar al máximo. Nuevamente tomó a Pepper sin perder su íntima conexión. Ahora él se sentó en el capó dejando a su novia sobre él a horcajadas, con las rodillas apoyadas en el auto a cada lado de las piernas de Tony. La tomó desde el trasero y se siguió moviendo dentro de ella. El ritmo era extenuante, pero esquicito, la sensación de sentirse unidos, de sentir que son uno en vez de dos.

-Ah Dios Tony!

Pepper casi no podía controlarse, la excitación era tanta que cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba contraído ante semejante y desconocido ritmo que llevaba el castaño. Jamás había sido tan salvaje pero le gustaba, sus dedos estaban incrustados firmemente en los brazos de Tony. Su castaño, solo de ella, al que amaba con toda su alma. Sus sentimientos se fortalecían cada vez que hacía el amor con él. Sentir su tacto, su aliento caliente, su sudor de aquella piel morena exquisita, era como si estuviera en un sueño. Pero ahí estaba, a punto de dejarse llevar ante el orgasmo de su vida, tan intenso.

-Tony!...Tony!...Diooooos!

Tony apuró aún más el ritmo, Pepper no lo creía posible y se dejó llevar por el inminente orgasmo, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de su playboy.

-Esto no ha terminado señorita Potts, ¿usted quería jugar? –Rápidamente el castaño la puso nuevamente acostada en el capó y siguió penetrándola con fuerza, Pepper que aún estaba con las secuelas de su excitante orgasmo, no lo podía creer, esto era demasiado intenso.

-Tony…..

-Pepper! Oh!...te amo cielo –Le dijo Tony mientras su rostro se tensaba cada vez más, aumentando aún más el movimiento, penetrándola más fuerte. En un movimiento rápido se sacó el pantalón que lo tenía a las alturas de las rodillas, así tenía más libertad en el movimiento. Subió un de sus rodillas al capó del auto y sujetó con su brazo la interminable y hermosa pierna del mismo lado de Pep para profundizar la penetración.

Pepper estaba vuelta loca, su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo cada exquisita arremetida de su novio, era demasiado intenso, aún no terminaba su orgasmo anterior y ya estaba a punto de tener otro nuevamente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos, era tan intensa la sensación que no se podía contener. Era tan inexplicable. Y solo se dejó llevar nuevamente por ese extraño orgasmo entre lágrimas. En el segundo en que su orgasmo terminó Tony llegó a su clímax, dando un grito que debe haberse escuchado por lo menos en 3 pisos de la torre.

Cuando Tony abrió los ojos vio que Pepper estaba con los ojos cerrados y unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían hacia atrás de su rostro. Sonrió tímidamente.

-Ven aquí -Tony la tomó, a horcajadas, sujetándola firmemente ya que Pepper casi no podía sostener su cuerpo. El castaño la abrió la puerta del Ford y se sentó con ella en cima, en los asientos recién tapizados con cuero negro.

El castaño la acariciaba suavemente mientras absorbía ese olor que tanto le gustaba, con su rostro en el cuello de ella.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Tony en voz baja.

Pepper levantó su rostro para mirarlo –Tony…eso…eso ha sido impresionante…

Tony sonrió ¿Te gustó?...

-Dios sí que me gustó cariño….pero fue tan intenso….

-Lo sé…

-¿Por qué no lo habíamos hecho antes así?

Tony la beso suavemente en los labios, limpiando con su dedo los estragos de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro –Porque tú eres mi más delicado tesoro Pep, siempre que hacemos el amor quiero que te sientas bien, no hacerte daño. Por qué eres mi delicada y frágil novia. Por eso nunca sentí la necesidad de hacer el amor así tan salvaje….Pero hoy…Pep me volviste loco, no podía controlarme…

- Si lo note…-le dijo burlonamente Pepper que tenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro de su Tony.

-Pep no es necesario que lo volvamos hacer así, si no te gusto, si fue demasiado….

-¿Qué? ….ni hablar, esto hay que repetirlo. Aunque no creo que pueda tantas veces seguidas, estoy exhausta.

Tony rio a carcajadas –Tranquila, lo haremos en ocasiones especiales….

-Me parece señor Stark…y me alegra saber realmente el por qué su apodo de Playboy.

-Tu playboy cariño –Tony tomó el rostro de su amada y la beso, suavemente.

-Es sorprendente….porque esto del auto del rescate del auto y todo no sé por qué pero se me ocurrió ponerle Protocolo sorpresa al Playboy.

Tony la miró y ambos rieron –Me conoces muy bien señorita Potts.

Solo los interrumpió la voz de JARVIS.

-Señor tiene una llamada urgente de….. –JARVIS fue interrumpido.

-Tony! Soy Steve necesito saber si tienes la cura del extremis sí o no! Porque Maya está muy mal, no aguantará mucho más, su panza está naranja, creo que el bebé puede….ya sabes…explotar! Si la vas a ayudar debe ser ahora ya!

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que quizás esperaban algo más romántico pero quise jugármela por algo más loco y fue lo que salió. Bueno solo espero que no hay quedado tan mal. Y también no quise hacer una continuación del capítulo anterior ya que alguien por ahí me dijo que, estaba bien así como quedó, ponerle M sería quitarle un poco de sentimentalismo al asunto. Y encontré que sí. Peeeeero de todas maneras igualmente un M para no quedar con las ganas xD**

**Doy las gracias cordiales a….**

**GhostGlowLight: Muchas gracias por tu review, siempre se agradecen las opiniones. Y me emociona mucho que te guste mi historia, muchas gracias y espero te guste este capi **

**Pgrr: Bueno espero esta vez no hayas sufrido con la espera jajaja, el esperado M. Espero que te guste, saludos **

**SelenitaLunar: Querida amiga, bueno como dije anteriormente preferí dejar el capítulo anterior tal cual, no ponerle más cosas, creo que así está bien, peeeero no pude evitar ponerme pervert y hacer un M igualmente, me arriesgué con algo un poco más salvaje. Espero no embarrarla, un abrazo y estamos hablando.**

**Ale Downey Stark-Potts: Perdón por hacerte sufrir con mi capi anterior, fue muy dramático lo sé. Y me emocione mucho con tus palabras, gracias por encontrar esta historia buena y bueno el tiempo me ha dado más herramientas para mejorar y espero seguir así. Un abrazo amiga **

**Raven Sakura: Amiga aquí no hubo hamaca pero no sé por qué siento que este capi te gustó mucho, tengo el presentimiento. Aunque puedo estar equivocada ya sabes que ando un tanto desorientada xDD. Un abrazo amiga y espero hayas disfrutado este M **

**Maureen Stark: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, concuerdo con tigo. Se debe fortalecer el vínculo de esta pareja. Así es más estable la relación. Espero que te haya gustado el capi, un abrazo a la distancia **

**amantedelchocolate: Bueno amiga primero decirte que también soy de Chile! De Concepción y como muchas verduras ya que no como carnes jajajaja. Bueno agradezco tus palabras y tienes mucha razón, si comparamos mis primeros capítulos con los último hay mucha diferencia y creo que he mejorado aunque siempre se puede mejorar mucho más. Bueno finalmente el capi anterior lo deje intacto, meterle más cosas ensucia un poco la esencia de aquel episodio, tienes razón. Sin embargo me lancé al río con este capí igualmente M. Espero te haya gustado. Un abrazo **


	30. ¿Está pasando?

**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, antes que nada debo disculparme por demorar este capítulo, he estado bastante ocupada pero por fin me he hecho un tiempo para dejar estampada mi inspiración. Que disfruten este capi.**

-Ya está todo preparado por acá Tony – Gritaba Pepper desde un extremo del laboratorio principal de la Torre Stark.

-Por acá también Tony, el suero está listo para ser usado- Aportaba el doctor Banner.

-Bien solo nos queda esperar la llegada de Maya - dijo Tony observando con detalle todo los utensilios a ocupar para la extracción del extremis.

-Señor el director Fury, acaba de tomar el ascensor junto a varios agentes y a Maya Hansen –Avisó el mayordomo virtual.

-Pepper por favor…. –insistió el castaño.

-Tony ya te lo dije NO! Absolutamente NO!...no pienso irme. Voy a quedarme te guste o no.

-Sabes que es peligroso….todo puede explotar.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te quedarás aquí?

Tony se acercó a Pep, la tomó de los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo –Sabes que eres lo único sin lo cual no podría vivir. Cariño por favor vete…

-Estamos juntos en esto Tony y tarde o temprano nosotros tendremos que pasar por lo mismo. A si es que ya está decidido me quedo…

Tony suspiró, bajó los brazos, la miró un instante –Como quieras…. –se giró sobres sus talones molesto por la situación. No podía entender que Pepper pusiera su propia vida en riesgo. Se quedó parado un instante y giró para nuevamente mirar a Pep –Te pondrás la armadura y eso no lo discutiré!- Y se giró rápidamente para no recibir protestas.

El ascensor avisó que ya estaba en el piso correspondiente, se abrió la puerta y se pudo ver salir Fury junto a María Hill. Atrás El agente Coulson con Natacha llevando entre ellos a una esposada de manos y pies y encadenada Maya, casi inconsciente, sudando y haciendo muecas de dolor, con su pancita de poco más de 6 meses a la vista.

Tony, Banner y Pepper miraron aterrados la escena!

-¿Pero qué es esto? Como pueden tenerla en este estado! –gritó despavorida Pepper.

-No nos olvidemos señorita Potts que esa mujer la atacó y casi mató –Dijo Fury entrando al piso.

Pepper se acercó hasta casi asechar a Fury –Y a ti que no se te olvide que estás en mi casa y aquí las normas no las pones tú. Vas a soltar a esa mujer embarazada y convaleciente en este mismo momento o te largas.

Nick miró incrédulo a Tony, a lo que el castaño respondió con un gesto corporal como diciendo "a mí ni me veas, arréglatelas tu solo"

Nick hizo un gesto a Coulson para que desencadenara a Maya. Luego de eso Pepper ayudó a llevar a la pobre mujer hacia una camilla para que descansara. La pelirroja fue por unos paños húmedos para limpiarle el rostro a Maya cuidadosamente, luego tomó su mano.

-Maya debes ser fuerte, debes superar esto, debes hacerlo por tu bebé.

Maya levantó su vista rojiza por las lágrimas de dolor –Gracias Pepper, siento haberte hecho daño no te lo mereces yo…

-Tranquila –la interrumpió Pepper –Ya habrá tiempo para disculparse, por ahora solo debes tratar de relajarte y ser fuerte.

Tony miraba la escena desde unos metros de distancia, una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Realmente tenía a una mujer con un gran corazón a su lado. Era un hombre afortunado.

-Tienes a una gran mujer a tu lado Tony.

Tony se giró para ver de dónde provenía esa voz conocida –Capipaleta! Que gusto no te vi llegar.

-No llegué con el grupito, no hubiese soportado ver a Maya así como la traían. Realmente…

-Ni me lo digas, hubieses visto como Pepper enfrentó a Fury por eso.

-¿En serio? Vaya…Es espantoso, nadie merece eso.

-¿Te gusta Maya? – comenzó burlonamente Tony -¿No es un poco joven para ti?...

-¿Qué?...Tony no te pongas…

-Tony deberíamos empezar –Sonó la voz de doctor Banner.

-Bien, empecemos.

Banner comenzó a preparar las intravenosas y los monitores para los signos vitales.

-Bien Maya –se acercó Tony – Tenemos que ponerte en un coma inducido ahora, luego viene el procedimiento de extracción del extremis. Debes ser fuerte.

Maya asintió –Gracias Tony.

El castaño sonrió mientras trasladaba la camilla de Maya hacia la cápsula de extracción. Pepper no le soltó la mano. Banner comenzó a poner las intravenosas y a conectar los monitores, poco a poco Maya comenzó a dejar el gran dolor físico de lado para dar paso a un sueño profundo.

-Bien el primer paso está hecho. Ahora hay que cerrar la cápsula. Una vez la cápsula en su lugar Banner maniobró una palanca.

-Inyectando suero de desactivación de enzimas –Sonó la voz de JARVIS que estaba conectado a la cápsula.

Luego de esperar el tiempo suficiente y controlar los signos vitales de Maya y del Bebé. La inteligencia artificial dio la alarma.

-El ADN de Maya y del Feto están totalmente vulnerables.

-Bien es momento de la verdad –Dijo Banner.

-JARVIS acopla el traje a Pepper por favor.

-Tony no alcanzamos a discutir de esto…no puedes obligarme a….. Ah! Dios! –Pepper no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando se vio envuelta en la MARK 45.

-Cielo te dije que eso no estaba en discusión…Te amo –gritó Tony concentrado en las pantallas más que en la pelirroja

Pepper rodó los ojos bajo la máscara metálica. Mientras observaba como Tony y Banner maniobraban las pantallas y ponían unos códigos. Hasta que JARVIS avisó que se estaba dando inicio al proceso de extracción.

Todos expectantes mirando la cápsula, cada vez se filtraban más rayos color naranjas. Luego comenzó a tiritar de forma violenta.

-Dios Mío! –Miraba la pelirroja bajo el traje.

-Pulso cardiaco de Maya bajando… -Avisó JARVIS- …80 ….60…45….

-Tony! Hay que pararlo! –Gritó el Steve.

-20…..

Un leve sonido como una explosión resonó dentro de la cápsula.

-Proceso de extracción terminado, el ADN de ambos cuerpos no presenta rastros de extremis –informó nuevamente JARVIS –Sin embargo ni Maya ni el feto presentan signos vitales.

-JARVIS abre la cápsula. –ordenó Tony

La cápsula se abrió y se vio a una pálida Maya que no respiraba. Rápidamente el doctor Banner puso oxígeno en sus vías respiratorias, comenzó masaje cardiaco, pero nada, no había ninguna señal de vida.

Pepper se acercó, levantó la máscara de metal del traje y se pudo ver los estragos de algunas lágrimas que marcaban su rostro –Maya por favor!...Doctor Banner inténtelo una vez más.

-Pepper ya no hay nada….

-Solo una vez más!

Banner asintió y nuevamente comenzó con los masajes cardiacos. Hasta que por fin los monitores comenzaron marcar un pulso débil que se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

Pepper se abrazó a Tony con una sonrisa y con mucha emoción. Banner mientras tanto ponía el ultrasonido en la pancita de Maya para ver los signos vitales del feto. Y se escuchó un leve sonido del corazoncito del bebé.

-Tengo pulso fetal –gritó Banner con una sonrisa – Oh y de pasada….será un niño…un hombre.

Todos suspiraron de alegría, el ambiente se tornó más tranquilo.

-Sería mejor si se recuperara en un hospital –Dijo Pepper – Y espero que no la encadenen para trasladarla, creo que basta con tener agentes cuidando de ella –En sus últimas palabras miró seriamente a Fury.

-Concuerdo con usted señorita Potts y con ese carácter que conocí hoy podría invitarla a formar parte de SHIELD, como agente –Dijo divertido Fury, para alivianar el ambiente que había entre ambos.

-Bueno la verdad es que estoy sin trabajo a si es que me vendría bien… -sonrió la pelirroja.

Tony aclaro largamente su garganta, frunció el ceño y miró primero a Fury y luego a Pepper –Ni hablar señorita Potts...hay muchos hombres allí.

-¿Ese es tu argumento? –Pregunto Pepper divertida.

-Si…sin contar que eres mi asistente personal, a si es que sí tienes trabajo.

Todos miraban divertidos a Tony incluso Pepper. Finalmente se despidieron todos los agentes mientras llegaba la ambulancia para trasladar a Maya al hospital. A si es que quedó la pareja y Banner quien se encargó de ordenar todo el aparataje ocupado mientras Tony y Pepper se fueron a su piso a preparar algo para comer, pero antes pasaron a guardar el la MARK 45. Estaban felices, todo había sido un éxito.

-Hey Pep…me sorprende que estuvieras tan atenta con Maya…la verdad no me lo esperaba, quiero decir sé que tienes un gran corazón, pero tratar así a una persona que intentó matarte más de una vez es… -Dijo Tony mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.

-Lo sé, la verdad yo también me sorprendo de mi misma, es solo que siento que ella no es una mala persona, solo tomó decisiones equivocadas como todos nos hemos equivocado alguna vez.

Tony se acercó a Pep que estaba cocinando unas tortillas de verduras en el horno. La tomó de la cintura la miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules que brillaban de felicidad y que lo llenaban de felicidad propia también –Eres maravillosamente perfecta Pep – le dijo sinceramente sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento.

-Tony….-Pepper solo se pudo abrazar a su novio, emocionada. Un conjunto de emociones, felicidad por Maya, que sinceramente aún no entendía el por qué, emoción por las palabras de Tony.

-Lo siento…¿interrumpo? –Sonó la voz de Banner en la puerta de la cocina.

-Sí, íbamos a sacarnos la ropa…-Anunció divertidamente el castaño.

-Tony!- le reprendió Pepper –Llegaste a tiempo Bruce, las tortillas están listas, siéntate.

Comieron los 3 y hablaron de lo sorprendente que fue lo acontecido con Maya. Y sobre algunas modificaciones que debían hacer para la próxima vez que intentaran la extracción del extremis. Y que era más que obvio que los próximos iban a ser ellos. Tony era el más preocupado, pues no quiere correr ningún riesgo con Pepper, si la extracción del extremis no es segura de ninguna manera se iban a someter a ella. En fin, entre discusiones y risas terminaron de comer. Ahora solo se irían a descansar de todo el estrés que provocó todo lo acontecido.

* * *

2 semanas pasaron para que Maya pudiera ser despertada del coma inducido, debido a su embarazo los médicos decidieron que 14 días era lo óptimo para que descansara y para recuperarse del desorden hormonal que le provocó la extracción. Pepper no dejaba de llamar Coulson para preguntar por el estado de la castaña y el bebé. No fue a verla al hospital porque la entrada de la Torre Stark aún estaba colmada de periodistas hostigosos.

Faltaban algunos días para que se cumpliera un mes desde el despido de la ex CEO de Stark Industries. Y la empresa había perdido millones tras ese suceso y peor aún la pantalla de la noticias tenían con el rostro desfigurado a Tony y a Pepper.

-Esto no está pasando –moduló Pepper mirando incrédula el noticiero matutino.

"Y seguimos con las imágenes en vivo de la multimillonaria y prestigiosa empresa Stark Industries, en donde los empleados se han tomado las instalaciones en una huelga colectiva. Según el presidente del sindicato de trabajadores de la empresa nos ha informado que el motivo de todo esto es el injusto reajuste negativo es sus sueldos y que la nueva dirección de la empresa no era la adecuada, pues estaban perdiendo millones y arruinando a una gran empresa"

-Tony ¿tú sabías algo de esto? – Pregunto Pepper aterrada.

-No tenía idea Pep, desde que dejaste el cargo no he ido a la empresa y tampoco me he informado, luego vino lo de Maya. JARVIS ¿tengo algún mensaje del sindicato de trabajadores de Stark Industries?

-Sí señor, tiene 1364 mensajes en su bandeja de entrada.

Pepper le dejó caer una mirada fulminante –¿Es un chiste? ¿Qué estas pensando?

-Pep lo siento es que, jamás reviso la correspondencia. No pensé que podía pasar algo así, que todo esto perjudique a los trabajadores. Mira eso – El castaño apuntó a la tele.

Un enorme letrero se desplegaba de uno de los complejos principales de Stark Industries. "Queremos de vuelta a la Señorita Virginia "Pepper" Potts como CEO"

La mandíbula de Pep casi cae al suelo –Dios Mío.

-Pep te están apoyando, te dije que tarde o temprano ibas a volver y te lo rogarían. La junta no tendrá opción y es ahora cuando yo comienzo a presionar. Al fin y al cabo supongo que es mi empresa.

-¿Supones que es tu empresa Tony? Deberías comenzar por tomar esto en serio.

-Pep no te enojes con migo, cada vez que pasa algo con la empresa soy yo el que se lleva los regaños. Yo no te despedí por si no lo recuerdas.

Pepper miró a Tony, suspiró. El castaño tenía una leve pero muy leve sonrisa reprimida.

-Tú querías que pasara esto en tu empresa ¿verdad?...-Siguió la pelirroja

Tony siguió mirándola con esa sonrisita – Espero que no estés con migo por mi dinero…creo que se ha reducido considerablemente.

Pepper suspiró nuevamente y levantó las manos hacia el cielo como diciendo "no hay caso con tigo"

-Bien ahora prepárate porque iremos a la empresa y creo que es momento de decirle a la prensa la verdad –Dijo el castaño

-No creo que sea buena idea que yo vaya a la empresa Tony…y ¿de qué verdad hablas?

-Sí, es necesario que vayas, hay un cartel gigante que tiene tu nombre. Y la verdad sobre nosotros, nuestra relación. Es la forma de que dejen de especular y hablar mal de ti, tenemos una relación estable.

-No Tony! No tenemos porque hablar con la prensa sobre eso…

-Pepper es la única forma de aclarar, ¿por qué no quieres? o ¿es que no tenemos una relación?

-Tony vivimos juntos, por supuesto que tenemos una relación, cielo a lo que voy es que no tenemos por qué divulgar nuestra vida privada ¿Para qué? ¿Solo para darles el gusto?

-¿Entonces nos seguimos escondiendo según tú?

-No, de hecho no Tony, yo solo dije que no tenemos por qué darle explicaciones sobre lo que hacemos y lo que no a la prensa. Lo importante es que tú, yo y la gente cercana a nosotros sepan lo que tenemos. Si a la prensa le importamos tanto entonces que sigan hablando. Lo que es yo decidí que no voy a dar explicaciones sobre mi vida. Pero tampoco voy a reprimirme de darte la mano o besarte en público, porque eres mi novio y tengo ese derecho.

-¿Te has vuelto rebelde señorita Potts? –Le dijo Tony acercándose a ella.

Pepper soltó una leve risa –No Tony es que…estoy cansada de que por tener un cargo importante estoy obligada a ser una persona perfecta. Tengo derecho a tener mi vida y esa vida es la que tengo con tigo y por ningún motivo voy a renunciar a eso. Pero tampoco daré explicaciones a nadie sobre lo que hago. Tenemos derecho a hacer una vida de pareja normal, como cualquier ciudadano.

-Si… -Tony tomó de la cintura a Pepper -Bueno si crees que es lo mejor estoy de acuerdo, pues siempre me salen mal las ruedas de prensa.

-Eso sí lo sabía –Pepper sonrió –Lo de ir a la empresa…

-Pep hazlo por los trabajadores, es injusto y nosotros podemos ayudarlos sabes perfectamente que yo no soy muy bueno solucionando los problemas de la empresa a menos que se trate de un corte de energía o de problemas con el software.

La pelirroja sonrió resignada, Tony tenía razón, si era verdad lo que salió en las noticias, pues realmente sería injusto. La única forma de averiguar es ver lo que está pasando con sus propios ojos. –Está bien, vamos a ir, antes hay arreglarse Tony, no creo que sea apropiado ir en pijama.

La pareja vestido en perfectos trajes de trabajo. Pepper en una falda tubo y chaqueta negra ajustada y sus olvidados tacos aguja. Tony elegantemente en pantalón y chaqueta negra, camisa blanca y corbata azul. Mientras bajaban en el ascensor Pepper trataba de ordenarle el desordenado cabello a su castaño, por supuesto no lo logró. Llegaron al estacionamiento y Tomaron el Audi R-8 E-Tron rojo, la última adquisición del multimillonario. Al salir de la Torre un tumulto de periodista se abalanzaron sobre el auto, las cámaras fotográficas intentaban captar a la pareja. Pero Tony no se detuvo, solo siguió su destino sin mirar la caravana de periodistas que los seguía. De pronto suena el móvil de Tony el cual estaba conectado a la alta voz del auto.

-Diga…

-Tony! Estás en las noticias, parece una persecución de periodistas, ¿qué está pasando?

-Happy, como estas, supongo que estás al tanto de lo que pasa en la empresa.

-De hecho estoy acá apoyando a mis compañeros, también me bajaron el sueldo…

Tony rio y carcajadas y Pepper se llevaba la mano a la boca sin poder creerlo –Bueno Happy voy manejando a si es que nos vemos allá, llego en un par de minutos. No destruyas mi empresa por favor.

-Tranquilo esta todo controlado.

Unos minutos más tarde Tony y Pepper llegaban a la entrada de la empresa, allí esperaba una tropa de periodistas. La entrada estaba clausurada por los trabajadores. A fuera junto a los periodistas habían algunos miembros de la junta directiva junto a la actual CEO que era la esposa de uno de ellos, dando explicaciones a la prensa, pero al ver la llegada de la pareja rápidamente la prensa se olvidó de la junta. Tony y Pepper decidieron bajar del auto al ver la entrada clausurada, Tony bajó primero y millones flashes, micrófonos y celulares lo rodeaban, rápidamente dio la vuelta al auto para abrirle a su novia. Pepper tomó la mano de su novio y mientras el castaño trataba de protegerla del montón de periodistas se dirigieron a la entrada caminando. El presidente del sindicato al ver de quienes se trataba abrió la puerta levemente solo para dar paso a la pareja. A si es que ya dentro de la empresa Pepper y Tony saludaron amablemente a los trabajadores que se iban a acercando mientras avanzaban hacia el complejo principal de SI dejando atrás a los periodistas que seguían tomando fotos como si sus vidas dependieran de eso.

Al llegar al complejo los esperaba Happy quien los saludó alegremente. Se fueron a la sala de reuniones rápidamente con algunos de los trabajadores para hablar sobre lo que está ocurriendo.

Los trabajadores comenzaron contando que cuando ocurrió la baja en las acciones la nueva CEO llamada Alicia Osborne aumentó las horas de trabajo para compensar la pérdida. Luego redujo personal para ahorrar gastos. Aumentó nuevamente la jornada laboral dando solo 20 minutos en horas de almuerzo. Hace 4 días cerró la guardería infantil para hijos de trabajadores de Stark Industries, por este motivo varias de las trabajadores mujeres se vieron afectadas al no tener donde dejar sus niños. Y ayer fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, nos bajaron el sueldo en un 30 % sin dar explicación alguna.

-Dios santo esto es un desastre –Dijo Pepper espantada.

La cara de Tony era de completa furia, cómo los de la junta directiva eran tan ineptos.

-Tony –le habló Pep en voz baja –Iré a la oficina central, veré como está la contabilidad en la empresa.

-Si ve cielo, yo buscaré soluciones con los chicos.

Pepper no podía creer el desastre administrativo que había. Unas facturas de viajes al extranjero, nuevos portátiles, móviles y cosas de lujo para toda la familia de Osborne. Gastos injustificados, la contabilidad estaba mal hecha, no había presupuesto para nada. Realmente la empresa estaba a punto de quedar obsoleta, esto era más grave de lo que la ojiazul esperaba. Ni si quiera había un presupuesto óptimo para el sueldo del próximo mes a los trabajadores.

Luego de 1 hora Tony llegó a la oficina central para reunirse con Pepper.

-Tony esto está peor de lo que pensábamos. Francia cortó sus relaciones con nuestra empresa pero eso solo fue el principio. Junto con ellos renunció Alemania, Rusia, China y España.

-¿Qué? Pero….eso quiere decir…

-Que estamos a punto de irnos a pique Tony, debemos parar esto ahora ya!

-Llegué a un acuerdo con los trabajadores, bueno ellos no pararan la huelga de la empresa hasta que tu no vuelvas al trono, eso no está en discusión para nadie. Se supone que cuando eso pase las cosas deben volver a ser como antes…pero…

-No podemos asegurarlo Tony…hay que negociar los contratos internacionales nuevamente, eso nos costará trabajo y yo…

-Pep tranquila, eres tú. Tú has logrado lo que nadie más Pep. Tienes a toda la empresa de tu lado. Y los contratos internacionales…Francia lo revocó solo porque no estabas tú en el cargo y de seguro los demás países al ver el desastre financiero de la empresa solo se fueron…cualquiera lo haría.

-Espero salga todo bien.

-Saldrá bien Pep –Tony se acercó al asiento de Pep para besarla dulcemente, de manera tranquilizadora, transmitiéndole a través de sus labios que todo iba a salir bien y que él estaría para ayudarla. Pepper pudo sentirse aliviada, sabía que Tony era un genio y siempre se le ocurrían cosas para pasar las malas rachas.

Happy entró si aviso interrumpiendo el momento.

-Tórtolos el presidente del sindicato va a dar una rueda de prensa oficial para explicar el por qué la huelga, los puntos conflictivos. Quieren dejar claro que tú Tony no tienes nada que ver y que lo que más necesitan ahora es que vuelva Pepper a la jefatura.

-Bueno, que hagan lo que tengan que hacer. Creo que nosotros nos vamos, tenemos una larga tarde junto a los payasos de la junta directiva –Aclaró Tony.

Tony cogió a Pep de la mano y fueron rumbo a la salida del complejo, mediante aplausos de los trabajadores sobre todo a Potts, animándola a que volviera.

Cuando salieron hacia el patio de salida, desde la reja los periodistas se percataron inmediatamente de que la pareja estaba por salir a si es que nuevamente prepararon las cámaras, celulares, micrófonos.

Los trabajadores venían en grupo detrás de Tony y Pepper con carteles y gritando que Pepper debía volver a la jefatura. Tony sonreía sin reprimirse, lo contrario a Pepper que trataba de guardar la compostura aunque su rostro sonrojado delataba la incomodidad de escuchar a coro su nombre.

Tony mientras caminaban rodeo con su brazo la cintura de Pep, las fotos iban y venían, depositó un beso en la mejilla de Pep, mostrando lo orgulloso que se sentía de la mujer que afortunadamente estaba a su lado. Uno de los trabajadores abrió la reja levemente para dejar salir a la pareja. Nuevamente los periodistas los rodearon obstruyendo el paso.

¿Señorita Potts volverá a la dirección de SI? ¿Señor Stark que está pasando en su compañía? ¿Tienen una relación estable? ¿Señor Stark piensa casarse con la señorita Potts? ¿Señorita Potts cual fue la razón de su despido?

Las preguntas iban y venían. Tony no sin menos esfuerzo pudo por fin abrir la puerta del auto del lado de Pep, la pelirroja subió rápidamente para seguir evitando las fotos y las miles de preguntas que iban destinadas a ella. Tony mientras tanto rodeaba el auto y los periodistas seguían preguntando. A si es que simplemente no aguantó más.

-Si quieren saber sobre el desastre que hay en SI pregúntenle a los de la junta y a la actual CEO que prontamente será despedida. Aunque está más que claro la causa de todo esto, el injusto despido de la señorita Potts. –Dijo el castaño más que nada dirigiéndose a la junta directiva que estaban tras los periodistas

-Señor Stark usted es el dueño de la compañía podría haber frenado hace mucho esto ¿o es que su actual pasatiempo no se lo merece? Porque ni si quiera salió a defenderla luego de la filtración de las fotos ni tampoco ha dicho si tiene un relación con ella. Esto da a pensar que simplemente es la mujer de turno- Preguntó en un tono amenazante una rubia por desgracia bastante conocida.

Tony con su rostro contraído del enojo, mirando fijamente a la rubia –Everhart, siempre tan oportuna. Pues Pepper no necesita a nadie para que la defienda, ha sabido ganarse su lugar y todos están consientes de su talento para dirigir el imperio Stark. Con respecto a mi vida personal no tengo por qué hablar, lo que sí te diré, es que de los muchos años que conozco a la señorita Potts ella ha sido un ejemplo de mujer y jamás ha sido la mujer de turno de nadie. Mujeres de turno hay en todas partes, incluso las que te piden alguna entrevista –El castaño se giró y entró al auto para dejar a una Everhart mirando con furia.

Durante el viaje Pepper no se despegó de la blackberry enviando correos electrónicos a todos los de la junta directiva para convocar a una reunión esa misma tarde en la Torre Stark. Mientras antes se solucionara el problema mejor para todos.

A las 4 de la tarde estaban reunidos en el primer piso de la Torre Stark, en una gigante sala de conferencias. Lugar perfecto para discutir el rumbo que estaba tomando la empresa.

Pepper había pedido fehacientemente a Tony que controlara sus impulsos, era comprensible su enojo pero en este momento necesitaban soluciones no empeorar las cosas.

Allí estaban, todos los de la junta directiva con el rostro bajo, Tony exponía los puntos conflictivos con los trabajadores, mientras Pepper ordenaba el papeleo de contabilidad para pedir las justificaciones de los gastos innecesarios.

Uno de la junta directiva habló. Un hombre joven, unos 35 años, Jean Harrison.

-Tony yo quiero disculparme por esto que está pasando, creo que yo y varios de los presentes nos dejamos influenciar por Norman Osborne. Él a toda costa quería sacar a la señorita Potts de en medio y esperaba que pasara algo para poder hacerlo, lamentablemente todos sabemos sobre la filtración de las fotos. Y ahora me doy cuenta y creo que demasiado tarde que eso no es una causa que justifique el despido de ella.

Tony y Pepper observaban a Jean desconcertados.

-Eres un maldito!, era lo mejor para la empresa! –Gritó Norman.

-¿Lo mejor?- Siguió el castaño –Mira como está la empresa, están todas las cedes tomadas, Nueva York, Los Ángeles, DC. Se perdieron los contratos internacionales.

-Potts ensució el prestigio de la empresa!-siguió Osborne

-Lo que haga con su vida privada la señorita Potts no es asunto suyo ni de nadie. Todos aquí sabemos que ella es la persona más adecuada para el cargo –Respondió Tony

-Tony todos nosotros estamos de acuerdo que la señorita Virginia vuelva a la jefatura lo antes posible. Las acciones y la desorganización de la empresa no está llevando al extremo de no tener dinero para pagar las cuentas de la casa- Prosiguió Jean calmadamente –Y creo que hablo por todos mis compañeros, por supuesto supongo que no por Norman.

-Esa puta no puede volver! –gritó Norman poniéndose de pie y acercándose amenazantemente a Pepper.

Pepper se paró de su asiento asustada al ver la reacción de Norman. Corrió hacia Tony que estaba de pie.

-Como te atreves hijo de Puta! –Gritó Tony con su mano empuñada dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Osborne.

Jean sujetó de inmediato a Norman al ver que se acercaba a Pepper. Mientras la pelirroja trataba de contener a Tony.

-Tony por favor cálmate.

-Eres un miserable Norman! Poco hombre y cobarde! –Gritaba Tony enfurecido.

-El miserable eres tú Tony junto a esa perra!

Tony enfureció pero menos mal Pepper recibió ayuda de los demás miembros de la junta para contener a su novio.

-Salgamos de aquí un momento, Tony por favor mírame –Pepper tomó el rostro completamente contraído del castaño, Tony ante el contacto la miró a los ojos, estaba muy agitado y enojado pero la miró –Salgamos de aquí –Tony le dio un último vistazo a Osborne que había vuelto a su asiento y salió de la sala con Pepper.

Tony se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza en un intento de dejar su rabia de lado, comenzó a respirar pausadamente.

-Hey Tony –Pepper se acercó a él y lo tomó de la cintura, luego subió una de sus manos hacia el rostro más relajado de su novio, Tony envolvió con sus manos el pequeño rostro de Pep y se sumergió en esa mirada azul que lo tranquilizaba, era su cable a tierra, juntó su frente con la de ella, luego la beso castamente y la abrazó. Así juntos se tomaron su momento para calmar las emociones.

-Tony, no es necesario todo esto, los miembros de la junta están con nosotros y por lo demás todo el fraude que Norman y su mujer cometieron con la empresa….

-SI lo sé, puedo demandarlos y hacer que se vayan de la empresa.

-No es necesario todo esto Tony, solo dile que ya no forman parte del imperio Stark y ya! No nos amarguemos con sus comentarios estúpidos.

-Tú eres la jefa –Tony le lanzó una sonrisa sello Stark, la besó rápidamente –Vamos…

-Osborne, antes de que digas alguna estupidez –dijo el castaño a penas cruzó la puerta –Quedas destituido de cualquier vínculo con mi empresa…

-No puedes hacer eso!

-Sí que puedo, los fraudes y pérdidas millonarias recaen sobre tu mujer y sobre ti. Eso o te vas a pasar una buena temporada a la cárcel con tu mujercita. Tienes 1 minuto para decidir.

Norman enfureció pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

-Nos vamos Señor Stark –Dijo sarcásticamente la señora Osborne que cogió el brazo de su marido para salir de la sala.

-Esto no va a quedar así Stark – Fue lo último que dijo Norman antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Todos los miembros de la junta pidieron disculpas a Tony y Pepper por todo lo acontecido. Y Jean preguntó si Virginia volvería al cargo.

-Bueno la decisión es tuya señorita Potts –Dijo el castaño mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que vuelvo a la jefatura- dijo la pelirroja alegremente.

Toda la junta aplaudió y felicitó a Pepper, se tomaron los acuerdos pertinentes y los pasos a seguir. Lo primero era reorganizar el presupuesto y para eso iban a tener que invertir y lo siguientes sería renegociar los acuerdos millonarios. Así terminó la junta directiva.

Luego estaban Pepper frente al portátil en la sala de su piso en la Torre y Tony junto al teléfono hablándole a Happy, dándole la noticia de que todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero lo que más le importaba al castaño que todo estuviera preparado en la empresa. Pues los trabajadores agradecidos ayudarían en todo.

-Tony la sala de eventos de Stark Industries está lista.

-Perfecto, Pepper no lo sabe a si es que ninguna palabra.

-Tranquilo Tony la gala sorpresa para Pepper por su reincorporación a Stark Industries va a salir perfecta.

-Quiero que sea una gran sorpresa, Pepper se la merece, ella es simplemente...maravillosa.

Tony junto al teléfono miró a su novia que estaba sumergida en la pantalla del portátil , el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír. Todo volvía a la normalidad por fin y esos hermosos ojos azules de los que estaba perdidamente enamorado volvían a brillar...¿podría ser mejor?...

**Ya sé que este capítulo está bastante dispersos y sé que extrañaran hamacas o escenas en el capó de un Ford. Igualmente la historia debe seguir avanzando a si es que era necesario todo esto.**

**Quiero agradecer cordialmente a**

**Selenita Lunar: Gracias por decirme que el capi quedó perfecto. No hay nada mejor que cuando un capi gusta tanto. Sobre todo cuando es un tanto pervert jajaja. Un abrazo amiga.**

**Maureen Stark: Concuerdo con tigo, es difícil describir tan explícitamente escenas de este tipo sin caer en la vulgaridad. Y si me he mantenido sobre la línea me alegro mucho. Un abrazo y gracias por tus palabras **

**Raven Sakura: Estas ocaciones de sexo salvaje jajajaja. Me reí cuando leí tu review, tenía la impresión de que te iba a gustar. Mi lado pervertido, espero no me de problemas jajajaja xD. Un abrazo amiga, estamos parlando **

**Pgrr: Me encanta que te guste, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar tu review, espero no te aburras mucho con este capi. Abrazos **

**Miruris: jajaja no te preocupes hasta a mí se me olvida que en la historia hay un drama que hay que resolver xD. En fin aquí en este capi avanza un poco más la historia. Espero que guste. Un abrazo y muchísimas gracias por tu review **

**Carito1993: En serio de Chile? O me encanta: D yo soy de Concepción. Me alegra que sigas mi historia y muchas gracias por dejar tu review. Un abrazo y espero disfrutes este capi.**

** : Amigo como siempre tu pendiente de mi actualización jaja. Espero que te guste este capi. Bueno aunque avanza más la historia en sí. Un abrazo aunque mejor te doy el abrazo en persona xD. Adios jefe **


End file.
